


“ Dear True Love...”

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Aerosmith, Bronx - Freeform, California, Eliza Taylor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lindsey Morgan - Freeform, Long Island, Music, New York, San Francisco, UCLA, alycia debnam carey - Freeform, paige turco - Freeform, sleeping at last, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 148,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: Clarke is a well know doctor in the general hospital of the city, she is 36 years old and have 2 children, Alycia 15 years & Jake 11 years old. She is divorce from  arquitect Bellamy Blake for the last 5 years.One day, a teen girl was looking after her daughter & Clarke will be cautive by her, because she is a copy of that girl she felt in love so deeply 18 years ago. A girl called Alycia, that one night she met in a gas station in a lost town, when she was traveling in her father’s car from Long Island to San Francisco.Lexa Woods, is the new music teacher in the Mindfield High School, where her 17 years old daughter Eliza Jane attends. Lexa is 40 years old, that moved to the city a month ago. After a while, her daughter one day come home with her new best friend Alycia, a blonde blue eyes girl that inmediately strikes her cos she reminds her of a girl that she met & deeply felt in love with 18 years ago, when she was trying to get to San Francisco from New York.What will happen when the two women reeunite in the present?





	1. “Coincidences...”

The Griffin’s doorbell rang insistently that morning. Clarke was preparing breakfast as she struggled to get her 15-year-old daughter, Alycia, to finish getting ready and eat breakfast before going to school.

\- Jake, could you see who is at the door?  
\- I'm sorry Ma, I'm in the bathroom ...  
\- Ohhhh! Ok, let's see ... ALYCIA! For the last time, come down and have breakfast or you will be late for school!  
\- Yeah Mom ... I'm coming ... stop screaming at me ...!  
\- I have no other way or you will not hurry up!

Clarke wiped her hands nervously and somewhat stressed, while the doorbell rang again, which made the young mother even more anxious as she walk at a rapid pace towards the door.

When she opened the door, the Clarke felt that her heart suddenly stopped beating, finding a pair of beautiful green eyes that she knew very well. Standing there in front of her, it was as if her past had come back to her in the image of a beautiful young woman like her daughter, with long hair, a very familiar smile, and those eyes that in an instant transported her in back in time ....

Flashback ...

\- Hey, gorgeous, how about you go with me for drinks ...?  
\- No, I do not think so sir ... Excuse me you are blocking the entrance to my car, could you move?  
\- Hey ... don’t play hard babe... we can have a bit of fun, the night is young ... come on!

The man with dirty hair and a rather unpleasant look suddenly took hold of the young woman around her waist, almost pulling her to him, she immediately tried to break free of the grip by pushing at him and screaming in the man's ear, he was clearly drunk.

\- What the hell are you doing? LET ME GO !!!  
\- Oh I like you so fiery ... let me train you a little ...  
\- I SAID LET ME GO !!!  
\- SHE TOLD YOU TO LET HER ASSHOLE !!! OR ARE YOU DEAF, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!

Suddenly, a tall young woman with brown hair and bright green eyes appeared on the scene, holding a thick piece of metal in her hand in a threatening way. She immediately took the hand of the frightened and somewhat surprised blond girl, pulling her to stay behind her body, and putting the metal on the chest of the now still man, who released the young blonde and stepped back smiling with mischief at the menacing brunette.

\- GET LOST IDIOT!  
\- Oh, but we have a second kitten here! And do you think you can threaten me like that little girl ?! Come here ... it seems you need someone to teach you a lesson!

As he said that the man took hold of the metal rod that the brunette held and pulled it, destabilizing the girl’s footing a little, but the attempt to get the rod was in vain. The man suddenly found himself struggling with a force he did not expect, and without even realizing it, the young woman hit the man with the metal rod. She made a few more hits to one of his legs, enraging the man, who immediately tried to try to hit his opponent, who now wore a faint smile on her lips. She kept pushing the shocked blonde behind her, who watched the scene in total surprise.

The man tried to hit her with his fist, but the brunette turned her face in a very quick and skillful way, moving out of the path of the infuriated drunk’s fist. And as she turned, she struck the man on the back of his other leg, causing him to fall to the ground in a scream of pain.

The young woman approached the body on the ground and put the metal bar near his face and her green eyes stared at the drunk who was still moaning in pain.

\- I think you've had enough stupid ashole! Now get out of here before I start to break all the bones in the filthy shitty body you have!

Then the young brunette lifted her green, penetrating eyes to the fearful and shocked blonde, who stared at her with her wild blue intense eyes.

\- Hey ... are you okay?  
\- Errmmm ... I .... I think so ... ermmm thanks?

The young brunette nodded barely smiling, as she looked back at the drunk on the floor who looked at her in surprise and pain.

\- Are you deaf or what looser ...?! Get lost !!

The man had fury in his eyes, but he knew his opponent was good and he was no match against her. He stood up slowly and holding his leg, began to walk away without saying a word.

The brunette followed him with those piercing eyes that flashed authority and some fury for a moment, then turned them towards the blonde who still looked at her without much understanding of what had happened in those few minutes.

The young woman, with her long jacket and hood over her head, lowered the metal bar, and once again nodded towards the blonde, turned on her heel and began to walk back into the darkness from which she had stepped out of.

The blonde, noting that she was walking away, finally moved, trying to stop her ...

\- Hey ... stop ... I ... who are you?

The brunette stopped in her tracks immediately, turning her face to the blonde who had taken a few steps towards her, hardly a smile on her face, while her green eyes looked at the young blonde from top to bottom as if they were a scanner.

\- Sorry, but I don’t understand ... thanks for helping me ...  
\- You're welcome ... you should not go to these places alone and at this time, especially if you don’t know how to defend yourself. This area is used by truck drivers and perverts, as prostitutes work in this area.  
\- Are you telling me that I fucking look like a hooker ?! How dare you...!!?2  
\- Hahaha...! I didn’t mean that. I'm just saying it's not a place for girls like you, it's dangerous. Now get in your car and go. I'm glad I helped you.  
\- And who do you think you are to tell me where the hell I musn’t go ?! Do I know you ...?  
\- No, we don’t know each other, and that was not my intention, I just gave you good advice. Bye.  
\- Hey ... Hey ... Not so fast! Okay, excuse my stupid reaction! It is that I've  
hated being told what to do ... my name is EJ and you're my savior ...?

A shy smile appeared on the face of the blonde, who without knowing why she didn’t want to give her real name which was Clarke. Eliza Jane was the name of her grandmother, a name she adored. 

As she reached out her hand toward the brunette in greeting, the other girl looked at her hand for a moment, and then her lips narrowed in a smile-like line, she stretched out her hand, giving a firm shake.

\- Alycia ... a pleasure to meet you EJ? What do those initials stand for ...?  
\- Oh, Eliza Jane ... but my friends call me EJ normally ...  
\- And who says I'll be your friend Eliza?  
\- No ... me ....

The brunette, like the blonde, didn’t want to give her real name and chose Alycia instead of Lexa, which was what her name actually was. Alycia was the name of the only friend she had in her 22 years of life, a sweet afro-american girl, who was her companion in adventures when she was a little girl, on the streets of the Bronx in New York. She unfortunately lost her life at the hands of a thief, who in a crossfire with the police had fired towards where Alycia and Lexa were. Immediately Alycia saw the shot that was fired in their direction, and without thinking she covered the body of her dear friend Lexa, saving her life, but losing hers instantly, falling dead in the arms of her terrified and shocked.

1  
Clarke felt somewhat intimidated by the unexpected response of the brunette who stared at her with her bright green eyes, and that smile on her lips, still holding her hand. The blonde felt a heat rise in her body as she felt her hand being caressed suddenly by Alycia's thumb.

\- Hahaha ... do not apologize ... I like to joke ... Eliza ...  
\- I ... ermmm ...

Clarke felt that she was under a green spell. As her body experienced strange but pleasant sensations from that touch Alycia’s hands and those subtle caresses. She could not react or speak...

\- Are you okay Eliza ...?  
\- I ... I was wondering ... are you from around here ...?  
\- Ermmm ... for the moment I am ... but I'm not from here, I'm temporarily living here ... and you?  
\- I ... no ... I'm not from here either, I'm also passing through, I'm heading to San Francisco ...  
\- Oh ... well have a good trip Eliza ... try not to stop in places like this on the rest of the road, they are not places for you. Bye.  
\- Hey ... wait ... I ... if you have to go somewhere, I can take you if you want ... there is space in my car ... or at least invite you for a coffee? I would like to thank you for your help ...

The brunette stared back at her in silence for a moment as she finally let go of her hand, which the blonde was sorry for, suddenly feeling the cold of the wind playing with her golden hair, on a cool summer night.

\- It's okay Eliza ... you don’t have to do anything to thank me for, but I will accept that ride and the coffee ... Thank you ...  
\- Well, Alycia the savior... let’s go ...  
\- Can you wait a couple of minutes ...? I need to go for my things, I wont be long. But you better get into your car and lock the doors until I get back.  
\- Oh ... sure, no problem and yes, I'll do that ...

Clarke smiled at Alycia as she walked away still looking at her with those beautiful emeralds eyes and that very particular smile that had simply bewitched her. She then sat in her car and finally breathed deeply, wondering what had happened in those last 10 minutes ...

End of Flashback ...

Clarke held her blue eyes on the young woman who looked at her somewhat intimidated now, as there had been a long and uncomfortable silence between them.

\- Ermmm ... I’m a friend of Alycia ... I have come for her to go to school together ... my name is Eliza ... you must her Mother, Mrs. Griffin ...?  
\- Ermmm ... oh yes ... of course ... excuse me ... what did you say, your name was?  
\- Eliza... Mrs. ...

Clarke felt her heart stop a second time in minutes. It simply couldn’t be. She felt a huge shock wave when the young teenager's hand took hers in greeting her, somewhat intimidated by her deep gaze.

\- Oh ... really, I'm so sorry if I stared at you, you remind me of someone I met a long time ago ... but it happens ... Alycia will be ready in a moment ... please come in. Did you had breakfast?  
\- Yes, ma'am, thank you ....  
\- Oh please, call me Clarke ... I hate to feel so old with ma’am...

The young woman entered the house followed by a still shaken Clarke, feeling that her past was suddenly finding her. It couldn’t be a coincidence ... first those eyes, that hair, that face, and then her name. But immediately she tried to remove those memories from her mind, while calling for the umpteenth time for her daughter.

\- ALYCIA GRIFFIN! Your friend Eliza has arrived ...  
\- Oh! I'll be there in a minute ....

Eliza smiled as she looked at Clarke, who immediately pointed the way to the kitchen, where her 11-year-old son Jake sat at the table eating his cereal.

\- Come in please, will take a while for Alycia to come down... you must excuse my slow daughter ... she's not very punctual. Do you want to drink something? A glass of milk or juice?  
\- Juice is fine, thanks ... Clarke  
\- Hi ... - Jake said without looking at the girl who was sitting in front of him, too busy playing in his iPad, while moving a spoonful of cereal and milk to his mouth -  
\- Hello -Eliza answered with a smile, while Clarke placed a glass of orange juice on the table in front of her.  
\- Thanks Clarke ...

Clarke was lost again for a second in those bright and deep green eyes so familiar, and that faint smile drawn on those lips. Oh my God! Clarke said mentally, “it's her, only a teenage version!" " For God’s sake Clarke! It's been 18 years and you still remember her, and shudder like a teenager ...!"

Clarke smiled, nodding at the same time to the young woman who was now drinking her juice. When her delay daughter Alycia, finally broke the strange moment.

\- Hi EJ ...

Clarke jumped again at those abbreviations.

-Alycia, what did you say ?!  
\- EJ. Her friends call Eliza EJ ...  
\- Yes, it's for Eliza Jane ...

Clarke felt that she was short of breath for a moment, but she tried to compose herself immediately at the strange look and frown from her daughter, not understanding what was happening to her mother.

\- Oh, what a coincidence my grandmother was called that and I've always liked that name. Well, I think we will be late if we don’t start moving... so move it! Jake! Detach your eyes from that iPad and finish your cereal, it is late son. Girls, have a nice day at school. Nice to meet you Eliza ... Jane ...  
\- The pleasure has been mine Mrs Griffin ... you also have a good day ...  
\- No ... you don’t formalize me ... please just call me Clarke ... I hope to see you soon here again.  
\- Thanks, I will.  
\- Mom ... you're talking to us like we are 10 years old! In about 3 more years you will not see my face every day! EJ is two years older than me!  
\- Alycia Griffin, you are still very young ...  
\- Come on EJ ... I cannot stand when my mother talks like this ...  
\- Goodbye Clarke ... thanks for the juice .... Goodbye Jake ...  
\- Goodbye ... - Jake replied, still lost with his eyes on the iPad in front of him, while his mother gave him a small tap on the back of his head to bring him to the real world. -  
\- Yes, goodbye - said Clarke looking at the vivid image of that young woman who had transformed the direction of her life that summer night many years ago .-

The girls left the house starting to walk towards the school where they attended. Alycia didn’t understand why her mother acted so strangely with her new friend EJ

\- Hey, you have a very nice mother!  
\- Oh ... yes, thank you ... sorry for her strange behavior, she is usually more normal ... I don’t know what the hell happened to her this morning.  
\- Oh maybe it was because of what she told me at the door when she opened it to let me in.  
\- What...? What did she say...?  
\- That she was looking at me like that because I reminded her of someone from her past ...  
\- Someone from her past ...? Hmmm ... well it is someone I don’t remember... I'll ask her ... Excuse her again ...  
\- No, it's all right, it didn’t bother me ...  
\- You have a very cool mother. You told me that sometimes she sings in pubs? I cannot imagine profesor Woods singing in pubs... I always see her as our music teacher ...  
\- Well, it's cool, she likes to sing in pubs, but sometimes she is hard to understand it. She is quite strict. So don’t think that because she sings in pubs, she is all that cool and flexible ... sometimes I feel that she demands too much from me and irritates me ...  
\- Well who the hell gets along with mothers ?!  
\- It's true ...  
\- What about your father? If I may ...?  
\- Oh, I've never met him. It’s always been my mother and me. She moves us around a lot, I mean we moved often and I’m so tired of it, you know? I can never feel like I belong to any place, when I start making friends and feel comfortable in school it is time to move to another city. She always finds excuses or reasons to do so, with her false promises that this time we will stay ...  
\- I understand ... I have always lived here, well my family and me. We haven’t traveled much, it's that my mother tends to be at the hospital where she works more than at home...  
\- And your father..?  
\- They divorced a few years ago ... he's gone to live in New York and he's remarried recently.  
\- Oh ... I'm sorry ...  
\- Don’t be ... I think they have made a wise decision. The last years they lived together were one fight after another, they almost didn’t see each other because of their work and when they did see each other they only argued ... my mother always distrusted his long work trips ... I miss my father, but it was a relief when he left home. Although my mother suffered a lot, it was hard for her to face her situation alone with two children ... but she is someone very determined and strong. It is a difficult situation but it's cool too ... I cannot complain too much there are worse situations to be in ... hahaha ....

Both of them laughed and talked on the way to the school, entering the long corridor to their respective lockers where they proceeded to store their things. When suddenly they were surprised by John Styler who was tall, dark, physically fit, who looked at them with gray eyes, and bluntly addressed a timid Eliza.

\- Hey EJ ...  
\- Ermmm .. hi John ...  
\- Hey, do you have Saturday night free ...? Chris is having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to go ...?  
\- Ermmm ... I'm ...

Eliza looked at her friend full of doubts. She still didn’t know the boys at school very well and she didn’t really want to connect with any of them. Her almost desperate eyes were looking at Alycia who was smiling, putting some things in her locker, shaking her head slightly. She knew John very well. She had dated him last summer, and she knew he was the typical girl collector. Most of the school had gone out with him for a short or long time, but never anything serious. He was just the cocky captain of the school football team, the sigh of the entire female band and a collector of damsels. Alycia sincerely hated him and immediately noticed the discomfort of her new friend.

\- John, she is not available ... so go away ... - Alycia said without looking at him, still putting her things in the locker -  
\- Shut up Alycia ... do not get involved ... or is it that you're jealous ...? Or maybe you miss me ..?  
\- How ridiculous are you John ... why on earth would I miss a mass of brainless muscles like you? She is not available for your list of hookups or for any of your friends ... she is out of your league! Now, take your leave ...  
\- Oh ... but look at her ... is it that you have dated Alycia ...? Is it that you are a lesbian ...?  
\- What?! I .... See you later Alycia ....

Suddenly Eliza took her books and left almost running down the corridor, leaving a surprised Alycia and John, who immediately smiled shamelessly ...

\- Oh, I think I just hit the target! But congratulations, Alycia! You have good taste at least ...  
\- Shut up and go away asshole! And stop bothering her ...

Alycia pushed John to get out of her way and started walking down the hall to her geography class, a little lost in her thoughts and worried about her new friend. She had not understood her reaction to such a stupid comment by John, but she would talk about it with her later.

Clarke was a doctor specializing in gynecology and obstetrics, at the general hospital in the city, a profession she had practiced for almost 10 years. Divorced for the last five years from Bellamy Blake, an architect who she had met in the first year of university at the prestigious UCLA. It had been a love at first sight or rather if she was truthful, a desperate band aid to her wounded and confused heart. Bellamy knew how to fill her with praise in a short time after they had met at a party. And almost without realizing it they had become a very stable and happy couple.

After a couple of years of marriage, Bellamy was very enthusiastic about starting a family and Clarke was the woman he loved and wanted to carry out that dream. Both were at the beginning of their respective careers, Clarke in medicine and Bellamy in architecture.

The young couple soon became parents of their first child who they named Alycia, by Clarke's special request. Bellamy never inquired much into the reason behind that name, but imagined that she simply liked the sound of it.  
Being a parent and studying for two such complex careers in college was not an easy task, but Bellamy's family was a great help in caring for little Alycia. Four years later Jake would come to their lives and complete the dream of the perfect family.

But the happiness and the love were wearing off little by little and as the years passed the couple drifted apart, very busy in their own jobs, once they had graduated. Bellamy began to travel a lot around the country due to his work as a very promising architect at one of the most famous firms in the country.

Clarke immersed herself in her career as well. They almost didn’t see each other anymore and when they did there were endless arguments, usually initiated by Clarke who was overwhelmed by jealousy, and distrust in those too frequent work trips of her husband.

After many months, both chose not to harm their children anymore and divorce. The children would stay in California with their mother and Bellamy decided to move to New York, where he had gained a high position in the company, and after a couple of years he had married again.

Clarke had a couple of relationships that didn’t last. Being a doctor, she dedicated more time to work than her private life and there was not much interest in either of the two relationships to continue.

But not being in a relationship was not something that bothered Dr. Griffin too much, she had become used to it and simply felt good about her life. She felt that her life was complete with her children, and although to the rest of the world her life was somewhat wasted and lonely, she found it almost perfect, although she could not deny that sometimes she wanted to have someone by her side to wake up every morning, or in the nights when the need in her body indicated her sexual desires. But she just put her mind in her work and in her children and that was enough.

Clarke's mother lived on Long Island, she was a brilliant cardiovascular surgeon who worked at a well-known private clinic. Her father Jake Griffin had died in a traffic accident when Clarke was about 15 years old, a death she never managed to overcome, since she was very close to her father, more so than her mother.

After graduating, Clarke decided to attend the prestigious Californian university, against the wishes of her mother. But Abigail Griffin knew that she could not do much about the decision of her only daughter, whom she loved very much but with who she had haft a difficult relationship with, especially after the death of her husband.

Clarke had always felt somewhat stifled by her mother, and the relationship between them was simply impossible. Her decision to go to study on the other side of the country was mainly to be able to finally get away from her mother and live her life more freely. Her paternal grandparents lived in California and she decided to live with them while studying at UCLA.

Clarke aged 18, decided that she would drive her father's classic 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 across the country to California. A trip that she planned to take alone, but halfway along someone else would accompany her. Someone who would change her life forever, someone she would never forget.

Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about that new friend of her daughter, her resemblance was so incredible with those green eyes, that faint smile, that hair, and her name. A lot of feelings had returned inside the doctor that morning. It was as if an old memory box had opened in front of her eyes and transported her far back in time, to that incredible journey so full of memories and feelings.

At lunch she met her old friend and colleague Dr. Raven Reyes, who was Alycia’s godmother. Raven and her husband Finn Collins had three sons, Julian, Trevor and Richard, 18, 16 and 13 years old. Clarke was Trevor's godmother in return. Her and Raven were like sisters. They had met at the university, both studying medicine. Raven had opted to be a gastroenterologist surgeon. But they worked in the same hospital and they ate lunches together every day.

That afternoon Clarke was still in her bubble of memories, and Raven immediately persuaded her to talk to her, when after talking for a few minutes she noticed that the eyes of her friend were far very far from there where they were...

\- Planet earth calling Clarke Griffin ...Where the hell are you Griffin ...? I have been talking to you for about twenty minutes and it’s like you are on another planet ....  
\- Ermmm ...? What...? What planet ...? What are you talking about Raven ..?  
\- Hahahaha ... oh God! Clarke ... what's wrong? Has something happened with the children?  
\- Oh no ... nothing ... I'm just a little distracted today ... forgive me ...  
\- Well, tell me one thing ... how long have we known each other Griffin?  
\- Hmmm ... around 20 years or so ...?  
\- Don’t you think I don’t know when something happens to you ?! Especially when you're the most boring person I know! Since nothing ever happens in your routine life ...  
\- Thanks for being so honest with me Reyes ... always a pleasure ...  
\- Well, it is the truth and don’t you dare deny it, you are so set in your ways of life, that you act like a woman of about 50 years instead of 36, hota as hell and yet… single still. Tell me, when was the last time you went out? When was the last time you gave your chichi a happy night?! Do you even remember how feels a orgasm dear?  
\- First of all don’t call my vagina “chichi” Dr.Reyes! And NO! I won’t let you start with that ... it's my private life and it does not concern you even though I adore you and you're my sister ... is not your danm bussiness..  
\- Yes, I will do it! For Christ sake Clarke, I need to see you happy, in love, fucking like a rabbit. At least go out, meet people enjoy life more.  
\- I don’t have time ... I'm a mother and a doctor ...  
\- God damn it!! You are a young woman, a very attractive one, with curves that Sofía Loren would take your eyes out in envy and, you are nice, and intelligent. Tell me, have you ever break the rules in your strict/bored way of life ?!

Clarke knew the answer to that question. Yes, she did, she broke all the rules of her strict life, and have crossed the limit of what was supposed to be right or wrong, and broke the order in her life, because love strikes her like a ray of light and craziness long time ago...

Flashback ...

\- So ... what does a girl like you do in a lost place like this one?

Alycia asked as she stirred her coffee sitting in front of the mysterious blonde Eliza, who she had saved that night. She did not know why but she felt that she could get lost in those wonderful blue eyes that looked at her in that special way. Alycia could not stop looking at her, and she was too tempted to feel again that soft skin she had felt when she shook her hand and begun to caress her almost without thinking.

Immediately she felt a very special connection with that beautiful woman, she could feel her energy so wonderful, so pure, that it even gave her the feeling that she was a virgin. It was not that Alycia only saw sex in front of her eyes when she saw a beautiful woman like Eliza, but those deep blue eyes, that shy smile and that vulnerability had trapped her like no one else had ever done in her life.

She could tell that Eliza was someone who had grown up in a home where she had been taught good manners and respect, and sure be loved and protected. She noticed it when she heard how she was addressing that disgusting drunk, who tried to practically rape her right there.

Seeing the situation Alycia couldn’t simply pass without helping her. She had grown up practically in the street, her parents were criminals, therefore the young Lexa, that was her real name, had learned more than manners, the hardness of surviving in the streets of the New York Bronx, amongst gangsters, drug addicts, thieves and assassins. 

She had two older siblings, Anya and Lincoln. Her sister Anya left home very young, crossing the country, moving far away as much as possible from her family, arriving in San Francisco, where she managed to restart her life, studying as a nurse. Finding a good job and a good man, Nyko, with whom she soon married and had two children, Tanya and Roan.

Her brother Lincoln had unfortunately chosen the wrong path and had lost his life in the hands of the mafia. Her mother Indra, died shortly after from drug overdose, affected by the loss of her son Lincoln. And her father Gustus, ended up behind bars, for killing the man who had ended the life of his son.

Young Lexa did not want to follow the dark paths of her parents and her older brother, and after finding herself living on the streets of New York, she decided to accept the proposal of her sister Anya, with who she had always maintained contact with, and traveled to San Francisco to live with her and restart her life.

At 22, with very little money, her guitar, her music player with the music of her favorite band, Aerosmith in her pockets, and her only bag in tow, she spent the little money she had on a bus ticket for as far as she could. From there she would have to make up her mind on how she would continue the trip.

She had arrived in that town on the bus a week ago. She had sought work in the gas station cafeteria but had not had much success, but she managed get a waitressing job at the bar-cabaret in the evenings. She earned enough money for food and for the small, grimy room of the nearby motel that was mostly used by truck drivers who stopped there for one night on their long trips.

Lexa had received a good proposal from the bar-cabaret owner to be a stripper, since she had a perfect athletic body and a beautiful face. She had refused, she didn’t feel like undressing for a group of disgusting drunks. She really hated the environment in that bar-cabaret, but she didn’t have many options if she wanted to get to San Francisco. 

That night she was leaving her night job, going back to the motel, when she noticed the dangerous situation in which the beautiful and apparently very young blonde was in, in the parking lot next to the gas station. She didn’t hesitate to grab a metal bar that she found nearby before going to help her.

Now sitting at the bar, having coffee with a piece of apple pie after eating a double cheeseburger, that Lexa really thanked Eliza for, because she had not eaten dinner yet, as some nights she tried to save money by only eating a couple of apples. That was the night that her meal was the apples, the ones that were in her motel room waiting for her, before that dinner dropped from heaven, brought to her hands by that beautiful Angel named Eliza Jane, had been her salvation.

\- Well, I'm on my way to San Francisco. Long story, but I'm going to study medicine at UCLA.  
\- Oh wow! You must have a lot of money then! Hell, a princess like you should not make such a trip in a classic alone. Also, how old are you?  
\- I'm not a princess! And for your information I am of legal age ...  
\- Ohhhhh do not get mad princess ...  
\- Do not call me that, please!  
\- Ok, ok ... I'm sorry ... Eliza Jane ...  
\- Eliza is fine ... thanks ...  
\- Well, Eliza ... Not everyone can afford a university like that ...so don’t tell me you do not have money ...  
\- I didn’t say I didn’t have it, but they are savings, in combination with what my father has left me and some help from my mother.  
\- Aha ... what I cannot understand, is how your parents have let you take a trip like this one ... I can see that you are not someone that has a lot of experience with the street or the route ... it's not good that you travel alone, it has been a big mistake on your part ...  
\- Who do you think you are to know what the hell I should do with my life? I don’t know you and you don’t know me ... why the hell do you care if I travel alone ...

Clarke had been very intimidated by the words of the brunette who surprised her every second, as well as eating as if she had not done so for a long time. She couldn’t believe that she could eat so much food in so little time with that body .... So perfect and athletic .... Clarke didn’t know what the hell was wrong with that woman. She was so bewitched by her presence, her eyes, her way of speaking, and those lips that called her to kiss them, and what the hell?!! she had never been attracted to a woman in her life.

But after that comment so ... authoritarian and out of place, since she had no right to speak to her like that, when she didn’t know her, she had broken the spell with her anger and her blood boiled ...

\- You're right, I'm nobody. So don’t listen to me, but I hope that what happened tonight doesn’t happen again, I wish for you to be safe ... believe me ... you look like a good girl and I wish that you reach your destination without problem ...  
\- Ermmm ... well, thanks. I also want the same thing for you ... And what about you? What are you doing here? Where do you want to go?  
\- Well I'm trying to get to San Francisco too, but I'm not rich like you, so the bus ticket that I was able to pay came to this place. Now I'm working a bit, so I can take the next bus ...  
\- Seriously? You want to go to San Francisco? Oh wow ... but please stop with the rich ... I'm not! I've already told you ... nevermind... It's useless to argue with someone so stubborn ... and why do you work in a place like that?  
\- Seriously you want to know about me? Look, thanks for paying for my dinner, the truth it is the best I've had in a long time, but I don’t like to answer extensive questions about me and what I do. I think this is where we say goodbye and I wish you a good night and a have good trip.  
\- Hey ... hey ... ok, I'm sorry, I didn’t want to be intrusive, I just like to talk. It is that ... I would like to get know you a little ...  
\- Why...?  
\- Why what?  
\- Why are you interested in knowing something about me? I'm a nobody, someone not important to your life, I'm just someone who has helped you when you needed it and that's it. Why do you want to know about me?  
\- I ... No ... I don’t know ... I would only like ...  
\- You know, you really have no idea of the mess you've gotten yourself into making a trip like this. You don’t know how to defend yourself, you socialize with strangers that could take you anywhere and harm you and you don’t even know how to say bad words! How do you think you'll get to San Francisco?

And there was the "teacher attitude" of Alycia, again, giving lectures to the innocent rich girl Eliza Jane. "What the hell's wrong with her ?!" Clarke thought with a grumpy face, with deep eyes full of anger and frowning. She tried to be sociable, nice and grateful, while her savior spent her time lecturing her that she should never have made the decision of making that trip alone.

Lexa looked at her directly into her eyes, not knowing why she cared so much about that stranger. Why the hell did she give her advice and try to make her go back to her home, with her rich dad to protect her?, instead of crossing the country alone and in a classic car like that. She couldn’t stop thinking about how helpless she looked, vulnerable and easy prey for any trickster or stranger on the route. That girl was very young and very naive to do what she was doing, and Lexa wondered why her parents had let her do what she was doing? Stupid rich people living on the top of everything, and don’t think for a minute in the real things, the shit things that could happen with a girl like Eliza Jane.

At the same time, she kept asking herself why the hell did she care? And to top it all she noticed the irritation in “Rapunzel” with that long golden hair and those pretty blue eyes like the sea, and had put her in a bad mood. Could she not see that she was trying to protect her ?! Evidently not! Typical for rich people ... they believe that because they have money and fine education they know everything, but they go out and are like sheep among wolves.

\- Hey ... look, once again.. I'm nobody, I know, and sincerely, I don’t know why the hell I care what you're doing and what can happen to you ok ?! But I care ... I don’t want to read the newspapers that say they have found the body of a young teenager on the side of the road in a couple of days. SHIT! I don’t know what the hell is happening to me ... forget what I said ... I ... I better go, I'm very tired, I've worked all night ... Thanks again for dinner, I wish you the best Eliza Jane. Take care, please.

Lexa began to stand up to leave when a hand suddenly held hers and those blue eyes looked at her with something mixed with tenderness, despair and innocence, pure and simple. In that moment she knew that she couldn’t leave her alone, without knowing anything, easy prey to anyone. “Danm Lexa you weak bitch…!” she blame herself in her mind.

\- Stay a little longer please ... I ... would like you to join me ...  
\- To have another coffee? No thanks, or I will not be able to sleep, but I can stay a little longer if you wish. But don’t ask me personal questions, I don’t like to talk about my ...  
\- No ... I was asking to accompany me to San Francisco ... I can take you, and you don’t need to give me any money. That way I would not travel alone the rest of the way, and you can get there without having to work to get on buses ....

Lexa looked at her with surprise and distrust. Her green eyes were lost for a moment in those blue restless seas, nervous and at the same time too innocent. How the hell would she say no to someone like that? And besides, it was really an offer that she couldn’t refuse. At least she was not an old man, or someone who asked for sex in return. She was simply a rich girl lost in the middle of the road, that for some reason she had to say yes, she felt that she had to protect her. Definitive she was suddenly feeling like she became “Flynn Rider” with her “Rapunzel” getting to whatever.  
Her lips turned into a slight smile and she sat down again. But Eliza didn’t let go of her hand, which didn’t displease her, but it caught her attention, and her thumb again gave one of those small circular caresses to her palm. Something that she noticed that made “Rapunzel” a bit nervous, but at the same time it didn’t seem to bother her. It was something else she could feel in her skin, in her blue and so beautiful eyes, there, almost hidden, something that she didn’t dare to feel, something similar to desire…

End of flashback ...

[](https://ibb.co/hs6udR)


	2. "The Kiss..."

It had been over a week since that Monday morning when Clarke's past memories had hit her full force. Each day, her mind remembered the past, a time in which her life had changed forever.

The young Eliza Jane came every morning for her daughter, Alycia, to go to school together, and every morning Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off the teenager, although she tried hard not to be so obvious, so not to annoy Eliza. But her heart just beat faster when the girl was in front of her and looked at her with those green eyes, or smiled like "her", who had appeared in her path almost 20 years ago.

Clarke never told anyone what had happened on the way to San Francisco so long ago, it was a chapter in her life that she always preferred to keep for herself. It was the most exciting moment she had experienced in her life, the greatest madness, the greatest love, but also the deepest wound in her heart, and the greatest emptiness that she has ever felt in her soul.

She was only 18 years old and had made possibly the craziest decision of her life, when she had decided to drive her father's old classic blue Chevy with white stripes across the country to reach the warm western state.

But she never imagined that she would find the greatest love of her life, a love to which she would give her body and soul, for which she would free her mind and her heart, by which she would break all the rules she knew in her short life .

Not even her friend Raven knew that story, she just buried it in the depths of her soul and tried to forget, to overcome and to leave it behind, but the appearance of the young Eliza Jane was like opening those closed doors, with thousands of padlocks, and all the memories began to return to her mind and her heart. There were some nights when she woke up sweating and breathing fast because the memories had taken possession of her dreams and she hated it, she didn’t want to remember her, she didn’t want to feel those feelings again, she didn’t want to feel the pain, so deep in her soul and heart.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her daughter, standing next to her friend Eliza ...

\- Ma ... MOTHER! God, it seems like you are in a bubble lately! Planet earth calling ...  
\- What do you want Alycia ...? I'm just a little distracted ...  
\- Eliza has invited me to sleep at her house tonight, is it okay for me to go?  
\- To sleep...?  
\- Yes, besides tomorrow is Saturday, I don’t have to go to school. Don’t worry we won’t go anywhere, we’ll watch some films and eat some pizza.  
\- Hmmmm ...  
\- Don’t worry Clarke, if you want I'll give you my mother's phone number, you can ring her if you want to talk to her.  
\- Ok ... It's okay ... and yes, thanks Eliza, I'd like to have your mother's phone number, by the way what is her name?  
\- Lexa, her name is Alexandria, but she prefers to be called Lexa. Here is her phone number, you can text her whenever you want, she told me there was no problem.  
\- Well, thank you Eliza, I will.  
\- Mother, don’t you believe us ?! Oh my God!  
\- It's not that Alycia, but I'll like to be in contact with Eliza's mother, it's the most normal thing, and it has nothing to do with believing you or not. I believe you ... Now go and have fun tonight. Alycia, do you have your pajamas and your toothbrush?  
\- Yes Mother ... Don’t be like this ...  
\- Alycia! Do not talk to me like that ...  
\- Ok, sorry ... Come on Eliza ... Goodbye Ma ...  
\- Goodbye girls ...

Later the friends arrived at Eliza's house, it was the first time that Alycia had been there and she was excited at the invitation and a night with her new friend. She was a little nervous about Eliza's mother's presence, since she was none other than Ms.Woods, her music teacher, and it was kind of strange to see her outside of school.

Upon entering the two-story house with a flower garden in front, Alycia fell in love with the modern style and bright inside. While they were taking off their shoes at the door, Eliza told her mother that they had arrived home.

\- Ma we are here ...  
\- Oh I'm coming ... - They heard a voice reply -

Alycia looked amazed at the house, they went to the living room where a guitar hung from a stand in a corner, next to many old vinyl records, CDs and large speakers, as well as a very modern musical keyboard connected with some cables here and there, next to a modern Apple computer. It looked just like a mini recording studio.

The walls were white and there was a window facing the street, through which a lot of light came in, illuminating the entire room. At the other end of the living room there were two beige sofas that surrounded a low glass table next to a fireplace on the other side, and above it, a large flat screen TV.

A picture of a well-known band, Aerosmith, hung near the musical corner, on which there was a signature that seemed to be nothing less than the singer of the band which surprised Alycia into moving closer to read it better, when Ms.Woods' voice surprised her ...

\- Do you like Aerosmith Alycia ...? Well, I should ask do you know them ...? Hahaha, they are not from your time ...  
\- Oh! Ms.Woods ... Excuse me ... I ... Just ....

Lexa looked at Alycia for a brief moment and not knowing why, looked at those blue eyes like the sea, next to her golden hair and that shyness when speaking, it took her far back in time, a time that had touched her very deeply.

She knew Alycia as a student at school, but she had not paid much attention, she was always mixed among so many students. Now she had her standing there beside her and her image was the vivid image of that young woman who had stolen her heart and soul for forever almost 20 years ago. The resemblance was incredible and that shyness when speaking only transported her to "her" ... The woman who was the greatest love of her life, to whom her soul belonged to and she could never recover, to whom she had to say goodbye to, even when her heart broke.

\- Ma ...? You are staring ...? What's wrong with mothers lately!? - Eliza asked, a little irritated by the strange reaction of her mother standing next to Alycia, who was clearly uncomfortable with her penetrating look and silence.-  
\- Ermmm ... No, I'm sorry ... I just got distracted in my thoughts ... Well, Alycia, do you know them ...?  
\- Oh yeah ... Who does not know Aerosmith? I like many songs by them and is that real? I mean ... Do you have Steven Tyler's autograph?!!  
\- Hahahaha ... Yes, it's real, I got it many years ago at a concert I attended and since I was a friend of someone who worked behind the scenes, I managed to get him to sign it for me.  
\- Wow! How cool!! I would die if I went to an Aerosmith concert!  
\- Oh well, next time they play around here if you want we can go together  
\- Oh my God! It would be great!! But I don’t know if my mother would approve ... Sometimes she's so ... Boring ...  
\- I don’t think so ... I don’t know your mother, but I'm sure she's not boring.  
\- Oh yes, she is, you don’t know her ... She is 36 years old but she lives like a 50 year old woman!!!  
\- I don’t think your mother is like this Aly ... She seems very sweet and someone very beautiful, Ma! Do you know that Aly's mother is a doctor at the hospital? And she is very talented! - Eliza said from a distance, listening to her mother's conversation with her friend -  
\- What does she specialize in, Eliza? -Asked a very interested Lexa -  
\- She's a gynecologist and obstetrician. And you don’t know her well, EJ, you have not lived with her. Yes, she's nice when you meet her. But living with her is very different ...  
\- Well, it will be a matter of meeting her one day and drawing my own conclusions then - said Lexa with a smile on her face -  
\- Seriously...? I don’t recommend meeting her ... Believe me ...  
\- Alycia, don’t be so hard on your mother ... She must have her reasons to be the way she is, we all have them, the things that sometimes happen in our lives change us in some way and determine our way of living ... Don’t be so hard on her. Maybe you should get closer to her and learn more about her life and her tastes, you know ... Be more like friends than mother and daughter.  
\- Yes, maybe you are right ... But I assure you that she is not a fan of Aerosmith! Once I was listening to a song in my room and she suddenly came in angrily, turned it off and told me that if I listened to that music, I should use earphones, since she didn’t want to hear it again. It was something I will never forget, I never saw her so annoyed ...  
\- Hahahaha ... I'm sure she likes much quieter music ... Sometimes music can irritate some people, rock music like this band can lead to reactions like that ... and please Alycia, here or outside of school you can call me Lexa. Let's leave the formalities at school ...  
\- Ok ... Lexa ... Yes, you're probably right. I don’t know what music she listens to, I've never really paid attention ...  
\- Well girls, I will leave you in peace, before I leave, Alycia could you give me the phone number of your mother, what is her name ...?  
\- Yes, of course ... Her name is Clarke ... Here you go ... She has your number, EJ gave it to her this morning.  
\- Well, Clarke ... That is nice name, not very common ...  
\- Yes, it's quite unique I would say, like her ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Oh my God, Alycia, leave your mother alone, I’m sure she is not as bad as you make her sound.  
\- No, she's not ... We just disagree on some things, but she's a cool mom ...  
\- Well I'm glad to know that. I will leave you in peace, if you need me, I'll be in my room. I’ll come back later and we’ll order the pizzas.

Lexa left the room, leaving the friends chatting on the couch. Her mind traveled in time, to a time that had changed her destiny. The image of her precious and almost innocent Eliza Jane came so vividly to her mind that it shook her, especially when she stared at Alycia, it was amazing how similar she was to that young woman that she loved so much and could never forget.

When she got to her room, she flopped down on the bed, picked up her phone and decided to text the "terrible and boring" mother of Alycia, so that she would know they were enjoying their time together.

Lexa Woods  
Hi, I'm Lexa, the mother of Eliza Jane, I just wanted to let you know that the girls are at home chatting. We are happy to have Alycia visit, thank you for letting her come. If you have any questions or doubts just tell me.  
Lexa

Clarke was sitting in the living room of her house watching TV, changing channels, nothing in particular caught her attention, but she just needed to be busy with something, she was tired of thinking about Alycia, that love that marked a moment in her life. Because of that great love, she had named her daughter, because even though it caused her enormous pain, she was the greatest love of her life, the greatest passion she could ever feel in her life and in some way she had wanted to immortalize it.

The vibration of her phone took her out of her memories, when she looked at the small screen of her iPhone 6, she saw that it was a message from Lexa Woods, without knowing why, when reading the name a burst of energy ran through her body, something that caught her attention because she had only felt that before when she was with Alycia.  
She was lost in that sensation for a minute while looking at the phone, when the message disappeared and reappeared, vibrating again in her hand and bringing her back to reality.

Then she shook her head, trying to remove that image from the past, and unlocked her iPhone to respond to the message ...

-Clarke Griffin  
Hi Lexa, Thank you very much for your message. I'm glad to know that the girls are there having fun. I must also tell you that your daughter, EJ, is someone I like very much and am glad that my daughter has as a friend. You can see that they are very good together and that is great. If you have any questions or doubts, just send me a text. I hope they have fun.  
Clarke

-Lexa Woods  
I was thinking and I didn’t realize before. Would you like to come and have some pizza with us? I would love to meet you. And if it doesn’t bother you I would like us to talk to each other. It seems too formal like this, don’t you think? ;)  
Lexa

-Clarke Griffin  
Oh! That's very kind of you, but in a short while I have to go to work. Tonight I’m on a shift at the hospital. I'm glad that Alycia stayed with you so she wasn’t left alone at home, since Jake, my son is visiting his cousins this weekend. But I would love to another time. And I absolutely like the idea of talking to you, so you don’t feel so old, don't you think? Thanks for the invitation.  
Clarke

-Lexa Woods  
It's a pity that you have a shift tonight, but I'm glad to have Alycia here at home and we'll make sure she enjoys herself. We will have to meet another time so that we can get to know each other. In the morning do you want us to bring Alycia home, or do you want to pick her up? We have to buy some things at the supermarket so would be passing by.  
Lexa

-Clarke Griffin  
That would be great if it doesn’t bother you, when I return home from the night shift I'm like a zombie the next day Thank you very much Lexa Now I must get ready to go to work. But if you need to send me a text don’t hesitate, I always have my phone with me. If I don’t answer immediately it's because I'm with a patient, but there's no problem in sending me messages. Have fun and enjoy the pizza. I envy you   
Clarke

-Lexa Woods  
Sure, it doesn’t bother me. It’s my pleasure to help with what I can, I also like Alycia very much as a friend of my EJ, and to be honest she also reminds me very much of someone very special to me ... From a very distant past. Well, have a good night in the hospital, I hope it isn’t too busy. We'll save you some pizza if you want ...   
Lexa

When Clarke read what Lexa wrote, something in her heart gave her a shock. She stood for a moment, looking at that last text, shaking her head. She knew that Alycia was almost an exact copy of her, and now she wondered, a little terrified, if Eliza Jane looked like her mother in the same way.

Her hands began to tremble, she wanted to respond to the text but her mind was somewhat blocked and she really had to go to work, so she tried to breathe deeply, pushing away her silly thoughts and responded to the text ...

-Clarke Griffin  
Well, that is amazing, because Eliza Jane also reminds me of someone very special from my past. Anyway, it's a funny coincidence don't you think? Well, now I must go. Yes, I'm sure you’ll save me some pizza...! Hahahaha ... I don’t think so ... But you are very kind to think about saving me some. Good evening Lexa  
Clarke

Now the one who was shocked and felt her heart beating fast was Lexa, how did Eliza Jane remind Clarke of anyone of from her past?! Was it possible? No, it couldn’t be ... Especially when she knew her daughter was like a copy of her when she was a teenager. But it couldn’t be! She said to herself, the woman she loves so much was called Eliza Jane, that's why she had named her daughter after her, she wanted to remember that great love, forever having something of her, and her daughter was the most precious thing in her life after the loss of her great love Eliza Jane. But this shook her and took her mind far back in time, to when she was 22 and in the middle of that trip to San Francisco and those beautiful blue eyes crossed her path.

Flashback …

They had spent a couple of days traveling the road together in the old Chevy of Clarke's father, when suddenly the car started to stop. Clarke was driving and Alycia slept in the passenger seat, but she immediately woke up when she heard complaints from Eliza Jane. It was a very hot day, the sun was bright and scorching and they were in the middle of nowhere, they had left the last gas station miles behind them.

\- NO! Don’t do this...!!  
\- What...? What has happened Eliza...?  
\- The damn car, I don’t know what's wrong, it looks like fumes coming out of it … and the engine has stopped ...  
\- Oh ... The engine is overheated ... It doesn’t surprise me with this heat ... Let me see ...

Both got out of the car that smoked as if it were burning. Clarke was sweating in the heat, wearing a white tank top shirt with a deep neckline, and torn blue jeans shorts with black sandals. But still the heat was something she wasn’t used to.

Alycia was dressed in tight black jeans with some holes at the knees and a white T-shirt without sleeves, it seemed that the heat wasn’t bothering her.

She was clearly more used to the heat and she wasn’t at all irritated with the situation of the car. Rather, she maintained a calm attitude that Clarke didn’t really understand. They were in the middle of nowhere, on a quiet road, with a car almost melted by the heat.

When arriving at the front of the steaming car, Lexa raised the hood and the smoke increased even more, after some smoke cleared she leaned on the engine and checked it, as if she knew about cars and mechanics. Clarke looked at her in surprise, while drops of sweat fell onto her neck and face, under a blazing sun.

Alycia's attitude calmed her a little, since apparently her new companion had many hidden talents, or knowledge, and mechanical knowledge seemed to be one of them.  
While Alycia looked at the engine, Clarke’s eyes could not avoid looking those long legs in those so tight jeans. She followed the jeans up to meet a very nice butt, which she contemplated for a moment without really knowing why the hell she was doing it so blatantly.

It was the first time she looked at a woman's butt, what the hell was happening to her? It was something that seriously disconcerted her and made her feel uncomfortable with herself, but she just couldn’t help it, that woman was a goddess, in the body of a simple mortal, full of physical and mental attributes.

A distant voice interrupted her thoughts and when her eyes went up a little more, they met the smiling and surprised face of Alycia, who looked at her in a way she found strange, leaning on the front of the car, with her arms crossed at her chest .

Meanwhile Lexa had turned to tell the state of the car engine to its owner, but surprisingly found her looking at her butt in a way she would say lascivious? That produced a shudder that ran through her body from top to bottom. Was Eliza looking at her as she thought she was? She didn’t look like someone who looked at women, or who was attracted to women. Lexa knew it because she was a lesbian and her gay radar never failed her, but that blonde beauty in front of her, so confused and now with clearly reddened cheeks, was a perfect mystery that surprised her more at every moment, but part of it amused her.

She had noticed several times in the past days that Eliza was looking at some part of her body at times, but not very consciously, it was like some part of her struggled internally. Then she really wondered if Eliza had ever been with a woman? And if she had been with anyone, it gave her the feeling that she had not been with anybody, neither a man nor woman ... God! To top it off, was she a virgin ...? This was getting good, she thought wryly ...

\- Hey, do I have something on my ass?  
\- What...?! What are you talking about...? I ... No ...  
\- It doesn’t bother me ... Well, we have a car with an overheated engine and I hope it doesn’t melt ...  
\- Aha ...?! And...?  
\- And...? What...?  
\- And what can we do...?  
\- Oh well, to start, put a little water to the carburetor so it doesn’t end up melting, if it hasn’t done so already ... and then ... We need a mechanic, I know some, but I can’t do much.  
\- Great!! And how the hell are we going to get a mechanic? We are in the middle of nowhere ... And this heat is melting me! Oh my God!! It cannot be ...  
\- Shh Hey calm down ... Come here, get in the shade ... You need to relax a little and drink water, you're sweating ... Come ...  
Lexa took Eliza's hand and pulled her to the back of the car, opening the trunk and pulling a bottle of water out of her bag. Then she spoke to Eliza, who was pulling her long blond hair back, looking at the horizon on the route behind them, totally deserted.  
\- Come here and lower your head ...  
\- What...?!  
\- Bend forward ...

Lexa bent forward, showing Eliza the position she wanted her to do. The blonde didn’t hesitate following the order of her traveling companion. She immediately felt the freshness of the water on her neck, falling on her hair and face.

The feeling of relief was immediate and she really appreciated it. Lexa looked at her smiling, as Eliza enjoyed the fresh water and emitted, without being able to help it, some sighs and moans of pleasure. She couldn’t really avoid imagining those sounds in her mind for other reasons. Eliza was a beautiful girl and she couldn’t deny that after a couple of days traveling with her, knowing her a little more, observing her at different times, her heart was beating faster and her desires were not controlled as much as she would have liked.

It had been a long time since Lexa had been in a relationship, the last one had been with Costia, a girl from the neighborhood where she normally lived, in the suburbs of New York. But after a few months they discovered that it was nothing more than a physical attraction and soon they tired of maintaining it, turning it into a friendship with benefits, but nothing else.

When the bottle of water was finished, Eliza stood up, throwing her wet hair back, for Lexa, that image looked like those commercials for shampoo, and the scene suddenly passed in absolute and tortuous slow motion, before her lost and darkened eyes.

Eliza's beautiful face had a smile on it, she kept her eyes closed, bringing her hands to her blonde hair to pull it back, as if in total ecstasy, and that’s when Lexa noticed that the water had completely wet the white sleeveless shirt that Eliza wore, leaving her breasts almost totally exposed.

She could see the beautiful pink nipples clearly hardened and a tingling ran through Lexa's body like an internal flame, igniting all her senses. Suddenly her mouth felt dry, and she parted her lips with her tongue, unable to stop looking at those beautiful breasts that seemed to call to her, when her full concentration and delight were interrupted by the somewhat irritated voice of the owner of those eye-catching beautiful breasts ...

\- My eyes are up here! Did you lose something in my chest ...?  
\- Ermmm...?! What did you say...?! I don’t ... ah! Forget it ...  
\- Hmmm ... Yes, thanks for the water ...

Clarke said somewhat annoyed, crossing her arms over her very revealing breasts and nipples erect as rocks, which she sincerely hated about herself. Catching Alycia's beautiful eyes looking at her with that clear desire in them made her shudder in some way, and she immediately wondered if her companion was a lesbian.  
She had noticed very intimidating looks from her in the days traveling together, which she tried to ignore. But there, that look was too direct, brazen, provocative and her curiosity overcame her promise not to ask ...

\- I need to know if anything ... if you ...  
\- What Eliza ...? If anything I’m what ...?  
\- Ermmm … Well ... I feel that sometimes you look at me in a special way ...  
\- You’re imagining things ... Now let me think about how we can get a ride to the nearest town ...  
\- I don’t! I don’t imagine things ... I'm not an idiot or blind ... You look at me ... You look at me that way ... As if ...  
\- As if what Eliza Jane...?! Say it!!  
\- As if you like what you see!

The silence suddenly took hold of the moment, Alycia was looking at her with an expression that Clarke couldn’t understand, something between anger, shame, desire and everything, a great mixture, but a mixture that without knowing why caused a shudder throughout her body, something she had never felt before.

But before she could react to her sensations, Alycia's soft lips caught hers slowly, as she felt her hands at the base of her nape pulling her to her gently, barely pressing. She didn’t even have time to wonder at what moment Alycia had moved that beautiful body towards her without her noticing?!

Clarke couldn’t react to what was happening, but her body reacted in a way that was beyond her reasonable judgment. She felt her body being traversed by a unique electricity, when the soft tongue of Alycia moved over her lower lip first and then the upper one, as if asking permission to enter the mouth that no longer belonged to her, as her lips opened like a flower to the sunlight.

She immediately felt that sweet tongue penetrating her slowly, almost with caution at being rejected, and when she brushed hers, another wave of energy and heat ran from her feet to the top of her head. Like a shock that ignited parts of her body that she had never felt, needing suddenly more of those delicious lips, which were as soft as velvet, and that expert tongue that was playing with her own in an incredible way, made the heat rise to the top and even a slight dampness began to cover her crotch, but at the same time a very pleasant feeling grew.

Clarke gave herself completely to that deep, slow and delicious kiss, she could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace, her breathing erratic and there underneath, between her legs a heat that grew feeling the dampness.

Then she felt Alycia's hands caress her cheeks with tenderness. While slowly her tongue withdrew from her mouth and those lips released hers, feeling sorry for it. Her mouth remained open and slowly her blue, darkened eyes opened to meet very dark greens, that looked at her somewhat frightened but also with desire.

Alycia's hands didn’t leave her face and suddenly she felt the forehead of the brunette resting on hers with their noses touching ...

\- Eliza Sorry ... I couldn’t ... I ...

Clarke couldn’t answer, her mind wasn’t responding, she couldn’t utter a word. What the hell was wrong with her? She had just responded to the kiss of a WOMAN!? What hell had happened to her?!! Because the crazy thing was that she had enjoyed it like never before in her life and she really regretted that it was over.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!! Clarke said to herself, I am not a lesbian … I have never noticed another woman, how was it possible that this perfect stranger had led her to lose her head in that way, in just two days...?! What the fuck had she done inviting her to travel with her? Her mind finally reacted and her hands pushed hard on Alycia's body away from her, while the brunette looked at her with surprise and regret, and was also scared. She knew she had made a huge mistake, but she honestly couldn’t help it. She saw the face of Eliza Jane as it transformed into pure fury ...

\- WHO ARE YOU TO DO THAT?!!! GET OFF ME!!! NEVER DARE TO LOOK AT ME AGAIN!! ALYCIA!! NO I AM NOT LESBIAN FOR YOUR INFORMATION! YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!!!  
\- Eliza ... I ... Please forgive me ... I didn’t want ...  
\- SHUT UP!!! I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU!!! FUCK OFF!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!!! THIS HAS BEEN A BAD MISTAKE!! GOD! I COULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!!  
\- Eliza, don’t ... Let me explain ...  
\- WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN? THAT YOU LIKE WOMEN AND THAT I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU?! WELL, NO! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT LESBIAN AND I NEVER WILL BE!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO TO HELL!!! YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE HAD THE DECENCY OF ASKING ME FIRST!!!

Lexa felt horrible, she couldn’t respond to so much fury from Eliza, it hurt her a lot to hear those screams, so full of hatred and terror. She knew that Eliza had never kissed a woman and what she had experienced had scared her, but she was sure of something and it was that the blonde had responded to the kiss and could even feel the mutual tremor in their bodies. But she knew she had to give her space at that moment, so she stepped away from her, as far as she could, out of her reach, while Eliza pulled her hair back, in despair. It couldn’t be, she just couldn’t be attracted to another woman …

End of flashback …

It was late in the evening when Alycia and her friend Eliza had fallen asleep on the couch watching "Fear the Walking Dead", both were fans of the popular American series and had decided to do a marathon viewing of it. Without realizing it, they had fallen asleep on each other.

Lexa couldn’t sleep, the many memories of her great love and that trip almost 20 years ago had started chasing her like a ghost. She felt a huge guilt on her shoulders, one that she could never overcome, because she could never apologize to that beautiful girl she had fallen in love with so deeply.

She felt thirsty and went down for a glass of water to the kitchen, when she passed by the living room and saw that the TV was on and the image of the series that her daughter watched was frozen on the screen. She approached to turn it off, when she saw the two friends sleeping on the sofa hugging, it was so tender that it touched her heart and took her mind back a while ago …

Flashback …

It had been a few days since the kissing incident. They almost didn’t talk, just what was necessary. After a lot of waiting, they had the good fortune that a passing van picked them up and took them to the nearby town, where they rented a trailer to bring the car to repair, which would take about 3 days according to the mechanic.

They had no choice but to stay in the only motel in the small town. The first problem was that they couldn’t spend much at the motel, renting two rooms, since fixing the car cost a lot, so they had to share not only the room but also the only bed in it. Which really bothered both of them.

It was a warm night, but a cool breeze was blowing through the room from the window and it was nice. Lexa couldn’t sleep. She felt bad for having made the mistake of kissing Eliza and although she had felt that the blonde had responded to the emotion like she had, her subsequent reaction was so abrupt and so full of fury, that it had left her with a bittersweet taste.

She didn’t feel good about the situation they were in, and for some crazy reason she didn’t want to leave Eliza alone again, not because she was her best chance to get to San Francisco, but because she felt she had to protect her.

So many questions were rolling in her mind, so many mixed feelings that she couldn’t place, why did she suddenly care so much about a strange, prissy, rich little girl like Eliza Jane? They clearly came from two totally different worlds, they had nothing in common but their desire to get to San Francisco.

She got out of bed very slowly, trying not to wake up Eliza, who apparently slept like a baby. She had such a beautiful face, she stared at her for a moment, at least she wouldn’t bother her looking at her, now that her eyes were closed. But she couldn’t help but feel all those beautiful sensations when she was close to her, butterflies in her stomach, heat that rose like an internal volcano.

And to top it off now that she had tasted the delicious nectar of those lips, it was more than difficult to keep from kissing the blonde beauty there at her side. The kiss had been so magical, so full of things she had never felt. It was really the most beautiful thing she had felt in her 22 years of life.

But struggling with her own desire she moved away from Clarke’s body and approached the barely open window, opening it more, letting the cool night breeze caress her face and play with her long brown hair. While she contemplated she looked at the thousands of stars in the sky and a beautiful, magical full moon that illuminated the night sky like a sun.

She had always been amazed by the stars, the planets, the universe up there. She always got lost contemplating those little twinkling lights so far out there, like a mantle of sparkling diamonds, although living in a city as bright as New York it was difficult to enjoy that wonder. Only when she entered the darkness of Central Park and from some place lying on the grass she watched them fascinated.

And there in that practically open field, where they were, was a delight that her eyes that she couldn’t stop enjoying, getting lost very high in the immense universe.  
Suddenly a sweet voice, almost like a whisper, pulled her out of her thoughts, surprising her a little. When she turned her face she found two blue stars that shone and looked at her with an inexplicable sweetness ...

\- You cannot sleep...? - Clarke asked somewhat shyly, with a faint smile on her face, between sleeping and awake -

Lexa was enchanted again and the words didn’t come out, so she just nodded her head, without stopping looking at those intense eyes, which she already adored.  
The fury had gone from inside Clarke, she didn’t want to think about what she had felt in that kiss, she really feared what she had felt, but if there was something she feared much more, it was that her beautiful companion, with those emerald and magical eyes, would leave her alone and on her way again. She didn’t know why, but something was pulling her to this strange young woman, something that she couldn’t register in her already very confused mind. She wasn’t sure of anything that happened internally, although that voice inside told her that she could trust Alycia and that she shouldn’t let her go, despite that setback.

\- Do you like to look at the stars ...? It's so beautiful, right ...?  
\- Yes ... I have always looked at them and marveled ...  
\- Me too ... I remember when I was little, my father taught me to form images with them, lying in the grass of a huge field, near my grandparents' summer house. He always took me there at night before going to sleep, we went to bed and looked at the stars and he told me to imagine figures and tell me a story based on what I saw ...  
\- Are you very close to your father ...?  
\- Yes, I was ...  
\- Oh ... I'm sorry ...  
\- No, you couldn’t know ... It was a long time ago ... I was twelve years old, he was in a traffic accident.  
\- You miss him...?  
\- Yes, a lot ... Especially because I don’t get along very well with my mother and after his death it has only been worse ... He kept the union in our small family, my relationship with my mother has always been difficult since childhood.  
\- That's why you made the crazy decision to travel in an old car from one end of the country to the other? To get away from your mother ...?  
\- Yes, partly ... I am travelling to live with my paternal grandparents who live in San Francisco and to study medicine at UCLA .  
\- And your mother let you come on a crazy trip like this one...? Sorry, but I still cannot understand ... If I were her I could never have allowed it. At least I would have gone with you.  
\- Hahahaha ... Well, my mother is someone special ... Always, and I don’t exaggerate, she has always put her work above her family. She honestly tried to stop me, but she knew it was useless, so she resigned herself to letting me go.  
\- Well, you have a lot of courage Eliza Jane ... I don’t doubt that, but it's a little crazy ... So many things could happen to you ... It's a very long journey and your car, let's say, is not the most suitable for such a long trip.  
\- Don’t criticize the Chevy like that! It's a great car and a classic! And it was also my father's ... Partly why I decided to drive it for that reason, it was a way of feeling he was with me on this trip to my new life ...  
\- Or to your certain death ... Anyway, I'm nobody to keep saying these things ... and Eliza ... About the kiss ... I ...  
\- Shush ... Don’t bring it to my mind if you don’t want me to get angry again ... It wasn’t right ... I ... I'm not like that Alycia ... I have nothing against gay people, but I don’t ... I don’t feel like that ... I never felt attracted to a woman, that's why I know I'm not ... like you ... So please don’t try again. I don’t want you to leave, but I want you to be clear about the limits of this trip with me ...  
\- You're a very good person Eliza Jane ... Do you know that? I'm really sorry ... and don’t worry, I won’t bother you again, but I cannot promise that my eyes may not look from time to time, but without malice ... They only admire the pure beauty in front of them ...

Clarke swallowed, feeling her cheeks turn red because she could feel the heat in them. Alycia looked at her with bright and smiling eyes, and God she thought she had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. She also felt a crazy desire to kiss those sweet lips that had taken her to unimaginable places, to feel sensations that she didn’t know, that were simply magical.

She only smiled back timidly for a moment, in pleasant silence. Without knowing why, her body reacted before her mind and she gently took Alycia’s hand, pulling it ...

\- Come, we better sleep a little, we need it after so much anger and thoughts these last couple of days ...  
\- If you say so ... - Lexa said, drawing a mischievous smile on her face, while the wind played with her hair softly -

Lexa let Eliza take her back to the bed next to her without saying more. Her heart was beating fast and the sensations in her body were trying to take over but she tried to control herself. She didn’t want to repeat the mistake, to let herself be carried away by an impulse. She had listened to Eliza, but knew that deep down it wasn’t true, she knew what she had felt in that kiss and she knew that the blonde had responded with the same feeling and even desire.

But she liked the truce that Eliza had proposed and her sweetness of resuming her friendly attitude. She would respect her request until the blonde herself decided to break it, and Lexa knew that sooner or later she would.

They lay in bed in silence and lay sideways, looking into each other's eyes and smiling tenderly. A rebel lock of her chestnut hair fell suddenly on her face and Eliza couldn’t simply resist, and without thinking, took her fingers to that lock and put it behind the ear of a smiling Lexa.

The brunette felt at that precise moment that she was dying to kiss her again, but she remained still, even when her body boiled, feeling thousands of butterflies flutter in her stomach and the fire of desire overwhelmed her internally. But Eliza was special, pure and needed time to realize her feelings and desires and she was willing to give that to her.

\- Good night Alycia ...  
\- Good night Eliza Jane ...

End of flashback …

Lexa returned from her memory to wake up the friends and make them go up to Eliza's room, which took her some time, since neither girl wished to move, but finally she managed to do it.

Once she said good night, she went into her room and for some strange reason decided to send a message to Alycia's mother, since she still couldn’t fall asleep, and Clarke Griffin, for some mysterious reason, had in a short time become a good friend to text ...

-Lexa Woods  
I hope not to interrupt anything, just wanted to let you know that the fans of Fear the Walking Dead are already sleeping … ;) I could barely wake them up and move them from the sofa to the bedroom but finally I have achieved it Now I am the one who cannot sleep tonight, I know what happens to me but I just cannot sleep ... I hope your night in the hospital isn’t so busy.  
Lexa

After sending the message she regretted it a bit, it felt somewhat out of place, since Clarke Griffin was not her friend for such confidence to send a message to her at that time of the morning, it was 2:14 AM. She turned off the light and tried to relax to see if she could sleep, without the memories of that great love invading her mind again. But after about 10 minutes her phone lit up and vibrated, she knew that it was the answer she longed for ... She felt her heart speed up, and a big smile appeared on her face as she read Dr. Griffin's message. 

-Clarke Griffin  
Oh yes, I guess it wasn’t easy task, but I'm glad you did it I’m sorry I didn’t respond before, I was with a patient, a first pregnancy, they always get scared when they feel some pain here or there. You know it is usually because the baby moves and hits some organ of the mother with force. And I’m sorry that you cannot sleep, I know how it is, because of the change of schedules that I sometimes have in my work I usually suffer the consequences ... I can recommend music that relaxes you, or read a boring book so that your eyes close faster Or a hot bath also helps to relax the body ... But you have me, as long as I can, we can keep texting   
Clarke

-Lexa Woods  
Thank you for the very good suggestions, normally I have no problem sleeping, it's just that lately I have been thinking a lot, remembering moments from my past. But it's nothing serious, it’ll pass. Your offer to continue texting is a kind one but I don’t want to interrupt you at work and when I start texting I don’t stop. I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep and tomorrow I couldn’t return your girl as I have offered. So I think that of the options that you have given me, the hot bath will be the best ... But I will count stars, or imagine that they draw and I will create a story with it in my mind ... In short, I'll see. Thanks again for your advice and company. Good evening, Clarke.  
Lexa

When reading Lexa's message, Clarke felt her heart skip a beat, reading about the stars, shapes and history ... Everything was so incredibly familiar! She couldn’t help but get a little excited, remembering her father, with whom she used to do that at her grandparents' summer house, lying on the grass of the field, looking at the blue sky covered with stars. And at that moment the night came to her mind in that motel where she had told Alycia. A shudder went through her body and her heart suddenly quickened. But her mind immediately insisted that she should stop seeing ghosts where there were none. It was a simple coincidence. She shook her head and finally answered Lexa’s text ...

-Clarke Griffin  
The thing about counting stars I know well, and it is a good option too ;-) I hope you manage to sleep, I wish I could do the same. The shift tonight is too quiet and it is hard to stay awake. Finally. I won’t keep you ... Rest ... Good night Lexa  
Clarke


	3. “ I won’t leave you...”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2pyc7f5)

The next morning Lexa tried to get up before her daughter and friend to prepare their breakfast, before taking Alycia home.  
But her few hours of sleep made her look terrifying with dark circles under her eyes and a very tired appearance.Without even taking into account her bad mood which she would really try to change, especially having visitors in the house.

She was happy that her shy daughter had apparently finally found a very good friend, Alycia seemed to be a friendly girl, very quiet and very well mannered. The Griffin house seemed to be a happy one, Alycia’s mother was a recognized and very good doctor in the small community where they lived and her father was an architect.

She could see the good home that she came from and that pleased her, as a friend of her daughter.  
She had done a very good job with Eliza Jane, raising her practically alone with the help of her older sister Anya. But Lexa had a problem with stability and that meant she moved very often, it was like she wasn’t able to find the right place to settle, and she knew that it was playing havoc with her teenage daughter’s life, the constant changing of schools and friends and lately she had been noticing it more.

Lexa was hopeful that this was finally the place that they would stay. She felt that her place was here, she didn’t know why, but she just knew it.

Meanwhile in her daughter's room, the friends were still sleeping, Eliza Jane opened her eyes slowly as the rays of the sun shone through the blinds. Immediately she felt the warmth of arms around her, it was Alycia, who, still very asleep, was clinging to her body like a teddy bear.

Eliza was touched by the image of her beautiful friend. Her golden hair was in disarray and her face could hardly be seen. She raised her hand very slowly and trying not to touch her friend's face she moved away the rebellious strands of hair from the beautiful face that was relaxed in sleep.

Eliza couldn’t stop watching her friend sleep, she was dying to kiss her all over her face with small and tender kisses. Feeling her arms around her body was a very nice feeling, she wanted to stay that way all day.

Eliza had begun to realize that she was not attracted to men but was attracted to women. Which at first scared her a bit, but after talking with her mother, she had felt better and had accepted her sexuality. But she didn’t want her friends or schoolmates to know.

She still didn’t feel strong enough to tell the world that she was a lesbian and have to bear the burden of what came next.  
She was very grateful that her mother was a lesbian and obviously supported her in her decision, but at the same time she had advised her to go slowly, take her time, try not to define herself so quickly, and especially not to divulge details about her private life, since society was still very reserved with respect to gay people in general.

In the few months that she had become friends with Alycia her feelings for her were growing, from a friendship to deeper feelings.She hadn’t talked to her friend yet, she had watched her and until now she only knew that she had had sex with some boys at school, but she had not seen her with any girls, which saddened her, since that probably indicated that her friend was straight..

She knew that her feelings kept growing inside her and sooner or later she would have to confront them and tell Alycia, but she was terrified to think of losing her as a friend.

She continued to watch her friend sleeping for a few more minutes, while a few rays of sun began to shine on that beautiful face that she adored and those beautiful eyes began to open slowly. She smiled when those blue eyes looked at her still half asleep. She lifted her hand to her face, unable to stop herself, and moved some blonde hairs from her face, placing them behind her ear.

Alycia looked very sleepy but surprised at the show of affection from her friend, who looked at her in a way that she didn’t know what it meant. It didn’t bother her but it was a strange feeling. She noticed that her arms were still around her friend’s body, holding her like a teddy bear and she immediately pulled them away, stretching like a cat so as not to be obvious in her movements.

\- Ahhhhhh ... God! Turn off that light! Hahahahaha ... It cannot be morning already ... Tell me it is still night …?  
\- Hahaha ... You are very tender Aly ... But yes, I'm sorry to tell you it's a new day ... How did you sleep?  
\- Oh great, very good thanks EJ, and you? I'm sorry that I held you like a teddy bear ... I usually sleep like this but with a pillow in my bed ... It's a habit that I have ...  
\- Oh no problem ... It didn’t bother me at all ...  
\- Hey, can I ask you something ...?  
\- Ermmmm ... Yes, of course ...  
\- The other day when that idiot John bothered you in the hall, I couldn’t help notice your reaction ... Has that fool bothered you at some other time? Maybe in another way?  
\- What?!  
\- Hey, don’t worry, if something has happened, you know you can trust me, I’m your friend EJ ... and he also has a reputation for annoying those that don’t want to follow him ... He is so stupid!  
\- Oh ... No, he hasn’t bothered me in any way, he's just tried to talk to me, but I've always evaded him very well ... I don’t like him, or his friends that all have little brains ...  
\- Fine, but if anything does happen, you will tell me ok? I will make him understand that you are not someone for his list of conquests ... And if there is someone else who does it, tell me, whenever I can I will take care of you ... I know it’s not easy to be new, you are exposed to many idiots like him, and even more so when you're so ... Beautiful.

Eliza felt that her heart could not beat any faster and her cheeks felt that they caught fire listening to Alycia’s words, who wanted to protect her and found her "beautiful". This had to be a dream. She thought she hadn’t yet woken up and it was all part of a beautiful dream, but she didn’t do anything to ruin it, like letting herself be carried away by her impulses and kissing Alycia with all her passion.

A knock on the door of the room and the voice of her mother broke into the wonderful moment, which she hated terribly.

\- Girls ... Can I enter ...?  
\- Ma ... Come in ... We just woke up ...

Lexa entered the room, greeting the newly awake friends stretching like two cats with a small space between them. She smiled and yes once again she couldn’t help but turn her mind to the past to that morning at the motel, after she hadn’t had a very good day with Eliza, since the mechanic wanted a small fortune for the repair and they didn’t have that amount of money. So they had been thinking all day how to get the money.

Clarke knew that she could call her mother and that she could take care of the bill, but she didn’t want to do it.She didn’t want to depend on her mother anymore, she had made that very clear before leaving Long Island.

At night they had eaten hamburgers in a nearby Mcdonald's, neither of them could sleep thinking about how to pay that damn repair bill …

 

Flashback …

\- Alycia ... Are you awake ...?  
\- Yes ... Can’t you sleep either ...?  
\- What are we going to do to pay that bill ...?  
\- I don’t know ... Nothing comes to mind ...  
\- I will never get to San Francisco ...  
\- Don’t say that ... Don’t be so pessimistic ... Come here ...

Lexa opened her arms to a very sad Eliza, she could feel the fear and despair in the beautiful blonde, who without saying a word moved into her arms and allowed her to embrace her. Lexa held her and placed a kiss on her hair which didn’t bother Clarke, she felt protected and warm.

Clarke could feel her feelings growing inside her for Alycia and even though she didn’t want to accept them yet, she knew they were there. She adored it when the brunette softened her distant attitude and showed her signs of affection like this, she just let herself go for the moment and it felt good. She put her head onto the chest of the brunette and could hear her heartbeat that seemed to beat faster.

\- Thanks Alycia ...  
\- For what...?  
\- For staying with me ... For taking care of me ... For helping me ...  
\- Well I also want to get to San Francisco and you are my best chance ...  
\- Yes, of course ...

Eliza sounded disappointed and Lexa could sense it immediately. Was it that the beautiful blonde was developing feelings towards her as she had after that kiss? But no, in no way would she risk it again, if something happened again, it would be because the blonde started it

\- Hey, do you like Aerosmith?  
\- Hmmm ... Some of their songs ... I can’t say I'm a big fan ...  
\- Ok, wait ...

Lexa left the bed in search of her music player that she was carrying, rewinding to find a specific song. Clarke looked at her somewhat surprised, with a small smile on her face, while Lexa found the desired song ...

\- Yes, here it is ... Now come here and don’t worry, I will not do anything you don’t want to ok? If you feel uncomfortable you tell me and we’ll stop ... Miss Eliza Jane, will you dance to this song with me ...?

The song began to play and Clarke remained sitting on the bed, looking at Alycia, and her hand stretched towards her, inviting her to ... dance? At that time of night? When they should be deliberating what the hell to do to pay that bill ...? What the hell happened to her partner ...?

\- Co ... What did you say ...? Dance ...?  
\- Yes ... Dancing ... Come here ... You will see how you forget your worries at least for a while ... When your mind is so overwhelmed with questions without answers you just get stressed and you can’t find the solution, but if you relax and distract your mind, something may arise ... Come here ... Don’t fear me ... I promise I will not bite you ...

Clarke finally understood what Alycia was asking and it surprised her. Her partner was definitely a Pandora's box, which she was discovering little by little and nothing displeased her apart from that impulsive kiss on the road.

Alycia was dressed in a simple black top with the tongue of the Rollings Stones imprinted on it, sleeveless, no bra on with some very short white shorts and her wavy and beautiful brown hair falling on her right shoulder.

She was so lovely that Clarke swallowed as she took her hand and stood in front of her to start dancing slowly to the song "Fly away from here" by Aerosmith ....

Lexa got a little nervous when she held a clearly nervous Eliza around the waist, but she was grateful she didn't reject her invitation. She shortened the distance between them when Eliza's arms went around the back of her neck, with a smile and reddened cheeks, dropping her head onto the space between her left shoulder and her neck, which felt enormously good on Lexa’s body, who closed her eyes and let herself be carried along with her beautiful partner by the song of the famous American band, moving their bodies slowly in a gentle swaying motion....

 

"... Gotta find a way  
yeah I can't wait another day  
ain't nothing gonna change  
if we stay around here  
gotta do what it takes  
cause it's all in our hands  
we make mistakes  
yeah but it's never too late to start again  
Take another breath and say another prayer  
and fly away from here  
anywhere yeah I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
wont let time pass us by  
We'll just fly yeah .... "

 

Clarke paid attention to the lyrics of the beautiful song, that was one of her few favorites of the band which she knew very well and she simply felt herself flying in the arms of Alycia, who suddenly began to whisper in her ear as she began to sing the lyrics of the song with her beautiful voice that shook Clarke's body, who could feel her denial of her feelings were falling apart. That moment was so magical, the most romantic she had lived in her 18 years and she didn’t want it to end ...

 

"... If this life  
it seems harder now  
it ain't no never mind you got me by your side  
and anytime you want  
yeah we can catch a train & find a better place  
cause we won't let nothing or no one keep getting us down  
Maybe you & I could pack our bags & hit the sky  
and fly Away From here  
anywhere yeah I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
we won't let time pass us by  
we just Fly  
do you see a bluer sky now  
you can have a better life now  
open your eyes  
cause no one here can never stop us  
they can try but we won't let them  
no way  
maybe you & I  
could pack our bags & say goodbye  
and Fly Away From here  
anywhere honey I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly Away from here  
yeah anywhere honey I dont I dont I dont  
yeah we just fly away ... "

 

When the beautiful song ended they embraced for a few more minutes, when Lexa could feel the tears that wet her bare shoulder,noticing that Eliza was crying in silence while clinging to her body. She didn’t know what to do. She was afraid that she would do something that would annoy or frighten her, but she needed to know why she was crying, she was worried.

Slowly she moved away from the trembling body of Eliza, who didn’t look at her. Without thinking Alycia took her face in her hands, raising that beautiful face to her own, finding irritated blue eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She couldn’t help feel her heart break to see her like that, she wanted to hold her in her arms and do whatever it took to make that grief disappear and make her smile again.

Her green eyes shone with tenderness, looking at that face which she adored too much already and a faint smile was on her lips ...

\- Hey ... I don’t sing that badly right ...? Is it that it was a torture to your ears and made you cry? You will destroy my hopes of being a singer ...

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Alycia’s joke. She no longer knew how to look at her and not want to feel those lips on hers, with madness, and those hands running over her body. It was so fucking difficult not to let out those feelings, she was beautiful, intelligent, strong, determined, protective, romantic, tender and also an excellent singer ... Something else?! "For heaven's sake, Clarke, tell her now, and stop torturing yourself ..."

\- I ... Ermmm ... No, you sing very well ... Seriously you should consider being a singer ... Thanks for the dance and that beautiful song, it is one of my favorites.  
\- Oh, wow! That has boosted my ego! Hahaha ... I have my first fan!  
\- Hahaha ... Don’t believe it too much ...  
\- Oh come EJ ... Say it ... I'm irresistible ... Admit it already ...

She said smiling with a wink of her eye. Lexa was determined to make her beautiful lady laugh, when suddenly she was surprised by her answer ...

\- Yes ... I admit it ...! And I swear to God that if you don’t kiss me right now you will regret it ...4  
Lexa simply froze, looking at Eliza with total surprise, her lips parted in a woooow, and her impish smile vanished immediately, her face turning a little pale. She swallowed ... Had she heard that right ...? Or was she hallucinating ...? She needed to be certain before making any movement towards the blonde who looked at her seriously and expectantly straight in the eye.  
\- Sorry ...? What did you just say ...? I don’t want to be mistaken in what I just heard ...  
\- Please don’t make fun of me, Alycia ... This is not easy for me ... I ... I was never attracted to a woman ... I ... I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me ... But I just can’t help it ... I look at you, you're close to me and I feel ... I feel ... That I ... I want ...

Lexa was shocked by Eliza's sincere words, she couldn’t believe it and it made her heart faster. She could feel the temperature of her body rise quickly. Eliza so sweet and almost innocent in front of her talking about her confused feelings was something which she was not prepared for.

She couldn’t make a sound, she just let her heart guide her and approaching Eliza with two steps she raised her nervous hands to the still wet face of the beautiful girl in front of her, the most precious and tender girl she had ever seen.

Her thumbs gently dried the traces of the tears, while her eyes were lost in the blue seas that looked at her with that strange combination of devotion and fear, darkening slowly, letting out the enormous desire that was screaming out to her.

Lexa smiled at her for a moment in silence, bringing her forehead close to Eliza's, trying to calm the agitated heart of the woman who was clearly feeling the confused but beautiful sensations that touched her in every part of her body.

\- Don’t be afraid Eliza ... Let yourself go ... Feel it ...  
\- I ...  
\- Shush ... Close your eyes ... But stop me if you feel upset, ok ...

Then Lexa brought her soft lips to the trembling lips of Eliza, who slowly sighed, as if finally her lungs received the oxygen they so badly needed.

The sweet brunette took her time, slowly savoring every inch of her lips with hers, until her tongue caused the blonde to feel a shock of energy that ran through her and without being able to avoid it let out a moan, which really turned Lexa on, but her hands still caressed Eliza's face gently.Everything for her was so perfect that she felt relaxed, calm and enjoyed every second .  
Lexa’s tongue proceeded to make the kiss deeper. Eliza's tongue soon reacted to the caresses of Lexa's and she simply joined that erotic and maddening dance that was igniting every inch of her skin.

She had never felt so much in a kiss, she had never felt so many sensations together in a simple kiss and that tenderness with which Alycia caressed her face making her feel protected, loved in some way only made it more magical if possible. It was not just a kiss, it was much more than that, it went way beyond all the senses she had ever experienced in her life and she just didn’t want it to end. She felt her heart beat faster and her soul fly free.

Alycia's hands now went slowly to the back of her neck, her fingers tangled in her blond hair and they moved to the back of her head, making circular caresses with her thumbs, gently moving her head more towards her, while her lips and tongue continued to explore the delicious mouth of Clarke, who was lost in some paradise, carried there by the passion and tenderness of Alycia.  
Lexa couldn't stop shuddering at every moan from Eliza, to her in ears it was a sound that led her to fly high, while her body cried out to her to take that woman to bed and devour every part of her beautiful curvy body slowly. But she knew that everything was very new to Eliza and she wanted to protect her, even from herself and her overflowing passion. She had to go slowly, for some reason she also sensed that the blonde had never even had a sexual relationship yet. She could feel it in her reactions, in how her body was desperate to feel her hunger and at the same time innocence and nervous.

When she felt she could no longer breathe, she slowly parted her lips from Eliza, who uttered a faint whisper of complaint, when the air filled their separate mouths. She adored that Alycia was so tender, while now she gently caressed her arms that burned and her forehead rested on hers talking to her sweetly ...

\- Hey beautiful ... Are you okay ...? Do you feel good ...?  
\- Umm Huh ... - Eliza nodded slightly - It is beautiful Aly ... You are so sweet ... Your lips are so soft ...  
\- You're so beautiful Eliza!  
\- I ... God! Kissing you has become my new addiction ... How do you do it?  
\- Hahaha ... How do I do what beautiful ...?  
\- Kiss me like that ... Nobody has ever kissed me like that in my life ... I just wish you didn’t stop ... You're a fucking good kisser, do you know?  
\- Hahaha ... Oh dear! My ego grows again ... Hahaha ... I would eat you with kisses ... I think we have had enough emotion for tonight. It is better that we go to sleep because tomorrow we will go to the fair ...  
\- To the fair? What fair?  
\- The one that arrived in town yesterday. We need to relax a little, you know? There we can think about how to get that money. Don’t worry, everything will be fine Eliza, I will do anything to get to San Francisco. You have to think positive and not despair.  
\- Only if you promise not to leave me ...  
\- I will not Eliza ... I will not leave you ... Especially now that I have tasted those beautiful lips of yours, I would miss them? But ... hey ... Are you okay with this ...?  
\- With the kiss ...? More than okay ...  
\- I am attracted to you ... I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I wouldn’t like to have a simple fling with you. I have feelings you know ...? I wouldn’t like ...  
\- I know what you mean Alycia ... I don't even know what I'm feeling ... You're not an experiment for me ... I feel things for you ... But I can’t define them yet ... I just know that I want to be with you and that you hold me and that I ....  
\- What about you ...?  
\- And you kiss me ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're so tender when your cheeks redden like that ... Come ... Let's go to bed ...  
\- Ermmm ... Alycia ... I ...

Lexa noticed the clear nervousness in Eliza's face and in her voice and that she didn’t move an inch. Understanding that the blonde thought they would do something else that night. A mischievous smile was drawn on her lips as she took both hands of the beautiful young woman in front of her, stroking her palms with her thumbs, then bringing them to her lips and kissing them with sweetness, without looking at those blue expectant and nervous eyes.

\- God! You're so pretty ... and no, I haven’t thought about doing anything other than sleeping. I said we would go slowly in this and that’s what we are going to do, ok? So come here, don’t fear, everything will be fine, I'll take care of you Eliza Jane.

Lexa pulled her into her body and wrapped her arms around her, making her feel protected, secure by her side. She tenderly kissed her forehead and then moved to her nose, leaving small kisses on the whole face of a now smiling Eliza, who looked much more relaxed.

Lexa held her hand and pulled her to the bed and they lay back down then the brunette put her arms around her and kissed her forehead while caressing her arms. Clarke could feel the beating of her heart and it had a calming effect on her. It was just beautiful to feel herself in Alycia's protective and affectionate arms, it was like a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. But there surrounded by her arms feeling those little kisses on her head, made her feel that everything would be fine,she felt safe with her and could even say loved ...? Because the feeling that Alycia gave her was one of love.

Lexa felt thousands of sensations in her body holding Eliza's, she was so beautiful, so pure, so tender, that she couldn’t believe it. She was grateful to fate for having put her in her life, thinking of the many dangers that could happen on a trip like this, her being so innocent. In those moments she sincerely hated Eliza's mother for being so careless with her daughter's safety. But she was there now and she wouldn’t leave her. She would protect her and do whatever it takes to get them to San Francisco.

\- Good night Alycia ...  
\- Good night Eliza …

 

End of flashback …

 

After having eaten the breakfast that Lexa prepared for them they got into the Toyota that the music teacher was driving to go to the Griffin's house. Alycia had sat in the passenger seat, while Eliza Jane sat in the back. They chatted animatedly until Lexa asked ...

\- Alycia, do you think I could say hello to your mother when we arrive? I would love to meet her. We texted a lot last night and she seems like a lovely woman .

Suddenly Alycia's cheeks turned red as tomato, which immediately irritated Eliza Jane, who intervened, clearly angry with her mother ....

\- My God, mother! Can you not see that you are embarrassing me?! Please, Alycia, don’t worry ... My mother is sometimes is like that ....  
\- Oh no, it doesn’t bother me at all EJ. Okay ... It's just ... My cheeks blush easily ... So don’t get mad at your mother ... Thanks Lexa.

And with saying hello to my mother, I think it will not be a very good idea today. When she is on night shift the next day she sleeps until after noon. I think that she will be sleeping right now and I know she will hate me if I wake her to meet you. But I will tell her that you want to meet her, surely there will be plenty of time soon.

\- Oh that’s true Alycia ... You're absolutely right, I had forgotten that your mother worked all night. Of course, there will be another opportunity. And I'm sorry if my comment really bothered you.  
\- No, not at all, seriously. You are very kind Lexa. Oh ... That one there with the tree in front is my house. You can go up to the garage if you wish.  
\- Yes, I think it's a good idea. Beautiful house by the way.  
\- Thanks, and thanks for bringing me home.  
\- Alycia, it has been a pleasure and having you at my home too, don’t hesitate to visit us as many times as you like. See you on Monday at school and say hello to your mother from me please.  
\- I will do. Yes, see you on Monday. Goodbye Professor Woods.

Alycia got out of from car, accompanied by her friend Eliza Jane, with whom she embraced at the door of the house. Eliza really didn’t want to say goodbye to Alycia. It had been wonderful to be with her and share that awakening in her bed together with her warm body. But on Monday they would meet again and she couldn’t wait for the weekend to pass.

When she returned to the car, she sat next to her mother, still somewhat irritated with her for her comment ...

\- How misplaced was your comment mother! You made her blush!

Lexa looked seriously for a moment at her daughter, as she backed her car and took the road in the direction of the supermarket. Immediately she could perceive that her daughter felt something more than a friendship for Alycia ...

\- Eliza you shouldn’t take it like that ... Have you told her ...?  
\- Told her what ...? What are you talking about ...?  
\- How you feel for her. Eliza I am your mother, don’t you think I know you enough to realize what is happening to you with Alycia ...?  
\- I don’t know what you're talking about ... It's not what you think ... I ... I like her, she's very sweet, and cool ... and ...  
\- Very beautiful ...?  
\- Yes ... But don’t jump to conclusions ... We're just friends! Also, I don’t think she likes women ...  
\- Oh ... Then I could give you some good advice ... Be very careful ...  
\- Careful of what mother ...? What do you think I am...?  
\- I say it for your sake Eliza!

Lexa suddenly parked the car on the side of the street. She knew that her daughter had feelings for her friend. Eliza not only looked like her physically, but also in the way she fell in love to, and she knew those looks very well. She needed to give her some advice before she got hurt.

\- Listen to me Eliza, I need you to do it seriously ...  
\- Wow! That was strong ... Well, I am listening to you ...  
\- I know you feel more than a simple friendship for Alycia and stop trying to deny it. Now, the fact that apparently she is not attracted to women can cause a great hurt to you, if you don’t take it more slowly. I know that it isn’t easy to hide what you feel for her, but try to get know her better, give her time, observe her, and if you feel that you can no longer keep your feelings from her, tell her, and accept the consequences of what happens.  
\- Yes ... Mother are you finished?  
\- You don’t understand, right? You think I'm like every mother, just interfering in your life? Well, I'm just trying to let you know what happened to me! Yes, it sucks when you fall in love with a girl who is not normally attracted to women and you are. The only thing you get out of it is a broken heart and a memory that always haunts you. Just take care of yourself? You know that I love you and that you can always talk to me. I don’t want to meddle in your private life, you're almost an adult, I’m just trying to protect you and give you some good advice from someone who was in your place and was left pretty badly wounded.

Eliza didn’t look at her mother, her eyes were lost somewhere. She listened to what her mother was saying and she knew that she was trying to protect her, but her feelings for Alycia were already too strong.

She also knew that sooner or later she should talk to her and tell her how she felt about her, but it definitely would not be right now.

Suddenly her thoughts stopped when she realised her mother said that she had also fallen in love with a straight girl and that she had apparently left a big wound.She had never heard that before. It was a part of her mother's life that she had never had access to, her romantic life. She was really surprised by that revelation.

\- Well, you must be really worried to let me know something about your romantic life for the first time ... Who was she? The one that broke your heart?

Lexa felt a pain in her heart, her private life was something she had always kept as well as the word described it, "private", even from her daughter. But having mentioned her past suddenly almost without realizing it left her in a somewhat uncomfortable situation. She had no desire to talk about her great love named Eliza Jane, the woman who changed her destiny, her life and who also broke her heart, leaving a huge void in her soul that could never be filled again.

She remained holding the steering wheel of her car with force, looking lost towards the front in absolute silence. Her daughter looked at her expectantly. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t tell her that story. She just couldn’t talk about it without breaking down and she didn’t want her daughter to see her broken by a love that marked her life 20 years ago.

\- I just want you to take care of yourself Eliza, don’t let your impulses make you commit and make a mistake that will hurt you in the future.  
\- And how do you know how Alycia’s feels about me? You don’t know if maybe she feels the same and she's only afraid to express it because she never felt it before ...  
\- ELIZA! Why are you such a stubborn daughter?! I'm not saying it can’t be like that, but if it is, it can also be just a stage in her life and you're the perfect experiment and believe me will hurt you a lot when you know it. Take care of your feelings and take time to realize what it is before giving your heart. And I don’t want to talk about it anymore ... My head is hurting!

Eliza looked at her mother angrily. She knew that she was trying to protect her and she accepted the good advice she was trying to give her, but it was that her mother simply didn’t know Alycia like she did and she was sure that Alycia wouldn’t hurt her, or that she would use her as an experiment, but she did fear how her friend could feel. She would obviously give the matter time to see how they evolved in their "friendship."

She didn’t say a single word in response, while her mother with clear anger in her face, started the car again in the direction of the supermarket in absolute silence. 

 

Meanwhile in the Griffin house, Alycia entered the house to complete silence, which indicated that her mother was still asleep. She went upstairs to her room. When she passed by her mother's room she noticed that she was awake reading on her iPad.  
She knocked on the door and entered slowly with a smile on her face, to which her mother responded in the same way.

\- Hi ... Come ... Lie down next to me ... and tell me how that visit was to your friend’s house ...

Alycia smiled, throwing herself onto the bed next to her mother, who immediately embraced her and kissed her forehead.

\- Very well ... Eliza and her mother are two very nice people, they have made me feel like I belong to their family.  
Ah! by the way, she sends you greetings, she wanted to meet you but I told her that when you have night shift you usually spend the morning sleeping.  
\- Yes, you did right, although I haven’t been able to sleep much today, I’m not in the best mood to meet anyone. How was she ...?  
\- Who ...? Eliza's mother ...?  
\- Yes ... I found her very nice in her response to my texts that we exchanged last night ...  
\- Oh she's great, very cool and you know she sometimes sings in pubs? It was strange to be at her home and see her as someone other than my music teacher. She is also very sweet and attentive and she likes to listen to good classical rock bands like me! I told her that you didn’t like that kind music and it made her laugh, but she told me that she understood you.  
\- Hahahaha ... If it's true. I'm more into another kind of music, something more like pop.  
\- And you will not believe it, but in the living room of her house she has a poster of Aerosmith with the autograph of Steven Tyler himself on it!! I died when I saw it, I couldn’t believe it !!

Hearing that Clarke's heart sank, she was absolutely still, she couldn’t utter a word.

"Why?" she asked herself mentally, it couldn’t be such a coincidence. Was it possible that the young woman who changed her life 20 years ago was the mother of her daughter's friend?

But it could not be. She had here never heard the name Lexa before, at least what her memories let her see so far, since she couldn’t remember every detail.

But at the same time the name "Lexa" caught her attention in some way, but she had trouble remembering well if she had heard that name in the past. That young woman, her great love was called Alycia, as she had named her daughter, so she would always remember her, even when she had broken her heart.

Alycia noticed the silence and the sudden fast heartbeats of her mother, which caught her attention, raising her eyes to look at her ...

\- Ma, are you okay ...? Was it something I said ...?  
\- Ermmm ...!? Oh no, nothing sweetheart ... Just lost in my thoughts ... I think I'm half zombie because I can’t sleep ... Don’t listen to me ... Well, I'm glad you've had a great time and Lexa was cool and you said she sings in pubs ?!  
\- Wow ... Someday we could go listen to her, don’t you think?  
\- Yes, that would be great! Eliza told me that soon she will sing at the "Trikru Bar", I think it's next Saturday, but I'll ask her.  
\- Yes, do it ... I'd love to meet her ...

Yes, Clarke really wanted to meet the mysterious Lexa. The chances were too much and were wreaking havoc in her mind. The memories of her past occupied her mind from that morning when her daughter's friend showed up at her door.

She thought ... "My God it's a copy of Alycia that I loved so much ..." and now knowing more details of her mother and the many coincidences she needed to know if Lexa was her great love from her past who was called "Alycia" when they met. Although if she had lied about her name back then, she wouldn’t feel so bad that she never had the chance to tell her her true name either.

She had always regretted that stupid detail. That she hadn’t confessed that she had given her a false name because she didn’t know if she could not trust her and then she was afraid that she would get so angry that she would leave her there in the middle of nowhere, and at that moment she couldn't take that risk, but when she was determined to tell her the truth, fate intervened and they went their separate ways again.

Could life be so insanely incredible that they could be reunited after almost 20 years? And if she was Alycia, she wondered how she felt about her ... What would it feel like to see her again after all those years?

Alycia was someone who really touched her in many ways. Someone she had loved with madness and someone she had hated as well.

Someone who had come to her life as a wave crashing on the shore and in the same way had gone from it, leaving her life in the middle of a huge void and her heart shattered, feeling the greatest betrayal of her life.

Seeing her today would be crazy and honestly she didn’t know how she could react, but she was sure of something, she would ask the questions she could never ask, and she would demand the answers. Would she forgive her after so many years? She didn’t know yet, she would only know looking at those beautiful green eyes so special that once enchanted her, illuminated her soul and filled her with magic, music and freedom, and gave meaning to the verb “LOVE” but also to the verb “TREASON”.


	4. “You make me smile...”

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Clarke was coming out of the supermarket, having done her weekly shopping with her daughter, who was very lost in her thoughts ...

\- Are you okay Aly ...? Has something happened to you?  
\- What ...? Ummm ... No, what could have happened to me ...?  
\- I don’t know ... I’ve noticed you are distracted lately, as if you’re lost in your thoughts. Has something happened with Eliza?  
\- Eliza ...? Why should something happen to her ...? Mother, get to the point ... What is it that bothers you about EJ?  
\- Nothing, that girl is very sweet. I'm glad you're friends ... It's just that since you have been friends with her I've noticed a change in you ... You are more distracted, but nothing that bothers me or something like that, I'd just like to know if you’re alright ...  
\- Well look who talks about being distracted ... and yes, everything is fine with her, thanks for worrying but it's nothing. I'm just distracted, nothing more, and it has nothing to do with EJ. It's just that the kids at school sometimes bother her, you know because she's new and that gets on my nerves! She looks so ... vulnerable sometimes ...  
\- Oh ... And you feel like defending her ...? You feel you have to protect her...?  
\- Something like that ... and it's weird because I've never felt this way with other friends, but EJ ...  
\- Is special ...?  
\- I don’t know ... I just feel like I want to take care of her ... and it makes me feel weird ...  
\- I don’t think it's anything strange Aly, she's a very sweet and kind person and you maybe see her as a little defenseless and you want to help her adapt to school ... It's normal in my eyes ... and it's very nice of you, I’m glad you are like that. If she needs help and protection, don’t feel weird for doing it.  
\- Yes ... I don’t know ... I hope you don’t think bad about me or believe things you might hear about me ...  
\- And what would those “things" be? If I may ask ...  
\- Maybe you think I'm "weird" ... You know ... Maybe I like women ...  
\- Ohhhhhh ... That's why you're afraid ... Hmmm ... Look, Aly, the truth is that society and its sexual labels have always made me sick. You know that your father and I have raised you and Jake with a very open mind and without prejudices of any kind. So don’t believe in the discrimination that society does, limiting your ability to love and help other children. If you think that she likes you as something more than friends, I'm sure she'll tell you. But seriously Aly, don’t stop helping her for fear of what she will say. Be yourself, sincere, open, transparent and don’t limit yourself by what others think.  
\- But Ma ... I don’t know if I'm like that ... Sometimes I think about it ... Sometimes I just like to look at a girl and I don’t know if it's because it's normal for girls to look at each other or because I like her another way ... Sometimes I feel confused ... I ...  
\- Hey ... Hey ... Calm ... Calm down Aly ... Come here ...

Clarke immediately moved to her daughter’s side, who was clearly overwhelmed with her revelation and fears, wrapping her in a big protective hug, kissing her head. Alycia felt that her barriers were falling apart and without being able to prevent them tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Clarke was shocked ... Maybe her daughter was experiencing what she felt 20 years ago when Alycia had crossed her path and made her realise her bisexuality? It wasn’t something she refused to see in her daughter, far from it, but she only wished that the cruel society would not punish her. For the moment, she only held her daughter in her arms as close as she could, letting her express her feelings.

\- Hey darling, you know ... I think we need a coffee and to talk ... Come, there's a place nearby ...

Clarke continued to hold her daughter as they walked to the cafe that was across the street. Alycia hid her face in her mother's chest, feeling ashamed that people had seen her cry.

The place was almost empty and Alycia appreciated that, since she felt quite ashamed of crying. They sat at a small table at the end of the bar, where there were comfortable armchairs. Clarke ordered two Latte coffees and sat next to her daughter, who looked a little calmer.

She immediately took some tissues from her bag and gave them to her daughter to blow her nose and dry her face, while smiling at her.

\- Thanks Mom ...  
\- You're welcome Aly, now ... Are you going to tell me what exactly you feel for Eliza? Don’t feel that I am judging you or that I will put pressure on you ok? I just want you to feel that you can be honest with me, I won’t do anything to make you feel that it is a bad thing, because isn’t. So please tell me ... I assure you that whatever it is you will feel relieved to talk about it.

Alycia blew her nose loudly, dried her face a little and took a deep breath. She was grateful that her mother was a woman with an open mind and somehow it felt nice to be able to see her in those moments as a friend with whom she could talk to about her fears.

\- I don’t know ... I'm very confused Ma, I've never had these feelings before … I don’t know if they are real ... I cannot define them ...  
\- Ok, let me help you ... What happens to you when you're with Eliza ...?  
\- What happens to me ...? I don’t know, I feel very happy when I'm with her, she makes me smile more than usual, I like to hear her speak, she has a beautiful voice and I love her eyes when she looks at me ... And I feel like I can talk to her about anything, and then there's that feeling of wanting to protect her all the time from those idiots at school ...  
\- Well ... Obviously Eliza likes you, maybe we'll say a little more than just a "friend" ...? But maybe not ... As I've told you before, it may just be the fact that you feel that you need help Eliza and you like to give her help, you are her friend and it seems normal to me. Now don’t worry about my next question, just think for a moment and tell me ... When the boys bother you, or want to approach her, what do you feel exactly? Besides wanting to protect her ... Maybe you feel jealous? Or do you feel that you don’t want Eliza to be with anyone but you ...?

Alycia sat in silence, looking to another point in the cafe, thinking about what her mother had asked her, before answering, considering her feelings about those moments. It was when she felt that she really didn’t want to see EJ with anyone but her, didn’t want any boy to lay hands on her.

\- No ... I don’t like Eliza being with anyone but me ... Does that mean ...?  
\- No, no, calm down Aly, don’t draw hasty conclusions ... That doesn’t really determine anything, sometimes we have friends so close that we don’t want them to be friends with anyone else, because we don’t want to waste that time spent together, do you understand me? It is perfectly normal for you to have those somewhat selfish feelings, that you don’t want Eliza to be with anyone other than you. Now the other night when you slept in the same bed as Eliza, did something happen between you? Or have you noticed that Eliza has been acting different towards you in a way that is more than friendship?  
\- Maybe you're right ... I don’t know ... Only when we woke up that morning, I opened my eyes and was holding her and it didn’t seem to bother her, she smiled at me and I moved her hair that had covered her face and she smiled at me perhaps in a special way, her eyes were special ... But nothing else happened ...  
\- Well, you know ... I think you should relax. Aly, give yourself time, get to know her better, calmly think and notice how you feel about her before you despair. This is a process, you are very young daughter, don’t torment yourself, let your feelings be free, but control your impulses, that is the only advice I can give you at this time. Don’t get ahead of yourself, let your feelings flow. Maybe you will find that you are only close friends and that is all, or if you find that your feelings towards her grow, then sit down and talk to her.  
\- Are you crazy!? And what if she isn’t attracted to women and she sees me as a weirdo and she wants to run away ...?! I cannot bear to think of losing her as a friend Ma ... I cannot ... I ...  
\- Hey ... Calm down Aly ... I've already told you not to worry, take it slowly and give her time. Don’t be scared, nothing bad will happen. Trust your heart, but not your impulses, ok? Now drink that latte, it must be cold already. And Aly ... You can come to me when you need to talk, promise me that you will, I want you to not feel alone in all this, ok?  
\- It's okay Ma ... I will ... and thanks ...  
\- No love, I love you and I just want you to be happy, with who you want to be, but I can always give you good advice before you make a mistake that hurts you ...

The mother and daughter finished drinking their drinks between relaxed chat and laughter. Alycia felt much better after talking to her mother and she would follow her advice, she would give herself time and see how things go with Eliza. In the meantime she would continue enjoying her friendship.

As they were leaving the cafe, Clarke noticed a poster that was stuck to a lamp post advertising the arrival of a fair in the town, which immediately transported her back in time ...

 

Flashback ...

That afternoon Lexa was excited, walking next to her girl, something that she thought in her mind, but didn’t say it out loud because she had the sense to go slowly with someone like Eliza. It was a sunny summer day and the fair was full of people, especially families with children, groups of friends and also young couples.

Lexa bought the tickets and immediately took Eliza's hand in her own, to walk towards the entrance of the fair.Eliza didn’t mind, she just let herself be carried away by that beautiful girl by her side, her smile and eyes that looked at her as if she was something special. It was as if everything had changed between them, something new and it pleased her.

They were standing in the long line to enter, when male voices behind them interrupted their idyllic moment ...

\- Lesbos ... How disgusting ...! I will never understand these lesbos ... They don’t know what is good ...  
Lexa was somewhat accustomed to the sexist society and tried to ignore the stupid comments, but immediately saw the tension in Eliza’s face and felt her hand tremble and let go of her hand. That irritated her, not with her girl but with the idiots who had annoyed her with that comment.

She immediately re-took Eliza's hand in her own, squeezing it a bit to get her attention ...

\- Hey, are you okay ...?  
\- Ayyyyh ... Hey, sweetie, are you okay ...? Want me to give you a little kiss ...? Muuuuuack ... - the voice of the same idiot behind her said laughing with boldness next to his friends -

That was when Lexa had enough, she immediately turned to face the idiot, before a very nervous Eliza, who watched the situation about to break out, and feared the worst ...

\- Hey piece of scum, because you don’t stop bothering us ... Go put your little cock in one of your friends, I'm sure you have the perfect size to enter their ass, the size of my little finger ...  
\- LESBIANS!!  
\- OR WHAT ... IDIOT ?! What? Are you one of the queers who beat a woman?!  
\- ALYCIA! Leave it ... Ignore it doesn’t matter ... - Eliza said anguished, holding her arm, trying to turn her towards her, since she really didn’t want Alycia to have problems, when she saw that a security guard was approaching them -  
\- Ladies ...? Is there a problem here ...?

Lexa kept staring at the idiot and his friends who were smiling cheekily. As she felt Eliza's hand tighten her arm she suddenly noticed the presence of the security guard. She really didn’t want to ruin the afternoon that she had planned with her girl for that group of idiots. She took a few breaths and looked at the officer with a fake smile on her face.

\- All good. There is no problem, just a misunderstanding.  
\- Very good Miss. Now you four come with me please ...  
\- How?! But officer she just told you that there is no problem?! Why does it take us out of the queue ...? We are about to enter ...  
\- Come with me now gentlemen, especially if you want to enter the fair ...

The four young men followed the officer looking at Lexa and Clarke with eyes full of fury. While the brunette turned her face forward smiling and Eliza at her side her face forwards but more disguised, still tense by the unpleasant situation.

Clarke wasn’t used to this kind of social discrimination, she didn’t even feel like she was being gay, but somehow being this way, holding hands with a woman, made others see her immediately as a clear sign of homosexuality.

She felt very uncomfortable about the situation and was afraid of more behaviour like that inside the fair. She knew that they were in a lost town of God, where probably the gay community was not very numerous and surely very hidden in the shadows.  
Although it hurt her to let go of Alycia's hand without looking at her, she couldn’t look her in the eyes and see her disappointment, but she didn’t want the day to be ruined by more people like those idiots, she wanted to have fun with her ... 

How could she define it in her head in those moments ...? Hmmm ... Special friend ...? Yes, she would call her that at the moment.

For her part Lexa felt sad when Eliza let go of her hand without looking at her. She knew why she did it and she understood, but that didn’t stop it hurting. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the moment.

She had to give Eliza time to adjust to the unknown, to a relationship like that. But she felt it wouldn’t be easy and she didn’t know if she was willing to do it. It was also new for her, she had never had such strong feelings for anyone in her life and the craziest thing was that she barely knew the beautiful blonde at her side.

She still had so many questions in her mind and many things to discover, if she allowed it. But something was certain, Eliza was afraid, she felt insecure and now discriminated against, perhaps for the first time in her life. She wondered why she turned into a heroine savior that night?! God! Lexa! You never learn girl! - She said to herself in her mind, as she handed the tickets to the woman at the entrance to the fair.

But the day was beautiful, her girl was beautiful and radiant like the sun that illuminated them and was willing to spend a fun afternoon. She smiled, looking at Eliza as they walked into the fair ...

\- I hope you're ok Eliza ... I'm sorry if ...  
\- No, don’t apologize. Alycia, it's alright, it's just that it's all new to me, you know? I ... never ...  
\- I know ... and I don’t want you to feel bad about this experience with me ...  
\- Believe me, I love being with you, it's just that I think it's a good idea if we don’t talk to idiots and instead have fun, which is what we've come to? And let's see if we can think of something to get the money we need ...  
\- Yes, you're right ... We've come to have fun and we'll do that ... Come ... Let's try the roller coaster ... I've always liked them...  
\- Oh no...! I won’t get on ... I've never liked them ... I'm sorry ...  
\- What do you say?! It cannot be! Come on Eliza! I'll take care of you, remember?! Nothing will happen to you ...  
\- No Alycia ... I break down seriously, I suffer from vertigo ... I've only been on a rollercoaster once and I almost died ... I don’t want to feel like that again ...  
\- Hmmm ... Okay ... Then we have to look for something that is similar and that suits you ...  
\- Something that suits me ...? Did you not hear? I suffer from vertigo!  
\- I heard you, but I have the solution for it ... There ...

Eliza turned in the direction Alycia was pointing, finding a small roller coaster for small children. It was a big red worm with a smiling face and a track that didn’t go fast, it only twisted the angle a little in some corners. Her first reaction was a laugh that Lexa honestly adored too much. Seeing her laugh like this, to Eliza was a true dream and in her head she immediately promised to play clown if she needed to make her laugh like that all afternoon.

-You're crazy Alycia! They won’t let us go on that ride, it's for small children!  
\- You leave that to me ... Give me a minute, I'll be back soon ...

Immediately Alycia moved in the direction of the person in charge of the ride and talked to him for a few minutes, while Eliza watched the scene from a distance shaking her head, thinking that her new friend was really crazy, but she was beginning to adore that madness.

Alycia made her smile as she had not done for a long time, the only person who did was her father Jake, and since he had died nobody else had managed to make her laugh like that, until that crazy beautiful brunette with beautiful green eyes crossed her path, who was walking back towards her with a big smile on her face.

\- Come on ... it's sorted ...  
\- What ...? What is sorted ...? Alycia ...! You’re crazy, you know that ...?  
\- Yes I already know and so what ...? At the moment my madness doesn’t seem to bother you ... Come ... They are waiting for us ...  
\- God! I feel five years old again ... This is embarrassing ... You are not going to make me go on the ride alone ...  
\- I won’t ... I'll go on the ride with you, so you're not afraid ...  
\- OMG! You're really crazy ...

Alycia pulled Eliza's hand in a hurry to get onto the red worm that was almost full with children, some accompanied by parents. Lexa wanted to sit in the front row, so Eliza got used a little more to vertigo.

Eliza didn’t like the idea too much, but she got into the ride beside Alycia. Her cheeks had a red hue, the embarrassment that all this was causing her. The children looked at her strangely and the parents even more, but she looked at her companion and she smiled at her with great excitement as the ride began to move and Eliza held very tightly to the front bars of the ride. She couldn’t avoid the tension of her body as the ride was slowly picking up speed.

Eliza swallowed and closed her eyes, while Lexa looked at her and smiled, it was really true that the blonde had vertigo. She immediately took hold her hand and held it tight, to let her know she was there with her.

The ride was not as bad as Eliza had thought and she was grateful, but she knew it was only a preview of what Alycia really wanted to do and she was very afraid of it. She honestly didn’t want to ride that roller coaster, she hated them, so she would try to convince her companion to go up alone and she would wait for her.

When they came off of the ride for children Eliza spotted a candy stand ....

\- Oh, look! OMG!! CANDY FLOSS AND CARAMELIZED APPLES!! I want I want I want ...

Lexa remained, still watching a very animated Eliza, who ran towards the candy stand. It caused her so much grace that she couldn’t stop smiling and at the same time feeling tenderness. After a moment she approached her girl who didn’t stop looking and asking for different sweets.

They finally left the stand after Eliza got her Candy Floss and a caramelized apple for Lexa. They sat on a nearby bench where they both enjoyed their treats, smiling like two little girls.

Alycia began to laugh when she saw that part of Eliza’s pink candy floss had stuck to her nose and her cheeks and she wanted to clean that beautiful face, but not with a napkin.

Eliza noticed the eager eyes of Alycia, who had stopped eating her apple to look at her, biting her lower lip with a mischievous smile at the corner of her lips.

\- Why do you look at me like that ...? Do you want some of my candy floss?  
\- Hahahaha ... Well you've messed up your face and nothing else I would like to clean it, but not necessarily with a napkin ...  
\- Ewwwww ... How disgusting! Alycia!  
\- Hahaha!!! Well I have been honest, you asked ...  
\- Hahahaha ... So I did ... I haven’t eaten candy floss in a long time! It is so delicious! Do you want some?  
\- Oh, no thanks ... It's not my thing, I love the caramelized apples.  
\- Have you thought of a way to get the money ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... Nothing has crossed my mind ... We will see ... Come, let’s go to the games where you win prizes ...  
\- Hey wait ... I still have to clean my face ...  
\- Do you want me to help you? -Alycia said, with a wicked smile on her face, while Eliza looked at her seriously ...  
\- No thanks ... I will manage with the napkin ...  
\- Hahahaha ... As you want, you’re loss ... I'm good at cleaning faces ...  
\- My god Alycia! Stop saying that ...  
\- Come on ... I like those games where you shoot to win ...  
\- You know how to shoot ...?  
\- Ermmmm ... Yes … I want to play ...  
\- Go ahead ... 5 shots, if you hit all the targets you get a prize ... - Said the boy holding the rifle and handing it to Lexa, who was sure that she would win something for her girl, who looked at her somewhat amazed  
\- Well Eliza ... Start looking at the prizes and choose ...  
\- You are so sure that you'll win then ...?  
\- Just trust me ...

After Alycia said those words with a lot of confidence, she supported the rifle on her right shoulder and her green eyes stared at the targets she had to shoot. Eliza watched her more and more surprised, the way Alycia seemed to know how to handle that weapon perfectly.

Suddenly a series of 5 clear and fast shots came out of the gun, hitting each and every target, before the surprised eyes of Eliza and even the boy who was in charge of the stand.

When finishing shooting the targets, Alycia smiled a great winning smile, lowered the weapon and gave it back to the boy and then looked at Eliza, who looked at her with her mouth open and her eyes wide ...

\- How the hell did you do that so fast and so perfect ?!  
\- I told you to choose the stuffed animal ...  
\- But ... I ... Holy God! You never cease to surprise, huh ?!  
\- Ok you can choose the one you like ... - said the boy, pointing to the doll sector  
\- I want that, the raccoon ...  
\- A raccoon ?! So cute, you want a simple raccoon ?!  
\- I love raccoons!  
\- Oh dear ... You also don’t stop surprising me Eliza Jane ...

They continued enjoying themselves by playing different games, laughing, drinking and even visiting one of those photo booths, where they took very funny pictures, which they divided into two, one for each of them as a memory.

The night arrived soon and with it they were hungry. They went to a cafeteria where they were served hamburgers and chips with sodas, which they both ordered as they had a lot of appetite to cover. The night was warm, but the cool breeze helped to reduce the temperature.

Lexa stood for a moment, looking at that wonderful image in front of her, a beautiful face, turned a little pink by the sun that had burnt the white skin of Eliza a little bit. With that somewhat tanned skin the intense blue color of her eyes stood out even more and her long golden hair played in the wind.

Suddenly she noticed how Eliza ate so concentratedly and was enjoying with much delight her hamburger, as she smiled ...

\- What are you smiling at ...? Also your food is getting cold ...  
\- Sorry ... It’s that you're so pretty Eliza ... I cannot not look at you and delight in what I see ...  
\- And what do you see that attracts you so much ...?  
\- Many things ... I like to look at you ...  
\- I feel like one of those experimental animals under a microscope ...  
\- Well, you're a unique specimen ...  
\- Hahaha ... Oh thanks ... That was a compliment?  
\- Hahaha ... I'll let you decide that ... I need something more to drink ... How about some cold beers ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... It sounds like a good idea!  
\- Ok, I'll go get them ...

Clarke followed her with her eyes, still smiling as she finished her burger. Alycia looked so fucking sexy in her black jeans with holes in the legs, and that white sleeveless Aerosmith T-shirt and her hair flowing in waves ... God! She was a walking goddess among mere mortals like her. She couldn’t wait to go back to the motel to taste those lips again.

But something took her out of her daydream, when she saw an older man approaching Alycia and after talking to her for a few minutes, handing her a piece of paper and leaving. How did the brunette know someone in that town they were in, Clarke wondered.

She saw, or rather, watched with pleasure as Alycia approached the table with two beers in her hands and that sexy smile on her face. Could that brunette be more beautiful ?! She had never felt attracted to someone in her life!

Lexa was amused by the way Eliza looked at her many times and it really magnified her ego. Eliza made her laugh more than she normally did and made her feel "sexy"? Hmmm ... Maybe she was after all ...

When Alycia arrived, she sat down again in front of her and began to drink her beer.

\- Who was that man? Do you know him...?  
\- Yes ... from the town where we met, you and I ... I worked at their bar-cabaret at night ...  
\- And what did he want ...?  
\- To offer me a job again, but here at his brother's bar. Yhey need a replacement for this weekend, I mean Friday and Saturday night ...  
\- Hey, that's great! That will help us with the payment for the repairs of the car ...  
\- Yes and more, because the pay is very good ... But I don’t know if I can do it ...  
\- What do you mean you do not know if you can do it ...? Wait ... what kind of work are we talking about ...?  
\- A stripper

Alycia replied, while she took another sip of her beer, she had gotten a little nervous. Clarke almost spat out the drink she had taken her beer, she didn’t know what to say, she imagined that Alycia could earn a lot in two nights, more than enough to pay for the repair of the car and continue her trip, but the cost was high ...

\- What ...?!!! A stripper? !! But ...  
\- Yeah ... I'd make a lot of money in two nights, but I've never done anything like that. I know how I should dance and move, I've seen strippers in some bars in New York ...  
\- Oh ... - Clarke raised the eyebrow of her left eye in a sense that Lexa understood very well -  
\- Hey ... No, I didn’t go to cabarets to have fun ... I did it to help a friend who worked as a stripper. We don’t all have a princess life you know ...?

Clarke didn’t like Alycia's comment very much, but she also understood that she had initiated in any case the offense of misinterpreting things. So she felt they were even and decided to ignore the indirect comment of her partner, who proceeded to explain ...

\- I remember what she did and how she moved but I didn’t know if I could do it. Besides, it really revolts my stomach just thinking about getting undressed for a group of old slobbering and degenerate people ...  
\- Alycia you don’t have to ... There's the option to call my mother and ask her ...  
\- DO NOT!  
-Do not …? What are you saying ...?!  
\- No! You won’t call her, because if you do, it will be like losing all the kilometers of freedom and independence that you have achieved! I won’t allow it, I told you that I would find a solution and I just found it ... Or it found me ... I just have to relax and practice a little ... Besides, it's just getting naked ... Nobody says I should work as a bitch? There is a big difference ...  
\- I ... If ... If there is ... Alycia I don’t want you to do something like that for me ...  
\- I don’t do it for you Eliza, I do it for the two of us ... This way we can get to San Francisco. Now drink your beer before it gets warm and don’t worry. Everything will be fine ...

Clarke was silent as she drank her beer, but her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts. She didn’t want Alycia to have to do something like that to pay for her car. And although she said she did it for both of them, she knew that deep down she did it more for her, for that promise she made to take care of her and get her to San Francisco. In part she felt bad, but she felt that changing Alycia mind was like dealing with a concrete wall. She admired her doing such a thing just to keep her word. Now a new thing added to her many qualities, "LOYALTY"

 

End of flashback ...

 

Clarke looked at her daughter as they waited for a red light to change at corner ...

\- You should invite Eliza home tomorrow ... It's Friday and maybe on Saturday you could go to that fair ...  
\- Do you think so...?! - said a somewhat enthusiastic Alycia at the idea -  
\- Of course! I can make my chicken with vegetables that works out so well. Also Saturday night is when Alycia’s mom sings at that pub right?  
\- Yes, it's this Saturday night! Will we go?!  
\- Yes we’ll go, I'll ask your aunt Octavia if she can take care of Jake this weekend. Surely your brother will love seeing his cousins again.  
\- Great!! I'm already sending a text to EJ ... I hope her mother lets her come to our home tomorrow ...  
\- I’m sure you won’t have any problems! Alycia seems to be a very cool Mommy.  
Clarke wondered if it would be a good idea to invite Eliza's mother to dinner with them the next day ...  
\- YES !!  
\- What ...?! What had happened?  
\- EJ has replied to my text saying that her mother has no problems with her coming to our home tomorrow. Her mother had planned to visit her sister who doesn’t live far from here and EJ really didn’t want to go, so my invitation has come at a good time and she is eager to come! - A very enthusiastic Alycia said, almost shouting, which made Clarke laugh as she parked the car in the big double garage of the house, which was already occupied by her father's old car that had brought her to California 20 years ago and that had been the only witness of that great love story  
\- Hey Ma, do you think I'll be able to drive Grandpa Jake's car someday? It looks so cool ...  
\- Well, it's something very special to me, the truth is that I would like you to have a good driving experience before driving it. I would like to keep it intact for a long time. It brought me here from Long Island, so there is a good part of my story in that car ...  
\- Yes, you told me ... I still cannot believe that Grandma Abby allowed you to take that trip alone! It must have been full of interesting stories! But you've never told me much about that trip ...  
\- Because there isn’t much to tell ... Now let's stop talking and help me with the bags please ....

Alycia always had many questions about the long journey that her mother, at only 18 years old, had made from Long Island to San Francisco. She had never wanted to tell her much about her trip, but Alycia sensed that there was much more behind that trip that her mother for some reason never wanted to reveal.

She was just wondering what that great mystery would be? She could only imagine how exciting it must have been to take such a long journey, but her mother was reluctant to talk and that was something that she didn’t really understand. In those moments she wished that their conversations about the trip were more open and her mom would remove all doubts and tell her what her what happened on that trip.

For her part, Clarke was grateful that she was good at acting and hiding what had happened on that trip from her curious daughter. But she also knew that she couldn’t keep evading her for much longer. Alycia grew older and her curiosity grew too. But she wasn’t ready yet to tell of her great love to her daughter, even though her little one seemed to be repeating a similar story with her new friend Eliza Jane.

She also regretted knowing that she couldn’t invite Lexa to dinner as she had planned, since she had other plans. But she definitely wanted go to the pub on Saturday night and finally meet her again. She was very excited at the fact, something that caught her attention a little.

Elsewhere in town, Eliza Jane was jumping around the house with joy at the invitation she had received from her friend Alycia. Her mom looked at her with a big smile on her face, nothing made her happier than seeing her daughter so happy and excited. But at the same time she had to talk to her daughter again, to tell her to lower the levels of her excitement a little and not make mistakes that could hurt her deeply.

\- Hey, the neighbors are going to knock on the door complaining! Eli calm down ...  
\- You don’t understand Mother ... She invited me to her house to sleep and on Saturday we will go to the fair!!

Suddenly mother and daughter were startled with a loud thunderclap that echoed throughout the house, announcing the arrival of a storm and immediately they could hear the rain crash against the window ...

\- To the fair?! What fair...?!  
\- The one that arrived a couple of days ago ...  
\- The fair ...

Lexa was lost in her memories of the last fair she had attended and had been nothing less than in the company of the great love of her life, and the rain falling on her face ...

 

Flashback ….

When they were leaving the fair to walk towards the Motel, the sky had clouded over with clouds that threatened rain and before they knew heavy rain began. They ran hand in hand through the deserted streets of the town, laughing at the futile effort to keep dry. Within a few meters they were totally soaked.

Lexa suddenly stopped walking and stood there, looking at the sky and suddenly opening her arms, as if Jesus Christ, laughing with laughter, while the rain hit her face, but inside she felt something that she couldn’t explain, she just felt more alive and freer than she had ever done in her life.

Clarke stared at her in wonder, at the beautiful and magical scene. Alycia looked so fucking sexy with her body wet from the rain, lit by streetlights. Her long hair that seemed darker when wet, going down her back and that beautiful smile so excited illuminating her beautiful face, next to those emeralds eyes with which enchanted her at every moment.

Her enormous desire to kiss that woman was unstoppable and she simply approached her in three long steps, holding her face in her hands as she kissed her with passion. A kiss full of many feelings, of passion, a kiss full of need and warmth, while the cool rain that fell like a flood, drenched their faces smiling and passionate.

[](https://ibb.co/m9e01w)   


Lexa held her by the waist tightly, pulling her closer against her body. It was impossible to contain what she felt for that beautiful and unique blonde, who was kissing her with her lips and her daring tongue, making shocks of electricity run through her body. Eliza's hands were around her neck, needing more, clearly the blonde was thirsty for her mouth and she had no problem in quenching that thirst with infinite pleasure.

After a few minutes, the need for air made them separate for a very brief moment, while they both laughed out loud ...

\- I want you Alycia ... I have never wanted anyone as much as you ... - she said in a very hoarse voice, Eliza with already swollen lips, from being so sucked -  
\- Shush ... Hahaha ... You're crazy ... But I love your madness ... Come, let's go to the Motel before we catch a cold ...

They continued on their way to the Motel, where after entering the room and shaking off a bit the water they dripped onto the floor, they stared at each other for a moment, in which time seemed to stop, when blue eyes met the green ones, taking them to a paradise of sensations, which produced a smile on their faces, and Clarke bit lower lip, who was so turned on she couldn’t believe it. She wanted so much to feel that woman without clothes, she wanted to surrender to her passion, to her tenderness, to her protection, to her beauty as a goddess.

For her part, Lexa wanted to resist her impulses that were struggling to get out of her body and kiss that beautiful golden-haired creature standing in front of her, waiting for her clearly to take her, to make her hers and her mind could no longer process limits ... But even so she approached Eliza and rubbed her soaked arms, looking at her with dark green eyes full of passion and also of tenderness.

\- You have to get these wet clothes off and go take a bath before you catch a cold Eliza ...  
\- No ... I want you to take them off and give me your body heat ... I don’t want a bath ... I love you ...

Eliza's sincere and fiery response produced an electric shock that ran through her completely, while outside the rumble of loud thunder and rain hit the roof of the old motel.

What should she do!? She asked herself. She wanted to go slowly with Eliza but it was really quite difficult when the blonde lit up like that and begged her to take her and make hers. God damn! She knew she was lost ...

\- Eliza ... Are you sure ...? I ... I don’t want ...  
\- I am ... I have never been with anyone. Not a man or a woman, but I really want you Alycia ... Please don’t make me wait, I just want to feel, feel every part of you, feel your hands on me, your lips ...

Lexa noticed a slight tremor in Eliza's body, which indicated that she was getting cold and that worried her, she didn’t want her to get sick. But more she feared the fact of knowing or confirming that the woman standing in front of her had never given herself sexually to anyone and asked her to show her the paradise. She had never been in such a situation and she knew how important that first time could be for any human being. She became somewhat tense with the idea and felt the responsibility, but her feelings were on the surface, and she could no longer contain herself. That beautiful virgin princess needed attention and she would give it to her with much pleasure, but before ...

\- You're so beautiful Eliza Jane ... come here ...

Lexa pulled her towards her and kissed her passionately and then put her arms under her legs and lifted her up into the air while Clarke felt she was about to take a flight to paradise in the arms of that beautiful goddess named Alycia, who was looking at her with tenderness, passion and a mischievous smile.

Clarke grabbed the neck of the brunette who began to walk with her in her strong arms in the direction of the bathroom, which she was somewhat disappointed at. She imagined she would take her to bed, but no ... Obviously dealing with Alycia's decisions was like talking to the wall. But Clarke wasn’t willing to surrender in that dispute ...

Lexa lowered her into the bathtub and looked at her with special eyes, while Eliza bit her lip, placing her arms on Alycia's shoulders, wanting to pull her towards her so that she could also get in the bathtub, while she had a malicious smile on her face and her darkened blue eyes shone enthusiastically ...

\- DON’T ...! First you give yourself a hot bath ... Don’t fear, I won’t go anywhere ...  
\- Only if you take my clothes off, then you undress and you bathe with me, I'm not the only one soaked and you're cold too ...  
\- Eliza ... What am I going to do with you ...? You are impossible....!

End of flashback ...


	5. My Sexy Girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, my apologises for so long time to update, but one of my translators cannot help me anymore, so from now on probably will take time between the chapters. Thanks for keep reading it and your patience! And THANKS to my dear friend Joanne for keep helping me with my fics’s translations. YOU ROCK GIRL!!  
> Sangabrielle

[](https://ibb.co/gYHsTS)

Lexa Woods  
Hello Clarke, thank you for inviting Eliza to your home, she is so happy ! Besides, it was really great for her to have an excuse not to accompany me to dinner at my sister's house . Anyway, I wanted to thank you and tell you not to hesitate to text me whenever you want.

Lexa sent the message to Clarke as she prepared to go to Anya’s, her older sister’s house. She left the phone on the bed and went to take a quick shower. When she returned, she checked her phone to see if there was an reply from Clarke while wondering why she felt the need to text Alycia's mother.Leaving aside her questions, she saw with a smile that there was a message from Clarke.

Clarke Griffin  
Hi Lexa, it is a pleasure to have Eliza at my home, they are in Alycia’s room and from what I can clearly hear listening to heavy music that is not to my liking ...but it doesn't matter, I really love having her with us, I regret that you had a commitment, I had thought to invite you to dinner, but there will be no shortage of opportunities. Enjoy your dinner with your sister and do not worry I'll text you for sure.

Lexa Woods  
Oh it's very sweet of you to have thought of inviting me to dinner, but I had this dinner planned with my sister unfortunately . Yes there will be no shortage of opportunities. Hey, I don’t know if Alycia told you but tomorrow night I'm going to be singing at the Trikru Bar, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with Alycia? I am not a professional singer or anything like that, but I like to sing from time to time. Just let me know if you can come, so I can get you into the bar as my guests and you don’t pay to enter.

Clarke looked at Lexa's new text and felt butterflies in her stomach without knowing precisely why, she liked the fact that Lexa apparently wanted to meet her and wanted her to go watch her singing. Obviously she had the answer in her mind while she bit her lower lip like a teenage girl in love.

"Wait a moment ....” she thought, "in love "? What the hell is happening with you Griffin, she wondered as she shook her head.  
Maybe all those memories that lately filled her mind made her sensitive somehow? Alycia had been the love of her life, and all those memories so full of feelings had made her go back 20 years almost as if nothing had happened. Everything seemed so recent, that she honestly could not believe it, and somehow she wanted to tell the story to someone and vent a bit so that she would get rid of some of the sentimental baggage she carried with her. She would definitely have a coffee with her friend Raven very soon and she would tell her about her past.

Lexa had noticed that Clarke took a long time to reply again so she picked up her phone and took it with her to the bathroom where she had to finish putting on her makeup and finally go to dinner.

While she was putting her makeup on she selected music by Aerosmith on her iPhone, one of her favorite albums, "Nine Lives". As the first song began to play and she moved her body, while putting some mascara on her long eyelashes, her phone vibrated alerting her to a message.

Clarke Griffin  
We would love to come and hear you singing with Alycia! Thanks for the invitation. And do not worry, we'll enjoy it. What time should we be there?

Lexa could not stop smiling, not knowing why her heart was beating fast with Clarke's positive response. She could not understand how a complete stranger like Dr. Griffin, could cause her heart rate to rise every time she sent her text messages. It had never happened before or at least not for a long time.

The last relationship she had was with Niylah about three years ago and it had not been a love story, rather she could determine it as a very open relationship that ended up being boring and more a friendship than anything else. To be realistic, the only real love in Lexa’s life was Eliza Jan and the relationships she had after that were without deep feelings.

But Clarke ... was a woman who was somehow making her feel those old sensations that she had almost no memory of and she simply could not understand why or how, when they had not even seen each other. But to a large extent she felt that everything was because of those old memories of the short time she lived with Eliza Jane, and that the new friend of her daughter Alycia, who reminded her so much of the blonde that changed her life and touched her heart forever.

She had no idea how Clarke was physically but if she was like her daughter, there was a certain degree of fear in her mind that, my God, fate would confront her with her past after so long ... It was a crazy idea, but not really. Completely impossible and she wondered if it was like that, if Clarke had been Eliza Jane 20 years ago, what would happen with reappearing in her life? She still felt a weight on her shoulders about what happened to her, something that over the years she regretted but it was too late to change it.

If Clarke was her Eliza Jane, well, she would have some questions to ask her as to why she changed her name and then a apology. But she tried not to get ahead of the facts.She did not want to, it only produced a horrible anxiety and nerves in her stomach. She simply shook her head and texted the response message to Dr. Griffin.

Lexa Woods  
It's at 8 o'clock at night. I'm very happy that you can attend, now, Alycia has told me that you do not like rock very much, I usually sing a couple of songs from my favorite band of all time Aerosmith, so if you still decide to come I recommend that you bring some plugs for your ears ... Hahahaha .... 

Again with Aerosmith ... Clarke was shocked reading that message, for God's sake! She prayed seriously that it was just a coincidence, but she could not escape the fact that Eliza Jane was a copy of her beloved Alycia and now Lexa confirmed her passion for that band. Which thanks to the brunette she had become a little addicted but that when their paths separated the pain meant that she could not listen to the band's songs anymore. The irony was that her own daughter had developed a fanaticism for Aerosmith and that sometimes puzzled her. Once again she clung to reality and not to possibilities and responded to Lexa’s text.

Clarke Griffin  
Hahahaha ... Do not worry, all right. Surely your version is going to be better! Hey forgive me for coming out with a question completely out of the blue, but where are you from? Have you always lived in California? Just curious ... 

Lexa felt strange with that totally unexpected question from Clarke. And she remained thinking about what she should answer. Her past was not something she liked to talk about, but she found nothing wrong with saying that she was from New York ...

Lexa Woods  
No, do not worry. I was born and raised in New York, and at the beginning of my 20's I moved to California. I was tired of the cold And you, if I may ask?

When Clarke read Lexa's reply her pulse quickened.She needed to sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner. It was difficult for her to breathe for a moment, her hands trembled and she did not know what the hell was happening to her. It was about calm talking mentally ... "Come on Clarke! Do not go in a foolish panic with something that millions of teenagers of the East coast usually do ... move to the West in search of sun and sea etc ... everything has that happened is a coincidence woman! So you will breathe ... deep ... And you will respond very calmly ... "

Clarke Griffin  
Well, what a coincidence ... well, we were neighbors in the East ... I am from Long Island, and I also moved to the West when I was a teenager, to study for my medical career . Ok I have to leave you, you must go to dinner with your sister and I am keeping you with my messages. Have a nice time. I will send you a text later.

When Lexa read Clarke's message, everything she had around her was knocked onto the bathroom floor. Oh my God! She pulled her hair back, covering her mouth with one hand. Her heart beat fast and her hands trembled. Was it really possible that Clarke was none other than Eliza Jane ...?!

No, it definitely could not be ... She knew how much Eliza had fallen in love with her on that trip and she could not have lied to her about her name ... or maybe for some reason she had changed it when she started living in San Francisco? But why would she have done that ...? "For God's sake Lexa, calm down! You look like a teenager in the middle of a romantic storm ... stop with this nonsense and breathe, just breathe and answer and go to your sisters and forget about Eliza Jane for a night. She is in the past and there you must leave her there! "

Her fingers still trembled and her heart was agitated but she took deep breaths and as when she could as she texted her last message to Clarke ...

Lexa Woods  
Well that's an amazing coincidence Clarke! Yes, I would really love to keep chatting with you but I have to leave now or I'll be late and my sister hates it. You and the girls also have a nice time.

When Clarke managed to calm her sudden attack of anxiety and read Lexa's final answer, she filled a glass of red wine to relax a little.

Suddenly the sound of the music of that damn band sounded throughout almost the whole house. Although she wanted to be cool since her daughter was with her friend, she really was not in the mood to listen to Aerosmith.

She left her glass of wine and climbed the stairs breathing deeply, she didn't want to be rude in front of visitors but she was going to clarify the limits to her daughter again. When she reached the door of the room she knocked several times, but the sound of the music which was too loud meant the friends didn’t hear the knocks. So she decided to enter the room in the middle of a song that simply shocked her in her memories. It was a song she would never forget, it was called "Falling in Love is hard on the knees" .... she tried not to show her new mental flashback, concentrating on the present to clarify to her daughter the limits of volume of sound in the home.

\- Mother! God! You scared us! What happened?!  
\- What happens is that I asked you a long time ago not to play that music so loud, I do not want to hear it in the whole house. I'm sorry Eliza, it's just that I like the house a little more quiet. And please come down in half an hour as the meal is almost ready.

Alycia wanted to strangle her mother right there! She felt so ashamed to be reprimanded in front of her friend that her cheeks turned red with a frown and eyes full of fury. Gazing at her mother who did not flinch, it seemed a duel to death in the strangest silence. Eliza felt like there was something more to the fight, but she tried to be the peacemaker between mother and daughter ...

\- Oh do not worry Clarke, I understand, and you too Aly? We can listen to the lowest volume or share the earphones...

The sweet and calm voice of Eliza echoed in the mind of Alycia who immediately looked at her friend and her eyes became tender and her face more relaxed, while her mother tried to smile and nod with her head before leave the room.

Clarke felt that she was short of breath ... God, not that song ... !! and suddenly her heart jumped out of her chest ... "That damn song ... for heaven's sake !! LEXA! Now I remember ... LEXA! No ... no ... no .. .. It couldn’t be her ...She cannot be the same Lexa .... "

She entered her room and needed to sit on her bed trying to recover, while in her mind she returned 20 years ago ....

 

Flashback ...

That night after they had both bathed separately, Lexa managed to convince a very excited Eliza that they should really go slow with their relationship. Clarke did not take it very well to say, somehow she was beginning to think that Alycia simply did not want to take care of a "virgin girl" like her, and that saddened her a bit, but in no way would she notice it. Now her pride was in pain, and Alycia would not be pleased if she noticed.

Upon entering the bed, Clarke immediately settled on one side turning her body immediately turning her back on Lexa, who immediately noticed the anger in the blonde. But she did not understand that she only wanted to take care of her, to go slowly in the matter, at least until they knew well what feelings they had for each other.

But she understood that the revolution of hormones in her body Eliza, were a real issue not easy to handle for the young blonde. She only wished that somehow she realized what she was trying to do, just protect her and that what they had or what had started between them was something nice, and not a complete drama in a couple of days to go at the speed of the light being carried away only by the hormonal impulses.

Yes, Lexa was only 22 years old, but she had had a very hard life, growing up in a delinquent family, living more time on the streets of the New York Bronx, than in a house with the love of a real family, attending the school like any other girl. But unfortunately it was not like that, although in her wretched way she had always been lucky enough to run into some kindly souls who had helped her not to fall, life for her had been purely survival. For those blessed graces of life there were some generous people who helped her go to school, to learn manners and personal cleanliness, and respect for others.  
But having such a hard life had led her to grow up much faster than her age. therefore at age 22 Lexa actually had the mentality and vision of life of a much older person.

That is why in this situation Lexa acted in a very mature way compared to Eliza. The brunette did not want her blonde to think that she did not want her, or that she had any rejection for the fact that the blonde was still a virgin. But it is that from the first moment she met her, she felt a great impulse to protect her because she could immediately see how young and almost innocent she was in many aspects.

Clearly Eliza Jane was the typical girl with a family who had money, who had no idea how to survive in the jungle out there. Sincerely the head of Eliza's mother had a high price in Lexa's mind! And just as she had decided to take care of that beautiful blonde the rest of the trip, she would do it in all aspects. And when Lexa was proposing something, there was no one in this world of mortals who could change her mind. So Eliza Jane was angry or did not understand it did not care, she would follow her unbreakable line.

The next morning they went to the bar where Lexa had to work that night. It was called "Mount Weather" and the owner of the place was called Roan Azgeda, who was the brother of the man Lexa had worked for in the other town. Clarke was obviously by her side, although Lexa had suggested that she wait for her at the Motel. But hard headed Clarke would not give her the pleasure and there was by her side, still upset with the rejection of the previous night, but there it was. A part of her was committed to accompanying Alycia to what she had to do in that place, she did not want to leave her alone, although she knew that Alycia clearly did not need a guard but it was always better to show companionship to something so unknown and somewhat murky as a stripper club.

When they arrived they managed to enter without problems, as several employees went in and out of the place carrying some boxes of drinks and groceries. Asking some employees, they immediately introduced themselves to Roan, a true giant of a man, looking rather special, with a bushy beard, blue eyes and a charismatic smile, who immediately looked at Alycia from top to bottom as if he were doing a complete scan of Lexa’s body with his eyes..

For Clarke, that man was shameless and did not have a trustworthy bone in his body. But Alycia did not seem bothered by the inspection of her body.

\- Well it seems that my brother was right, you seem to look good. Now take off your clothes ...

Clarke's eyes widened, how dare that man to ask Alycia to strip!?

\- Hey! She will not ...  
\- Eliza, it's okay, it's logical.  
\- Do not worry, little one! I cannot hire your friend without seeing the merchandise. I cannot let her get on the stage if her body does suit the job ... you understand me?  
\- If it goes then nice way to check the "merchandise"  
\- Eliza! I think you should wait for me outside ...  
\- No! No way are you going to be alone with him.

Alycia took off all her clothes remaining in her underwear, and before Clarke's eyes it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in terms of a female body. She was just thinking about a WOOOOW! Suddenly she was the one who was now doing a detailed scan was her own eyes, and with all the impudence, something that Roan noticed and caused a lot of grace. Lexa, for her part, tried to concentrate on the eyes of the owner of the room, who looked at her and asked her to turn around a couple of times watching her closely.

\- Take off your bra ...

Clarke was about to complain when those beautiful green eyes found her talking directly to her eyes with authority, shaking her head slightly, to which Clarke immediately closed her mouth without saying more.

Lexa took off her bra revealing well-formed and beautiful breasts that were sincerely perfection in the eyes of Clarke, who suddenly felt that her throat was very very dry. Her eyes could not stop looking at the body of the brunette and those breasts that were neither big nor small, just the perfect size for that athletic body full of muscles like those of an athlete.

The owner of the club looked at her for a moment with his hand caressing his chin, as if thinking, and Clarke could not believe that the man did not say immediately, "you're hired" but what the hell happened with that cocky asshole ?! Maybe he cannot see the goddess standing in front of him ?!

\- Hmmm ... those breasts are a bit ... small ... for what my clients are used to ... But the little blonde has some good ones there ...  
\- What !!!? - Said an already quite angry Clarke, when a hand settled on her chest calming her, it was Alycia stopping one more time her impulsive starts.-  
\- She is not in the business, nor do you look at her. If you do not want to hire me tell me and we'll go.  
\- Hmmm ... it's a pity, but I have no choice but to take you, one of the girls got sick and I need a replacement, and in a town like this one, there is not much good merchandise I would say ... ONTARI! Move your ass here ...!

Clarke was angry, but it was a matter of controlling, on visual demand, Alycia, who was putting on her bra again. Meanwhile, a young brunette dressed in a very short purple silk robe appeared. You could tell she had big breasts and perfect legs. Her face was beautiful as a model and looked less than the age she might have.

The woman reluctantly approached her boss standing by his side, looking at Lexa up and down with some brazenness. Immediately Clarke got angry with her attitude, "Another one who scans the merchandise" but what a shit instead! "I really hated that they looked at" her "Alycia as if she were a piece of meat hanging in a butcher shop. No way, she looked very relaxed and confident, as if she had done that thousands of times.

\- Is she going to replace Katy this weekend? - Ontari said looking from top to bottom at Lexa, who looked at her indifferent -  
\- She has the tits something some girls do not you think boss ..?

"But what a fuck! What the hell is wrong with everyone in this place with Alycia's beautiful tits !?" Clarke said clearly raising fire in her mind, while she turned her blue eyes on Ontari who gave her a slight glance, barely smiling at her.

\- The other one is more plump ..she would be better ... - Ontari commented gesturing towards Clarke who was already about to explode -  
\- No, she isn't in the plans ... only Alycia ... so you should work with her, prepare her a little, see what she can do and give her a choreography. I need you ready for tonight …  
\- Tonight!?? Roan! We do not even know if she can move that pretty ass she!  
\- Yes, I can move it ... need a test? I have no problems answered a very confident Lexa taking a step towards Ontari, as if daring her -  
\- Well I like that, at least the girl has guts ... - Ontari said smiling cynically -  
\- Oh I assure you that she has more than guts dear - Clarke clarified with anger in her tone, to which Ontari almost ignored. Turning around walking behind the stage -  
\- Follow me pretty, let's see what you can do ... Tony, turn on some lights? And put some music for the brunette ... and what did you say your name was?  
\- Alycia ... and I want to choose the music if I can ...  
\- Oh well ... well Alycia to start is not an ideal name for work ... it sounds very ... You know ... common and school girl ....  
\- Then call me Lexa and I want the song "Falling in Love is hard on the knees" by Aerosmith  
\- Hey Lexa I like it, it sounds powerful and sexy ... good choice, you're quick, I like that. Let's see what you can do with that beautiful body of yours. Tony give me Aerosmith "Falling in love is hard on the knees"  
\- Now cutey put on this shirt and these leather shorts, and whatever you like from here, we wait for you out there.

Lexa was really nervous, but she did not want to prove anything to the owner and Ontari. She needed to be confident or they would not hire her and she wanted to do it for Eliza, she wanted the blonde to get to San Francisco as soon as possible and she would make it possible.

While she was dressing she tried to remember the many stripper shows she had attended with her old friend Marny who had also shown her some movements and hung on the bar and moved through it like a snake.

Lexa remembered how much grace she had while training with her friend, who unfortunately had died of an overdose at a very young age. Yes, Lexa had lost many acquaintances and good friends in tragic ways, it was like something common in her life so she always tried to keep away from deep feelings, to connect with people in a very sentimental way.

When she was ready she put her hand in front of the red curtains to signal that the music begin to play. Roan, with Ontari at his side sat at at the front of the stage to watch the show, while Clarke stood with Alycia’s clothes which she hugged as if they were the most precious belongings of her life, breathing in the aroma of the essence of the body of the brunette, who sincerely wreaked havoc on her hormones, more after having seen her almost completely naked.

But what she was not really ready for was the show that was about to take place on that stage, barely lit with yellow and red lights. When the rock music started playing the curtains opened up, revealing an exuberant brunette dressed in very tight and very very short black leather pants, and a white shirt closed by a thin leather tie. black and a hat of those of gangsters of the 30s.

Clarke's heart collapsed and her breathing disappeared from the processes of her mind. Her lips parted in an owie and her blue eyes seemed to come out of her face. Alycia walked in on high heels, that certainly made her legs even more stylized if possible.

Lexa's body moved as she walked almost to the end of the stage, at a firm pace to suddenly bend down, opening her legs, up and down while her eyes were killer greens and her hands caressed her sides, her buttocks, her legs when she bent over and opened them, in a very sensual and suggestive way.The image was so sexy that Clarke while swallowing saliva as soon as she started, she began to need something to fan herself.

Then Alycia went to the bar in the middle of the stage, walking and moving her hips with the music, while turning her head over her shoulder at times, as if looking for the audience, seducing her to death with those two stars green so concentrated, so full of fire.

When she reached the bar with one of her hands, she turned a couple of laps around, letting her body fall backwards, now taking the bar with both hands as she again lowered and rose her body as if brushing her pelvis against the bar in front of her, while smiling with malice, and her tongue wet her lips and also bit them in a very sensual brazen way.

Clarke felt that her body responded on its own, she could feel the moisture between her legs and the throbbing of her sex in an incredible way. Everyone had disappeared around her, it was only the dark goddess up there seducing her with that wonderful body that kept moving and making her feel things she had never felt in her body and in her life. Definitely that woman was going to kill her right there, but with enormous pleasure. Clarke's face was very red and she had a very silly smile on her parted lips.

Suddenly in one of her movements pulling her body back, Alycia pulled her hat off, leaving her long hair loose as she threw the hat away from her. Shaking her hair as if she were possessed by the music and sexy atmosphere. Twirling a couple of times around the bar, held by her of her hands. She suddenly let go and start walking again to the front while now her hands rose to the center of her chest, caressing it,while loosening her tie then opened her shirt with such power that the buttons jumped everywhere , while her face transformed into the sexiest thing Clarke had ever seen.

Alycia's hands then tangled in her hair with her shirt open leaving her breasts in the air, then in a very sensual way down her neck to those breasts so erect, to finish removing the shirt while her body was still moving to the rhythm of a song that Clarke began to like a lot and to retain forever in her memory that exotic dance.

Roan and Ontari looked at each other, while the owner with a big smile hit the table following the rhythm of the song, he was impressed by the girl on the stage. In no way did he believe that that girl had no experience on stage.

Now Lexa had only the black leather shorts on, and went back to the bar, where in an incredible way she jumped and hung herself as high as she could doing several pirouettes with her body, surrounding her with her body going down slowly like a snake . Clarke felt that she was soaked with sweat and other liquids in her body, she was so stunned watching Alycia move like that on that stage that she just could not believe it.

Lexa put the bar down and now it was her turn to take off the shorts, which she took off with a lot of sensuality, moving her ass to the music, while her hips rotated in an incredible way, lowering her shorts slowly, then extending over the floor, now with her back to the audience, moving her ass up and down, as if fornicating with someone under her. she threw her head back and arched her body so that her butt stood even more showing almost ... almost everything under there between her thighs ...

But the most terrible thing for Clarke was every time Alycia turned her face over her shoulders and looked with those eyes so bright. God! Clarke wanted to jump on stage and right there with audience and everything. That woman was not real ...

Then Lexa turned her body still on the floor and began to crawl to the front with very sexy movements, then sit on her ankles, legs wide open towards the audience touching her breasts with pleasure, while her cheeky tongue wet her lips as if she were so thirsty that even Roan began to feel his throat dry. Ontari enjoyed the show with great admiration.She had no doubt that the girl was good, and she was grateful that she was just a weekend replacement, or her reign would be in danger for sure.

When the music ended Lexa was sweating as if she had taken a bath and had not dried, but with her eyes full of fire looking at Roan that after a few seconds he began to applaud with euphoria and a big smile on his face, even emitting some whistles that awoke Clarke from her dream of hormones and fever.

Roan got up from his seat approaching Lexa to hold out his hand welcoming her to the club, to which the brunette smiled with pleasure shaking his hand.

\- "Lexa" huh ?! I like it! you are more than hired girl! Wow! Customers will love your show! I want you to do the same tonight.  
Clarke listened ...? "Lexa"? Where the hell had that name come from? Did Alycia have more names?

Meanwhile Lexa after shaking the hand of her new boss very happy that he had hired her, her eyes found in the distance to a still shocked Clarke, who held her clothes against her mouth now, as if they were the garments of a star of Hollywood. The image caused her some grace, some tenderness and also some shame. She had just danced in an exuberantly devilishly sexy way, as she had never done in her life, in front of what she could call her "her blonde"? That she was clearly in shock, looking at her strange now. Lexa supposed that it was perhaps because of the name Roan had called her. But she had the excuse for it, since she still did not want to tell Eliza that her real name was Alexandria, and that she liked to be called simply Lexa.

Lexa retired behind the stage where Clarke followed her to give her clothes ....

\- Oh my God! Alycia where did you learn to move like that ...?! That was hell sexy extraordinary! Wow!  
\- Hahahaha ... I'm glad you liked Eliza ... now would you give me my clothes please ...?  
\- Ermmm ...!? Oh yes of course?! Here ... beautiful ....

Lexa looked at Eliza's lighted, darkened eyes and shivered but she smiled lightly as she took her clothes from the shaking hands of the blonde who did not stop looking at her as if she were a rock star and she was her number one fan.

\- Stop looking at me like that Eliza ... it was just a dance to impress them ... I did not ...  
\- Oh yes ... ermmm ... excuse me I did not want to inconvenience you ... I will wait for you outside ...

Clarke lowered her head with red cheeks and some shyness. Lexa immediately noticed her reaction but before she started walking towards the exit she took hold of one of her wrists, looking at her with tenderness ...

\- Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude ... I'm naked and your eyes ...  
\- Yes, I know ... I did not really want to bother you ...  
\- It's OK EJ ... come here ...

Lexa pulled her wrist slightly bringing Eliza's body towards her to join their in a short and tender kiss that Clarke smiling when Alycia after the kiss left her forehead resting on hers. ..

\- Now wait for me outside beautiful, yes ...?  
\- Hey, why did the guy call you Lexa ...?  
\- Because Ontari told me that Alycia did not sound right for the show so I told her to call me Lexa ... it was something I invented, it came to my mind. It sounds good don't you think?  
\- Hmmm ... if it sounds ... well ... I think ... it's a strange name but it sounds sexy ... Lexa ...  
\- Hahaha ... now go, I will take a quick shower and we will go ...

Clarke did not emit more sounds. She just nodded as she left the dressing room with a smile on her face, while she bit her lower lip thinking about "Lexa." She felt so much need to feel that beautiful body on hers, doing all kinds of erotic things. God! She needed to think about how to seduce Alycia, She had to find a way for that dark beauty to make her soon, and no matter what she did, sooner or later, she would achieve it....

End of Flashback ...

 

Clarke could hardly breathe, she had just realized that everything already indicated too much the incredible reality. LEXA! Oh my God! How the hell she had forgotten that name for the strip club! She could not believe that Alycia's real name was Lexa seriously ... or it could be Alycia and she had changed it to Lexa ... for God's sake, her head felt like it was going to explode, when she remembered the chicken in the oven. And without thinking any more, she ran to the kitchen, arriving just as the oven alarm began to sound announcing that the food was ready.

After a few minutes that she took to try to calm down, she set the table and called her daughter and her friend who obviously had to be called as the name she had given to Alycia ... or should I say Lexa? But how the hell could it be that after 20 years fate could reunite them again ?! Many questions filled her mind, that stunned her.

While the girls ate and chatted about who knows what, because Clarke seemed to be in another world, still incredulous that all this was happening now, and it did not help to see Eliza Jane, an exact copy of her mother 20 years ago. But how, how could it be in such a country as the one in which they lived, could they give the fucking chance to live in the same city and get back together in that way?

But if there was one thing that Clarke really wondered was how Alycia \ Lexa, had become pregnant when she was a lesbian? But in all the crazy history of coincidences and so on, there was a detail that filled her heart with many things and it was the fact that Alycia / Lexa had given her supposed name to her daughter,as she had given it to hers. She felt that even though their paths had been separated so long ago, they had apparently never ceased to be connected in some way.

Now she also seriously wondered if she really was ready to meet again the woman who had been the great love of her life after so many years. Her mind was so dazed, and her heart was another world of confusion and sensations along with many memories, and above all, she was afraid ...

Afraid to face her past that had left a great mark on her soul. Afraid to look again at those deep green eyes that had captivated and fallen in love as she could never feel it again. Fear of herself and the reaction she would have of standing in front of her again, what would she feel? What would she say? Had she overcome that abrupt outcome? Had she truly healed the great wound in her heart that Alycia's farewell had left her with?

After they finished eating and the girls settled in the living room to watch a movie. Clarke finished cleaning the kitchen and with a cup of her favourite mint tea, went to the double garage of the house, where her father's car, the one who had lived the trip with her and Alycia that trip was there parked, like the memories in your soul.

She looked at the car for a long time,as she finished drinking her mint tea. Then she left the cup on a shelf to take the keys from were they were hanging and open the driver's seat door, something she had not done in a very long time. For a crazy moment she felt that she could smell the essence of the perfume of Alycia's skin, in her mind it was still Alycia that great love,not Lexa.

She got into the old Chevy and took a seat with a slight smile on her face, resting her hands on the dusty wheel.For a magical moment the whole environment changed. The sun shone in front of her, on a long, deserted blazing summer road. She turned her face to find that beautiful image of Alycia caressed by the wind that came in through her window, playing with her long, silky brown hair that smelled of a shampoo smelling of apples. Her beautiful hypnotic emerald eyes were closed, her beautiful face with that tanned skin shining in the sun, so full of peace. It was a goddess sitting next to her and she could not stop contemplating it.

She shook her head back to reality, the dim garage light, the dust on the whole car. She pressed the remote for the garage doors to open them, then she put the old key in the 1969 Chevy and turned the key and the power of that classic engine came to life, while the accelerator tightened a bit, at the same time time her heart skipped a beat with the feeling she had not felt in so long.

It was a very special moment, a reunion with so many memories and feelings. She put her forehead on her hands that were clinging to the steering wheel, trying to breathe, almost excited with tears in her eyes. when suddenly her daughter's voice brought her back to reality.

Alycia and Eliza had been shocked to hear the sound of the Chevy engine coming from the garage and went immediately to see what happened, finding her mother leaning on the wheel as if something was not right with her. Alycia was frightened for a moment knocking on the window where her mother was sitting who after several knocks and calls separated her head from her hands and looked at her with clearly excited eyes.

Clarke realized the concern on her daughter's face and that of her friend's immediately lowered the window with the old manual system, trying to smile an almost convincing smile.

\- Ma ...? Are you okay...? We heard the noise of the engine ... that Wow! It sounds powerful by the way .... And we came to see what happened ...  
\- Do not worry Aly, I'm fine ... I'm sorry I scared you, it made me want to try it ... I got a little excited remembering old times ... you know, I think I'm going for a ride. Do not worry, I'll be fine. I have my iPhone, but do me a favor darling, go find my wallet, I think I need to put some gas, I will not get very far otherwise ...  
\- Oh ... yes, of course Ma...

Alycia went in search of her mother's wallet, while Eliza Jane watched and admired the old classic. her beautiful eyes identical to those of her mothers and Clarke was lost in them with a smile on her lips.

\- Do you want to get in Eliza ...? Come....  
\- May l...? This car is really a beauty! Is it a 1969 model?

Clarke was surprised by Eliza's knowledge and she liked it as the young woman opened the passenger door and entered with a big smile sitting on the seat, marveling at everything she saw. Clarke could not not see Alycia sitting there next to her again. God! I needed to take some air and clear or go crazy ... but not to sound so delirious in front of the girl sitting next to her, She tried to behave as normal as possible.

\- WOW! How do you know what a 69 is? Are you a fan of classic cars?  
\- Hahahaha ... something like that. My mother knows something about mechanics and I think my love for classic cars has come from her. But definitely her favorite was always precisely this model, it was special for her. She even has an old photo of a car in the house like this, almost the same as your car i would say. She is standing next to it on what appears to be a road in some old gas station in the town ...

[](https://ibb.co/iu548S)

Clarke felt that her heart was racing out of her chest remembering when she took that picture of Alycia at the request of Alycia herself, since she had really loved the classic Chevy that was carrying them. How the hell could she tell Eliza Jane that she and her mother had lived a great love and adventure story on an unforgettable trip almost 20 years ago in that same car where they were sitting now and that the one in the picture was not another that same one?

But immediately her eyes strayed to the front when her daughter came back with her purse and a sweater smiling at her. While at the same time Eliza Jane got out of the car, to stand next to her friend.

\- Here you are Ma ... I brought you a sweater too, the night is a little cool.  
\- Awww, thank you honey! Come here ...

Clarke pulled her daughter's hand and pulled her towards her to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. While Alycia smiled with her red cheeks ...

\- Ma ... and let me ....  
\- I love you so much you know, no ?!  
\- Yes Ma ... me too ... now go ... take a walk of memories ... and call if you get into trouble. But do not come back late.  
\- Hahahaha ... do not make my words young girl!  
\- Hahahaha ... handle carefully old lady ...

Clarke said as the powerful engine again starting reverse the Chevy while her daughter and friend looked at her with a big smile raising their hands to say goodbye, to which Clarke replied in the same way with her left hand out the window.

Feeling the wind on her face while with one right hand she was driving the classic car, and her other arm was leaning against the low window where she hardly let her head rest.She drove quietly through the streets of the city until the gas station almost deserted at that time, were she got some gas. When she returned to her car after paying for the gas before opening the door she was surprised by the voice of a man who was clearly drunk ...

\- Hey beautiful ... cute car you have there ... well the two are perfect for me ... what do you say shall we go for a ride ...?

Clarke could not believe the situation and for a moment she looked around to see if her saving Angel would appear as she had 20 years ago but was suddenly brought to reality when one of the man's hands took her by her arm . Clarke looked at that hand holding it and then raised her angry eyes to the smiling face of the man.

\- I advise that you release me immediately ...  
\- Why beautiful ...? We can have a lot of fun you and I ...  
\- I do not!  
\- Oh ... do not get fiery ...

It was that word that ignited Clarke's fury, that simple word. she immediately released the grip of the drunk, giving him a knee in the middle of his testicles, which made the man shout and fall to the pavement while Clarke got into the car and started up her Chevy, to get away from the gas station, with a clear winning smile on her lips.

After a few minutes her fingers sought to turn on the old radio, which still worked like the rest of the glorious car. A very particular song began to sound, that by paying attention to the lyric, somehow it made her imagine Alycia by her side and the story they had lived in that same car.

The young and talented singer MIA played her popular song "Dynasty", while now Clarke's eyes were clouded a little by the tears that appeared, which began to fall down her cheeks ...

"... Some days it's hard to see  
If I was a fool, or you, a thief  
Made it through the maze to find my one in a million  
And now you're just a page from the story I'm building  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up ... "

Meanwhile in the gas station, a car came and when it stopped the door opened and Lexa got out, returning from dinner with her sister, needing a refill of fuel, seeing a man lying on the pavement, holding his genitals with clear pain on his face. She immediately came to assist him ...

\- Hey, sir ... are you okay? Do you need help...?  
\- That damn little fiery ... gave me a knee in the balls! Damn blonde bitch and that old Chevy! I wish I left her halfway!

Lexa's face became somewhat confused, especially at the description that the drunk man mentioned about his attacker and her memory could only return to that night where everything had begun, that night where she had become that heroine of a unknown fiery blonde. When the man's breathy voice brought her out of her memories ...

\- Hey ... but you're not bad at all beautiful ... maybe I can have fun with you anyway ...  
\- In any case you'll need a stupid damn brain transplant! Now get lost before I leave you as i found you ...  
\- Shit! What the fuck is happening with women tonight !?

The man barely stood up and wobbled without taking care of his genitals was lost in the dark. While Lexa entered her car to open the fuel tank lid, when she started paying attention to the song that was playing on the radio ... MIA ... a song that suddenly took her far back in time ... feeling the guilt come over her ...

"... the scar I can not reverse  
when the more it is the worse it hurts  
Gave you every piece of me, do not wonder it's missing  
Do not know how to be close to someone so distant  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell , it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell down  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
(And all I gave you is gone)  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down  
Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up ... "

The last image she remembered of Eliza Jane filled her soul, there sleeping in the bed of a motel room, very close to San Francisco. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, after such a special night. But she just could not, she could not stay ...

Her eyes filled with tears, guilt touched her soul and repentance while the cool breeze of summer night caressed her face and played with her long hair. She was wondering why !? Why those damn memories came to her mind lately, harassing her like shadows. Is it that one day she would cross paths with her again in life? Could she have that opportunity to tell her so many things that she was not able to say 20 years ago, that morning at that motel?

The song came to an end as Lexa's tears ran down her cheeks. She finished charging gas and as she walked inside the small shop to pay for it, her ears heard the very particular and powerful sound of that classic engine passing by at a great speed ... her eyes immediately turned to look for the car but only saw the red lights from the back losing themselves in the darkness of the streets. Her heart stopped beating ...


	6. Back at ya...

[](https://ibb.co/jQFyVH)

Clarke Griffin  
Hello Lexa, good morning. Unfortunately I will not be able to come tonight to watch you singing.The hospital shift manager called to tell me they need me to work today but I do not want to disappoint Alycia so I was wondering if she could go with you tonight? If she cannot,that is ok and I apologize again but my work is like that sometimes. I hope you have fun.

 

Lexa was awakened by the notification of a message on her phone.Her hair covered her face which was still resting on the pillow.She reached out a arm and grabbed her iPhone while turning her body and with her free hand pulled her long hair back from her face.

After opening her eyes completely, she sat up in the bed and put on her reading glasses. She unlocked her phone and sadly read Clarke's message. She mentally cursed the hospital since she had many hopes about finally meeting the woman who lately had her somewhat"excited"? If she could use that word to define all the mix of sensations she had been feeling since she started texting with Clarke. "God damn it!" she said looking at the ceiling, breathing deeply but a small part of her understood how important and special Clarke's work was.

Lexa Woods  
Ohhhh ... that really saddens me this morning ... But I understand perfectly Clarke, do not worry and of course Alycia can come with us.I will feel much better that Eliza is not alone among the audience. Thanks for letting me know, I hope you do not have too busy time at the hospital.

Clarke read Lexa's reply with a knot in her heart. She hated lying but she just did not feel ready yet to face Lexa much less in front of her daughter who did not know the story she had lived with the brunette so many years ago. But she still had doubts about attending or not, she was almost certain that Lexa was none other than her past love Alycia but obviously she could not be 100% sure without having seeing her. So while she would think more during the day she would go to the hospital to do some office work in which she was always behind with so not lie so much after all.

Meanwhile in Alycia’s room, the scene between the friends was repeated,they were embraced in each others arms. The first to wake up was as always Eliza who could not help but fall in love seeing Alycia’s beautiful sleeping face and her arms around her waist. Rebellious blond strands covered part of her face which she could not resist moving them gently behind the blonde’s ear who at the touch of the trembling fingers of her friend her slowly opened her eyes.

Alycia could not help but look at a beautiful Eliza who was looking at her with a sweet smile on her face while her hand caressed her face very softly. The blonde shuddered very deeply, feeling that her body was feeling many sensations, sensations that she had not felt before but were pleasant. She really loved to wake up in Eliza's arms and that affection she always had for her when she opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her face while her cheeks turned a little red but her eyes were still lost in those emerald eyes so bright that they smiled at her.

Eliza could no longer resist the feelings that Alycia made her feel and although she was terrified of what might happen, she moved her face closer to the smiling and relaxed face of her friend. She rested her forehead gently on Alycia's and brushed her nose over the blonde’s who was surprised but responded to her touch.

She could feel that Eliza had feelings for her that were more than friendly feelings and they did not bother her, they shook her but also made her a little afraid since she was not sure what was happening to her. Although her body seemed to know because she slowly moved her lips to Eliza’s and felt those warm lips, it was like a flame that ignited all her whole body. It was strange but so nice.

Eliza let herself go with the great joy of seeing and feeling that Alycia did not reject her but had responded with tenderness and warmth. They kissed slowly, freeing their sensations.

Clarke meanwhile was walking down the hall to go downstairs to prepare breakfast, when passing the room of her daughter,she noticed the door was open slightly and she could not help watching the tender scene that was taking place. Her eyes became wet but she immediately closed the door quietly and walked away almost silently to the stairs that led to the ground floor of the house. With one hand over her mouth and the other over her racing heart. When she reached the kitchen she tried to calm her breathing, sitting on one of the chairs as her mind turned to the past ...

 

Flashback ...

Sunday morning, Clarke felt the warm rays of the sun on her face and when she opened her eyes she simply smiled contemplating the most beautiful image that could exist in her universe, the relaxed and sleeping face of her goddess Alycia next to her. There were no words in her vocabulary with which she could describe how special she felt that morning, lying naked in the bed held by her lovers warm body.

Lexa had made a lot of money from the excited customers with her body and dancing that Friday night. Money that she had to share with the owner of the place, something that really angered Clarke but that was the deal. Lexa would receive her pay for the two nights but the money that the clients deposited in her panties would be divided 50%/50% with Roan since she was not one of the regular girls at the club.

For Saturday night Roan wanted something different so he asked a more experienced girl and manager of the strippers, Ontari to prepare something with Lexa to give a duo show on stage that night.

Clarke did not like the idea but Lexa was amused to see that frown of her blond evidently out of jealousy. That Eliza felt jealous just shook her and made her feel special too. No one in her life had shown jealousy of her and she knew that she had feelings for Eliza, and yes for the first time she could begin to accept that perhaps she was falling in love with her sweet Eliza Jane.

On Saturday night the place was full, customers from other nearby towns had come to watch the show after word got out about the new and exuberant new stripper in the club, "LEXA". Clarke could seriously not believe what her beautiful goddess had caused with just one night of dancing but at the same time it did not surprise her. Alycia was simply unique and yes, she was only her and that filled her with pride, it was her girl! That everyone wanted to see dance and more.

Well, she corrected herself mentally as technically she had not touched her yet, just kissed those delicious lips that she loved to suck sometimes, they were so soft and that tongue that made her simply crazy in every sense of the word. Every time Alycia kissed her, she felt her body like a rocket launched into space but there she stayed. But Clarke's frustration was so great, that she felt she was dying every time Alycia released her after a passionate kiss and she held her against her body which never really got anywhere. She felt a deep frustration but she could not do much about it as Alycia kept her at bay.

Lexa and Ontari danced and excited the audience that went crazy while their bodies moved to the beat of the Aerosmith song "Crazy". They really made a very sexy duo and their dancing was very coordinated that was something that Clarke had to recognize but every time they approached each other and touched each other insinuating things ... the blonde was incensed She wanted to be that woman who could touch the body of her goddess, light it with caresses and daring kisses.

Clarke was sitting at a table near the stage watching the show like everyone else, against the wishes of Alycia who had asked her to stay at the motel. Lexa was worried about the s environment that could be in such a place especially when many "macho" excited and drunk were excited with the show,it was a time where she could not take care of her girl and she did not like it.

Immediately when Lexa went on stage next to Ontari she searched the audience trying to find Eliza until she saw her sitting drinking a beer to one side. From then on she tried to watch her as much as she could or danced near to her to be close to her in case Eliza needed her.

Clarke felt that her blood boiled every time Alycia looked at her with those green hypnotic eyes from the stage, moving that body in that devilishly sensual way that definitely made her panties wet. A couple of times Alycia had winked at her and smiled mischievously which had transported Clarke's suffering mind and body to another level and galaxy. She was lost in her dancing goddess that she did not realize that a man spoke to her,she only noticed it when her goddess eyes looked like two sharp knives looking behind her. Immediately Clarke turned her head and found the man who was clearly drunk and quite excited and could barely stand ...

\- Hey beautiful, what are you doing down here? You should be up there moving those beautiful tits you have ...  
\- Go away idiot! Clarke answered already quite irritated turning her face back to the stage.  
\- Oh come on ... you can dance for me in private and we can have some fun ....

The drunk took Clarke's arm and Lexa immediately approached them crouching very close to the situation about to jump the guy who held her girl when suddenly Roan appeared behind the man holding him by the arms and moving him away from Clarke and looking at Lexa nodding, to move away and continue the show. To which Lexa obeyed immediately reluctantly.

Lexa could feel the audience too excited, too much for her liking and she hated the fact that Eliza was there fully exposed but she immediately noticed that after taking out the drunk guy, Roan went back to the blonde's side and sat down next to her with a beer in his hand and a new one for the girl who looked at him seriously but who whispered in his ear thanking him for having taken the drunk out.

Only then Lexa was able to relax and finish the show, more focused on her movements and her partner who followed her perfectly as if they had always danced together.

Ontari was more than happy with the money collection that she and Lexa had got from the audience that night much to Roan's approval. The owner was seriously planning to try to convince Lexa to stay and work permanently at the club. The girl was really worth it and the customers were crazy for her. It was a business that he could not lose.

When the show ended the audience shouted and applauded. Roan had never seen such a reaction in his club, he was more than happy and gave the crazy audience an hour of free of drinks as he went with Clarke to the dressing room to talk to Lexa.

Lexa was still sweating as she and Ontari celebrated in the dressing room with all the money from the show when they were interrupted by Clarke and Roan who brought to a bottle of champagne and glasses to the celebration. They drank, they toasted, they laughed and they shouted. After a while Roan asked Lexa to speak with him in his office.

Clarke did not like that, she knew or perceived that the owner wanted Lexa to stay to work in his club. She could only wait for the brunette to be wise enough to say no. She honestly did not want her goddess to stay in that seedy town, dancing for drunks every night. She wanted them to continue their trip together to San Francisco as they had planned.

Ontari was feeling bitter because although she had enjoyed the company of Lexa on stage that night, she did not want Roan to take her on full time as that would lead to her losing popularity since she could see that Lexa had a lot of potential, she was younger she was and soon she would take everything.

When Lexa and Roan returned from their private conversation the expression on the owner's face was not exactly joyful and that meant only one thing, that Alycia had declined his offer and Clarke was more than happy, as was Ontari who hid her joy while her boss left the dressing room then Ontari turned to Lexa to say goodbye to her ...

\- Hey, you will always be welcome to dance with me if you you pass through this town again! It has been a pleasure to dance with you Lexa ... good luck in San Francisco, you too blondie, take care of her,your girl is beautiful and talented. Take care of yourself you two lovebirds ...  
\- Thanks for everything Ontari it has been a pleasure for me to have danced with you too.  
\- Yes, thank you Ontari - Clarke said as a faint smile appeared on her face and she extended her hand to the brunette, who shook it and then left the room.

When they returned to the motel, the girls were very excited and happy.They had got the money they needed to finally pay for the repair of the car and to continue on their way with enough extra money for the rest of the trip. They jumped on the double bed throwing bills through the air, laughing and screaming.They both were lying on their backs looking at the ceiling in the darkness with thousands of bills spread over the bed, with hearts beating fast and rapid breathing, even laughing.

It was when Clarke could no longer endure the agony of her body and in a quick movement climbed onto the body of a very surprised Lexa who suddenly stopped smiling to look at her with serious green eyes that became darker.

Immediately Lexa moved her hands to Eliza’s hips who looked at her with a mischievous smile while her blue eyes became dark as night as she bit her lower lip.

The blonde’s shaking hands began to move under the shirt that Lexa was wearing, feeling the muscles tensing and her skin burning like fire.

The brunette knew that she could not resist her feelings anymore,she also wanted her and although she wanted to protect her she felt that what was happening between them was inevitable, they both felt a lot for each other and that sexual tension was very evident.

To Clarke's surprise, her hands roamed free across Alycia's firm abdomen who did not stop looking at her with an expression that the blonde could not yet define, it was between desire and something else but she was glad she did not stop her. Clarke was a little nervous, she did not know what to do. She wanted her so much her body felt like it was on fire.

Lexa felt her nerves as she placed her hands on Eliza's trembling ones, caressing them gently, trying to give her reassurance . Her lips curved into a small smile while the blonde's eyes were lost in her’s.

\- Eliza take off your t-shirt ... do not fear ... I'm with you ...

Clarke was surprised at the request and the tenderness of Alycia.She knew that the moment she had desired had arrived and her goddess was there under her body ready to guide her in passion.

she smiled shyly looking at her brunette who was smiling at her, while she was caressing her bare legs since Clarke was wearing shorts.

Feeling the warm hands of Alycia on her skin took her to the limit of not being able to think clearly anymore and she did not feel nervous anymore as she let herself be carried away by her desire, by the passion that her body was screaming for her to feel. Clarke took off her shirt and looked back at Alycia with anticipation …

\- You're so beautiful Eliza ... come here my blonde ...

Clarke slowly moved her body onto the body of her goddess while she kissed her neck then moved to her mouth, where a crazy dance of tenderness and passion broke between her lips and her daring tongues, igniting their bodies like fires.

After a few minutes Lexa turned her body so that she was on top, causing the bills to fly around the room to the contagious laughter of her nervous Eliza. Eliza then settled under her, and as Lexa moved to sit on her hips she looked at her with a smile taking off her shirt, and then her support bra.The scene played out before Clarke’s astonished eyes ,she was about to give herself for the first time to someone and she could not be happier that it was someone as beautiful and special as Alycia who she was about to give herself to in body and soul.

Clarke knew that this love was crazy, they had met only a couple of weeks ago but from the first moment her eyes met those magical green emeralds, her heart was lost. It was at that moment she began to believe in love at first sight.

But Clarke did not want to think about that moment, she did not want anything that would to take her away from what she was feeling now.She wanted to feel Alycia touching her body, she wanted to surrender to her and enjoy her, to savor every inch of her dark skin, make her scream of pleasure and feel the same.

Lexa took Eliza's hands as she did not quite know where to put them and placed them on her aroused breasts then slowly joined their lips again. Her body reacted to the touch of those delicate hands of her blonde who felt a moan escape her mouth which made her smile.

Clarke felt a beautiful sensation when she felt those erect, hard nipples in the palms of her sweaty hands. God! they felt so good, so beautiful and without realizing she began to touch those perfect breasts with desire, her fingers caressing nipples.  
The gentle attention of Eliza's hands produced moans of pleasure from Lexa, who’s lips had now left her blonde's mouth and was kissing the skin of her neck while the brunette was settling in between Clarke's legs, which were already open, ready to receive the pleasure of her touch.

Lexa savored that glowing skin with much pleasure while she felt her body was on fire, feeling the inexperienced hands of her blond on her breasts, while she began to move on the body of Eliza, who immediately let out moans and sounds of pleasure.

Lexa moved her hands behind her back to release Clarke's hold on her, who arched her back immediately giving her more access. She unclasped her bra slowly, caressing her arms as she looked at the blonde eyes that were so passionate, she wanted to devour her without mercy. But the brunette took her time, she wanted Eliza to be aroused as much as possible, to feel pleasure to the extreme, so she could penetrate her with the least possible pain, being her first time.

Lexa was surprised when Eliza's hands moved to open the button of her shorts ...

\- Hey miss what do you think you're doing ...? - Clarke felt her cheeks redden and immediately took off her hands off Lexa’s shorts. But Lexa looked at her winking and smiling at her to let her know that she was just joking with her. To which Clarke let out a deep breath and a smile ...  
\- Go ahead ... you can continue ... - Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear that she only wanted to explore, feel, taste and now she had permission.

Lexa moved a little higher to make it easier for Eliza to lower her shorts. Her breasts were close to Clarke's mouth who suddenly felt the urgent need to taste them, which she did not hesitate to do so, tasting one of those wonderful breasts with her lips in a way that made Lexa moan. They stayed like that for a moment while her blonde delighted in tasting her breasts with pleasure and she felt turned on with each suction, with each touch of that restless and inexperienced tongue, those teeth barely biting her hard nipples, producing spasms in her lower belly and the arousal soaking her center.

Clarke experienced so many sensations at the same time as her hips began frantic movements against Alycia. After a few seconds, Clarke felt the first wave of enormous pleasure travel through her body with intensity. Their moans intensified and her hands now scratched Lexa's back, who noticed that her girl was experiencing her first orgasm, drove her crazy, it was so precious to hear her moan and feel her body trembling under her ... She touched that delicious body and kissed her hungrily on her face, her neck, her ears, while her hands caressed her hair and the flushed cheeks of Eliza who only smiled with pleasure on her face.

\- Hey ... we’ve only started ... I've barely touched. You are a very bad girl ...Did you like the way i touched you ...?  
\- God! Are you really asking me that ...? That was God!  
\- Hahahaha .... Yes, I know beautiful ...  
\- Aly ...  
\- What ...? Tell me what you want...?  
\- I want ... I want to feel you inside of me ... well, I know how two women do it, but ...  
\- Hahaha ... do not worry ... you'll feel good ... just relax ... enjoy ... this is just beginning …

Without saying more Lexa placed kisses and caresses on Eliza’s trembling body who closed her eyes feeling that mouth and hands on her body with passion and tenderness.

When those soft lips of the brunette were kissing her body, her breasts and she again felt the sensation of her body of moving against Alycia’s body of Alycia while her soaked clit cried out for attention. Her hands felt for the button of her shorts to take them off when the hands of her lover stopped her.

\- Oh no no ... you've been a very bad girl, now you leave that to me ... You put your hands on my body, I'll take care of yours ... Will you be a good girl Eliza. ..? - Listening to Alycia talk to her like that with her tone so serious in, clearly very excited, simply took her to paradise.She could barely respond, her breathing was very fast and she felt that she was beginning to experience another orgasm .

But she wanted to be a good girl and let Alycia guide her so she nodded her head while her hands were placed on the brunette's head, tangling her fingers in the long, silky brown hair. It was when the brunette's hands opened her shorts slowly taking them off then Alycia stood finished taking off her own underwear before Clarke who looked at her with desire and felt, who felt she was experiencing the most beautiful moment of her life.

Lexa looked at her for a moment with a smile and the sparkling desire in her eyes, her body completely naked, illuminated by the light of the moon which filtered through the open window and that cool summer breeze playing with her long hair.She was a magical image of those fairy tales in the Clarke’s dark blue eyes of Clarke, totally possessed by that beauty in front of her. It was a image that she wanted to remember forever in her memory. She was truly Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty there in front of her body and waiting expectantly to make her her own.

Lexa approached her body again, resting her hands on her knees opening her legs without taking her eyes from those of her beautiful Eliza. She let her body fall gently on her and her lips on her girl's contracting stomach as she began to kiss her, caressing her breasts that produced waves of heat in Clarke's crotch as she threw her head back enjoying everything trying to control her body not to fall into another wave of climax ahead of time. She wanted to be a good girl for her goddess who now slowly descended her body, kissing her navel, introducing her tongue which caused her to feel a tickling sensation and also a lot of pleasure.

Lexa moved slowly down Clarke’s body, while her eyes sometimes looked at the face of her girl who knew she was struggling to not let herself feel another orgasm before she enjoyed her and made her her own .. while leaving short, wet kisses on her lower belly, at the beginning of Eliza's pubic hair who instinctively began to move her hips ...

\- You're a good girl Eliza ... you’re beautiful ... wait for me ... - Clarke put a hand to her mouth, to bite her fingers, she was so turned on, so excited.She wanted to scream, she wanted to be taken by her brunette in her body and soul.

Lexa moved to Eliza's inner thighs with her kisses and her expert tongue, licking them and leaving small marks of bites which made the blonde jump and carried her away from there to a world of sensations that touched her entire body.

Now the expert hands of Lexa slowly caressed the excited and very wet lips of Eliza who let out a deep moan as she felt those fingers at her entrance,very close to her swollen clitoris.Suddenly lips began to kiss her folds with, sucking, licking the fluids when the brunette's warm tongue began to lick her center, unleashing Clarke’s feelings which made her arch her body towards the brunette, desperate for more pleasure.

Clarke placed her hands on Alycia's head, pushing downwards,wanting to feel more of that expert tongue that did wonders with her aroused sex, moaning with despair and much pleasure, moving her hips against the smiling face of her lover who now was ready to enter her loves body ...

\- Please Aly ... no ... hold ... more ... ahhhh .... Do it ... I want to feel you ....  
\- So Eli ... Now breathe ... it's going to hurt a little but do not fear ... I will not hurt you ... let yourself go ... you're so beautiful ... - Before Clarke could think of answering, a finger slowly penetrated her not very deeply, giving her enormous pleasure while Lexa's mouth was now doing wonders with her clitoris. A delicious second orgasm was building as she could feel Alycia penetrating her with two fingers.

She was in paradise but she still did not understand why Alycia warned her that she would feel pain, it had been painless and as she was about to enter her orgasm, Alycia's fingers penetrated her with more strength and deeper at the same time that her body was feeling her climax. Immediately she felt the pain inside her slightly, it was not a deep pain, she barely felt it since her orgasm had taken possession of her body and the enormous pleasure far surpassed all other sensations. She felt that she could fly at the hands of her beautiful goddess, who was making her her own in an incredibly tender and passionate way.

Lexa shuddered as Eliza was carried away by the wave of pleasure in her body, arching her head back almost losing consciousness with the strength which her climax had hit her. The beautiful sensations that she felt the brunette could not describe them. Never before had she experienced something so special making love with a woman. She had had nights of good sex and pleasure but the feelings she was experiencing were so intense, making that beautiful blonde completely hers was simply unique and her body responded so naturally that almost without realizing it had traveled that her body trembled with pleasure moving to her beautiful face to contemplate it, to contemplate that moment so intense and so magical giving her small kisses on her neck,her nose, her cheeks.

But Lexa needed to feel her own orgasm and without thinking moved against the body of her beautiful lady in the beautiful rhythm of the passion of their bodies until she felt the enormous pleasure of a deep orgasm that made her scream into Eliza's neck.

It cost her to regain control of the situation, Lexa had been lost in paradise for a few minutes caressing and kissing the body of her precious Eliza Jane, who with rapid breathing had clung to her with her arms around her body. She was the most beautiful and tender thing she had ever held in her arms. She could not believe what I was living with Eliza, was she in love? And for the first time in her life had she made love and not just had sex? God! She wanted that night to last forever.

\- Aly ...  
\- Hey beautiful are you okay? Did it hurt...?  
\- No ... hahaha ... it was great! Jesus Christ Alycia, you are so beautiful! And tender and passionate !! God! I feel so wet ... God that shame .... Sorry ... - Clarke said covering her embarrassed face with her hands  
\- Not it's not that, it's just your hymen broke as you lost virginity,it is just a little bit of fluids and blood ... - Lexa explained at the innocence of her blonde as she removed those trembling hands that covered her reddened face.  
\- Seriously...?! Oh heavens! I've stained the bed ...? Clarke covered her mouth with one hand as her eyes opened wide. A reaction that touched Lexa even more.  
\- Do not worry but come ... it's better to take a shower so you'll feel better ... - Lexa pulled Eliza into a relaxed, warm shower with lots of kisses and caresses making the blonde relax and feel less embarrassed. But in reality Clarke felt like she was still in paradise held in the arms of Alycia who did not stop placing small kisses on her back, neck and shoulders while the warm water fell on them, relaxing their bodies.

Clarke could not believe how tender her goddess was, how beautiful she was, how protective. It was without a doubt the most incredible and most special night of her life, and that sweet woman there with her had made it possible.

When they returned to the bed, Alycia changed the sheets before Clarke's attentive and still somewhat embarrassed look. Then the brunette took her into her arms to bring her closer to her body and embrace her tenderly knowing that Eliza still felt very vulnerable.

\- Hey beautiful, are you okay? Do not worry we'll pay for the laundry tomorrow, we have plenty of money! Hahaha ... - Suddenly Lexa felt that Eliza was shaking and warm drops wet her chest as she realised that they were tears.She took her girl's face in her hands lifting it so she could look into her eyes and saw that her blonde was very excited which touched her very deeply in the depths of her heart and heart, God! She truly felt that she loved that girl with golden hair and eyes the color of the sea.  
\- Hey lovely do not cry ... everything will be fine ok? Just relax ... I'll take care of you Eliza Jane, do not worry ...  
\- I ... I ... why am i crying ...? I just feel very sensitive ... it has been so beautiful ... you are so special Alycia ...  
\- Ohhhh ... come here beautiful, let's go to bed ... it's normal that you feel vulnerable ... but everything will be fine ... trust my love ...

They went to bed and immediately Clarke clung to Alycia's body looking for her warmth, her love, her protection which she got immediately while the brunette's hands caressed her and her lips kissed her wet hair. She felt so safe there, she did not want to let go of Alycia.

\- Now sleep beautiful ... I think we deserve a good night's rest don't you think?  
\- Do not let go of me,Alycia ...  
\- I will not my blonde ... now go to sleep ... you'll feel better in the morning ...  
\- Good evening Aly  
\- Good evening Eli

End of flashback ...

 

After they had breakfast in the kitchen with some mischievous looks among the two friends which did not escape from the eyes of Mama Clarke. The girls got ready to go to the fair while Dr. Griffin was preparing to go to work as she was still trying to recover from those tender memories, if in her life she had ever felt in paradise it was when she was in her arms of her Alycia.

After dropping Eliza and Alycia at the fair Clarke continued on her way to the hospital where she concentrated on her stationery, medical records and archives. At her break she was surprised by her good friend Raven who was also on shift that afternoon and when she heard from a nurse that her friend and colleague was working she went to her office.

-Well if it's none other than my friend Clarke working on her weekend off... what the hell are you doing here Griffin?  
\- Hello to you Reyes ...getting my paperwork up to date, I have a big pile that i am behind in completing ...  
\- Ok, I've had enough this these past weeks and as I see you will not tell me on your own, well I have to force to tell me ... what the hell is going on with Clarke? And do not tell me that nothing is wrong or I swear that all those folders are going to suffer at my hands and you'll have to sort them out again ... - Clarke raised her blue eyes and with a frown on her face she looked at her friend, she knew that she could not keep hiding what was happening to her and that therefore she should start by telling her friend what happened 20 years before.  
\- Ok Reyes, do you have time ...?  
-I just finished my shift, I was actually going to the locker room and no I do not have to go home because my children are with their grandparents this weekend they are going to take them to that fair that has come to the city. Finn is with some friends watching football and will not come back until late. So if you like we can have dinner together.  
\- Well,ok yes we'll do it ...

 

Meanwhile at the fair the friends were having fun on the different attractions. After their tender kiss in the morning there had not been much more than smiles and caresses when Alycia’s mother had called them to come down for breakfast.

They had not talked about it until they got on the big wheel. The ride slowly went up and they saw a beautiful visual of the city, and a sunset that presented itself before their eyes in a wonderful way.

Eliza was the most nervous she had initiated the kiss but Alycia had not rejected her, she responded with shyness but with sweetness and smiles. She felt it was time to perhaps talk about what they felt for each other. She gently took Alycia's hand in hers and looked at her for a moment,at the beautiful blonde sitting next to her who looked so magical, so beautiful illuminated by the reds, yellows and orange colors in the sky and that smile tender and shy like that morning, that told her that everything was fine .

\- Aly ... about this morning ... how do you feel about that?  
\- You mean that beautiful and tender kiss ...? I liked it a lot ... I feel ... I was ... well ...? And you..?  
\- I ... I wondered what you felt about me doing it without asking you ... I just could not help it ... I have ... I feel I want to be more than your friend Aly ... but I do not know if you ...  
\- I've never felt an attraction to girl before ... never ....

Eliza felt her heart beating faster, she felt that the next thing that Alycia would say was that she did not have any feelings for her and that terrified her, made her sad. Her heart began to beat even faster in a hurry and a serious look appeared on her face became very serious. Immediately Alycia noticed and without thinking she put one of her hands to the cheek of her girl to lessen her fear, looking at her with a tender smile.

\- I have not finished explaining myself Eli .... this has never happened to me but I know how I feel about you and I can’t deny it, It's strange I must confess but I like it, I want to be with you more than just friendship and definitely the kiss this morning confirmed it for me... it felt so good, so sweet ...

Eliza felt she could breathe again as she felt the warmth of Alycia's soft hand on her face and that shy confession of her feelings for her. She could not believe it, it was like a dream she did not want to wake up from. Her eyes shone with emotion showing a smile of relief as Alycia's lips found hers in another tender kiss there at the top of the attraction where only the beautiful sunset in front of them was witness to the beautiful and intimate moment.

After a few minutes they both needed to breathe and leaving their foreheads pressed together, brushing their noses together as they smiled with pleasure and joy ...

\- Eli how will we do this, when did you know you only liked girls ....  
\- Do not worry Aly, we'll go slowly? I realised a few years ago that I liked only girls and I have had some dates but nothing serious. I'm not saying I'm super experienced. Yes I've been with girls before but you're special Aly and I'm going to take care of you ... but if at any time you feel uncomfortable or prefer to be friends,you will tell me?  
\- Yes Eli, I'll tell you ... you're so beautiful ... hahaha ... so long ago I wanted to tell you ... I was dying to tell you.  
\- You're also very, very beautiful, Aly ... you know, I do not want anyone to bother you, so we'll be together only when we're alone, yes? At least for now ... everything is very new to you, and I would not like you to feel bad about being with me ... believe me it's not easy to deal with people and the society out there ...  
\- Thanks Eli ... yes, I think it will be the best thing to do ...  
\- Are you hungry...? Because I'm dying for a hamburger with double cheese and French fries ...  
\- Hahahaha ...I am also dying of hunger ...

Eliza took the hand of her beautiful Alycia and kissed it with tenderness without taking her eyes from those blue seas that looked at her with brightness and warmth as the wheel began to descend ...

Meanwhile in the restaurant near the hospital, Clarke finished telling Raven the crazy story of her trip from Long Island to San Francisco which she had made in her father's car and where she had met Alycia who was today apparently called Lexa, and that she was none other than her daughter's music teacher by these coincidences of life, Lexa's daughter, Eliza Jane was Alycia's best new friend.

Raven could not finish eating as her mind was attentive to the incredible story that her friend had never told her before. She was shocked and a little dizzy too,so much information had stunned her and she was lost with the names of the mothers and daughters.

She finally finished eating the last of her dinner, wiped her lips, drank a little of her red wine glass and stared into the expectant eyes of her friend who watched her after she had finished telling a part of her life that she never told anyone. Obviously when she told her the story she had just told her that she was bisexual, after so many years of friendship in which Raven had not had the faintest idea. But Clarke could not read any signs of displeasure or anger in Raven, rather a look of astonishment on her face and that perhaps there had been too much information to process.

\- Ok Griffin, now I only have one question ... what the hell are you doing here?  
\- What...?! What do you mean...? What am i doing here ...? I just told you something I never told anyone in my life and I just told you that I'm bisexual, and you just ask me what I'm doing here ?! Excuse me, Reyes, but I do not understand ...  
\- What are you doing here wasting time with me Clarke when the great love of your life is there, in that pub singing and surely disappointed that you "could not go"?  
\- I ... What the hell do you want me to do about that? Firstly i almost know 100% it's her but until i see her i can’t be sure.  
\- What....? Why haven't you gone to confirm if it's her or not? If you loved each other,you became soulmates but look what names you gave to your daughters ?! Even though you parted in life a part of you never left each other ...  
\- Did you listen to what i just told you? What she did?  
\- Clarke ... you were two girls for the love of God! Each with insecurities and other personal issues ... you found yourselves at a bad time and hey, have you never made a big mistake in your life !? Clarke, I want you go to her right now. The woman you loved all your life is there waiting for you and if you do not never speak to me again if you do not go there and find it out once and for all.  
\- And what do I do if it is her ..?! Raven, I do not know how i will react ... She broke my heart 20 years ago and it was very hard for me to recover, moreover, I do not know if she ever really did love me ... you do not know what I suffered, what I looked for, what I dreamed of that one day she would show up at the university and we would meet again. But no ... she did not, she never came back to me, she never asked me to accept her fucking apology or give me explanations of what the fuck happened to her that day. She disappeared as if the earth had swallowed her leaving me a fucking goodbye note. She didn’t have the courage to face me and say goodbye for whatever reason she had for leaving, NO! she packed her bag and left!

Clarke’s uncontrollable tears began to fall down her cheeks while Raven looked at her impatiently, she knew that her friend needed to unburden the pain that she had held inside in her soul for so long and that she never had the opportunity to heal the wound that her love had left her.

The Latina let her friend cry,she let her vent and let the fury,anguish and disappointment out of her soul. Raven did not say a word, only when she felt Clarke had no more energy, that she had let go of the feelings from her wounded soul and heart put her hand on her friend's trembling hand and looked straight into those reddened eyes.

\- Clarke ... now that you have let out all that shit that you have held in for so long, you are ready to see her again ... do not fear, do not run away, do not repeat the scene and run away as that separated you for so many years ... it's time for you to meet again and heal the wound, to finally deal it and move on with your lives either together or separately but close that chapter that is still clearly open. If it were not it would not have affected you so much and you would be there listening to her singing and waiting for her at the exit to go for a drink and talk with her to say what you could never say because you were both young and made mistakes as you were unable to face your fears. And you know what....? She didn’t leave you because she did not care about you, she walked away from you because she really loved you ...  
\- What ... what the fuck are you saying Raven ...? If she had really loved me, she never would have not done it ... she would never have left me there ... she mocked me, she used me to get to San Francisco faster and safer and in the meantime she had fun with the stupid virgin who believed that she could simply cross the country in her daddy's old car without thinking about what she was doing just because she had never understood her mom... She had a lot of experience... she was a trickster to whom I gave my body, my soul, my heart and my dreams to!!! And NO! ... I do not want to see her again ...  
\- That's not true Griffin and you know it ... you're making excuses because you're terrified ... you're terrified to hear the truth ... because deep down you know that you created all this hate that she was the evil one to be able to hate her, to be able to forget her because you loved her so much that it hurt too much. Ironically you could not let that hatred consume you when you held your daughter in your arms, the greatest love of your life was there in your arms and you gave her your first loves name ... stop lying to yourself Griffin ... you loved her and you've never stopped loving her even when you married Bellamy to forget her ... now I swear I'm exhausted ... so do me and yourself a favor friend ... go see her, close the chapter and then look at her one more time in the eyes and decide whether you still love her or not ...  
\- Waiter ... please the bill...  
\- Rav ... I ... I do not know ... For God's sake! I do not know what to do ... it's true that I'm terrified but I do not think it's time to talk to her as our daughters are... they do not have to hear the story, they do not have to suffer the consequences of our reunion ...  
\- You must do it for them for them ... they will be the only ones who will suffer if you do not deal with this because I'm sure that Lexa or Alycia or whatever she is really called does not matter, I'm sure that she she has also suffered in silence for too long ... especially if one day she regretted the decision she made that day. Give yourself the opportunity to heal ... and now if you excuse me, I need to go to sleep and you have time to get to the bar ... Move it Griffin ... and tomorrow if you want you can stop by and tell me how everything went.

Clarke looked at her so surprised and moved, it was as if Raven had witnessed the whole story as if she read her and her heart and also perhaps that of Alycia / Lexa ... Clarke was really scared about the reunion she did not know how she would react if that woman was her Alycia and she did not want cause a scene by crying or screaming in front of her daughter she would never forgive her for that. But she also knew for sure that it was an excuse that she was so she did not have to face her past.

The friends left the restaurant, it was 8:15. Lexa was supposed to start singing at 8 o'clock at night, she knew that if she left now she would arrive at least for the last song.

Raven dismissed her with a very strong and heartfelt hug and gave her some final encouragement to go and face her fears once and for all.

She drove as fast as she could through the streets of the city almost crossing it to reach the "Trikru Bar",her heart was beating fast and her breathing was erratic. She wanted to text her daughter to ask if Lexa was still singing but she did not have time.She drove fast, even going through a red light which surprised her a lot since she never did anything against the law. But she was driven to press her foot to the pedal as if her life depended on it, on a second chance perhaps? She needed to know why that morning she woke up in that Motel alone with a handwritten note from Alycia beside her in the bed, breaking her heart into a thousand pieces.

When she arrived at the "Trikru Bar" the parking lot was almost full, she found it hard to find a place to park. After she parked her car she almost ran to the entrance.When she got to the door the bouncer told her that the club was full and she could not enter. Clarke felt that her life depended on it and although she argued with the man for several minutes but he did not let her in. Clarke rang her daughter’s phone but because of the loud music it was almost impossible for her to hear what her mother was saying. But Clarke did not give up she kept speaking until finally her daughter could understand what she was saying.

Alycia immediately came to the door to look for her Mother and managed to convince the bouncer to let her enter after she showed him her VIP pass.

Upon entering Clarke heard the crowd applauding between shouts and whistles.The place was really crowded,it took Clarke and her daughter a few moments to reach the table where Eliza Jane was sitting who immediately smiled and greeted Clarke with a kiss on the cheek, happy that finally the doctor had arrived.

Then time stopped for Clarke when a very familiar voice began to sing and the audience began to quiet down. Clarke did not want to look at the stage, she was terrified to see her, to see again the great love of her life there in front of her once more by crazy turns of life and destiny.

But she took a deep breath and almost in slow motion turned towards the stage ... her face was almost the same just changed a little by the years life. But there she was, her goddess, her beautiful brunette who made her feel the greatest love and passion of her life, something she could never feel with anyone again.

Clarke did not even blink, everything was stopped in time and only image of her love was there on stage talking to an audience that was laughing with her. At that very moment, her daughter noticed her hypnotism and that strange expression on her face, squeezing her arm to bring her back to reality ... it was only thenthat Clarke woke up and looked at her trying to hide her shock and the whole huge mix of feelings that were possessing her internally. She smiled slightly as she looked at her daughter ...

\- Are you okay Ma ...?!  
\- Yes Aly ... do not worry, I'm just tired!

Suddenly she began to hear Lexa's voice and what she was saying to the audience ...

\- Well, I want to thank everyone for being here listening to me sing tonight. I am always happy to see a nice and motivated audience. Now to close my performance i want to sing a song that i wrote many years ago, on one of those nights when my heart could not stop remembering that great love that I found on my way to San Francisco. It was the greatest love of my life and i made the biggest mistake of my life too, a mistake that always haunted me but that I could never correct. And this song arose in my soul to never forget that great love that I lived with my "Dear True Love ..."

Clarke could not breathe, she felt everything get stuck in her throat at that moment as she listened to what Lexa had just said. And although a part of her wanted to flee from there because her heart ached and her tears filled her eyes, she took a deep breath and clutched at the hand of her daughter who was suddenly surprised by the gesture.

Alycia looked for a moment at her Mother whose eyes where fixed on Lexa on the stage, as if hypnotized, going somewhere far away.

She watched her mother's eyes, her expression,she was clearly moved and the strength with which she held her hand, the whole image simply shocked her. It could not be true ... but what she saw in her Mother was a soul in pain, of a soul in love but suffering, perhaps she and Eliza’s Mother knew each other? And even more crazy ...maybe had they had a story together? Alycia could not believe it as Lexa started playing on her guitar what seemed like a ballad as she turned her eyes to the stage.

*Song: “Dear true Love”  
*Band: Sleeping At Last

"... Dear true love,  
I'm a writer without any words,  
I'm a story that nobody heard  
when I'm without you.  
I am a voice,  
I am a voice without any sound.  
I'm a treasure map that nobody found  
when I'm without you.  
Dear true love,  
I'm a lantern without any light,  
I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight  
when I'm without you.  
So with this ring  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love.  
I am a memory,  
I'm a memory bent out of shape,  
A childhood already bruised with age  
when I'm without you ... "

Clarke heard Lexa’s voice and was lost in it,she held onto the hand of her daughter looking for strength not to fall. But the voice of Lexa and the lyrics of that beautiful song, gave her the courage she needed to move.

Clarke stood up and to the amazement of her daughter and her friend who looked shocked at her acting if she were under a spell walking among the people to get close to the stage as she could.

She stopped when she was a few meters from her love who sang with so much feeling her song, the song that was dedicated to her. Lexa’s eyes were closed most of the song, perhaps lost in time, expressing in each word how she had felt her love’s absence.

Clarke looked at her and she knew that she still loved her, that she had never really stopped loving her.

"... Dear true love,  
I'm an artist without any paint,  
I'm the deal that everyone breaks  
when I'm without you.  
So with this ring,  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love.  
I am a wherper,  
I'm a secret that nobody keeps.  
I'm a dreamer of someone else's dreams  
when I'm without you ... "

Lexa opened her eyes to sing the last lyrics and when her eyes looked towards the audience, she saw her with the sea blue eyes that she had loved so much and that after so many years she still loved.Her heart seemed like it was going to come out of her chest.It just could not be,she wanted to believe it was an optical illusion by her thinking about her love.

But that woman was no longer her young and small blonde, she was a beautiful and mature woman with golden hair but a little shorter who looked directly into her eyes with that same love and devotion that looked at her so long ago and she knew she was really there among the people. Her love listening to her song, a song that she composed from the depth of her pain of not having her by her side, of having left her that morning without saying goodbye. Something that she regretted but she thought it was too late to make amends. She tried to find her for several years but could never find her again.

Lexa's eyes filled with tears and her voice faltered at the end because s could not swallow. Her throat became dry and as she looked at her. She wanted to jump down from the stage and hug her so tightly that she would not let her go of her life again.

"... Dear true love,  
I'm a farewell that came all too soon.  
I'm a hand-me-down that dreams of being new  
when I'm without you ... "

When the song ended and the audience erupted in applause, shouts and whistles, she noticed that her great love was pushing through the audience and her eyes could not follow her to the exit. She immediately waved to the audience that cheered her and left practically running from the stage leaving her guitar at one side.

Her daughter and friend looked at the scene perplexed without understanding what the hell happened to their respective Mothers. But they could not leave their table the audience began to move in all directions and it was impossible for them to be able to walk towards the exit. They decided to wait for the pub to clear a little, still looking at each other with wide eyes, shaking their heads in confusion.

Meanwhile in the parking lot Clarke as fast as she could managed to get to her car with her heart beating fast. Her breathing was erratic and tears were falling down her cheeks, when she heard that voice again,calling her name ...

\- ELIZA ... !! Stop Please...!! - Lexa begged as she caught up to to her, breathing fast with the emotion and also the nerves.

Clarke wanted to hurry to open her car but she could not find the keys in her purse, it seemed on purpose as her hands were trembling so much that she could not control them. Until a hand touched her arm and she knew she was lost. That familiar feeling as sensations ran through her body and she could no longer move ...

Lexa was frozen. She did not know what to do, she could not believe what was happening, she was touching her blonde again ...? After so many years, pain and guilt burdens ...? Was it really her ...?

\- Eliza Jane ...? Are you ...?

Clarke suddenly turned to finally face her but when she did her eyes were lost in the greens she loved so much,ones that she never stopped loving.

She stared at her without being able to find the words.She was unable to breathe until she felt the beating of her heart stop. Everything stopped again in time and she could only feel the warmth of the brunette's hands as they took hold of hers while her eyes shone with tears, getting lost those green eyes...


	7. Comeback to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Is a hard scene about a rape. Be aware can be a little disturbing for some of you, but dont worry is not so deep in details. 
> 
> I wanna thanks very much to my lovely friend Joanne for keep helping me so incredible much with the translation of my story!! She trully ROCKS!! 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for keep reeading, comments, kudos and bookmarks, really means a lot to me! 
> 
> Sangabrielle

[](https://ibb.co/eDGgN7)   


Clarke was lost in those emerald eyes that she had loved so much and she knew that she still loved her so much and she could not believe it. She could not believe that her foolish heart was filled with joy because she could touch and feel her again as she looked at the goddess who once made her hers, in body and soul.

But Clarke felt a lot of pain, anger and wanted to scream and let out the feelings she had kept inside for so many years of feeling emptiness and silence. And there she was with her beautiful face looking at her as if she was looking at an goddess, with love shining bright in her emotional green eyes. What the hell happened to her ...?!

\- Don’t! I'm not that stupid virgin girl you had fun with ... and when you got bored with her you left her in that filthy motel with a stupid note saying goodbye because you did not have the courage to say it to her face ... I am Clarke, Dr. Clarke Griffin and I’m telling you not to say a word to my daughter about this ... now let me go ... Lexa? Or whatever your real name is...

Clarke said her words harshly with an expression on her face that Lexa could clearly see was caused by the pain of her leaving her, which made her feel even worse. But she needed Clarke to listen to her, she had a explanation, an apology too but to have her love in front of her, the woman she fell in love with almost 20 years ago and who she never stopped loving, listening to her release her pain left her almost speechless, everything was hellishly difficult to deal with.

Clarke looked at her for the last time with pain and fury in her blue eyes, annoyed by the crying and the emotion as she let go of Lexa's hands as if they were burning her. The brunette reacted to the harsh words with regret as Clarke turned to open the door of her car but Lexa could not let her go like that, not yet ... Her hand was faster than her mind and this time she grabbed the forearm of her love, finding herself faced with angry eyes angry looking at her defiantly.

\- Let go of me Lexa!  
\- Eli ... Clarke please wait ... you do not know ...  
\- What!? What do not I know ...!? I'll tell you what I know ... I know what happened that morning when I woke up and I only found that shitty note! I know what I suffered for a long time because I could not forget you, I could not understand why. I know I dreamed that someday you would regret leaving me and come back for me, I know how terrible I felt when my husband put that damn ring on my finger and he declared his love for me and I had to pretend because I could not feel the same because I had given my whole being to you! I know everything you took from me that day you left me...

Clarke could not hold her pain inside any longer, her tears ran down her face and there was no deeper pain in the world at that moment that the one Lexa was feeling seeing her so hurt, she could not say a word and she did what her heart told her to do . Without thinking she let go of Clarke's arm and pulled her close to wrap her in a very heartfelt hug resting her head on her girl's trembling shoulder, she had hurt her and left her without love. And even though she knew that she had made that difficult decision for a good reason, she had done a lot of damage and she did not know how she would be able to fix Clarke’s pain and suffering but something she was sure at that moment, she would spend the rest of her life trying to make amends for her mistake if Clarke would allow her to.

Lexa held tightly to Clarke's body that trembled beneath her hold,she was still crying. Her hands began to caress her short golden hair. It was like feeling a flame inside again, she felt alive again, a flame that never went out between them but that remained barely alight because of the distance between them.

Their daughters finally managed to get through the audience and had left the pub immediately going to the parking lot where they were surprised by an sight they never imagined to see their mothers in. Both were crying, holding hands. Alycia tried to keep walking towards the women in the distance but Eliza Jane held her hand tightly making her to stop. Alycia looked at her strangely for a moment ...

\- I think they need privacy Aly ...  
\- But what's happening EJ ...? Do you know something that I don’t know?  
\- No, believe me I'm as surprised as you but I do not need to know much to realize that our mothers know each other and need space at this moment. Come, let's go back to the pub, you can help me to pick up my Mother's things. they will be fine Aly ... do not worry ...  
\- But how is it possible that they know each other ...?  
\- We will know when they want to tell us ... we must respect their privacy and give them time ... come on .. stop worrying ... at least they are not pulling each others hair ...

Alycia stared at the women from a distance who were still holding each other, clearly very upset while Eliza now put her arm over her shoulder and made her walk next to her in the direction of the pub.

The blonde was clearly shaken to see her mother upset but her suspicions were being confirmed. Suddenly she remembered Lexa's words before her last song. Referring to the great love of her life and her mistake, the hypnotic and heartfelt reaction of her mother had reacted to it all. She also remembered that Lexa had said that she had met her love on a trip to San Francisco which made her realise that they had definitely met on the trip that her Mother had made at the age of 18 from Long Island to San Francisco in her father's old car.

Alycia was shocked by the realisation and what shocked her the most was that apparently her Mother was bisexual like her and therefore Eliza's Mother could also be bisexual or a lesbian? God! It was too much information to take in such a short time, she felt really shocked. But she was comforted to feel the arms of her sweet EJ holding her. She needed to sit down to talk to her Mother when she recovered from her shock and anger, she needed to know what the hell is happening or what had happened to her mother in her past with Professor Woods.

Meanwhile in the parking lot Lexa could not let go of Clarke, she felt that her body and soul slept for the last 18 years and now had been woken up, she felt life return as she held the body of her blonde to her own. But suddenly a rough movement and a thrust of Clarke’s hands as she pushed out of her embrace brought her back to reality with a cold feeling that immediately ran through her body at seeing those beautiful blue eyes full of fury and pain …

\- How dare you ?! Get off me....! You have no right ... you do not have a fucking right to appear in my life 18 years later and hug me as if we were old friends ... what the hell is wrong with you !? Did you hear what I said ...? Do not you give a shit about what you've put me through all these years ...? God! I can’t deal with this right now ...

Clarke immediately activated the lock of her white Tesla and entered without Lexa trying to stop her. The brunette could not react, she was so shocked by Clarke’s reaction. Part of her felt that she come back to life after many years of regrets and guilt but another part of her was in terrible agony, fear and insecurity of not being able to do something to help Clarke’s grief.

She let her go as she watched as Clarke reversed her car without looking at her and then left the parking lot. It took Lexa a few minutes to catch her breath as she noticed how many people approached their cars to go home which suddenly reminded her that her daughter and Clarke’s daughter were alone in the pub.Her motherly protective instinct made her immediately return to the pub looking for the two teenage girls to take them home.

But something was still causing her heart to beat fast, it was a bit strange to look at Alycia and know that she was the daughter of her blonde. She was also shocked by the fact that Clarke had given her daughter the name she had know her love to be called, on the one hand it made her feel proud but with a bitter taste since she would have liked Alycia to be her daughter too. How she wished things could have been different 18 years ago, but she had no other way out at the time. What she had done, she had done it because she really loved her but that morning she could not say goodbye to her as she should have as she did not have the courage to see her crying and pleading with her to stay.

What Clarke did not know was that that day Lexa stopped feeling, she put her heart and love to sleep and part of her soul felt that she was always holding the beautiful and warm body of her blonde sleeping in that bed. Lexa could never fall in love again, she could never give as much love as she gave and felt with Clarke and for a long time tried to find her. She dreamed of finding her love but she simply did not have the luck, in addition to all her attention and energy were devoted to raising,loving and protecting her little Eliza Jane.

Being a single mother with limited money and trying to finish her university career so she could become a teacher and be able to support herself and her daughter. But her romantic life had practically never existed. Not only because she did not want to involve her daughter with different women in her life but also because she simply never managed to fall in love again. Hers heart had only one owner and she never stopped hoping that one day finding her again.

When Lexa entered the pub she immediately noticed that her daughter and Alycia were gathering their things. She took a deep breath and approached them. Her daughter upon seeing her immediately approached and embraced while Alycia watched still confused. Lexa opened her eyes to find that the young woman was clearly in shock. She shuddered as once more now that she was aware that this was the daughter of her love who had made her life so different.

Lexa and Alycia looked at each other for a moment until Lexa smiled at her trying to convey that "everything will be fine" to the teenager. She released her daughter who she looked at while smiling at her and then placing a small kiss on her forehead then moving to approach Alycia putting her hands on the shocked girl's face.

\- Alycia, are you okay?

Alycia could not answer, she was lost in a sea of mixed feelings and confusions, a little angry that her mother had kept such a important part of her life from her. She simply nodded while looking at the floor with her eyes to which Lexa immediately reacted to by wrapping her in her arms as she had done with her mother 18 years ago, the feeling of protecting her was instantaneous.

From the first moment she saw Alycia she knew deep down in her heart that she had a of connection of some kind with the young woman but obviously she thought that she was becoming somewhat obsessed by the fact that Alycia was the image of her love and that made her feel bad but now it all made sense, now she knew what the connection was and why she felt so close to that young woman.

Alycia let herself be embraced by her teacher, somehow she needed it and felt good.She felt that somehow that woman knew her mother. she felt protected and she felt tears fall down her face.

Lexa felt her crying and held her even tighter while placing a few little kisses in her hair. Her daughter Eliza watched in silence, she knew that Alycia needed to let off steam and she was surprised at how instinctively her Mother had reacted to Alycia.

Lexa was a sweet and understanding Mother, but she did not usually embrace or show such deep affection, it was something that Eliza was used to since she had grown up with her mother showing her affection and although she was surprised to see her mother hugging her girl with such tenderness, she did not feel jealous, she understood it in some way. But she definitely hoped that her Mother could tell her what had happened between her and Alycia’s mother in the past.

After a couple of minutes of Lexa holding Alycia ended and now the brunette was drying some tears off the blonde’s face who was feeling a little ashamed to have cried in the arms of her music teacher and her friend's mother. Girlfriend? She was not even sure how to call what she was having with Eliza.

\- Do you feel a little better Alycia ...?  
\- Yes, thanks ...  
\- Alycia, do you want us to take you to your house or do you want to come with us?  
\- I do not know ... I ....  
\- Yes, I understand ... but everything will be fine ... your Mother had to leave ...  
\- I do not want to talk about her ...  
\- Alycia ....  
\- Please Lexa ... I do not want to go to my house ... can I stay with you?  
\- Yes, of course Alycia ... Eli, take Alycia to the car, I'll follow you out ...  
\- Yes Ma ... come Aly ... help me with these bags ...

Lexa finished putting her things into her bag then after picking up her guitar she followed the girls to her car in the parking lot while still thinking about the night’s events, she was concerned to see Alycia so affected by it.If there was something she did not want to happen it was for her daughter or Alycia be hurt by the past she shared with Clarke. Her priority now was to speak and deal with the past with Clarke at all costs,not so much for them but particularly for their daughters.

Meanwhile Clarke was in a sea of emotions while driving through the deserted streets of the city aimlessly, she did not stop crying, she was really exhausted from crying and from all the emotions that she was feeling at that moment. In saying those things to Alycia ... or Lexa as she know knew that her real name, She felt that she had released some of her pain that had been held inside her heart and soul for so long. But seeing her again and feeling her embrace was a shock after everything that had happened in those long years of frustrated hopes, of attempts to forget her and move on with her life and trying to love in the way that she loved Alycia but she could never achieve it. She loved Bellamy very much, she felt safe with him for several years, protected, loved, although there was always that hidden sense of guilt of not being able to love him in the same way. Clarke’s feeling for Bellamy more like those of a friend, he somehow knew and walked away always travelling for work, always excusing himself with his work and his travels.

But the reality of the Griffin-Blake marriage was very evident. Clarke thanked that the divorce was on good terms and they remained friends that they were before. The only thing that Clarke regretted in the separation was that their children would suffer from the separation.

She stopped her car near the coast, the sea always calmed her. She left her Tesla in search of fresh air, she felt that she could not breathe as a message on her phone brought her back to reality ...

 

Lexa Woods

“Clarke ... I am very sorry for what happened tonight and also what happened 18 years ago. But I'm not going to talk to you about it via text messages, I just wanted you to know that Alycia is with us and I'll bring her home tomorrow. I do not expect you to want to talk to me, I respect your need for time and distance, but I think you need to talk to your daughter. She has realized that something has happened between us and no i have not told her and I will not tell her anything, it is not up to me to do it, only you have that right but she is shocked, confused and I also think a little hurt.  
I hope that at some point you give me the opportunity to talk to you, there is much I want to tell you and explain to you, then you can decide what to do about it but please give me the opportunity at least to tell you what I have kept in all these years. I've missed you so much and I've never stopped thinking about you.  
Lexa”

Clarke had a lump in her throat as for a moment her daughter occupied all her thoughts, leaving aside her own confusion and mixed feelings. Her daughter was the number one priority in her life as was her son Jake, so her drama with her past love came second.

She was worried about what Lexa had texted her about how Alycia was. she deduced that her behavior and reaction at the bar which she honestly could not have changed and perhaps she was also a witness to what had happened in the parking lot.

Clarke knew that it was time to sit down and talk to her daughter about the past that had changed her so much, about her past with Lexa, who was then called Alycia. But she was very afraid to have that talk, her daughter was still very young to have to hear what had happened in the past and also to learn that her mother is bisexual as apparently she was too. She was very afraid of how to tell her daughter about her past and how much it would affect Alycia to know all her past and of her sexuality.

She felt simply exhausted in every way, physically and mentally. She had a desire to disappear with the waves that crashed onto the sand and then return to the sea.

It was a beautiful summer night, clear starry sky and almost full moon that illuminated the sky like the sun. Clarke had a view of the famous Golden Gate Bridge, completely lit up in the distance. The white foam of the waves kissed the sand while Clarke walked barefoot letting the sea wash over her feet.

[](https://imgbb.com/)   


She thought about whether she should answer Lexa’s text or not, she knew that the brunette would see that she read her message. But her respect and human gratitude from one mother to another prompted her to take a deep breath and finally reply ...

 

Clarke Griffin

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter and bringing her home tomorrow. Please send my love and a goodnight kiss. And thank you for respecting the silence that I have asked for.  
Clarke”

She tried to be as brief as possible,she did not really want to communicate with Lexa at all but her daughter was involved. She was grateful that Lexa seemed to be a good mother and that she was leaving her to tell her daughter about their shared past. But she really could not understand how Lexa had became a mother because as far as she knew almost certainly was that "Alycia", today known as Lexa was a lesbian although obviously life can sometimes make turns in life that we did not expect. But honestly, it was the least important thing in her mind at that moment, what was important was her daughter and what she would say and how all this would affect her.

Suddenly in the distance voices and laughter made her look in front of her, a young couple ran and tried to catch each other laughing until they entered the water and submerged together which immediately led her mind to get lost for a moment in the past ...

 

Flashback ...

After a couple of days in which they continued their journey, Lexa drove down the deserted road while her beautiful Eliza Jane slept peacefully beside her. She looked at her a few times and could not believe her luck, she felt that she was in love with the blonde and there was no turning back. That beautiful girl who had given herself to her in body and soul, the one who was learning how to love her since Lexa had become her sexy sexual teacher in the few last  
days. Eliza Jane had learnt very fast and both could not feel more perfect being together. Lexa no longer remembered the horrible moment she had suffered before leaving or rather escaping from New York when a couple of thugs, sent by her father's enemies had physically assaulted her, they had drugged her and raped her in an alley in the Bronx. The next day she was found by one of her friends who helped her recover until she could take the bus that would take her away as far as possible.

The terrible story of her life was something she did not want to tell Eliza, she belonged to such a different world, she feared that she would lose her if she told her about her dark past of her life and family but she loved her so much that she did not want to be secretive about her past but at same time the did not want to lie to her either.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she read a sign on the road that indicated a dirt road that apparently led to a lake. The day was beautiful, hot and sunny in the mid afternoon. Without thinking she drove down the road that was covered by numerous trees that provided a nice and cool shade. Lexa smiled because for the first time in her life she felt love beating in her heart and joy in soul.She thought that they needed to have a little fun on that crazy and long road and could not think of a better way than having a day of picnic on the shore of a beautiful lake that was beginning to appear in front of her eyes. She also saw the advertisement for renting cabins by the lake which gave her a good idea of staying at least one night there with her blonde and not in a cheap roadside motel. The money that she had earned in that weekend as a stripper gave them many more possibilities now and she definitely wanted to enjoy it with her girl.

Lexa parked the car by the lake and a small wood cottage. the place was really beautiful,she had never seen anything like it. Having lived all her life in the Bronx part of New York, she never had the chance to travel and see places like that.  
Her eyes could not see the whole wonderful landscape in front of her when Eliza Jane slowly began to open her eyes as she yawned and stretched like a cat in her seat before Lexa’s face who immediately approached and gave her a kiss of good morning or afternoon since it was about 2 in the afternoon.

Clarke responded to the kiss as she placed her arms around the shoulders of her dark goddess who caressed her face with tenderness ...

\- Good afternoon my sleeping beauty ...  
\- Hmmm ... good afternoon ...

Suddenly Clarke pulled her face away from her love’s and noticed where Alycia had stopped. She had no idea where they were but it was a beautiful view and it brought back many memories of her grandmother Eliza Jane's summer house that was near a lake like that. She immediately smiled as her eyes took in the place of wonder ...  
\- Alycia ... where are we ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I don’t know but I saw the sign at the side of the road to this lake and I thought we could spend a couple of days here ...  
\- Oh wow! It's so beautiful ... but Alycia ... it's your money ... you will need it in San Francisco ...  
\- No, do not worry, I told you that my sister Anya is waiting for me in San Francisco, I'll stay with her while she finds work and i can go to school to finish my high school and then pursue a career like you. But now I want to be here with you ... come ... let's go for a walk ...

Clarke looked at her with a smile on her face as she bit her lower lip as they got out of the car and embraced then they began to walk next to the huge lake with some mountains in the background and surrounded by many trees.  
There were some cabins around but they seemed to be empty, maybe because it was midweek and people usually come to these places on weekends. After walking for a few minutes, Lexa let go of her girlfriend's hand as she noticed front of her the path that led to the crystalline lake which immediately tempted her to start taking off her clothes and wearing only her underwear she ran down the path then leaped into the water as Clarke watched her in wonder.  
That joy that she was experiencing with her brunette was contagious that it just made her laugh all the time. One thing she was sure of and was that she was in love with Alycia and she hoped that when they got to San Francisco they would continue to see each other. But now she just sat on the wooden ramp watching her goddess swim in the water of the lake like a mermaid as she laughed. God! She thought, that woman could not be more beautiful and perfect, she could not believe her luck.

\- Hey my girl take off your clothes and come here ... you'll love it ... the water is perfect!  
\- I do not know ... What if someone comes Aly ...? we do not know if this is private property ... they could fine us ...  
\- Hahahaha ... do not worry and get in the lake ... or I'll come out for you and I will not give you time to take off your clothes ... you decide ... 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7. ..  
\- Ok ... Ok ... I'll do it ... For God's sake! I hope no one sees us ....  
\- Stop worrying and throw yourself into the lake...

Clarke finished taking off her clothes as she looked around fearing that someone would find them and they would have problems ... but when she was ready she looked once more at her girl who was waiting for her smiling splashing in the water and simply threw herself into the lake laughing.

 

On entering the water she felt Alycia's arms hold her by the waist and pulled her close for a long kiss followed by laughter and then she dunked them under the water.  
Both played like two little girls for a long time until tiredness made them climb out of the lake and sit at the lakeside in the sun that was shining.  
After a while, a female voice surprised them from behind, causing Clarke's body to tense. Both turned to see that a woman standing there looking at them with a smile on her face which gave the impression that perhaps they were not in trouble.

\- Hi, I'm Luna, Luna Rivers, and you are?  
\- Hi ... she's Eliza Jane and my name is Alycia ... sorry if ...  
\- No, it's okay, the lake is for public use it's just that i’m not used to seeing someone here when it's the middle of the week. Visitors usually come only on weekends. Are you on a trip? I don’t think I've seen you before ...  
\- Oh yeah, we're just passing through, we were on our way to San Francisco when I saw the e sign that led to this beautiful place. Hey, do you know who rents those cabins and if it is possible to rent one for one night Lexa asked before Clarke’s surprised eyes.  
\- Oh well that is easy i am the owner of the cabins and yes, it is possible that i can rent you one for the night. You are in luck since it is midweek and this place is deserted. If you accompany me to my house i can get the papers for you to sign and i would prefer the payment in advance and in cash. I'll charge you a reduced price as it is the middle of the week - Luna said very kindly before Lexa who had a smile on her face and a still surprised Clarke as they got up and dressed again to follow Luna.

After paying and completing the paperwork the owner showed them the small and cozy cabin then gave them the key and asking them to hand it over the next day before leaving.

Clarke could not believe what Alycia had just done, renting out that cabin so beautiful and cozy that it could easily be her home since Clarke wanted to allow herself to dream a little. What more could she ask for? A beautiful and protective girl, renting a cabin like that,in a what seems to her to be paradise.

Luna had very kindly invited them to dinner at her house, to which they were very grateful and accepted without hesitation.There was nothing like eating a good homemade meal which they had not had on the long road they were traveling.

The cabin had a small kitchen where they could prepare coffee and with some sweet cookies went to watch the beautiful sunset which began to fall on the lake that was completely quiet. The lake was almost like a perfect mirror as it reflected the sky and the green of the trees around it.

Lexa sat next to a large trunk at the end of the ravine and Clarke sat in front of her with her body between her legs. Lexa immediately took hold of her waist and began to place small kisses onto her neck which made the blonde shudder, who was simply enjoying something that was probably the closest thing to earthly paradise.

Clarke definitely did not want to wake up from this wonderful dream,she would not part from those warm, protective arms of her love, her mistress, the mistress of her whole being who immediately set her soul on fire every time she touched or kissed her.

Lexa also felt that she was in paradise, everything was so wonderful and perfect that she feared that she was dreaming a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. There sitting in that wonderful and magical place holding the beautiful body of her blonde, the exquisite taste of her skin on her lips, feeling how her body shuddered and was lit by her tender kisses on the neck and shoulders. 

To hear Eliza's shy laugh was everything, it was all she needed to forget the world, where she was from, where she had grown up, what had happened in her short life. Being there with her blonde was everything and calmed all her fears, her anger, her physical and mental pain. She was grateful to whoever was up there for giving her the chance to live that magical and perfect moment in her life , the days with Eliza, her beautiful Eliza Jane.

It was then she felt the enormous need to know more about her. Of her life, of her family but she knew that if she started that talk she should also talk about her own life, but she did not care anymore, she was almost sure that her girl would not be scared of her past , of her dark family that they were already far away from her .

\- Beautiful ... tell me about you, how you lived on Long Island ... how is your family?  
\- Me and my family ...? Do you really wanna know...?  
\- Yes ...but only if you want to tell me ...  
\- Well, my father Jake was an architect and worked for a very important firm in which he had a high position. My mother Abigail is a doctor and she works in a private clinic in Long Island, where she is the boss. I am an only child, my mother believed it was best only to have one child because her work was always her number one priority. I was always closer to my Father, he was someone really cool and my best friend  
\- What happened to him...?  
\- A traffic accident on a rainy day, he was exhausted from having worked more hours than he should have been, he was driving at night. He did not see a truck picking up trash and was ht from the side were he was sitting. They say that he died almost instantly because of the huge impact. They thought that he must have fallen asleep at the wheel. I was 15 years old and it was the most terrible thing I had to experience. I miss him a lot, he was my best friend you know, we used to do many things together and I used to tell him everything about my life and he always had the perfect words to say to me.My mother on the other hand was never at home and when she was she was a real pain in the ass. I never got on well with her, we always saw life in such a different way and that distance that she has always put between us was so obvious.. And then my Father died and i could not live with her because we did not get on well. So when I finished high school and decided to study medicine, I told her I wanted to do it at UCLA, for which I had managed to get a place for the next term but my reason was very clear. I could no longer live in that house with her. So I took the car of my father that I inherited after his death, since he knew how much i was fascinated by that particular car of his collection and along with the money that he left me i started on this trip.  
\- Hahahaha ... you know, it's crazy, and your Mother is at the top of my list of people i never want to meet. I can’t accept that she have let you go like that without a word and let you take such a trip alone. You are only 18 years old Eliza and you are not used to dealing with the street, that is very evident and very dangerous ...  
\- Oh no ... Alycia, do not start talking to me as if you were my Mother ... I do not feel like listening to that ... I know I'm not very prepared for the street,and I really hate it but this trip I'm grateful and you do not know how much! Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in recent years ...  
\- But it could have ended badly for you Eli ... I don't even want to think about what would have happened to you if I had not been there that night at that gas station ... but I thank whoever is up there ...  
\- Yes, me too ... now I want to know about you .... I know nothing about you Alycia other than your name and that you are from New York ... oh! and that you have an older sister named Anya and she lives in San Francisco ... but how was your life in New York? Why did you decide to go live with your sister? Your parents approved of that?  
Lexa swallowed hard, it was the moment when she had to decide quickly if she would tell the truth to her little blonde or if she would avoid telling her. She breathed deeply as she watched the sky unfurl into a beautiful sky of reddish and yellowish colors unfurled,it was incredible to wait.  
\- God! Don’t you think it's wonderful ...?  
\- What...?  
\- The sky in front of us .... I have never seen something so beautiful good except for you.  
\- Yes, it's really beautiful and yes, I've seen have seen something like it before, my grandmother had a cabin by a lake very similar to this one and when I was little we always sat with my father to fish and watch the sunset,and then the stars in the sky.  
\- Wow ... how beautiful you have had a childhood with so many beautiful memories of your Father ...  
\- But do not avoid my question Miss ... I may be younger than you and you will have your protective instincts with me but I am not stupid, i know that you are trying to avoid my question ... what happened Aly ...? Are you afraid to tell me ...?  
\- Yes ... Eli ... my life and my family are so different from yours... I ... I do not have good memories like you,if I could erase my whole life I swear I would and I would only want my life to start from that night when we me because before it was only horrible, dark, i was only surviving.  
\- Aly ... that sounds very sad ... I feel sorry for you that you've had a life like that ... but do not be afraid to tell me ... I will not judge you if that is why you don’t want to tell me ... I do not care that we come from different places ... the only thing that matters to me is today is to , to be with you, to live this moment with you ... do not you think that life should be more than just surviving? Don’t we deserve more than that?  
Eliza's wise words penetrated deep into her mind and soul. Her blonde did not stop surprising her with her philosophies of life and she was right, she was so right. Feeling a little fear she gathered her courage and decided to tell her a summary of her dark life in New York.  
\- Well, let's see my family have always criminals. My Mother Indra was a drug addict and she died of an overdose. My older brother Lincoln died at the hands of an enemy of my Father Gustus who by avenging his death ended up in jail for i do not remember how many years. My Sister Anya walked away and moved to San Francisco when she was 18. I unfortunately had to stay with my family, we lived in a seedy apartment in the Bronx area of New York where I grew up and learned to survive very young. I have never committed a crime. Yes, I know it sounds strange but I always felt that what my family was doing was not right. I tried to go to school, I liked to learn, I've always liked it and I'm good and very quick minded. But for lots of reasons i could not finish high school so when i got some money i got on a bus that dropped me off in the town where we met that night. I was there more or less a week working nightly in a cabaret bar and the owner, Tom, who is the brother of Roan, offered me work in his stripper bar but i did not accept his offer at that time. That night I saw you and helped you i was leaving my job and was on the way to my motel.

Clarke was in shock listening to the terrible story of the hard life of Alycia and her dark family. She could not believe how she could survive such a life and not turn down the path of crime like her parents and brother. She was very grateful that some celestial being had enlightened Alycia's mind so as not to commit crimes and wish her to have a better life. She was silent for a while as she did not know what to say, she did not want to sound silly or say the wrong thing.

Lexa got a little nervous at Eliza's silence but she did not feel her body tense which was a good sign ... maybe ... but the silence was killing her, had she told her too much at once? And she thought to herself "Thank you that you did not tell her that you were attacked and raped before leaving or rather" escaping "from New York" . Then she finally heard Eliza speak in a very calm tone which calmed her anxiety.

\- That was terrible Aly ... how did you manage to survive all that and you did not end up in prison or in trouble with the law? You do not know how much i appreciate you, you're so smart and have decided on the right track ... you're my new hero ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Eli ... I'm not a hero , it's just survival instinct. Fight or die it is that simple ... but yes, let's say that I also appreciate the luck of having a smart brain that works and that has helped me survive all these years.  
\- Can i ask you ... do you miss your Mother ...? How old were you when she died?  
\- She died a year ago and no, I do not miss her because I never truly felt she was a Mother in every sense of the word, she was always on drugs or drunk. I think she never recognized as her daughter. Her only son was Lincoln, she had a strong connection and obsession with him and when they killed him to settle a score, she went crazy and just let herself go.  
\- Were you there when it happened ...?  
\- More or less, I found her lying on the living room floor of the apartment where we lived. I immediately noticed that she was cold, I did not need to touch her.  
\- God! That's horrible Aly ... you do not know how sorry I am, how I feel your life has been so hard but I'm glad you were able to leave and now that you can have a better future in San Francisco with your sister. You are really someone I admire very much, believe me. Right now I feel that my father's death and problems with my Mother are nothing compared with what you've been through ...  
\- I am nobody to admire Eli but I am glad that you have grown up in a normal family and that you have been loved, cared for, protected and educated. You are special you know ...? And you mean so much to me now Eliza Jane ... Thanks for not being scared by my past and running away and for not judging me.

When Lexa was finished saying that she was moved and although she held back her tears, she held her lovers body tightly placing small kisses onto her neck with a lot of tenderness. Clarke feeling that emotion, turned her face to her and pressed their lips together in a long needy kiss full of many feelings while the sun set on the calm waters of the lake and the sky began to shine with the stars.

After staying there for a few more minutes they went to back to Luna's cabin where they had an exquisite dinner and shared a pleasant chat with the hostess who was happy to have them for company that night. At the end of dinner they continued talking until finally Lexa thanked Luna for the exquisite dinner, returned with her girl to their cozy cabin.

Once they had a bath and were ready to go to bed, Lexa found candles and spread them around the room then lit them as she found a song to dance to and celebrate that wonderful day with her girl.

Clarke watched her with fascinated eyes, she adored the romantic surprises of Alycia,they made her feel so special.

Lexa found the perfect song for the night, "Amazing" by Aerosmith, the lyrics somehow reflected a bit of her life, or what it had been until she met her blonde.checked to here.

The ballad began to play as Lexa took her girl by the waist and brought her closer to her body to begin to dance slowly losing herself in her scent, in the softness of her white skin now tanned by the sunny day and the afternoon in the lake. the truth was that for Lexa, Eliza was her savior,her Angel, the angel that lit up her soul and her life and who she wanted to love and care for the rest of their lives.

"... I kept the right ones out  
And the wrong ones in  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
There were times in my life  
when I was goin 'insane  
Tryin' to walk through  
the pain  
when I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave but I could not get out the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of livin 'a lie  
I was wishin' that I  
Would die  
It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
when the moment arrives that you know it will be alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm Sayin 'a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight  
That one last shot's to Permanent Vacation  
And how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not to destination  
And I just can not tell just what tomorrow brings  
You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just could not listen to all that righteous talk, oh yeah  
I was out on the street,  
Just tryin 'to survive  
Scratchin' to stay Alive  
Desperate hearts, desperate hearts .. . "

Clarke's eyes met Alycia's excited eyes and she immediately held her in her arms as she kissed, stroking her silky brown hair which was still wet from their bath.

Clarke understood the incredible and difficult life that her love had lived and that perhaps that was the first time she had felt love in her life. She was grateful to be there holding her in her arms and loving her. She would have liked to erase that horrible past of her loves life and fill it with love and joy, but she could only give her magical feelings there in that moment, without a past, without a future, just that wonderful moment they were living.

When the song ended Clarke moved her hands to hold that beautiful face seeing those green eyes that showed all the vulnerability of her goddess in front of her.

She loved her, that night she loved her as if it were the last of her life, she made Alycia feel so loved and protected that she would never want the night to end.

They enjoyed love and passion for most of the night in a beautiful and comfortable bed, in a place that smelled of wood, clean and that they simply felt they could call home, while their bodies gave each other endless pleasure , making love with such fierceness that their bodies hurt but they still felt that they could not be happier.

That day they had taken another step in their relationship,they had shared their lives and the story of their families, where they came from , where they were going and what they wanted to do in the future. They were happy, they felt they belonged to each other and that nothing could separate them.

End of Flashback ...

 

Clarke was driving back to her house, she was exhausted from the night’s events when she turned on the radio in her car, she could not believe what was beginning to play, it was "Amazing" by Aerosmith. her Heart skipped a beat but she was too tired to cry anymore that night. She just rested her head on her hand that was leaning against the open window and let the sweet memories fill her soul.

Meanwhile at Lexa’s house after having returned from the pub, the girls helped her to carry the music equipment to the house then they said goodnight as they went to Eliza’s bedroom. Alycia seemed to feel a little better but she was still confused. Lexa gave her the message from her mother to which Alycia dryly and with a blank expression on her face answered "thank you".

When they left Lexa could let her mind relax a little as she sat on the sofa, almost in the dark, so many feelings, so many memories filled her mind. Without thinking about it she got her guitar and loosened the strings so she could have access to the hollow center of it, where after working a little with her fingers she extracted a small photo hidden inside it. The photo was the one that had been taken with Eliza Jane, today Clarke,at that fair on that unforgettable trip.

A huge smile appeared on her face, followed by excited tears while her hand came up to hers mouth to cover any sound of pain that could come out of it because the pain and anguish she felt at that moment was tremendous.

She lost track of how long she stayed there, she got a little upset,she rubbed her irritated eyes and went to the kitchen to make herself a mint tea. She carried her cup in her hands as she walked to her computer, she put on the earphones and looked for music,for those old songs that took her back 18 years ago to that incredible trip and to the best moment of her life, to her love.  
After listening to some songs, remembering and smiling, she felt a small hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Turning her head, she found Alycia's blue eyes looking at her and that vivid image of her beloved blonde. Her body shuddered as if she were seeing a ghost.

Immediately she took off the earphones to talk to Alycia who upon seeing the small black and white photo that her music teacher was holding of a woman that looked like her immediately realised that it was her Mother, took hold of the photo delicately.

[](https://imgbb.com/)   


Alycia looked at the photo held by her fingers for a few minutes in silence while Lexa looked at her with a little fear. She had promised Clarke that she would not tell Alycia of the story that they lived 18 years ago, but it was obviously Clarke in the photo and Alycia would have questions that she could not answer.

\- Lexa ... you loved her ...?  
\- Alycia, I cannot tell you about what happened to your Mother a long time ago. It's not for me to tell you, only she can do it, I'm sorry. I know that all this is very difficult for you and I really feel sorry but I can not answer your questions, you must talk to your Mother.  
\- What was she like?  
\- Who....? your mother? - Alycia silently nodded her head while staring into Lexa’s eyes ...  
\- She was exactly like you are now physically  
\- Yes, I can see that in the photo but I mean what was she like when she was 18 ...?  
\- Well she was beautiful inside and out, very honest, sometimes angry when things were not according to her tastes ... hahaha ... something that happened often ... and very sweet! and very brave ... imagine taking your father's old car and doing that crazy long trip from Long Island to San Francisco alone ... your Mother was someone very special and I'm sure she still is Alycia.  
\- Hmmm ... I do not know,she has just lost points in my "special" visual of her ...  
\- Do not judge her so badly Alycia, she has had her reasons for not telling you that part of her life. Give her time, be gentle with her, she is your Mother and she loves you very much.  
\- Yes, I know and I love her too but it still bothers me that she did not tell me.  
\- I know it is but sometimes it is not easy for us to share everything that has happened to us with our children because normally we want to protect them, we do not want something in our past to affect them in any way, do you understand?  
\- Yes, I think i do... well Thank you Lexa ... it's always nice to talk to you because you make it a little easier for me to understand some things ... like my dear Mother now ... but even so I'm angry ...  
\- Hahahaha ... well something you can be sure that you and your Mother are not only physically but also being angry ... What you think to a cup of hot chocolate and then you return to the bedroom...?  
\- Oh hot chocolate! Seriously?! That would be great!  
\- I also want a cup ... do not leave me out - said a sleepy Eliza as she approached her friend and mother in the living room while yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
\- Hahahaha ... ok hot chocolate for three immediately - Lexa answered smiling and holding both girls under her arms one on each side as they walked towards the kitchen.


	8. Right here waiting...

[](https://ibb.co/jqGOPx)

 

Two long and harrowing weeks had passed since that reunion. Two weeks in which Clarke tried to recover from the emotional and psychological shock of being reunited with the love of her life. Many questions were going around in her mind but mostly "why the hell now? After 18 years ... !!" Why now when she waited every day after leaving the University, dreaming of seeing those beautiful green eyes smiling and surprising her again? "" Where the hell were you Alycia ... or Lexa ... or whatever the hell your real name is .. What happened that morning that you decided to leave leaving me with a note and a heart in pieces? Pieces that I could never put back together again ... "

Clarke felt a mixture of hate and love, the famous phrase that between love and hate there is only one step. She wanted to know what had happened, what had been the reason, everything seemed to be ok and she knew without a doubt that Alycia loved her so much, she showed it to her at all times, in extraordinary ways. No one in her life until that moment had shown her as much love and devotion as Alycia had done. She still remembered how much it shook her every time her dark haired goddess called her "her little blonde" because she was hers and no one else's and Alycia was her goddess descended from Olympus only to love her and protect her.

She gathered her courage and went to her father's old Chevy, took out some tools and after working a little on the back trunk and lifting a piece of carpet, there it was. A small box that contained her soul, her love, the sweetest memories of her life and also the most painful ones.

She remained standing but leaning on the open trunk of the car as she looked at the small box with nostalgia and with tears in her eyes.

Finally she opened the box finding an old paper which had turned yellowish, she did not want to unfold it, she knew very well what it contained, that horrible hurtful farewell from the love of her life who with such cowardice had left her in that motel with nothing else but that a note and some money. There was also that photo that she had taken of Alycia in a place called Moab in the state of Utah, a place very similar to the Grand Canyon which had a note written on it and the colored lace bracelet that Alycia had made for her.

Almost lost in the bottom of the box there was also a little black and white photo of them together.  
She had taken that photo of Alycia with her in her arms and she could not help but smile, God! She was so beautiful and she loved her so much.Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her from her memories ...

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Alycia looked at her mother and saw the photo in her hands, Clarke did not have time to hide it and she knew that sooner or later she had to tell the story to her daughter.When she has asked that Sunday in the pub about what she had learned in the parking lot, she had refused to say anything,she did not want to talk about it which had angered Alycia but she had respected her silence.

Clarke looked at her daughter as Alycia reached out and took the old photo her hands of her and did not resist.

[](https://ibb.co/mZhxjx)

\- Wow ... is this Professor Woods? How old was she when this was taken? - Alycia asked fascinated, looking at the photo in her hands.  
\- About 22 years old if I remember correctly...  
\- Oh, well, that answers my question ...  
\- What are you talking about Aly ... what question ...?  
\- That night in the pub, Professor Woods had a small black and white photo of you, you looked very young in it and very happy ... and I asked her if she had loved you ...  
\- Oh ... and what did she say ...? - Clarke asked surprised and now somewhat intrigued by Lexa’s answer.  
\- That she could not tell me anything because only you answer my question ... So, Mother, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Professor Woods please ...? - Alycia begged taking hold Mother’s hand as if giving her encouragement.  
\- Where is your brother...? - Clarke asked to be sure that Jake would not hear her tell her daughter about her past with Lexa.  
\- In his room playing on the computer with his friends on the Playstation with his big earphones over his ears so do not worry, he will not hear anything.  
\- Ok, well let's make a cup of coffee and talk in the living room ... - Clarke replied with a smile hugging her daughter.

Mother and daughter proceeded to close the trunk of the car and enter the house. After Clarke prepared some coffee for both of them, they sat down comfortably on the couch next to the small memory box.

Clarke summed up the incredible journey and the love story that forever changed her life with Alycia, today Lexa or Professor Woods without going into much detail, like that stripper weekend and other very intimate moments that Alycia did not need to know.

Alycia listened to the story in awe, she was very surprised, she would never have imagined that her Mother and her music teacher would have been romantically involved in the past. But she still did not understand why Clarke had had such a negative reaction the other night in the pub and since then she had not communicated with Eliza Jane's mother.

\- But if Professor Woods and you loved each other so much, why didn't you not continue the trip together? And why did it affect you so much to see her again the other night? - she tried to understand a little more but was still confused.

Without saying more Clarke took the yellowed paper still folded and handed it to her daughter to read it. Alycia held the paper still folded in her hands looking at her Mother without understanding.

\- Open it and read it ... - her mother said with a gesture of her head to the old paper in her hands.

Alycia opened it carefully so as not to break it since it looked old. The note was written in a calligraphic writing that she could clearly recognize as that of her music teacher.

"... My dear true love  
I know that you will not be able to understand why I have to leave, to follow my path without you but believe me I do it with a broken heart and my soul without leaving yours. I can not explain why I should do this but I want you to know that it's because I love you too much and I just want you to be happy, that you realize your dream of being a great doctor someday, I know you will do it my little blonde.  
I love you my sweet Eliza Jane, I love you so much that my heart just beats for you. Believe me that I will never forget you, you will always be the best of my life, the best memory, the one to whom I have given my heart, body and soul, because I am yours forever and you will be for me.  
Please do not hate me, remember all the beautiful things that we have experienced together in this trip because everything was true and unique and maybe one day we will meet again and I can explain the reason for my departure.  
Do not cry love, I know you do it and you will, I know it will hurt because it is hurting inside me. My tears fall without ceasing and it hurts, it hurts a lot but I know that even though we are separated, no matter where the paths of our lives take us, our souls will remain united at some point in the Universe.  
Remember my sweet blonde, I will always be with you, because I will never stop loving you and thinking about you .... Please forgive me ...  
Until we meet again ... "

Alycia reading what was written immediately understood the reaction of her Mother and what Lexa had said before singing that last song in the pub.

She got a little excited reading it and Clarke too since she read it together with her daughter, a note she had read so many times, trying to find the reason for that sudden and crazy decision of her beloved but she never did, she never understood.

\- I'm so sorry Ma ... So that's why you named me Alycia? But I do not understand ... if she had hurt you so much, disappearing from your life like that, why did you give me her name?

Clarke was clearly excited and a little nervous, it was not easy to talk about her love, her great pain with her own daughter. She took a deep breath and holding back her tears tried to answer Alycia.

\- Because she was the greatest love of my life and then it was you. Despite what she made me suffer with her goodbye, I knew well that my heart would never stop loving her ...

A tear rolled down Clarke's right cheek and her daughter immediately wiped it away with her hand, while caressing her pained Mother’s face who smiled at her shaking putting her hand over hers.

\- Do you still love her? Alycia asked her mother

Clarke could no longer answer, everything was caught in her throat and she was trying to hold the tears in her blue eyes. She did not want to break completely before her daughter so she just nodded.

\- Ma ... you must talk to her,you need know why she left that day ... Look, she did not answer me when I asked if she still loved you but I watched her for a while without her noticing and in the way she was looking at that old picture of you together,I have no doubt that she still feels something for you ... and she also feels very sad ... I'm sure she had a good reason to do what she did and you need to know. .. talk to her Ma ... I know it will do you good ... you're still hurt and you need to know what happened ...

Clarke listened to her daughter in surprise, even though she was barely 15 years old, Alycia had incredible intelligence and maturity. It seemed almost unreal to her that her daughter was there giving her advice about a story so special that marked her life forever. But there was a feeling that prevented her from taking that decision to sit down and talk with Lexa and it was fear, she did not know what she feared but she knew it was fear.

\- I know Aly ... but at the moment I cannot ... do not ask me why ... I still cannot talk to her, it was many years in which I suffered too much for her without knowing why she had left, without knowing if I was still living, still dreaming that one day she would come for me ... but she never did ...  
\- Ma ... I can ask you ... why if you loved her so much why did you marry Dad? Did you love him too or ...?  
\- Yes, of course I loved your Father Aly, I was happy with him but I never managed to love him like I did with Alycia. She was the greatest love of my life and I think nobody could have changed that or replace her.  
\- I insist Ma ... do not miss this opportunity that is giving you life ... listen to her and finally find out what happened ... maybe you finally stop suffering ... I sincerely believe that Professor Woods is a good person and I know that she is sorry and wishes to explain to you many things ...  
\- You know, you're very special Aly ... what would I do if i did not have you and your brother in my life? I feel so blessed to have to you, my great loves ... come here ...

Immediately Clarke wrapped her daughter in her arms in a strong and very heartfelt hug, letting out some of her tears. She knew that her daughter was right, very right and that sooner or later she had to sit down and talk with Lexa even with that fear inside her, it was the only way to close that story and heal that great wound in her heart.

Later that night in her room Clarke still had that old note in her hands, rereading it and that looking at picture with that dedication. "Damn it Lexa!" she cursed it out loud. She immediately took her phone out and wrote a simple message …

 

Clarke Griffin  
Why...?! Was it because you didn’t love me...?

She sent it as her eyes misted over, she felt that she could not breathe anymore. she held the phone over her chest trying to calm her anguish ... when a vibration from her indicated an almost immediate response ...

Lexa Woods  
Because I loved you too much. But Clarke we need to talk and i need to explain everything to you, please let's meet and let's talk, it'll do us both good. Too many years have passed. Let me explain why I had to do it. You do not know how sorry I am, what you have suffered and tell me you have not been the only one who suffered.

Clarke Griffin  
It still hurts !! It hurts a lot, you know ?! Why the hell could not I forget you? Why could not I get you out of my life? You stayed like an indelible mark on my soul. No matter what you explain to me, I do not think I can forgive you ... I'm sorry ...

Lexa Woods  
That is why you should give yourself the opportunity to know why, not so that you forgive m, but so that you understand and maybe it will stop hurting so much. Clarke I beg you to give us this opportunity, you know well that this has been a miracle of life for us to meet again and we need to use it to heal the wounds, please do not close yourself to it.

Clarke Griffin  
You do not know how difficult this is for me ... I do not know ... I do not know if I can do it ... it's been so many years ... God! ...

Lexa Woods  
Look ... I do not ask you to understand me but you must know the truth, why I took that hard decision, I know it is not easy, that it has been many years but that is why the time has come to close that chapter of our lives and move forward without further anguish, questions, and pain. Take the time you need Clarke and if someday you decide you can listen to me here I'll be waiting for you.

Clarke was crying as she read that last message without being able to answer again. She put her phone down and curled up on her bed, trying to calm down and be able to sleep.

Lexa had been struck by her feelings when she had read that unexpected Clarke message with that "why?" Her heart began to beat faster, hoping that maybe this was a chance that she finally wanted. She did not really want to talk to her via text messages but she did what she could to convince her to meet and talk about what happened, although evidently there was not much luck in doing so.

She felt a little disillusioned and frustrated but something told her that she should be patient, that she should not give up. She could feel that Clarke still loved her deeply, despite the pain she felt for so many years like her, she had not stopped thinking about her and loving her, otherwise this would not hurt so much.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter Eliza Jane with who she had had a long talk a few days ago about her love story with Alycia’s Mother 18 years ago and that she had named her in memory of that love that Lexa had had in her life, who at that time was called Eliza Jane.

Her daughter had become fascinated with the story and was so involved in it, that she was a great support for her mother in her need to explain herself to Clarke and to fix the mistake she had been forced to commit that day.

The decision that she made that day was a hard one to take and then many tears were cried for a long time afterwards, thinking that maybe she should have done it in another way, like sitting down to talk with Eliza Jane. But her blonde was so young and so impulsive, somehow Lexa knew that she would not let her go, she would not let her take that road alone,  
because Eliza was so close to her and who had given up everything in her life to follow her dreams, and that was precisely what Lexa feared most, to give up on those brilliant dreams of a perfect future in her life to go with her.

She was immersed in her music when her daughter interrupted her thoughts ...

\- Hi Ma ... - Eliza said softly resting her hand on her mother’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
\- Hi, E J ... do you need something darling ..?  
\- Yes ... I see you are in better mood ... since that night in the pub you have not smiled very much, you are distant here and in school. We talk to you and your mind is somewhere else, I have even listened to my classmates when we are in our house and they mutter what the hell is happening to you ...? Ma ... you must talk to Clarke ... you cannot go on like this, it's not fair ...  
\- Come ... sit here with me ... - Lexa pointed to the chair next to her for her daughter to sit down. Eliza smiled and her mother hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek while smiling at her.

\- I'll be fine Eli, I just need to deal with my past and talk to Alycia’s mother but it's not been easy. Clarke needs time to think and be prepared to listen to what happened, why I made that decision that day ...  
\- Do you regret having made that decision ...?  
\- Partly yes, but partly not ... you see ... I did it because I loved her too much and I knew that if I told her what was happening to me she would have given up all her plans and dreams to follow me and be with me no matter what happened . For me that was not an option. I wanted her to realize her dreams and have that life that she planned and I was no longer in that plan, I could not. It was the toughest and most difficult decision I have made in my life and it hurt a lot. It hurt me that i had to hurt her. Because I was very young, I was almost your age and I knew I was breaking her heart with my farewell, so my pain was doubled.  
\- And why do you regret it ...?  
\- Because maybe I should have made her understand why we should separate at that time and not just leave a note and a picture by her side. I know it was a cowardly act on my part but God knows how wrong and confused I was in those moments. Suddenly my whole world had turned around and I could not continue to be with her urging her to change everything in her life for someone like me.  
\- Ma ... you did what you thought was right and I'm always going to admire you for it. Do not blame yourself, you did not have it easy and you were alone. As you say, Clarke was too young and probably would not have let you go if you tried to talk to her and explain. Alycia says that her mother is the hardest-headed person she has ever met ...  
\- Hahahaha ... yes, Oh God! yes it she is...I must agree with her ... - Lexa said a little more relaxed laughing at something she knew very well about her blonde,who apparently had not changed much.  
\- Ma ...Do you still love her like you did when you were young ...?  
\- Yes princess ... I still love her so much ... I think I never stopped loving her despite having been in some other relationships, I could never fall in love with another woman as I did with her. It was someone who was in my heart. That's why, when you were born, i could not think of giving you any other name that was not the one of the woman i loved so much.  
\- That was very nice ... and also sad ... Hopefully Clarke will soon want to sit down and talk to you. Ma ... You deserve to have that opportunity. Now, if you can fix that past mistake ... would you ask her to go out with her again ...? As far as I know, Dr. Griffin has no partner at this time ...  
\- Oh little girl ... it's not so easy to know that ... I do not know, so many years have passed, so many things have happened in our lives ... I wonder if she still loves me or if I'm just a bad memory. Maybe we can close that past but the future ... I just do not know. Nothing would make me happier than to have her in my life again but it depends more on her than me ...  
\- I just want you to be happy Ma ... you're young and beautiful and you're always so alone ... you should be in love, living with someone who made you happy.  
\- Awwww you are so sweet Eli, but I have you princess ... you make me happy, you fill my loneliness, you are my everything ...  
\- Yes Ma, but soon I will go to University and you will be left alone ...  
\- Oh Eli ... I know and it will fill me with pride when you do but you do not have to worry about me. Also at school they are assigning me more classes, so I will be busy and will have no time for a girlfriend ... believe me, daughter, I will be happy knowing that you are studying a career in Medicine.  
\- I cannot help but worry about you, work is not everything in life and I repeat you are a beautiful young woman who should have a girlfriend to take care of you and love you.  
\- Celestina ... calm down ... I love you my princess ... and I cannot be more grateful to life for having you by my side. hey with all this shock of seeing Clarke again and my past I did not ask you again ... how are things with Alycia, I mean with you and Alycia ...? You know ... - Lexa asked her daughter as she winked at her.  
\- Oh ... well ... I think it's time for me to go to bed ... - Eliza answered trying to escape from the talk that her mother was wanting to have with her.  
\- Hahaha ... oh no ... you will not escape ... tell me ... I want to know ... what has happened between you? - Lexa insisted holding her daughter’s hand so she would not flee  
\- Well ... we're more than friends ... but we're taking it slowly ... for Alycia it's all very new and she feels very insecure and I do not want her to be scared or suffer ... I want to take care of her ...  
\- It can’t be denied that you are my daughter ... I felt the same for her Mother when I fell in love with her, that feeling of wanting to protect her and give her space, time to adapt to something so new. I'm glad you feel the same and respect her and take care of her, wise decision when she's as young as she is.  
\- Yes I know. We have only kissed,we feel very happy when we are together and it is good for me. I will give her the time and space she needs. The only thing i worry about is that in a year I will go to University and we will not be able to see each other every day ...  
\- Oh, but I'm sure you'll find a way to stay together, do not worry about that. Let the relationship flow between you without forcing, you will see that everything will be fine. I'm glad you're with Alycia, she's a very sweet and educated girl. Well, having the Mother that she has does not surprise me ....

\- Hahahaha ... stop teasing me about your ex girlfriend Ma ... hahahaha  
\- Hahahaha ... you are terrible ... I don’t ... I only say it because i know it to be true ... - Lexa defended herself laughing with her daughter.  
\- Yes sure ... well I'm going to sleep ... Rest Ma ... good night - said Alycia giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
\- You too... see you tomorrow ... - Lexa responded caressing her face with affection.

Lexa watched her daughter leave the room with proud eyes and full of love for to her beautiful daughter who was a copy of her, not only physically but in her heart as well and that filled her with joy. She hoped that at least her daughter could be happy with that cute love that was being born with no one less than the daughter of her blonde. She thought that life really was amazingly amazing.

She was about to go to bed when she had an idea or rather an impulse. She immediately look in the old files of her computer for a song she had written and recorded a while ago, obviously dedicated to her love because everything that was born from inside was inspired by her blonde.

When she finally found the song which was called "heart," she prepared it to be sent to Clarke with a text message.

Lexa Woods  
This song was composed thinking about that wonderful time we lived and how I felt at your side. I loved you like nobody in my life Clarke, I hope you listen to it and remember those beautiful moments and like it ...

Meanwhile at the Griffin house, Clarke was having a long, relaxing bubble bath after a long day of work in the hospital, where she had dealt with several emergency cases and even brought into the world two beautiful babies. Although she was part of something important almost daily in her profession,the birth of a baby always filled her with joy, it was the most beautiful part of her specialty that she had chosen for her career. But the stress of childbirth especially with first-time Mothers and their families, eroded Clarke's energy easily.

When she came out of the bathroom still drying her hair with a towel, she felt her phone vibrate on the bed illuminated by an incoming message.When she picked it and read that it was from Lexa, her body tensed and all her relaxation went out the window as she cursed the brunette.

But when she saw that she had sent her a song that she had composed for her,without knowing why the hell she smiled, feeling something in that foolish heart of hers.

She sat on the bed after looking for her earphones then opened the message and played the song ...

*[song: Heart by Sleeping at last]*

"... I'm short of breath  
Standing next to you  
I'm out of my depth  
At this altitude  
Like the world makes sense  
From your window seat  
You are beautiful  
Like I've never seen  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in ... "

Clarke did exactly what Lexa told her,she closed her eyes as she let herself be carried away by the beautiful melody and the absolutely sweet and beautiful voice of her past love.

Soon her mind returned to those moments, to those days where they seemed like two little girls doing mischief without thinking about anything but enjoying the moment and living life to the fullest, loving each other and having fun.

She remembered when they arrived at that impressive place called "Moab" in the state of Utah, a place very similar to the famous Grand Canyon. The immense desert in front of them and that beautiful place that left them breathless.

 

Flashback ...

Alycia had convinced Clarke to stay a couple of days in the Moab area, hiking with backpacks and a tent they had rented. The brunette loved the adventure and Clarke who was not as lover of hiking followed her because she was happy with her girl and without a doubt, she had turned this into a dream trip.

They walked several kilometers with a map and compass in hand guided by Lexa who suddenly felt like an Indiana Jones. Clarke was sweating and she felt weak from so much heat and hiking through such a steep place but she enjoyed watching her Alycia have so much fun. Although when she reached her limit she sat on a rock and could not move anymore.

\- Come EJ ... we will follow the route a few more kilometers and we will put up our tent for the night - she tried to convince her although she could see that her blonde was really exhausted.  
\- "A few more kilometers ...!?" please Alycia have mercy on me !! I beg you, let's stay here, I'm exhausted. We have walked for hours without stopping and I am not only exhausted but if I continue sweating that we will run out of water - cried Clarke sitting there looking at Alycia with eyes of exhaustion breathing with some difficulty. She cursed herself for not being a more active teenager.

Lexa observed her and realized that her blonde was really exhausted. She smiled at her and dropped her backpack on the floor, sitting next to her as she pulled out a bottle of water and drank from it.

\- Lazy... - Lexa murmured as she took a drink from her bottle of water with a smile of malice on her sun-tanned face.  
\- What did you said...?! Alycia! Repeat what you said right now! - Clarke turned her angry eyes towards her girl, feeling her blood boil. She was clearly angry now.  
\- Hmmm ... - Lexa just murmured...  
\- Say it! - the blonde demanded, taking her by the arm.  
\- That you're a lazy one! - Lexa finally answered looking her in the eyes challenging  
\- Yes!? You think so…? Clarke answered quite angry almost jumping to her feet.  
\- Hey, wait, ruby ... where do you think you're going ..? - Immediately Lexa stood up next to her girl holding her arm.  
\- To the car ... and to continue my trip to San Francisco ... this has been a terrible idea ... you and your totally crazy idea to want to be an Indiana Jones. I do not know why I followed you! We are in the middle of the desert and you plan to camp here !? And what if someone comes and rapes us, or even kills us !? And I do not want to think about the animals that might be around here. Have you thought about that, that we are two women and that we are in the middle of nowhere with no telephone connection and limited water ... and ... - Clarke shouted extremely angry and Lexa would also say with some panic in her tone  
\- Shuuuu ... ya ... come here rubita ... calm down ... calm down beautiful ... I was just joking with you ... you're not lazy ... and stop worrying, there are thousands of people who do this of walking and camping here and no, nothing has happened in a long time ... otherwise the kind lady that rented us the equipment would have warned us and or advised us, I also have a butterfly knife and ... come ... come with me, I want to show you something ... - Lexa gently pulled her arm to make her follow her with a of calm tone in her voice which somehow calmed Clarke.  
Clarke looked at her suspiciously and with a frown on her face but she still took her hand and walked with her to a mountain edge. When they arrived at the edge, Alycia showed her that there was a fairly large river below and Clarke smiled.  
\- You see...? I told you ... there's nothing to worry about ... we can even bathe if you want ... Now give me a kiss and tell me that you love me and that you forgive me ... and that I'm the sexiest Indiana Jones you've ever met . - Lexa took her by the waist and joined their bodies in one movement, immediately bringing her smiling lips to the smiling ones of Clarke.

They kissed sweetly and then the fire was lit almost immediately, their hands moved over each others bodies and the heat was extreme and not just because of the sun shining down on them.

Suddenly Lexa held her by her waist tightly and lifted the body of a surprised and smiling Clarke over her shoulder as she began to run with her slapping her butt as she carried her into the water of the nearby river.

Clarke laughed out loud and shouted for her to let her down, which Lexa obviously ignored, dropping the body of Eliza Jane,in a single movement in the cool, clear water.

Lexa stood in the river, the water felt refreshing, perfect for removing heat and perspiration from her body. The water reached up to the middle of her thighs as she stood trying to catch her breath from the enormous effort of carrying her love while watching her beloved sink into the river and she laughed out loud.

But suddenly she stopped laughing when she saw that after a few seconds Eliza's body was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and started to get scared, knowing that these rivers often have very strong currents and if Eliza had hit her head on a rock in the background and had passed out...?

The panic began to take hold of her completely when suddenly she felt a hands pull her legs making her fall into the water leaving a smiling and victorious Eliza behind her, avenging her mischief.

They both laughed until their stomachs ached and they kept playing in the water for a long time until finally their hunger made them leave.

They had bought canned food and fruit to eat plus two good thermos flasks filled with coffee,some sodas and water of course. After changing clothes and eating something, they set up the tent that would shelter them during the night. While the sunset fell like a beautiful postcard of colors in front of their surprised eyes as they sat on a trunk of some old fallen tree, embraced in each others arms, lost in the wonderful nature ...

\- Alycia ... what would you like to study ...? - Suddenly Clarke broke the silence  
\- You mean at University ...?  
\- Yes ...  
\- Hmmm ... I think music ... I would like to be a music teacher ... yes, that is what i would study ... and why do you want to study medicine? Is it because your mother is a doctor asked Lexa.  
\- No ... well, perhaps she has passed her passion to me but I have always been attracted to helping people, you know to cure them as she does even though we do not get along very well, I admire what she does. - Clarke explained.  
\- And why, if you were closer to your Father, do you not want to study architecture like him?  
\- Hmmmm ... I was ... I never was interested in designing buildings and houses ... but he was a genius! I remember those plans that he spent hours drawing in his studio, showing them to me as i was sitting on his lap and explaining everything about what was in them. But I did not understand much and I just laughed because I was lost among so many lines ... Hahahaha ... - Clarke laughed remembering those moments with her Father, the Architect Jake Griffin.  
\- Well, I have not had professional parents to match or feel inspired by them in any sense ... - Lexa said in an ironic way.  
\- But I'm glad you still want to be different to them and want to study! And your sister Anya, has she studied for a career?  
\- Yes, she is a nurse and her husband Niko works in construction.  
\- I'm glad you have someone waiting for you in San Francisco ... well, if you had not, you would have come to live with me in my grandparents' house. Surely they would not have minded, the house where they live is huge.  
\- Thanks, it's very sweet of you but yes, thank God I have my sister waiting for me.

Silence enveloped them for a moment as the last rays of the sun were extinguished on the horizon behind mountains and the stars began to appear over them.

They felt started to feel cold and Lexa immediately lit a fire while Clarke went in search of coats and blankets. After getting warm and covered in the night cold they sat down again, this time next to a large fire prepared by "Alycia Jones".

Lexa began to search in her pockets and took from one of them a bracelet of colored threads and taking the left hand of her Eliza began to put it on before the happy eyes of the blonde ...

\- It's for you, my blonde ... let me put it on for you ...  
\- Wow ... it's beautiful, did you do make it? - Clarke asked fascinated looking at the bracelet on her left wrist.  
\- Aha ... I'm glad you like it, I did not know what colors you liked so I decided for you said proud and happy Lexa nodding her head at the same time.  
\- I love it Aly ... thanks! - Clarke expressed giving a soft kiss on the lips to her amazing brunette.  
\- You're welcome ... Lexa said after the kiss with a shy smile on her face, stroking the arm of her blonde.  
\- You're always surprising me ... I did not know you knew how to do these craft things ... I was always terrible at school ...  
\- Hahahaha ... well it was one of the things that I liked about school, learning to do some silly things like these and I always felt sorry that I did not have anyone to do them for ... But now I have you beautiful ... - Lexa replied returning the kiss but on the neck of the blonde, who immediately felt her internal flame ignite.  
\- Awww ... you're sweet, did you know? Thanks again ... I adore it and the colors too ...  
Clarke immediately turned her body and kissed her tenderly. Then she stood up and went in search of the marshmallows to make them in the fire as she was a sugar addict.

While they were eating, hugging each other and giving each other some sweet kisses here and there, Clarke wanted to ask Alycia if they would continue to see each other once they reached their destination. She was afraid to ask because being with Alycia for a while, she already knew that the brunette was a free spirit and she did not say much about the relationship they were having or what her plans were with the relationship once they reached San Francisco.

Clarke was enjoying this crazy love so much, so intense, so special that she did not want to hear her goddess say something negative about the future of their relationship. She wanted to continue enjoying every moment with her love and let the future be what it would be.

\- Aly ...  
\- Hmmm ... Oh my Eli ... what a good idea yours to bring the candy ... Heavens! they are delicious ... well, not as much as you ...

Lexa kissed the sweet lips of her girl immediately, allowing herself to be taken to that paradise of sensations, tracing every inch of the mouth of her girl who shuddered and that lit her even more if she could be.

Soon their bodies started the internal fire and it was when Lexa after managing to separate for a moment her beautiful lady, stood up stretching like a cat with her arms raised towards that mantle of stars that covered them and let out a scream surprising Clarke, but who immediately smiled and stood by her side imitated her goddess Alycia Jones.

Lexa laughed looking at her with bright eyes and full desire, an endless desire. Without thinking she took her by the waist and kissed her again as she rested her forehead on her girl's and spoke to her in a very very hoarse voice, very excited ...

\- I think I want to taste a more appetizing sweet ... I want to taste you precious ...

Immediately Clarke felt that her cheeks were like fire but what was most turned on her was that heat between her legs, listening to those words of her goddess who could not be more beautiful, sexy and absolutely tender,who then begin to place kisses to her ears and began to kiss her neck with that restless tongue that began to drive her crazy.

Clarke was so excited that she could not respond to that hot proposal, she just let Alycia's mouth and expert hands run over her body as she closed her eyes to feel her body slowly respond to Lexa’s touches until suddenly she stopped touching her as her brunette's body separated from her as well as her delicious mouth.

Feeling confused Clarke opened her darkened blue eyes, blinking several times, finding those hypnotic green forests that looked at her smiling and bright, like those thousands of diamonds twinkling in them.

What Clarke saw reflected in eyes of her love was something she never had seen before, something magical, something she could not describe with words but could feel it in her whole body. Was it pure and simple LOVE? Alycia’s eyes were the eyes of a person absolutely in love and completely devoted to her being.

Alycia looked like one of those magical figures that came out of some fantasy story with that beautiful smile and those special eyes that made Clarke's whole body shudder from her toes to the last cell of her brain, which by the way did not work. She could only feel her heart beating like crazy.

Almost without her realizing it, her dark goddess took her hand and gently brought it to her lips and kissed it several times, continuing to hypnotize her with her eyes lit with passion, desire, love and a hint of emotion.

Lexa placed her blonde's hand onto her own chest until it was positioned over her heart. Clarke could feel the strong beats under the palm of her hand and she knew that she was living the most magical and special moment of her short life ...

\- Can you feel it blondie ...? - Lexa said losing herself in a sea of intense and brilliant blues that watched her with devotion and desire.

Clarke could only nod her head and a smile that did not fade from her excited face.

-My heart is yours ... is that it is not mine anymore, it is absolutely yours and speaks ... it speaks of love and magic, of sweetness and passion and that it wants to keep beating, only if your heart beats by its side ... that translated means ... my sweet Eliza Jane, would you like to be my girlfriend ...?

Clarke suddenly stopped moving as her emotion overwhelmed her, feeling those beautiful and strong beats under her hand as she looked at those eyes so passionate and full of so many feelings that they transmitted everything Alycia felt for her. Her eyes filled with tears, everything was an incredible dream that she did not want to wake up, that that woman standing in front of her could not be real ... That beautiful request to be her girlfriend only confirmed that her fears had been foolish and meaningless, that request indicated that her Alycia wanted to continue seeing her when they arrived in San Francisco, to continue being her girl !?

\- Well, my beating heart is getting a little nervous because there is no response from its current owner ... what do you say, blondie?- That you are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in my life and that I want to be your girlfriend !!  
\- I love you Eliza Jane ...  
\- I love you, Alycia ...

Without waiting they melted into a long kiss as Clark let excited tears fall as she smiled with her girlfriend the union they were having under that starry sky.

Lexa separated from blonde to breathe when she noticed a shooting star falling behind Eliza and immediately alerted her girl to see it as she turned and held her by the waist, gently resting her face on the blonde’s left shoulder...

\- Look beautiful ... make a wish, but do not say it ...  
\- Oh wow! Well, I know what i’ll wish ... God! Look at the sky Aly ... is the most wonderful thing I've seen in my life ... well, after you ... - Clarke said looking fascinated the mantle of stars on them  
\- Hahahaha ... wow you're feeding my ego and that's not good ... thanks my blonde, you're also the most wonderful thing I've seen ... and now I want to see more ...

While saying that Lexa began to kiss the neck of her girlfriend who immediately turned her body with a mischievous smile on her face and pulling her hand as they entered the tent, closing the zip behind them.

Clarke stood in front of a smiling Alycia who watched her tenderly as she caressed her cheek as she moved it to hold her neck, to draw her towards her. But the blonde's hands stopped her, holding her hand and bringing it to her lips. She gave it little kisses while her dark blue eyes did not leave those greens burning with desire.

Soon Clarke's kisses became more intense as she took two of her girlfriend's long fingers in her mouth, sucking them, licking them, something that set Lexa’s body internally on fire as she could not help but open her eyes surprised and her mouth as in search of that extra air that she needed so much, while she felt how her body lit up and her crotch was wet.

Eliza's hands slowly took off her jacket and then her shirt. Apparently her girlfriend wanted to surprise her that special night.  
Then those lips began to work on her fiery skin, licking it with that expert tongue which produced tickling sensation and at the same time spasms in her body so intense. Her hands caressed the golden hair of her girl feeling her every inch of her skin, transporting her to a universe of sensations so intense. It was like delicious agony.

Soon her body began to react as she began to move against her blonde's body, it was so devilishly exciting, she had no control over anything.

Alycia's moans and gasps were driving Clarke crazy as she took possession of her goddess's body that was so perfect, so beautiful and so devoted to her that she really felt that she was living a dream. Feeling and tasting those hard nipples in her mouth was her undoing, she could spend hours licking them, biting them while her girl arched her body against her in a wild way. Clarke had discovered that one of the most sensitive points of her precious girlfriend were her breasts and she cared for them more than anything in that body.

\- God! Blondie ... my love you are killing me ...  
\- No ... I'm enjoying you and I'm loving you …

After saying her words with a voice much more serious than it usually was, Clarke moved her hands to the shorts that her girlfriend was wearing and after opening the button slid them from her girl’s body then dropped them onto the floor and return to her girl’s body to and start kissing that abdomen so firm. But the brunette's hands delicately held her face before she got where she wanted to be. Clarke raised her blue eyes to her goddesses green eyes and she looked at her with such desire and tenderness that it moved her simply her.

\- No my love ... you do not have to do that ... use those beautiful hands as always ... I love your hands babe.  
..  
\- No Aly ... I want to prove you beautiful ... I'm dying to do it ... please let me, I want to see how you taste ...  
\- Eli ... ahhhhhh ... heavens! You are so beautiful ... are you sure my love ...? - wisper with deep voice Lexa, lost in the desire  
\- I am ... guide me, tell me if I do it right ... or what do you want me to do to you?

Lexa just nodded her head, letting her blonde do what she wanted, pulling her panties off slowly as she ran her tongue down her lower belly, producing electric shocks in the brunette's body in total ecstasy.

Clarke slowly lowered those panties to the floor then placed on those long trembling legs caresses and small kisses. She could feel Alycia’s fingers of Alycia's entangled in her hair as she caressed her gently and at times she stroked her scalp, giving her desire.

Clarke soon came to her girl’s center as she looked at her and admired for a moment, while her fingers delicately opened those folds, she could not believe how wet her girlfriend was for her and that excited her even more. Immediately she moved her lips with desire towards that clitoris which was swollen, the taste was salty,She savored it with her tongue as Alycia used to do with her, slowly licking while the brunette let out moans so deep of pleasure that they drove her crazy, it was just the most beautiful and sexy sound she had ever heard.

\- Ahhhhhh my God! Baby ... like that ... oh my god! Continue my love ... ahhhhh - Lexa managed to say as she was taken to paradise.

Those words filled Clarke with excitement and joy, she knew she was doing it right and she was proud to be a good lover, giving so much pleasure to her goddess that she kept moaning and moving her body against her face with passion.

Noticing that Alycia's legs trembled and could not hold her up any longer, Clarke stopped her licking and kisses and moved her body up to the beautiful face that looked at her with desperation, a little confused as to why she had stopped when she was about have her orgasm.

\- What ... what happens my love ... your tongue got tired ... hahaha ... is not it so easy !? - Teasing Lexa touching Her girls hair with sweetness, and a smile in her face  
\- Hahaha ... no, it's not that, I swear I'm going to eat you all night, I'm crazy about your taste, it's that I want you to lie down in bed or your legs will not be able to hold you up much longer.

Clarke kissed her in despair, letting her instincts guide her, tasting her girl’s tongue and every inch of those lips that welcomed her with pleasure.

Lexa felt her own taste in Eliza's mouth and it drove her crazy, her body was so turned on and she felt her orgasm was so close. She did not want to wait and separated herself with regret from that delicious mouth as she lay on the mattress that made the bed.

Clarke looked at her with so much desire at that perfect body while she undressed before the hungry eyes of her girlfriend who was waiting for her, she wanted her, biting her lower lip so soft that she loved to suck when she kissed her, those lips they had become the most addictive thing in her life.

Finally naked, Clarke climbed onto the bed on her knees facing Alycia who looked at her with a mischievous smile on her face, resting on her elbows with her legs bent and open for her. She knew well that this image would be imprinted in her memory for all eternity.

\- God, my darling ... you're so beautiful ... you can’t be real ...

\- Oh, believe me, I am ... and I am going to honor you ... you are the unreal one ... and God! I'm crazy about your taste ...

Without saying anything else, Clarke settled between her legs as she began to kiss and lick her folds then returned to concentrate on her clitoris. It was something so delicious and addictive, the taste, the smell, the deep moans that her beloved emitted. Her tongue ran through each part with great pleasure until she reached her vagina where she began to penetrate her slowly as her tongue tasted while Alycia's body was moving against her face, while her fingers caressed those hard nipples.

Clarke felt that she had so much power over her goddess totally devoted to her kisses and caresses, it was something incredible. She moved her tongue back to lick that clit swollen and hard while her hands moved down because she wanted to penetrate with her fingers as Alycia had done with her, when she felt that was about to explode in an orgasm but when she was about to penetrate her she felt Alycia's hand stop her which surprised Clarke ....

\- Ahhhh ... no my love ... do it as you were doing ... just taste me with your precious tongue ... ahhhhh ... God! Eliza! I'm so close my love ...

Clarke immediately did what her girlfriend asked her and in seconds she felt Alycia’s body arch against her face as the brunette let out a loud moan, followed by her name, holding her head with her hands. It was wonderful to feel her come in her mouth, it was so different from when she did with her fingers and Clarke promised herself at that moment that this was something she would definitely repeat many times..

She did not stop licking and tasting that skin, that sex so hot, so excited and that throbbed and contracted now while still enjoying that climax.

She was the most precious thing Clarke had ever felt and seen. She was so hot and she needed to join her girlfriend in her pleasure so she abandoned that sex to move up Alycia’s trembling body to capture her lips in a passionate kiss in which the nectar of pleasure awaited her as she moved her body against Alycia’s.

Clarke began to move with frantic movements while the hands of her goddess were holding her by her ass now, devouring her mouth at the same time ...

\- So my love ... come for me babe ... yes ... ahhhhh yes ... do it my love ... let yourself go ... God! I love you Eliza ...  
\- Ahhhhhhh .... Ahhhhhh ... oh my god! Alyciaaaaa ... !!! - finally scream Clarke going into a deep climax that takes her breath away

Clarke felt that she lost consciousness for a moment, everything went dark followed by explosions of colored lights in the back of her eyes, feeling as her soul rose above her body. It was like dying in that very moment and she could not imagine death more beautiful than loving her goddess who kissed her on her neck and now almost in a sitting position began to kiss her breasts, tasting them with pleasure as they orgasmed together.

the night passed slowly for young lovers, who after several more orgasms were lying down with their bodies entwined.  
Clarke had her head resting on the chest of her sweet girlfriend who stroked her arms and head as her lips left placed kisses in her hair. There was no sound more beautiful than hearing those strong heartbeats which, as her owner had told her now beat only for her.

\- Aly ...  
\- Hmmm ...? Yes my love...?  
\- Can we stay like this forever?  
\- Awwww ... hahaha ... I wish we could be beautiful ... believe me I would love to but you know, that's why they say life is made of moments and this moment I can assure you that it will always be the best of my life.  
\- God! Are you a poet or something ...? How can you be so romantic ... so perfect?  
\- Hahaha ... there you go again feeding my ego ... I only express what you make me feel my blonde.  
\- I love you Alycia  
\- I love you Eliza Jane ..

 

The next morning almost with the first rays of the sun, Lexa woke up feeling her stomach upset and immediately felt the urge to vomit and trying not to wake her blonde who was peacefully asleep next to her,she quietly got her clothes and left the tent, dressed in a hurry, she managed to reach a secluded place where she began to vomit.

She felt very dizzy, her legs felt like rubber that could barely hold her up. Immediately the arms of her sweet girlfriend held her by her waist and held her long hair back while she finished.

\- Oh my God! Are you okay Aly ..? - Clarke asked worried while helping her to sit down as she caressed her face with tenderness and a worried face.  
\- Do not worry ... it was just too much sugar last night ... I'm not used to eating those sweet things and so many ... hahahaha ... they were very good, not like you but you know .. I ate more than I should. Thanks for helping me my love ... I'm sorry I scared you ...  
\- No, it's okay Aly, I just hope it was too many marshmallows and not the water of that river. Sometimes these rivers can contain bacteria that can affect our body, particularly the stomach ...  
\- Oh wow doctor Eliza Jane ... you seriously do have the profession in the blood ha ?!  
\- Hahaha ... stop being silly, sit here, I'll bring you some water ...

End of flashback ...

 

Clarke remained lost in her sweet memories while the song came to an end ...

"... I'm short of breath  
Standing next to you  
I'll be the dangerous ledge  
You're the parachute  
Blue and green below  
Is a masterpiece  
But you are beautiful  
Like I've never seen  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in  
Let our walls cave in  
Let our walls cave in ... "

Clarke was thinking about that morning in Moab when she woke up finding herself alone in the tent and after a few minutes in which she woke up, she had heard strange sounds coming from outside the tent. She had dressed and when she went out she noticed Alycia crouching in the distance, almost falling down as she vomited.

It was then when she remembered that after that day Alycia acted strange, not much but she had much more appetite, her mood varied a lot and a couple of times she heard in the bathroom vomiting in the morning. She thought for a moment ... "Perhaps Alycia was sick ... Come on now, Dr. Griffin," she said, trying to work out what the symptoms could be, and for God's sake!

Perhaps Alycia was pregnant and had hidden it ...?! But how could she be pregnant when she knew almost for sure that the brunette only liked women ... But going back to those classic symptoms and now thinking about the age of her daughter Eliza Jane ... it was obvious that Alycia / Lexa was pregnant, so that was the reason why she walked away from her ...?! Why did not she trust her to tell her the truth instead of just leaving one morning without a word ...?

Without another thought she went to her daughter’s room to find out. She knocked on the door of Alycia's room, who immediately responded that she could enter the room...

\- Aly, I'm sorry honey but I need to ask you something ... do you know Eliza's birth date? I mean day, month and year?  
\- Ermmm ... her birthday is March 31, and next year she will be 18.  
\- Oh, my God! It was that ... now I think about it ... but I still do not understand why ?!  
\- What are you talking about Ma ...? Why the specific question about Alycia's birthday ...?  
\- Nothing darling ... it's something I'm trying to figure out ...  
\- Is it about her Mother right ...? Do you think she left you because she was pregnant?  
\- Uhummm ... - Clarke answered while nodding her head, there was no point in trying to hide it from her daughter -  
\- Well it makes sense, EJ told me she never knew who her Father was, it had always been her, her Mother, her aunt Anya and her uncle Nyko and her cousins, Claire and Thomas.  
\- Well I still cannot be sure if that was the reason, but the dates suggest that it is the reason ...  
\- Ma ... stop guessing and talk to Lexa in person ... Go to see her and get the answers.  
\- I know ... maybe it's time to do it ... Well, not now it’s late, I'm sorry I interrupted you in your reading. Good evening love ...  
\- Do not worry, I was already falling asleep , get some rest Ma ...

Clarke left her daughter's room with only one idea in her mind as she headed to her room. Her mind already tormented her too much, it was time to take courage and finally listen to the story that Lexa had to tell her and get the answers to all the questions that stayed with her from that day ...

The next day it was time for her daughter to leave school for the day and Clarke was there, sitting in her car, still changing her mind between going once and for all to face her past,or keep thinking about it. She took a few deep breaths and finally managed to get the courage to out of her Tesla which was parked in the large parking lot of the school.

Suddenly a lot of young people rushed through the exit door desperate to go home.She entered the school, she did not see her daughter but she was there to see her.

In the crowded corridors she met an old maths teacher of her daughter who she asked if she knew where she could find the music teacher Lexa Woods to which she told her that she would probably find her in the classroom music located on the second floor in room 209.

Clarke thanked her for the information and after taking a few deep breaths she went with determination to the second floor which was empty.She looked at the numbers on the wall next to each door, indicating what should be the music room when piano music and a familiar voice made her stop.

The door was ajar and when she looked into the room she saw her there sitting in front of a large grand piano with her back to her. Clarke did not want to interrupt what seemed like a moment of composition of some new song.

The blonde entered the classroom without any noise as Lexa concentrated on a beautiful ballad and sang some verses then stopped to write on some sheets in front of her.

* [song: "Already Gone" by Sleeping at Last]

"... Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even With our face held high  
It never worked out right Would Have  
We were never meant for do or die  
I did not I want to burn out, I  
did not come here to hurt you, now I can’t stop  
I want you to know  
It does not matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone ... "

Clarke listened to her singing with so much feeling, the lyrics of that song simply shook her, she knew she was referring to her. But at the end of that first chorus Lexa stopped playing with her head down as if looking at the keys of the piano , lost somewhere in her mind or her heart . Clarke knew it was now or never.

She began to move slowly until she was very close to her,to that long brown hair in which she has been so many times had been lost in the past , in that exquisite essence when Lexa’s voice surprised her ...

\- You've come ... - Lexa said without looking at her almost whispering the words  
\- You were pregnant ...? Was that why you left me ...? - Clarke just say the question desperate to get the confirmation from Lexa’s lips.

Lexa turned her head to meet her eyes, her green eyes looked excited, they shone like two stars. Clarke was lost in them once more.

They looked at each other in silence, a special silence between them as if they did not need the words. She was incredibly calm,her nerves were gone and she only felt that whoever was in front of her was the owner of her soul, was none other than her love. But she still expected an answer ...

\- Would you like to go have a coffee with me Clarke ...? - Lexa asked in a calm tone with a slight smile on her lips and a great hope illuminating her green eyes.

Clarke looked at her with expression that Lexa could not quite read but the doctor's head nodded in agreement with her invitation and that positive response filled her with joy as she felt her heart beat again.

Lexa only smiled as she stood up collecting her scores and putting them into a briefcase. She turned to Clarke again who watched her movements in silence.

\- Thank you for coming and for accepting the invitation ... after you... - said Lexa showing her to the door of the classroom while her green eyes watched the deep blues that still looked at her ...

 

[](https://ibb.co/d69Drc)


	9. Moms

[](https://ibb.co/i9D047)

 

 

\- PROFESSOR WOODS !!! PROFESSOR WOODS !!

Clarke and Lexa walked down the corridor to the stairs when the cries of a familiar voice alerted both of them, they immediately stopped and turned to see Alycia running towards them with a look of shock and anguish on her face.+  
When she reached them, Alycia was panicking so much that she could barely speak. She looked with surprise for a second at her mother but there was no time question what she was doing there.

\- Ma ...?!  
\- What's wrong Aly ...?!  
\- It's EJ ... She has collapsed in the bathroom, she can’t move, she was vomiting and she has stomach pain. Rose is with her now but she is in a lot of pain ...

Immediately Lexa and Clarke went running with Alycia towards the restroom. When they neared the restroom they could hear Eliza's cries from outside. Lexa entered the restroom and felt her heart stop as she took in the sight of her daughter screaming in pain as she was lying on the floor of the restroom while a friend tried to hold her head on her lap.

Lexa knelt down beside her daughter who had gone pale in the face. Clarke knelt the other side of the girl as she took her pulse and feel for a fever which she did.

\- MA !!!! AHHHHHHHH IT HURTS,IT HURTS A LOT !!! AHHHHHH !!  
\- Honey, where does it hurt ...?! What has happened to you ...?! - asked lexa anxiously as she caressed the feverish face of her daughter  
\- I don’t know i felt good but suddenly I felt like vomiting and then that horrible pain came. AHHHHHHHHH !!!! MA !!!!!!! - Alycia managed to respond as she felt strong pain in her stomach as she held her Mother's hand tightly.

\- Listen to me Eliza .... I want you to tell me where exactly it hurts - Clarke said in her doctor tone of voice  
\- Here .... Ahhhhhhh! Shit it hurts Ma !!!!  
\- Let me see sweetheart ... you must lie down first ... right ... Lexa, hold her head on your lap, and Eliza support her body... - Dr. Griffin indicated to the patient and to her mother who immediately followed her orders.  
\- AHHHHHHHH !!!! IT HURTS!!!!!  
\- I know darling but Dr. Griffin is here ... let her look at you ... - Lexa told her daughter as she caressed her face with shaking hands.

Clarke proceeded to press the area that had Eliza had indicated and immediately the girl screamed in pain and Clarke looked at Lexa, almost talking with her eyes that something was very wrong with Eliza

The doctor took out her iPhone calling the hospital, calling her friend Raven who was on duty that day.

\- Rav, I need you to send me an ambulance immediately to Alycia’s school. No, it's not Alycia, it's Eliza, her friend, apparently she has acute peritonitis. Hurry Reyes! I want that ambulance here very soon ... and get ready to operate.  
\- You said Peritonitis ...!? - Lexa said in complete shock as she looked at Clarke without being able to believe what she had just said.  
\- Yes, I almost do not doubt that she does, she has all the symptoms and her appendix is very inflamed, that's why she has so much pain ... do not worry Lexa, Eliza will be fine. My friend and colleague Raven is on duty and she is one of the best surgeons in the state.  
\- Is it not faster if we take her in the car to the hospital? - asked a very worried Lexa.  
\- No, it's better to wait and transport her in the ambulance, it will not take long to transport her. Do not be scared, she will be fine. - Clarke explained with certainty and calmness in her voice as she held Lexa's arm, giving her support.  
\- AYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! MOM HURTS MUCH FOR GOD !!!!!  
\- I know my love ... do not worry the ambulance is on the way, you'll be fine I promise you, right Dr. Griffin ...? - Lexa answered looking at the Doctor next to her who immediately looked at them both with a slight smile on her face nodding her head  
\- Of course ... I know it hurts a lot Eliza but you'll be fine soon darling ... - Lexa caressed her daughter’s face who was crying because of the intense pain. 

Clarke watched the scene as did her daughter Alycia who was standing in the doorway watching in horror and tears in her eyes.  
Clarke turned to check her daughter on her and seeing her so distressed, she stood up and embraced her, speaking to her in a low voice while drying her tears.

\- Calm down sweetheart, EJ will be fine, do not be scared. You godmother Raven is on shift, she will operate and you will see that in a few hours EJ will be fine. Now I need you to try to calm down sweetheart, your friend needs you to stay strong ok? - Clarke tried to comfort and calm her daughter as she took her face in her hands, caressing and looking straight into her eyes to give encouragement and security to her words.

Alycia could not speak, she was choked up, the anguish, the fright and the cries of Eliza Jane were torturing her. But she believed in what her mother told her and she knew that her godmother Raven was one of the best surgeons. But still, it was all too much for her. She breathed deeply a couple of times as she stood with in the arms of her Mother to try to calm down.

Suddenly the paramedics arrived with the equipment and the stretcher, Clarke separated from her daughter and began to direct the men who very carefully placed Eliza on the stretcher, without Lexa letting go of her hand. The brunette was pale and very shocked seeing her daughter in that state. When she felt a hand squeeze his shoulder with affection, her eyes suddenly found the blues of her blonde who looked at her trying to give her encouragement.

\- Eliza will be fine Lexa, do not be scared, I know it's difficult but believe me, we'll help her immediately when we arrive at the hospital. She needs you to calm down, breathe, listen to me ... Look at me Lexa ... now breathe ... breathe deeply ... very good ... now we need to go …  
\- Come on! Quickly guys. - ordered the doctor looking at the two men ready to take the stretcher with Eliza to the ambulance.

They all went out walking next to the stretcher which was placed into the ambulance along with Clarke who stopped Lexa before she could get into the ambulance.

\- Lexa,I'm sorry but you can’t come in the ambulance ... go to your car with Alycia please, do not worry, I'll take care of your daughter ... she'll be fine. But we should go now ok ?! - Clarke explained calmly to Lexa who was in shock, who looked directly into her eyes with clear signs of disagreement  
\- Clarke ... it’s my daughter! - Lexa said something annoyed.  
\- I know Lexa, please trust me, she needs to be operated on NOW! So let us help her, go with Alycia in your car, follow us closely ... I swear I'll take care of your little girl as if she were mine ... now please.

Clarke did not waste any more time.She climbed into the ambulance and closed the door leaving a practically paralyzed Lexa standing there. She knew what Clarke was saying was true but hearing her daughter's screams of pain had put her in a state of shock. Suddenly a hand shook her forearm hard as her name was called.

\- Lexa! Lexa!We need to go now! Where's your car? - Alycia asked as she tried to get Lexa’s attention

Lexa looked at the hand on her arm as she raised her eyes to find familiar blue eyes that were the same as her blonde’s and got lost in them for a moment.

Alycia looked at her strangely until finally Lexa reacted, nodding her head and beginning to move quickly while looking for the keys of her car in her wallet. Alycia opened the passenger door when Lexa unlocked her Toyota Prius as Lexa got into the drivers side.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Clarke attended to Eliza,she injected her with painkillers and then inserted a IV in her arm to give her fluids. When she finished, she caressed her face that was wet with perspiration and she was in state of shock with the pain and fright of not knowing what was happening to her.

Clarke tried to calm Eliza down as she held the girl's hand ...

\- Eliza ... Eliza darling, I want you to look at me ... look at me... Soon the drugs will help you ok? But if you stay so tense it will take longer to work so I need you to breathe ... breathe deeply ... everything will be fine ... do not be scared. - Clarke explained in a calm tone before the attentive eyes of Eliza.  
\- Where is my mom? - the young woman asked.  
\- She is following in her car with Alycia behind the ambulance ... do not worry ...  
\- Clarke ... I'm scared ...  
\- No darling ... do not be afraid ... I'll be with you ... we'll take care of you ... do not worry, in a few hours you'll be sleeping like a baby and you will not feel any more pain, I promise ...  
\- Thanks Clarke ... can I ... can I ask you a favor ...?  
\- Sure, tell me …  
\- Can you please give my Mom a chance to talk ...? - Clarke suddenly felt shocked at that very unexpected and particular request from Eliza. She looked at her somewhat bewildered ...  
\- Please Clarke ... she really needs to explain ...  
\- Eliza ... that's something I can’t answer right now. Now you're my priority then I'll see what I do with your Mom ok ...?  
\- Please Clarke ... promise me that you will give her a chance ... I need you to promise me ... please ... - Eliza begged holding the bewildered Doctor's hand.  
\- Eliza ... I ... Look, we've arrived ... Come on! - answered Clarke looking out the window, grateful to be saved by the arrival at the hospital.  
Suddenly the ambulance stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal Raven dressed ready to go to the operating room. But before leaving the ambulance Eliza's hand held Clarke's arm causing her to stop with eyes pleading for that answer ...  
\- Clarke please ...  
\- Eliza ... Jesus! You are clearly her daughter! Okay, I promise ... now we must go ... we need to help you ... - Clarke finally answered the girl who smiled slightly nodding her head.  
\- Thanks Clarke. - said a more relaxed Eliza due to the effect of the painkiller that Clarke had given her.

Upon entering the hospital, they immediately took Eliza to the emergency room where Raven began to examine her, as Clarke had done putting on her doctor's coat ready to operate with her friend and colleague Dr. Reyes.

After a few minutes in which they performed some blood and urine tests, the doctors determined that it was indeed acute appendicitis, and had to be operated on immediately. Without wasting time they took Eliza to the operating room, where she was anesthetized while doctors Reyes and Griffin prepared for the operation.

\- Griffin I appreciate the intention and I know you do it because it's Lexa’s daughter, but you know you do not need to assist me. Besides I think it's better for you to go out there and talk with her mother and friend. This will not take me long and you know it, there do not seem to be any complications that make me think of any problem. Tell them she will be fine in an hour.  
\- Well, if something happens, please let me know first, ok !? - Clarke asked her old friend who nodded her head in response.  
\- I will, now go, be with your girl and your daughter. Then I want to meet the famous Lexa...  
\- First she's not "my girl" and second when you meet her please act normal and professional ...  
\- Calm down Griffin, everything will be fine ...  
\- Thanks Rav, please take care of Eliza  
\- See you Clarke ... go now, you sound like your Mother ...

Clarke left the operating room with regret,she really wanted to be with Eliza, but Raven was right. Lexa needed some information and also she needed to sort her children. She immediately called her sister-in-law Octavia, to see if Alycia and Jake could stay with her and her son Tommy that night, knowing for sure that her always sweet sister-in-law won’t have trouble helping her.

She changed back into her clothes, and put on her white medical coat and left the room to go meet Lexa and her daughter who were waiting in the waiting room.

When Lexa and Alycia saw Clarke entering the waiting room, they immediately stood up in unison to listen to the news of Eliza's state with worried faces.

\- Clarke, how is my daughter? - Lexa asked desperately looking her deeply in the eyes  
\- She is in the operating room, they have just begun, the operation will take about an hour but nothing indicates that she is going to have any problems. She is in the best hands we have i assure you. So do not worry. Eliza is going to be fine - Clarke assured the women in front of her.  
\- God! I do not understand how she could suddenly have acute appendicitis ...?! - Lexa said bringing her hand to her hair trying to understand how something so extreme could happen to her daughter without her noticing any symptoms.  
\- There are signs that increase with time, surely she was suffering from some discomfort, pain in her side, nausea perhaps ..? - Dr. Griffin explained and inquired.  
\- Now that you say it, yes, she told me a couple of times something like that, but we downplayed it because the symptoms disappeared ... God! How could I be so stupid ...?! This is my fault ... - Lexa cursed holding her hand to her forehead.  
\- DO NOT! Do not think like that Lexa ... they are symptoms that you can mistake for other conditions, it was not your fault or that of Eliza. Do not worry about thinking that now, the good thing is that we caught it time and now she will be fine in a few hours. - Clarke moved her hand and took the trembling hands of Lexa, squeezing slightly giving her encouragement.  
\- Thanks Clarke! But I still feel bad knowing that maybe I could have prevented it reaching this extreme point and see my daughter suffer like this .. I ... - Lexa's eyes filled with tears and she felt anguish and guilt.  
\- You are an excellent mother Lexa, of that I have no doubt. Stop blaming yourself for this, it would have happened even with me, and I'm a doctor. - Clarke assured her noticing his enormous guilt and grief in those teary green eye.  
\- Ma ... seriously, Eli is going to recover ok ...? - Alycia interjected in the conversation  
\- Yes darling ... do not worry, you know that your godmother is really one of the best surgeons in the state. And sincerely, Eliza is a very healthy girl, her test results were perfect so do not worry. It is a simple and short operation. Listen, I've talked to your aunt Octavia, she's going to pick up Jake at home, and then she will come to get you so you go with her - Clarke explained to her daughter while caressing her face.  
\- But Ma ... I want to see Eli when she wakes from the operation ... I need to see her ... please ... - Alycia despaired, not wanting to leave the hospital until she saw her girlfriend again.  
\- Aly, listen, you know that after an operation the only ones that we allow to see the patients are the relatives. She will need rest and sleep, she has been through a lot of stress. You will see her tomorrow when you leave school - Clarke tried to calm her daughter down. But Alycia tried to insist uselessly since her Mother had made the decision.  
\- No, Aly, I'm not going to discuss this with you, I need you to be an adult and accept how things are. She'll be fine, I'll stay here with Eliza all night and surely her Mama Lexa will too. I assure you that if something happens I will let you know immediately, that is a promise and you know that I never break my promises.  
\- Ok Ok .... It's okay - Finally answered Alycia letting a breath out in a sign of fatigue and defeat. She knew that when her mother made a decision it was final, especially when she was in the role of Doctor.  
\- Believe me I know how you feel, I know how much EJ means to you but you must trust me, she will recover soon. Now we will go to the cafeteria to eat something. Lexa, you come with us .... You need to eat something - ordered Doctor Griffin as she raised her eyes to Lexa’s who was a bit confused  
\- Ermm ... I ... I'm not hungry Clarke but thank you ... go you both ... - Lexa responded kindly  
\- Aly, honey, will you go ahead a bit? you know where the cafeteria is right? We will be right behind. - Clarke said to her daughter to which Alycia immediately went on ahead understanding that her Mother needed to speak alone with Professor Woods.

After Alycia left the waiting room, Clarke's blue eyes were fixed on the distraught greens of Mama Lexa, who was beginning to walk towards the seat she was sitting on before when Dr. Griffin's took hold of her arm.

Green eyes met blue ones and they were lost for a moment in some distant paradise. Clarke was surprised to see how different her brunette goddess was now, she was tender and she had dreamed that together they would have had their daughters. She was also happy to see that Lexa had become someone in life, despite being a young single Mother. She imagined for a moment how difficult all this must have been. But she felt joy that today Lexa was a teacher and a wonderful Mom. Although she definitely needed someone by her side to take care of her now...

\- Lexa, come with us, at least you will get distracted from worrying about Eliza. Sitting here looking at the ceiling will not help you calm down. Come at least to drink a latte or whatever you like. Although I would prefer that you have something to eat. I promise you that Eliza is in the best hands and everything will be fine - said Clarke.

Lexa looked at her for a moment, she was still lost in those blue seas that she had loved so much and certanly know she still loved. It was such a strange situation to see who they had become today. And to her it was a pleasant surprise, seeing her loving girl today become a wonderful woman, a medical professional and a beautiful Mom, filled her with pride. She was glad that Clarke had become what she dreamed. And somehow part of her was convinced that despite having caused so much pain with her departure that day, she was comforted her to see that at least part of her reason for leaving had been valid. If she had stayed with Clarke, she would have dragged her into the problems she had in her life and her blonde would never have followed her dreams, she would have stayed with her, helping her with her problems, and that was what drove Lexa to walk away from her life 18 years ago.

Lexa looked at her with pride as a small smile appeared on her face and she thought ... "It was worth the sacrifice to let you go that day my love ... Look at you today, a recognized doctor, an extremely beautiful woman and excellent mother of two, I would only have wished to be the person who had been by your side, seeing all those wonders that you have achieved in your life "

\- Ok ... Mom - said the brunette winking, referring to how Clarke cared for her.  
\- Well, you did it for me a long time ago ... now it's my turn ... come on ... - Clarke answered with a smile on her face, as she turned towards the door, followed by Lexa.

In the cafeteria Clarke could not get Lexa to eat anything, the brunette did not want to eat until she knew how her daughter was, so she only accepted one Latte. Clarke did not insist, she understood very well as Lexa’s reaction was very normal, she would have been the same or worse in her place. But she did get her own daughter to have dinner before her sister-in-law showed up with her son Jake to take her home.

It cost Alycia a lot to leave the hospital with her aunt Octavia and her brother Jake, but she knew that staying was in vain since her Mother was right about the restricted visits for patients. But she did not leave the hospital without first giving a big hug to Lexa to the surprise of Clarke, who was thrilled with the image of his daughter embracing what had been her greatest love. While Lexa allowed herself to be wrapped in Alycia's arms and clung to them with strength and affection, for a moment she opened her eyes and raised them to those beautiful, deep blues of Clarke who immediately smiled at her.

After Octavia left with Clarke's children, she slowly walked with Lexa back to the waiting room. As they walked through the long corridors, some nurses and other medical colleagues who passed them, greeted Dr. Griffin with kindness and respect, something that did not go unnoticed before the proud eyes of Lexa who began to smile as she looked forward. Clarke noticed the smile on the brunette's beautiful face.

\- What...? - Clarke asked looking at Lexa  
\- What do you mean? - asked Lexa as she tried act like she did not understand Clarke's question.  
\- Why are you smiling like that? What is so funny..? - Clarke clarified smiling.  
\- Nothing is funny Clarke ... it's just ... I thought ... - She tried to explain but she could not do it very well as she felt her cheeks become heated.  
\- What did you thought...? - Clarke kept pressing intrigued to hear what was going through the brunette’s mind.  
\- Who have you become ... I'm glad you've fulfilled your dream of being be a doctor, and see the respect and love that your colleagues have for you is nice ... - Lexa explained looking at her with smiling eyes and full of pride, something that did not escape Clarke’s eyes who immediately lowered her head as she blushed.

Clarke's heart skipped a beat when she heard Lexa say that she was proud of her, and that she had fulfilled her dream of being a doctor. Her cheeks suddenly turned from deep pink to red, while she smiled foolishly, something she honestly could not help as she put her hands in the pockets of her white coat.

\- Thanks Lexa ... I am glad that you have also achieved your dream. Being a music teacher and a good singer by the way. And you have a incredible talent to compose songs. And let's not forget that you are a wonderful mother. - It was Clarke's turn to return compliments, she was also proud of what her brunette had achieved.

Now it was Lexa's turn to blush at the recognition of her blonde. It gave her a kind of nostalgic feeling that she had spent so much time to rediscover herself but somehow she was happy that fate had crossed their paths again.

Obviously the talk they had planned before the unexpected drama happened had been suspended. It was not the time or place to do it, but Lexa could read in those beautiful eyes of Clarke that she would have her chance to explain. She could feel the calm after the storm in the blonde, and that made her happy because despite everything there were no bad feelings towards her. There was an energy of hope and she could also say love from Clarke's.

\- Yes, I have achieved my dreams but Eliza Jane is everything to me - said a proud Lexa.  
\- Well that feeling I understand well, for me it is the same, my children are my life and always will be. Hey, can I ask ...?  
\- Why did I give my daughter your name?

They arrived at the waiting room and when saying this question looking directly at the surprised eyes of Clarke, Lexa smiled a slight smile with her bright green eyes as the doctor remembered them.

Clarke felt her cheeks flush again while inside her being everything was reacting to Lexa’s words, her heart was beating fast and her mind was lost in some enchanted green eyes.

\- Ermmmm excuse me ....  
\- Oh here you are - said a smiling Doctor Reyes, still in her blue surgical robe and a white cap with small elephants on, that she pulled off as she interrupted the women, and saving her friend without realising it.  
\- Raven, this is Eliza's mother, Professor Lexa Woods ... Lexa, this is Dr. Raven Reyes, who operated on Eliza - said Clarke as she thanked for the arrival of Raven.  
\- Professor Woods... - Raven said with a smile while extending her hand and looking at her as if discreetly scanning the brunette.  
\- The pleasure is mine. Doctor, please tell me how the operation went, how is my daughter? - Lexa immediately asked anxious to hear the results of the operation.  
\- Well, it went very well but let's take a seat ... I'm tired ... Griffin, would you get me some water please ...? - ask Dr.Reyes to her best friend and collage while she was taking seat in a chair, letting a deep breath out of her mouth  
\- Yes, of course ... I will be right back - Clarke replied, going in search of water for her friend while Lexa took a seat beside Dr.Reyes  
\- The operation has been a success, your daughter is now in the recovery room, she must stay there for about 45 minutes, but that depends how she wakes from the anesthesia. After we check that everything is normal, she will be taken to a room. But if you want to see her immediately, we can arrange that. - She explained quietly but with evidence of fatigue before the attentive attention and joy of Lexa.  
\- Oh, God. Thank you, Doctor Reyes! You do not know what it means to me! - Lexa said with joy in her voice.  
\- You're welcome, I know what it means, I'm a mother too, I have three at home and please call me Raven, I hate the formalities, besides, Clarke's friends are my friends. - Raven commented as she winked at the brunette while she patted the arm of a clearly surprised Lexa, as Clarke returned with a bottle of water.  
\- Here you go Reyes ... how did everything turn out? But from the look your face I guess it is good?  
\- Clarkie! Finally ... Yes, I was telling Mama Lexa that her daughter is recovering from the operation and that everything has gone very well and that your friends are my friends. - Raven said as she winked at a confused Clarke, then took a drink from her bottle as she smiled.  
\- Ermmm ... Thank you Reyes ... I knew would be like this ... Lexa, do you want to see Eliza? If you want, I'll take you to the recovery room. - Clarke offered trying to get Lexa away from her friend Raven, just in case her latin friend could open her mouth too much.  
\- I would love Clarke, thanks. - Lexa replied immediately, she wanted to see her baby without a doubt.  
\- Well, I'm going to take a shower and go home. - Raven commented while standing next to Lexa.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on her friend, who she wanted to kill, but for now her priority was to be with Lexa. They said goodbye to Raven who followed them out of the room with a smirk on her face ...

\- Clarke can I talk to you a minute before I leave? - Raven asked discreetly.  
\- Ermmm ... yes, of course. - said Clark as she turned to Lexa and told her that she would be right there.  
\- Yes, of course. - Lexa answered without understanding the situation very well and hoping that the doctors were not hiding anything about the state of her daughter.

Clarke took Raven by the arm, pushing her away a little so that Lexa would not hear them.

\- What the hell was that Raven ?! - Clarke asked irritably.  
\- What...? Calm down Griffin, all right, i was trying to loosen the tension in the room ... Hey, now I understand why you lost your panties when you were young. - Raven said taking a sip of her water with her dark bright eyes and wide smile on her lips as she nudged her old friend.  
\- HEAVENS!! - Clarke answered instantly her blue eyes wide like saucers.  
\- But it's true! You have good taste in women Griffin! The girl is a model, I do not want to imagine what she looked like 22 years ago.  
\- Shut up Reyes ...! Tell me what the hell did you say to Lexa?  
\- Nothing ... only that she could call me Raven because your friends are my friends ... what is true ... now Griffin go there and recover that preciousness in your life ... I have observed her as she looked you, and I assure you that she is still in love with you ... goodnight Griffin ...  
\- I'm going to kill you when I have time ... goodbye Reyes and thanks!  
\- Why for...?  
\- For taking care of Eliza ...  
\- Clarkie, you know you dont need to, but you're absolutely welcome dear ... now stop worrying and give that hot Mama L a chance, or I'll never invite you to my next pizza party ... - Raven turned and walked in the opposite direction, while Clarke watched her shaking her head. Then she went turning in the direction where Lexa was waiting for her to go to the recovery room.

Clarke and Lexa went immediately to the room where Eliza was still under the effects of anesthesia. Upon entering Lexa’s green eyes became filled tears. Seeing her little girl in that bed, with all those wires coming out of her body, and a oxygen mask over her face, made her heart beat faster. She put her hand to her mouth, as she remained standing at the door of the room where three patients lay in their beds.

Clarke, seeing her so vulnerable put her hand gently on the brunette's shoulder and squeezed it as she said almost whispering, so as not to disturb the patients in the room.

\- Do not be scared Mommy ... everything will be fine ... come, let’s get closer to her bed.

Lexa could not answer, everything had her choked up and she had trouble swallowing, so she only nodded her head while looking at her daughter in that bed.

Clarke's hand left her shoulder and ran over her arm to take her hand and pull her slightly to get closer to Eliza's bed.  
When she was with her little girl, Lexa could not stop her tears from falling, as she took her daughter's hand and caressed it as she bent and placed a kiss on her forehead as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

The image moved Clarke's soul, and although she was used to seeing parents reuniting with their children in similar situations, seeing Lexa, her beloved brunette, at that moment she saw a beautiful mother as close to her daughter as to life itself . They simply moved her whole being.

When Lexa stood up without letting go of Eliza's hand, with the other one she tried to dry her cheeks wet from the many tears, when suddenly she felt a hand hold her by her forearm. As the hand squeezed her arm gently, she knew it was her blonde and she felt grateful to have her by her side ...

\- Eli is very well Mama, she will soon wake up and you can talk to her. Now come here ... - Clarke did not think about it for two seconds, she just tugged Lexa's arm and wrapped her arms around her. 

The brunette allowed herself to be embraced, she allowed herself to be taken to that warm refuge of her dearst true love, where she let out all the anguish, the fear and the sorrow of seeing her daughter in that state. But she was happy at the same time knowing that everything would be just fine, not only with her little Eliza, but also with her sweet blonde. Feeling protected in those arms which she had missed so much, in that aroma that had not changed, in that warmth of home to which she had always felt very special.

Clarke felt that feeling taking possession of her soul in that very special embrace in which all the pain of so many years simply vanished as well as all the anguish, the anger, the unanswered questions. She loved that woman she held in her arms and only wanted to give her support, protection and yes, she felt something close to the purest and simple love. She just let it flow from within to that being she loved, who she had never stopped loving even in the pain of distance.

She sensed that Lexa's body trembled a little because of the silent sobbing as she felt the wet tears on her neck and shoulder. It was intoxicating to feel the agitated breathing of the brunette on her neck, she simply could not help but shudder. Her mind no longer worked, only her heart beating strongly at a rapid pace in that moment of the reunion of two soulmates, who never separated because they continued to love each other even as they were apart physically.

They had been anguished for so many years and there held in each others arms, let the feelings flow, let the wings open again and fly to infinity, feeling the freedom to return to be those two beings who had become one, a only heartbeat in unison, 18 years ago ...

Eliza began to wake up slowly as she opened her heavy eyes, she felt sleepy and she could hear the sounds of the monitors that she was attached to, little by little everything became clearer. She started to look at the ceiling but a very special image completely captured her attention. 

Her mother embraced Clarke in a very meaningful embrace she would say which immediately made her smile as she contemplated the scene in silence,as she in no way wanted to interrupt that beautiful and magical moment. It was so easy to perceive the immense love that existed in that hug which made her shiver with joy and happiness.

She never would have imagined that her Mother had been united to someone for so long, that she had lived without love in her life and how hard and sad that day was that she had to say goodbye to her love, for wise reasons but so devilishly unfair. She admired both the courage and the determination that her mother had in taking that decision, simply because she loved Clarke more than her own life and wanted her to be happy and realize her dreams. Eliza could not have a heroine whom she admired more than her wonderful mama Lexa.

Anyone who saw these two women could realize that they were made for each other. Eliza was thrilled thinking for a moment about her sweet Alycia and what they had started between them, it was like the love between their mothers had been so deep that it had been inherited by their daughters and today they were united by the same love.

Eliza was moved by the scene and tears filled her eyes as Clarke's eyes opened and she saw that she was looking at them with a smile which turned the doctor's cheeks red. Coughing slightly, Clarke separated from Lexa who immediately regretted the end of the dream.

\- Ermmm ... I think a sleeping beauty has finally awakened. - Clarke commented smiling and blushing.

Immediately Lexa reacted by opening her eyes and turning towards her smiling daughter, approached her and kissed her on her forehead while caressing her face before the broad smile of Clarke who had moved to give them some space. The tenderness that her brunette was showing her daughter was so sweet.

\- God, it's so nice to see those eyes again! How you feel? - Lexa asked excitedly to her little girl.  
\- Hi Ma ... well I've never tried drugs but I imagine it feels something like this ... my head feels heavy and my eyes too, I feel tired and thirsty. - Eliza replied in a sleepy tone of voice and slow in her pronunciation due to the effects of the painkillers.  
\- Oh that we can fix immediately I will I bring you some water. - Clarke said immediately going in search of what Eliza requested.  
\- Thank you Clarke. - answered Lexa looking at her with a smile like her daughter who immediately noticed the sparks among the women.  
\- Ermmm .. it seemed to me that Dr. Griffin was attending you in a very sweet way when I woke up? - asked Eliza with mischievous eyes looking at her mother who immediately felt her cheeks burning, and a huge smile settled on her face, that was nothing else that a woman in love.  
\- What..? What are you talking about, sweetie? - Lexa tried in vain to ignore the insinuations of her daughter  
\- Do not play dumb Ma ... hahaha ... why do you get red in the face? You know, you two make a nice couple.  
\- Hahaha ... do you think so? She is someone very special and very beautiful. - says Lexa without hiden her proudly heart for the Doctor.  
\- Oh God, Ma ... you're drooling and you're wetting my face.  
\- Here you go, a refreshing glass of water ... for now, just a glass, you still have the IV and we do not want you to have any nauseas right?. Drink it slowly. - Clarke clarified as she handed the glass of water to Eliza

Lexa helped her daughter sit up a little to drink from the glass of water through a straw. Eliza felt a huge relief in her very dry throat, while smiling at her still blushing mother who looked at her mischievously.

\- Well, in a few minutes you will be moved to a private room Eli, there you can sleep until tomorrow. But I can tell you that the operation has been a success, and in a few days you can go home. Oh! by the way, Alycia will come tomorrow to see you, she had to go to sleep at her aunt's and she left you her love for when you woke up. - explaind Clarke.  
\- Oh thanks Clarke ... She looked very scared ... please tell her I'm fine and I send her a kiss. - asked Eliza  
\- Do not worry about that now, I will send her your kiss because surely she will not fall asleep until she receives a message from me. - replied Clarke with a sweet smile in her face and a wink eye.  
\- Well, now you better rest, I'm so happy to see that everything went well ... God! I was so worried ... if something happened to you ... I ... - Lexa said with a little shacking voice, while stroking her daughter's hair.  
\- Ma ... do not worry ... you'll have to put up with me for many years yet! You will not save yourself from changing your diapers when you're old ... hahaha ... - Eliza joked noticing the enormous anguish of her Mother thinking that she could lose her.  
\- Oh, you're really evil little lady! No, you will not ... before I die dear ... - inmediatley answered back Lexa pointed with her finger at her laughing daughter

Clarke started laughing at the funny talk that the mother and daughter were having in front of her. Suddenly Eliza searched her face ...

\- Thanks Clarke, and do not forget the promise you've made to me ... - reminder Eliza to Clarke with a winkly eye and a smile.

Dr. Griffin felt her cheeks burn suddenly, while she smiled and looked at the ground at the questioning look of Lexa, who did not understand what promise her daughter was talking about. Eliza had a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at the doctor.

\- What promise are you two talking about? - Lexa said intrigued looking at one and the other, noticing some secrecy between them.  
\- Ermmm ... well I think I'll get the orderlies to take you to your room Eliza Jane. - Clarke answered moving towards where a nurse was sitting, writing in the patient's medical records.  
\- Eliza ... What promise are you talking about ...? - Lexa wanted to know looking at her daughter  
\- Oh it's something between Dr. Griffin and me ... do not worry Ma.  
\- Hmmmm ... I know you a little bit, don't you think? I know when you are plotting something young lady ...  
\- I don’t know what you're talking about, but the only thing I can say is that I loved to wake up and see you in her arms ... you two looked so cute hugging each other...  
\- Eliza ... hahaha ... stop dreaming ... Clarke was just giving me some emotional support. Just from one mother to another, because she understands how I feel, seeing you like this has shocked me and I started to cry a little ... you know, and it was only because of that, that she hugged me .. - Lexa was traying to sounds convincing and clear on what just happend mom nts ago with Doctor Griffin, but clearly didnt convinced her daughter at all.  
\- Yes, well, whatever ... you looked very tender together and I understand that you have fallen in love with her, and yes, she is very pretty and very sweet, as is Alycia, who by the way, our names are those of our mothers love ... hmmm .. what a coincidence right? Now that I think about it ...  
\- Hahaha ... yes it is ... just a great coincidence ...  
\- Really Ma ...? I have the name of the love of your life ...? Wow! Alycia will love this new info! And of course, we are like the new version of you two .. surely is in our DNA.  
\- Oh God Eli ... no, you will not tell her ... I ...  
\- Well, the orderlies are here so if you accompany me Mama Lexa, we will walk while these gentlemen will take Eliza in a few minutes to her room. - Clarke explained to mother and daughter.

Immediately Lexa moved away from the bed and went over to Clarke, leaving the room for the orderlies to start working on the transport of Eliza, who waved at her Mother and Dr. Griffin.

Lexa and Clarke left the room, beginning to walk in the direction of what would be the girl's room for a few days, while she recovered which was on the third floor of the hospital.

Immediately Clarke took out her iPhone and wrote a message to her daughter that everything had gone well and that Eliza was sending her a kiss. Lexa smiled as she glanced at what Clarke was writing to her daughter and her immediate response with many smiley faces of joy, kisses and hearts. Then Clarke told her to brush her teeth and go to sleep assuring her that she could visit Eliza in the afternoon the next day.

When she finished she raised her eyes while she put her phone in her pocket at the same time that she noticed the smile on Lexa's face.

\- What...? - Clarke asked seeing that smile on Lexa’s face again.  
\- Nothing ... you are a very sweet Mom Clarke said Lexa with a tone of affection and pride in her voice  
\- Well, you do not are not too bad yourself... you are very tender with Eliza ... that's nice ... I would have liked to have had a mother like you. - answered Clarke looking straight into the sparkling eyes of Lexa.  
\- Hahaha ... well i was something like your mother many years ago ... - Lexa reminded him with a smile on her lips remembering that time.  
\- Do not say it! And I hated it when you acted like a mother ... hahahaha ... - Clarke laughed remembering how much it irritated her when the brunette took that role of Mother towards herher.  
\- Hahaha ... I know ... I knew it but I did not care, I just wanted to take care of you and you were such a test ... Many times I wanted to put you over my knee and give you a good smack!  
\- Hey! I was independent! And you knew what to do, when and how ... and if you do not remember I was just running away from my mother. - clarified a laughing Clarke  
\- Yes, I must confess that sometimes it was ... but you were ...  
\- Leave it in the past ...We have arrived and so has the patient, a little before us. - Clarke said when they arrived at the door of Eliza’s room.

Lexa only laughed at Clarke's hurried change of subject in relation to what she was like in her past as they entered room 305. Upon entering,they saw that a nurse was checking the machines and the fluids that Eliza still received who smiled when she saw them enter.

\- Hello again ... - said smiling Eliza from her bed, looking happy at her mother and Doctor Griffin coming into the room.  
\- Hi honey. - said Lexa as she reached her bedside and caressed her face.  
\- Hi, I'm Rachel, the nurse who will take care of this beautiful girl tonight and you must be Mom or her big sister. - said the nurse as she held out her hand to a blushing and smiling Lexa, while her daughter laughed mischievously like Clarke who kept her distance and remained silent.  
\- Ermmm ... yes, I'm Eliza Jane's Mom, a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lexa Woods.  
\- Well, the pleasure is mine Lexa Woods ... Are you going to stay the night?. - the nurse asked clearly flirting with a surprised Lexa.  
\- Yes, I will definitely would like it if possible. - Lexa answered a little confuse to the flirty nurse that was smiling bright to her.  
\- Of course it is, I asked for extra folding bed so you do not have to sleep in that chair. - Nurse Rachel clarified something more serious, noticing the slight tension in Lexa's face.  
\- Oh thank you, you are very kind Rachel.  
\- Well, I'm leaving for now, Eliza, I've administered a painkiller to help you relax and have a good night of rest, so do not delay in saying your goodnights and if you need something during the night, pull the red line and I'll come right away. The same for you Madam or should I say Miss Woods?  
\- Oh ermmmm ... miss but call me Lexa please ...  
\- Well Lexa ... well, good night everyone ... Dr. Griffin ... - The nurse looked and smiled in a special way at Dr. Griffin, something that did not go unnoticed by Lexa and she did not like a little bit.  
\- Rachel, please take good care of my friends. - Clarke asked smiling, looking at the nurse  
\- I will don’t worry ... I'll take care of them as if they were my friends ...

Clarke smiled at the nurse who with a wicked face and winking at her left the room before the surprised look of Lexa and the smiling look of her daughter Eliza.

The doctor immediately blushed at the undisguised audacity of the nurse that she knew well, because a couple of years ago, Clarke had gone out a couple of times with Rachel and they had also been intimate but nothing beyond the physical,now they remained as good colleagues and friends.

Lexa felt that her cheeks were still burning and in her head was a dilemma ... was it just her thoughts or had that shameless nurse had been flirting with her? And in the presence of her daughter and her blonde who has also noticed something with that shameless nurse, something that she definitely did not like.

\- Hey,that the nurse.  
\- Yes, she did ... hahaha ... she's terrible but do not worry she's totally harmless and very professional. But she never misses the opportunity .. if you understand me. - clarified a smiling Clarke.  
\- Wow Ma...?! You are still young and very hot! I do not believe you Dr. Griffin. - Eliza very purposefully said as she adored the moment when both women became nervous and very red in their faces and did not what to say.  
\- Eliza! I think it's time for you to close those eyes and rest daughter ... Good night beautiful ... - said her Mother  
Hahahaha ... good night Ma ... good night Clarke and I could ask you to take my mother to dinner? Surely she has not eaten all day! - Eliza asked looking at Clarke while winking at her.  
\- Oh, Clarke that is not necessary ... Do not listen to her and let her go to sleep now and stop worrying about me and bothering Clarke with that. - Lexa intervened.  
\- Could you do it Clarke ...? Please? - the young patient insisted, ignoring Lexa's request.  
\- I'll do it with pleasure, do not worry, I'll make sure your Mami dines well. Good evening Eli, you rest. - Clarke finally answered nodding her head  
\- Thanks Clarke ... Now go away ... my eyes are closed ... heavens! The painkiller is strong .... Ahhhhhhuuuuuuuu .... Goodbye ...

Lexa kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room with Clarke. As they started walking towards the cafeteria, Clarke took courage and said...

\- Look, I must be honest with you... - Clarke said without looking at Lexa who immediately stopped walking as well as the beating of her heart, her blonde sounded very serious and what she said made her a little tense.  
\- Oh ... no, do not be scared ... i meant that between us, the food in the cafeteria is horrible ... what do you say eating in a very good place that I know? It is close to here and they serve a spectacular lasagna - Clarke proposed looking at Lexa who was surprised by the proposal.  
\- Oh no Clarke, that will not be necessary ... I'll be fine with a sandwich from the cafeteria believe me ...  
\- I'm sorry when I make a promise, I keep it so we'll have dinner at the Italian restaurant and eat Tony's delicious lasagna. - replied Clarke without giving Lexa another chance to refuse the invitation.  
\- Hahaha .... You, my daughter and those sudden promises ... - Lexa replied laughing slightly shaking her head.  
\- After you Profesor Woods.... - Clarke said in as they stood in front of the elevator as the doors opened while Lexa looked at her with mischief as she entered.

Inside the elevator, while they descended the floor, Lexa felt blessed that night. Although not because of what had happened to her daughter but what had happened as a result of it. Clarke's sweet attitude and that complicity with her daughter to take care of her as if the three of them were a family. The feeling filled her soul with light and joy and she obviously let herself be taken care of with pleasure and much gratitude. But she was still thinking about that strange suggestive interaction between Clarke and the nurse, something that had definitely given her a certain feeling and she could not let it pass by so taking a breath she said.

\- Clarke ... sorry that this question is going to sound perhaps very personal and indiscreet ... but is there anything between you and the nurse Rachel...  
\- I love Italian red wine and Tony has a very nice one. - Clarke answered without looking at her but with a slight smile on her lips. 

To Lexa that was a clear answer ... "It's none of your business ..." no, actually it was not but what the hell ... yes, it was when she was talking about her blonde ...


	10. New Life...

Clarke walked a little nervously next to a equally nervous Lexa as the silence enveloped them in the calm night as they walked down a quiet street, when the brunette dared to break the silence.

\- So you're a doctor ... For how long?  
\- About 10 years.  
\- Hmmm ... that's good and do you have a specialty or are you just a emergency doctor?  
\- I am a specialist in Gynecology and Obstetrics  
\- Oh wow! So you bring children into the world ..? It must be wonderful to do.  
\- Yes, it is but not always, sometimes things happen you know there are complications and instead of being a happy moment it transforms into perhaps a terrible tragedy.  
\- Danm! I imagine ... have you experienced that? I mean have you had some complicated cases ...?  
\- Unfortunately, yes, three times. In one I could not save either the mother or the child, it was very sad for the husband and the family. In another the child died because the umbilical cord was around its neck and i could not do anything, when we managed to get the baby out it was too late. And in the last, the mother suffered a stroke shortly after having given birth to a beautiful girl who she could only see and hold in her arms for a few minutes before falling into a coma ...  
\- God! Now that must be terrible for you when those things happen and how do you overcome them ...?  
\- By concentrating on the many lives I have brought to this world and in that immense joy of delivering a newborn child to it’s mother. Life is like that Lexa, we live and we die and you must keep going for those you love and who need you and for yourself too.  
\- You're someone special Clarke ... I always knew that you were. Ever since that night when I saw you for the first time, I could read in your eyes how special you were and I was not wrong.  
\- Stop telling me that or I'll start believing you... I'm nothing special, I'm just another doctor among millions. But you are admirable in many things. You have managed to overcome a difficult situation in your life such as having such a terrible family and have the courage to want to change your destiny for yourself and you have achieved it. Look at yourself today, Professor Woods, single mother of a spectacular girl like Eliza Jane.  
\- Oh Eliza is the best thing I've done in my life, she is really a spectacular girl and my best friend you know. Although we are mother and daughter we are very close and we tell each other everything.  
\- I have noticed that and it's great ... I wish I could have that with Alycia. she is also a great girl but we have our differences and we are more like mother and daughter ... you know ...  
\- Hahahaha ... if I understand you, well me and EJ also have our moments and we can stop talking to each other for days ... we both are very hard headed ...  
\- Hahahaha ... I do not doubt that ...  
\- Hey, what are these promises between you and my daughter?  
\- Oh no Lexa ... that's private between EJ and me ... I'm sorry ...  
\- Uhmmmm ...  
\- Look, we've arrived ... you'll see how delicious lasagna is here.  
\- Yes ... sure ...

Clarke entered the small restaurant with several tables occupied by mostly couples. Lexa looked at all the very Italian decoration as she followed Clarke who immediately greeted a man behind the bar who she apparently knew very well.

\- Tony! How are you? I have not seen you around here for a while ...? Have you been to Italy to visit family?  
\- Dr. Griffin! What a pleasure to see you again! Welcome! Oh no, I've been vacationing in Florida.  
\- Well, you deserve it! \- Thanks Dr.Griffin! And I see that you have brought a friend tonight?  
\- Oh yeah, she's an old friend of mine, Lexa ... Lexa Woods

Lexa still looked around the restaurant with her back to the man who spoke with Clarke who upon hearing that name his face paled to the surprise of Dr. Griffin who did not understand what happened to the owner of the restaurant who looked at Lexa with wide eyes.

Lexa suddenly turned her face as she heard her name on Clarke's lips. But when faced with the man's somewhat excited face she also paled for a moment then frowned while her green eyes became intense looking at the man in front of her who had his mouth open in shock and his dark eyes clearly filled with tears ...

\- Oh my God!! Cant be... Are you ... Alexandria ...?! Holy God!! Never ....  
\- What the hell are you doing here !? You never what, you old son of a bitch ...?! SHIT!!

After saying those last words,a clearly angry Lexa turned and hurried out of the place. Clarke did not understand what was happening between Tony, the owner of the restaurant she had known for many years and Lexa. But something was very clear, they knew each other and they were not very happy to see each other, at least not for Lexa. Since the man was clearly excited, taking a trembling hand to his mouth while tears began to fall down his face as he looked in the direction in which Lexa had left, paralyzed in shock by the encounter. Clarke looked at him for a moment and worried ...

-Tony ...? What the hell was that...? Do you and Lexa know each other?  
\- Yes .... Alexandria ...My God, my daughter ...! Oh my God! I never imagined that I would see her again ...

Tony’s words left Clarke paralyzed. Perhaps that kind man whom she had known for so long was none other than Lexa's father who was supposed to be in jail for avenging the death of his son? How was it possible ...? Clarke could not say anything, she watched him for a moment and then without thinking she ran after Lexa.

Outside the sky had clouded over and it was beginning to rain very hard, Clarke tried to see in the intense rain where Lexa was heading but she could not see anyone. Everything was a waterfall of water in front of her eyes. She continued walking towards the hospital when she saw Lexa sitting on some stairs with her head down between her knees. She was clearly trembling as if she were crying inconsolably. Immediately Clarke sat down beside her and put her arms around her in silence. Lexa let herself be held, letting her body relax in Clarke's arms while she continued crying.

Clarke caressed her wet back and her hair with affection as she tried to calm her down. She knew what that reunion with her father could mean! She still could not believe it, what the hell was that man out of jail and owning a restaurant for so many years, someone who was very loved and respected in the community and was a criminal? And among other things, none other than Lexa's father.

\- God Lexa! I swear I had no idea that man could be your father! ...  
\- It cannot be Clarke! It cannot be! What the fuck is he doing here? Why is he not rotting in jail !?  
\- I do not know Lexa ... I've known him for many years as Tony LoBianco, owner of the restaurant.  
\- SHIT!!! IT CANNOT BE!!! Why?!!!  
\- Calm down, Lexa ... I guess there must be an explanation but now come with me,we're soaked and we'll catch a cold sitting here. In my locker at the hospital I have some clothes that I can lend you. Come on ...

Lexa was trembling in Clarke's arms that immediately went round her body. The brunette did not answer but she clung to Clarke as they walked in the direction of the hospital in the rain which Lexa really did not feel. Her mind was very dazed wondering how it could be? How that man had got out of prison and now he had another name and a restaurant on the west coast for years ?! None of that made sense but being surrounded by Clarke's protective arms and her calm voice was something she greatly appreciated in those moments. Her blonde always had the magic to feel her emotions and to protect her more than she imagined. And she also had that incredible power to soothe her like no one in her life ever had.

At the hospital, Clarke gave some of her clothes to Lexa as she told her where she could take a hot shower as she was unable to take her mind off her memories when they returned from that fair and Lexa had been enjoying in the rain with her arms open and it was when Clarke realized that she had fallen madly in love with her.

Clarke was sitting on the long wooden bench in front of her locker when Lexa came back from the shower wrapped in a towel, her wet hair pulled back, seemingly more relaxed. She stared at her blonde who was staring at her open locker as if absorbed in her thoughts so much so that she had not noticed her presence. She was so beautiful, she thought, she had not changed almost anything, just a more mature face over the years but as beautiful as when she fell in love with her 18 years ago. At that moment her father had disappeared from her thoughts, this was the woman she had loved all her life and who she still loved, and still needed to give an explanation and a huge apology. She did not want to interrupt her blonde's thoughts at that moment but she could not stand there, wet and naked ...

\- Clarke ...?  
\- Ermmm ...? Oh I'm sorry ... I did not hear you come back Clarke said turning her face towards what she could define as that beautiful goddess she had fallen in love with a long time ago, without thinking and without losing herself in that wet body standing very close to her.  
\- No, it's okay ... I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts ... I need some clothes to wear.  
\- Oh, do not worry ... I was just remembering - Clarke answered coming out of her momentary transe, handing the clothes to Lexa who looked at her with bright and somewhat shy eyes.  
\- Thanks ... can I ask you what you were remembering?  
\- That night, when we left that fair and it began to rain torrentially ... you stopped under that lamp post and opened your arms looking at the sky and you started to laugh ... and ....  
\- And you kissed me ... yes, how could I not remember ... it was the first day that I had really felt alive ... the first big day of my life ... do you know why?  
\- No... tell me...  
\- Because you had made that feeling of freedom possible, of feeling that I was alive and that for the first time I had fallen in love with someone very special. And when you approached and kissed me that's when my heart stopped beating for me and started beating just for you ...

Lexa raised her hand slowly and caressed Clarke's face as she looked at her as if hypnotized by those green eyes and those sweet words. She knew that she still loved that woman with all her soul and that she did not need much to rekindle the fire that united them, so intense, so full of life again.

Feeling the warmth of Lexa's soft hand caressing her completely shook her body and soul. So much that she closed her eyes for a very brief instant and contain the tears that begun to fill her blue eyes.

She immediately felt that her lips were gently touched by those she knew very well, those in which she had been lost so many times in the past, those in which she had drunk the elixir of love and passion, those lips which had kissed every inch of her body and had taken her to the most glorious and intense paradise.

“God!” she thought, she had missed them so much as she felt Lexa’s tongue licking her lower lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth. Clarke woke up from her romantic and nostalgic hypnotism, breathing deep as she pulled away suddenly from that exquisite mouth as she rested her hands on Lexa's shoulders to put a bit of distance between them.

Lexa knew that maybe she should not have dared to do something like that, to cross the fine line that was between them today but her heart had guided her almost blindly led by the nostalgia of love which she knew still existed between them but that at the same time it was a damaged love. It was a love that she wanted to feel again, to have again in her life and she was not going to miss the opportunity that life was giving her. 

She just hoped that this small slip did not cause anger from her blonde. But without a doubt she could feel that her body had shuddered like hers in that small and sweet kiss of reunion. Immediately her hands left with regret the beautiful face of Clarke, who looked shocked at the moment.

\- Ermmmm ..Lexa ... I ... - Clarke said in a calm and low voice as she looked into her eyes with some sorrow in them.  
\- I'm sorry Clarke ... I got carried away by the nostalgia of that moment and I could not resist ... I'm really sorry ...  
\- No, it's okay ... do not worry ... I ... I'd better let you change. I'll go to see how Eliza is.  
\- Well, I will not be long...  
\- And Lexa ... We still have to talk ... I ... I cannot ...  
\- Yes, I know Clarke ... was foolishly of me ... I know we should talk.

Clarke just looked into her eyes once more as she nodded her head then left the locker room without saying more. Lexa stared after her with some sorrow and feeling emptiness in her soul, she was really afraid that she had made a mistake but she did not want to panic, she needed to control her intense feelings that had been awakened again by her blonde. If she really wanted to get her back she should be more careful and needed to talk to her and fix their past before anything else.

Clarke came out of the locker room as tears began to fall down her cheeks, she felt so shocked, so confused. She knew that she still loved her green-eyed brunette very much but she could not simply forget the past and begin to allow herself to feel that old love. The past had to be dealt with first,she needed to hear the answers she had always wanted to hear,Lexa’s reasons for leaving and then she would know if she could forgive Lexa and maybe try to start over or if the answers were not enough and they should live their lives separately but this time at peace with each other.

Her feet took her to the canteen where she bought a sandwich for Lexa as she had made a promise to Eliza and in one way or another she would fulfill it. She really regretted knowing the truth behind that charismatic and kind man, until that moment known to her as Tony with whom she had entered into a friendly relationship during the last five years. Even that truth shocked her, she could not believe it and at the same time she wondered how such a thing was possible? She also felt sorry for Lexa, knowing how much the brunette had to do to survive in a family like the one she had.

Moments later Lexa entered her daughter's room to find Clarke sitting in a chair beside the bed, while gently stroking Eliza’s forehead who slept peacefully. Immediately Lexa's heart melted with sweetness as she observed the tender scene, She would have liked so much that both were the mothers of EJ, they would have been perfect. She smiled as she approached the bed, resting her hand on Clarke's shoulder who immediately took her hand from Eliza's forehead and stood up so that Lexa could take her place.

\- Thanks Clarke ...  
\- You're welcome ... Eliza is a wonderful girl. I'm glad that tomorrow she can go home. Oh, by the way here is a sandwich and a Coke for you... I always keep my promises so I hope you do your part and eat the sandwich. It's not the dinner that I wanted you to have but it's something.  
\- Hahahaha ... thank you but I told you that with a sandwich would be fine.  
\- Well, I'll leave you now. I believe that my presence here is no longer necessary. If you need anything do not hesitate to call Nurse Rachel and let me know immediately if something happens but i doubt anything will. I'll be back in the morning with Alycia before taking her to school.  
\- Oh, yes of course Clarke, again, thank you very much for everything you've done for Eliza and for me today. I hope you get some rest.  
\- Yes, i will. Well, good night Lexa  
\- Good evening, Clarke.

 

Early the next day Clarke and Alicia knocked on the door of the room which woke up a still asleep Eliza. When her eyes could focus, she saw with joy that Dr. Griffin and her pretty daughter Alycia were entering the room. Her mother was not present which was strange because she had woken up during the night and saw her sleeping in a temporary bed next to her. She thought that maybe she had gone for a coffee in the hospital cafeteria.

\- Hey EJ, how are you?  
\- Hey Aly, much better thanks. Good morning Doctor Griffin  
\- Good morning Eliza, it seems you've had a good night’s rest?  
\- Yes but I still feel very tired. When can I go home?  
\- Well, as there have not been any problems during the night and you have recovered well from the operation, I would say today maybe in the afternoon.  
\- Ah Great!  
\- YES! Very good Eli, I'm so happy that you feel better and today you're going home! - Alycia said with a happy face and bright eyes as she took the hand of her friend in hers.  
\- Hey, Eliza, do you know where your mother is? I would like to talk to her about your discharge and what to do when you are at home.  
\- I do not know were my mom is, I woke up when you came in, maybe she went to the cafeteria - Eliza answered.  
\- Well, I'll go see if I find her. Alycia, do you want stay with Eliza?  
\- Yes Ma - replied Alycia with a little smile, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

Clarke left the room heading to the hospital cafeteria. She thought that Lexa had probably gone in search of a coffee. Meanwhile in Eliza’s room, as soon as her mother closed the door behind her, Alycia approached Eliza and without thinking kissed her beautiful EJ, who smiled at her as Alycia carressed Eliza's cheeks,both still smiling at each other.

\- I was so worried about you ...! Don’t you ever scare me like that again?  
\- Sorry Aly, I know you must have been very scared seeing me like that. But I'm fine now and I promise I will not scare you like that again.  
\- It’s awesome that you will be discharged today! I'll come and see you after school.  
\- Thanks Aly, I’d love to see you. Hey, you and me must help our Moms.  
\- Help them? What do you mean...?  
\- We must get them to leave their pasts behind them and let their feelings for each other flow again. Haven't you noticed how they look at each other? I swear I feel like telling them to get a room sometimes.  
\- Hahaha ... Eli ... yes, you are right I've also noticed. It seems that they still feel something for each other.  
\- It seems that they still feel something? I can assure you that our mothers have never stopped loving each other and they are stuck in that damn conflict of the past.In order to move on they must leave it in the past and continue their love story.We need to help them to achieve it ...  
\- But how will we do that Eli ...? Do not you think that they must find their own way ...?  
\- Hmmm ... nope! If we leave them to do it themselves, they will avoid facing their true feelings. I have some very good ideas, but I will need your help ...  
\- Well, then you can count on me ... Do you know how beautiful and romantic you are Eli?  
\- Hahahaha. It is that i see that two people love each other so much and still do not dare to overcome their differences. But you and I are going to change that. 

Clarke entered the cafeteria and almost immediately she noticed Lexa paying for her coffee. She approached her, surprising Lexa who did not see her until Clarke spoke to the cashier.

\- Hi Susan, good morning.  
\- Hey Doc good morning. What can I get for you this morning?  
\- A Black coffee and a couple of those muffins that you make so good. And please tell me how much I owe you for the lady's coffee.  
\- Ok doc, I will get your drink and muffins now.  
\- Good morning - said Lexa with a smile on her face as she looked at Clarke standing next to her.  
\- Good morning Lexa. Did you rest?  
\- Well, luckily I was able to sleep and Eli spent the night sleeping like a baby. You do not need to buy me the coffee, but thank you.  
\- Oh it's nothing, people who work here get a discount and that coffee alone will not do you good. Susan's blue berries muffins are something you must try.  
\- Hey Doc here you go... on the house.  
\- How sweet of you, Susan. Thank you, have a good day.  
\- You also doc and your friend too - Susan said winking at the smiling doctor, as she took the tray with the coffee and the muffins.  
\- Thank you very much - Lexa replied with red cheeks as she turned to follow Clarke to a table by the window.  
\- Well I see that you're acting like my mom would?  
\- Hahahaha ... It's just part of my nature to take care of people. And a black coffee with no food is not a breakfast.  
\- Thanks.  
\- For what...?  
\- For taking care not only of my daughter but also for worrying about me. Only my sister and Eliza have done it until now said Lexa as she could not help but place her hand onto the doctor’s who looked at her with shy eyes.

Clarke did really feel that motherly feeling with Lexa and she could not understand why. She tried to stop it but she felt that she was born to take care of the woman in front of her, of the brunette who had stolen her heart 18 years ago and to who her heart still belonged. Every time she looked in those enigmatic and deep Emerald eyes, her mind was lost somewhere as she felt the butterflies in her stomach and all those feelings came back to her. It was fiendishly addictive and it was starting to bother her a lot. She could not let those feelings get to her before she talked to Lexa.

\- When I asked you if you slept well, I also meant what happened in the restaurant.  
\- Oh, that ... I apologize Clarke ... I still do not want to talk about it.  
\- Yes, of course I understand. Excuse me.  
\- No, it's ok, thanks for worrying about me. It's been a real shock and the only thing I've thought about it is that I'll talk to my sister. I have not decided anything else.  
\- I think it's a good idea to talk to your sister. And I really hope you're ok.  
\- I will be ... thanks again.  
\- Well, I also wanted to tell you that we will release Eliza in the afternoon. We will give her some medicines to take for a week, a list of foods that she can eat and ones that she cannot for the next month, to help with a better recovery,and we would like to see Eli in about 15 days to see that everything is fine. Dr. Raven Reyes will be the one to see her then. Today, she will talk with you and your daughter before you leave the hospital.  
\- What good news! I thought we would be here longer.  
It is not necessary for her to stay any longer as the operation she had has a very short postoperative period and usually the patients can go home the same day. In the Eli’s case we wanted her to spend the night to check that everything was fine, since it was acute peritonitis. But she is recovering well without complications, that's why she can go home today. Thank God as well as you and Raven for helping my little one. You have no idea what it means for me, I will be eternally grateful.  
\- We are even happier to have been able to help her, and to see that she can go home today.  
\- Well I would like to do something special for you and Raven in gratitude if it does not bother you.  
\- You do not have to Lexa, it's our job and our reward is when we get patients back home healthy.  
\- Anyway, I'd like to invite you to dinner one night at my house.  
\- Oh sure that would be nice and Raven, she loves homemade food!  
\- And you do not...?  
\- Yes, I do ... I will come to your house and thank you for the invitation.  
\- You or Raven are vegetarian or is there something that you do not like to eat?  
\- Oh no, well are not fussy eaters, do not worry. Now I'm recommend that it is just the three of us, if you invite our family too, you'll have to cook tons of food since Raven's family eat a lot - Clarke said winking and laughing at the same time,which caused Lexa to laugh.  
\- Hahahaha ... ok, thanks for warning me. What do you think about this Saturday night?  
\- I have no problems, I'm not sure if Raven has a shift this weekend. Well let me see if she’s free.

Clarke took out her phone and texted her friend and colleague while Lexa was lost in her thoughts. The brunette looked at her and still could not believe that after so many years fate had reunited them. And for God's sake! She thought to herself how beautiful her blond was, how adult and professional. And yet when she looked at her, it was not Dr. Griffin that she saw, it was just her blonde, the one to whom she gave her heart and soul to forever. She never stopped loving her, yearning for her, missing her in her life. 

She had searched for her for so long, but never found her until she told herself that she should only remember her as a vivid memory of the best moment of her life, her greatest and only love. But even though she stopped looking for her and kept her in the memories and in her heart, her blue eyes like the sea always shone in her mind when she was composing a song that beautiful love was the source of her inspiration, it illuminated her, filled her with those feelings of the past that she could not forget.

And as if by magic after 18 long years, life gave her a second chance with her love, sitting in front of her with her golden hair, her immaculate white complexion, her eyes in which even today she was lost. And the most incredible of all was that although Clarke had a lot of pain even from that terrible goodbye, she could still feel that she loved her, she could read it in her beautiful eyes, in her body gestures, in the way she had delivered and responded to that kiss in the locker room. It was the moment when she really believed that they were twin souls and also that their love was eternal love.

Meanwhile Raven was in the room of her patient, the young Eliza Jane Woods who was in the company of her friend Alycia.

\- Hey Eliza, your mom just invited me and Clarke to have dinner at your house on Saturday! How great I love homemade food!  
RAVEN NO! - said Alycia as she approached her surprised godmother, who looked at her without understanding her reaction.  
\- What... !!? What is this Aly ...? Where did that reaction come from?  
\- Doctor Reyes ... you should not accept that invitation please! - Eliza said while holding her hand. Raven was confused by the reactions of the young women.  
\- Ok, how about you tell me what is going?  
\- Godmother, you know the story of mama and Eliza's mother a long time ago ...?  
\- Oh, yes.... that story... - Raven said looking at both girls with a mischievous smile.  
\- So if you know about their past, you'll know that they should still talk about it and get back together - replied a shy Alycia.  
\- Uhmmmm and what do the celestial duo have in mind ...?  
\- Well, we know that they have not been able to properly talk yet and that is why we need you to decline the invitation, so they can finally, you know ... fix things from the past - Eliza explained trying to convence Raven.  
\- Aha ... well, let's see ... Your idea is good, but if I do decline, your mother, Eliza, is going change it to another date. So for now I will accept the invitation.  
\- But godmother.... - protest Alycia  
\- Shush .... Let me finish ... My idea is that suddenly, on Saturday there will be an emergency and I will have to text at the last moment that I will not be able to go Dr. Reyes finished winking to both girls with a smile on her face, while replying to the text message.  
\- YAY!! That’s great!! You are the ultimate godmother! Thank you!! - Alycia said in joy as she hugged her godmother making the doctor laugh.

 

Back in the cafeteria....

 

\- Raven says she accepts the invitation - Clarke said raising her eyes to Lexa’ that was clearly lost in her thoughts with that look on her face still made her shiver.  
\- Ermmm ... oh yes? Good, then Saturday will be the night then - Lexa replied leaving her trance with her cheeks red, knowing that Clarke could see the love in her eyes.  
\- Well, then I think I should take Alycia to school and then return to start my work day - Clarke said while standing, before a still lost Lexa who immediately stood up somewhat awkwardly in front of her.  
\- Oh... Of course. Again, thank you very much Clarke, I hope to see you later then, I mean before i leave with Eliza.  
\- Yes right. I am sure i will see you before you leave. Til then so Lexa ...  
\- See you later Clarke

Lexa would definitely have liked to given Clarke a hug or a kiss but it was clear that Clarke was not ready for that yet and Lexa was determined to respect her, respect her time and space . This time she did not want to lose her again, she needed to reconnect with her but slowly and without pressure.

Clarke went down the corridor to Eliza’s room when Lexa remembered that she was going to the same room and immediately hurried to catch up with Dr. Griffin. 

\- Clarke! wait, we're going to the same place. Does it bother you if I walk with you?  
\- Ermmm ... no, of course we can go together - answered a surprised Clarke as she felt herself blushing at the excitement and nervousness in the smiling eyes of the brunette.

The sparks of that energy that still united them was very clear between them as they walked together in silence while Dr. Griffin greeted several colleagues on the way.

Upon arriving at the room and entering,they were greeted by smiling Dr. Reyes, who was in the middle of an apparently very funny story from her university past with her inseparable friend Clarke. The three laughed while Dr. Griffin made a face of surprise at her old friend and colleague.

\- Hey look your moms have arrived! Finally, because I must continue with my consultations - Doctor Reyes laughed  
\- I imagine you have been telling the girls funny memories Reyes! Do not tell me ... Maybe something that has to do with me?  
\- Of course Griffin, who else could it be? You were the queen of clumsiness ... you remember that time....  
\- Enough Reyes! you must have a talk with your patient's mother and I must take my daughter to school - Dr. Griffin said seriously cutting off the story that her friend was about to tell.  
\- Yes, of course ... well, anyway, Lexa, I need to talk to you, ah! By the way, thank you very much for your invitation! I Love homemade food so great and without my men!  
\- Hahahaha ... Clarke told me about it ... I'm glad you can come.  
\- Well Clarke’s friends are my friends .... Come, sit we will talk about Eliza’s care when she goes home. Griffin, see you later at lunch?  
\- Yes, I'll see you at lunch Reyes ... Alycia ... it's time to leave or you'll be late for class and I'll be late for my consultations. Eliza, Lexa, see you girls later before they leave.  
\- Bye Clarke, see you later - said the smiling patient.  
\- See you tomorrow at your house, yes? But i will message you on WhatsApp tonight - Alycia said to Eliza as she approached her and caressed her face as she left a tender kiss on her cheek.

Although the truth is that she would have liked kiss Eliza on the lips but this were too many people in the room, something that they both lamented, looking at each other in love for a moment which did not go unnoticed by their mothers who smiled in unison.

Eliza suddenly found herself alone in the room but with a huge smile on her face. Her girl was the sweetest and most beautiful person she had ever known in her life and her plan to help her to rediscover her love of her life was on track! She could not be more grateful to fate.She only hoped that Clarke would fulfill her promise and give her mother that opportunity.

Meanwhile in Dr. Griffin's modern white Tesla, she was concentrating on the short drive to her daughter' school, who was sitting at her side dying to ask her mother how she was after talking and looking after the mother of her beautiful Eliza Jane.

\- You and EJ’s mother make a very nice couple - suddenly commented a nervous Alycia, looking out the window at the sunny day.

Clarke heard the unexpected comment from her daughter, and almost stepped on the brake of her electric car at the shock at hearing her daughter’s words.

\- What did you say..?  
\- Ermmm ... I said that you and Professor Woods look good together.  
\- Why do you make that comment Aly ...? - answered an exasperated Clarke  
\- Well, I just wanted to say what I saw. Ma ... it's clear that you still have feelings for Lexa. I might be only 15 but I'm not blind or stupid ... I think that anyone who sees you two together can see.  
\- Alycia! I'll thank you for respecting my privacy!  
\- I did not say anything about not respecting your private life Mom ...  
\- Well, good! because I do not want to talk to you about it...  
\- That’s okay. But i hope you talk to Lexa and heal your wounds ... It's time Ma ...  
\- I ... Ermm ...  
\- See you later Ma ... thanks for bringing me to school... see you tonight - Alycia said quickly cutting off her mother’s as she opened the car door and got out, leaving behind a opened mouthed mother, who looked after her surprised, when another car’s horn sounded behind for her to move.  
\- I'm going I'm going!! - Clarke commented angrily as she looked in the rearview mirror at the exasperated driver behind her.

Later in the hospital, Clarke had finished caring for her fourth patient when the nurse came to her office announcing that a gentleman wanted to talk to her. It seemed strange to her that a man wanted to talk to her, when her specialty was gynecology and obstetrics but she thought maybe he was a first-time father with questions. Without hesitation she told the nurse to let him come into her office.

After a few minutes the door opened while the doctor's eyes were on her computer, finishing the previous patient's report without looking at the man who had very nervously entered, she told him to sit down.

\- Please come in and take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute. I must finish this report first.  
\- Do not worry, Doctor.

Upon hearing that very familiar voice, Clarke stopped the movement of her fingers and her blue eyes looked in the direction of the man who was still standing in the middle of the office, clearly nervous with his hands clasped behind his back.  
Immediately Clarke stood up dazed by that presence, now so unpleasant before her. Her eyes lit with anger but also with great surprise.

\- Get out of my office please - Clarke said in a clear and high tone.  
\- Doctor Griffin, please ... I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you.  
\- I'm sorry Tony, or whatever is your real name... but I can’t imagine why you need to talk to me, unless it has to do with what happened last night ...  
\- Gustus ... my real name is Gustus Grounder and I need to talk to you because I've noticed that you are friends with my daughter Alexandria.  
\- Look ... I'm not going one to enter into the conflict that you and your daughter between you ... I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave my office or I'll have to call security.  
\- Doctor Griffin, please, I know you must know who I am or rather, who I was a long time ago ... please, imagine what it could be to lose your children? And after so much long time learning that at least one of them is alive? Please I ask only a brief time for you to listen to me. I will not deny what I have been but believe me when I tell you that man died many years ago and that today I am someone else, not only because I have another name but inwardly I was born again.  
\- But I still don’t understand why you want to talk to me?  
\- Because I know you'll understand me and you could help me get my daughter back.

Clarke stared at the dark eyes of that man, who seemed sincere and very sorry and more than anything desperate to get back the the only family he had left, which was none other than her brunette. She did not know the whole background story of that father and daughter relationship so murky and obscure, because of what little Lexa had told her. That man was really someone dangerous, related to the mafia and no less a murderer. Clarke felt some fear of even being alone with that giant man in her office and God knows how much she wanted to pick up the phone and call security. She agreed with Lexa, he had been given life imprisonment for killing the murderer of his son Lincoln.

But even in spite of her enormous fear, Clarke tried to listen to him with her mother's heart, understanding his desperation and enormous desire to reunite with his daughter. She tried to regain her composure, took a deep breath and almost without blinking, took a seat in her chair, and with her hand beckoned him to take a seat in front of her.

She knew well the decision she was making, getting into such a delicate matter might cause tension between her and Lexa but she felt she had to listen to that man at least, to know what happened. Whether or not this man's existence affected Lexa's life and somehow Clarke also wanted to know what was really behind his intentions. Maybe this was a way to protect her brunette? she wondered mentally, maybe but this was not the time for personal analysis. she would listen to him and draw her own conclusions.


	11. “I’m Sorry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, i need to warning all of you that in this chapter will be describe the rape that Lexa suffered before she leaves New York. Be aware can be a little bit hard to sensitive persons.
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing friend trasnlator Joanne, and to all of you for your patience to my updates and for keep reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks that means so much to me!!
> 
> Sangabrielle

[](https://ibb.co/dFJt0y)

 

\- Thank you, Doctor Griffin, you do not know what it means for me have this opportunity  
\- Please be brief, I have patients to attend to.  
\- Yes, of course ... Well, I don’t know what Lexa has told you about our family's history, but i imagine it is not good what she has told you.  
\- I only know that your family was a family of criminals and that you should be serving a jail sentence for killing a man, who supposedly killed your son.

Gustus felt embarrassed listening to Dr. Griffin, who recounted the story of his family with cold,angry eyes. He understood the young woman's confusion, how could he have lived there under a alias as the owner of a very popular restaurant instead of being rotting in jail? He knew that what he would tell the doctor was something that could cost him his life, but his desperate need to reunite with his daughter led him to risk everything.

His life experience and having survived the criminal world, led him to study that young woman who stared at him through impartial blue eyes. They were so transparent, honest and with so much feeling that he could see in them that he had no doubt that he could trust her with his secret, just as he also knew that she was the only one who could help him get back his beloved daughter Alexandria.

Without saying anything, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, which made Clarke nervous as she did not know what that man could do, especially with the past he had. But Clarke's nerves lessened when she saw that what the man was taking from his pocket was simply a folded envelope, which he put on the table and pushed it towards her.

\- Please open the envelope and do not panic about what you're going to see. That picture was given to me in prison 18 years ago and it changed my life forever.

Clarke was confused, frowning, looking at the man who she observed for a brief moment before taking the envelope and opening it to reveal a photo that left her frozen.

[](https://ibb.co/dCv6Ly)

In the picture she could see a beaten Lexa with bruises and wounds on her suffering face as she was evidently being subjected to a horrific beating. Clarke's heart broke into pieces, her eyes wide open, staring at the chilling image.

\- What the hell is this photo sir ? What did they do to Lexa ?  
\- They told me that she had paid the price of my revenge. They told me that she had been beaten and raped in a brutal manner and that she had been left stranded in a alley.  
\- Oh my God! No ... Lexa!

Clarke let the photo fall onto the desk as her hands trembled, covering her mouth with one of them, her eyes full of tears she stood up needing air. The photo and the story of what they had done to her brunette broke her. She walked to the window and opened it letting in a warm summer breeze, which caressed her face that tears were falling down. She could not believe what had happened to her love and did not understand how she could survive such a beating and why she had never told her on that trip.

Gustus was surprised by the doctor's reaction but it only showed him that his daughter was someone very special to the young blonde,to be affected to learn of such a sad fact in Lexa’s life.

\- Doctor, I'm so sorry to have shocked you like this, but it is part of the story I need to tell you so that you understand how I'm here today, with new identity living as a free man.

Clarke took a deep breath with her watery eyes that were lost somewhere in the city out there. Now things made sense in many ways, it was evident that Lexa's pregnancy was the result of what she suffered in that horrible beating that had she been given. She could immediately understand the hatred and reaction of Lexa when she had met up with that man again, thanks to him she had suffered the worst moments of her life.

Clarke wanted to hit the man sitting in front of his desk, she just needed him to feel her fury. She took a few deep breaths before turning to face to him in complete silence for a moment, her blue eyes burning with hatred towards the man who immediately understood her reaction. He knew that he was the only one to blame for the misfortunes in the life of his daughter Alexandria and the rest of his family. A guilt he would carry for life but he just wanted to have the opportunity to apologize to his daughter and let her know how horribly guilty he felt about giving her such a horrible life back then.

\- Do you think I want to keep listening to you? Thanks to you, your daughter suffered not only a horrendous beating that almost cost her life but a whole childhood and adolescence in the lowest and lamentable forms of existence possible! What the hell makes you think that I could have the slightest desire to help you? You should be in jail and very far away from your daughter's life. For her you stopped existing 18 years ago and I am very sure that she does not want to know anything about your current life. So please get out of my office right now or I'll call not only security but the police ...  
\- Please wait, I need to explain to you, Doctor, just five more minutes ...  
\- Do you not understand that I do not want to hear it anymore ? If you really want the best for your daughter go far away from here and leave her alone ...  
\- Listen to me please ... When they gave me that picture, I wanted to die there at that moment. My daughter Alexandria was my little angel, she was the only good thing I had done in my life, she was so pure, good, honest, it was the opposite of the rest of the family. She was the light in the midst of darkness. She was a good, she deserved another life, another family and it hurt so much that I could not give that to her. I tried to teach her how to defend herself, how to take care of herself, how to survive in this terrible world, it was all she could do for her. I swear I loved her like nothing in my life. And when they showed me that photo and told me that they had beaten her in an alley, I died with her that day and nothing else mattered in my disgusting life and I decided to tell everything I knew to the feds. I had worked for the mafia in New York for many years, since I was a teenager and i knew everything and all the information I gave them led them to arrest the big bosses of the East and for that they offered me the witness protection program , giving me a new identity and a new place to live, that was here. As I had grown up with the Italian mafia, I had learned a lot from the kitchen and restaurants and that is why I dedicated myself my restaurant but inside I was dead, nothing mattered anymore for me and I lived carrying the enormous wound in my soul for having been responsible for the death of my beloved Alexandria. She deserved so much, much more than that miserable life I offered her. I never forgave myself for what I was and what I made her live in her short life. But now ... now that I have found her again and the knowledge that she is alive and so beautiful.

Clarke could not stop listening to the story that the man was telling with tears in his eyes and his voice choked with emotion, grief and clear guilt. But despite everything the doctor felt anger towards him, for how he had ruined the childhood and youth of Lexa. But she could not make a sound, she just looked at him with piercing and hurt eyes.

\- I know that maybe I do deserve to get an opportunity with my daughter, I've been the worst father I can imagine. I never knew how to be a father or how to give her a decent life, it only caused her pain. But I need at least to see her and ask her forgiveness, and although I might not get it at least I will know that she will know the guilt that I will carry all my life.  
\- Leave please ... I do not want to listen to you anymore ... Why do you still think I'll help you? Your presence disgusts me at this time. Leave your daughter's life in peace and go away, it's the best you can do for her, if you love her as much as you say you do. She is a grown woman who has managed to get out of that world that she grew up in, she has changed everything, she has grown and she has become a wonderful person. You are part of a dark past in her life that she wants to forget and bury forever, and I assure you that I will do everything possible to help her achieve it.

Gustus felt the thrust of the sharp knife in his heart at Clarke’s words and his few hopes broken in the angry blue eyes of the doctor. He regretted that she knew of his dark past and the guilt he carried on his back, and even after listening to his heartbreaking story, she still refused to understand and help him get his daughter back. But he understood her, you could tell she was a close friend of his daughter, but he was surprised that she had never taken her to the restaurant before.

Gustus stared into those blue eyes for a moment in silence. Then he stood up and turned starting to walk towards the door. He told himself that he should give the doctor space and time, maybe she needed to think about it a few days, he still did not want to give up but he did not want to put too much pressure on the young doctor. Before leaving the office, he turned back towards Clarke who was still looking at him without saying anything.

\- I know that you hate me right now, and I understand why but if at any time you changes you mind, please do not hesitate to come to the restaurant and if you never do it please tell my daughter how sorry I am and how much I love and love her forever. And please, I need to ask you to keep the secret of what I told you. Thanks for your time.

After his words and the reaction of the doctor, Gustus left the office with a tight heart, but still holding hope in that young woman.He knew well that the doctor was someone with a good heart and she was a mother, so after overcoming the shock, she could reflect on the whole story that he had just told her and believe in his enormous repentance.

Clarke felt her heart beating at the speed of light. After closing the door of her office, she let her trembling body fall into the chair, taking her face in her hands, letting out the torrent of tears that she had held in. The whole story had hit her hard in her soul. Knowing the horrifying story behind Lexa's pregnancy, and also now understanding that perhaps the brunette had made the decision to leave her to protect her from those who had hurt her. She felt broken thinking about all those years in which she had hated Lexa for having abandoned her and even more now when she had found her again and her reaction had been one that was full of resentment.

Meanwhile outside the office, Gustus went to the elevators, still trembling and his eyes were wet. Reliving that sad history and secret of his life had moved him very much. He pressed the button to call the elevator lost in his thoughts, wiping the tears from his face with one hand as the elevator doors opened he saw a image he had never imagined he would see. There was his beloved daughter Alexandria and sitting in a wheelchair in front of her, a young girl who looked the perfect copy of her, who Gustus immediately realised was his beautiful granddaughter.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and his heart began to beat fast. Suddenly he was short of breath and his mind began to wander, his vision became blurred and he soon felt his legs become weak. He held himself up much as he could while Lexa looked at him in shock as did Eliza Jane, who noticed the expression on her mother's face and on that man's face that seemed that he would faint at any moment..

\- Hey sir, are you ok...? - asked a very worried Eliza, seeing that her mother was paralyzed behind her and the man seemed to be losing consciousness.

[](https://ibb.co/cyye7d)

Gustus heard the sweet voice of his apparent granddaughter and his heart raced at the touch of great sweetness but it did not calm his nerves, he still felt that his legs were going to give him up. Immediately upon seeing him Lexa hurried out of the elevator without looking back. She kept walking quickly at the protest of her daughter confused by the strange and cold reaction of her mother. Immediately a nurse saw that the man holding the door of the elevator dropped slowly on his knees and ran to help him with a doctor who was talking to her at that time. Lexa did not look back or stop even when she heard her daughter complain.

[](https://ibb.co/cq2iYJ)

\- Mom, what the hell is wrong with you? That poor man looked ill, he needs help! Why the fuck are you running away ...?  
\- They are already helping him ... it is better to give them space so they can work ... I also want to leave this hospital ... I just want to talk to Clarke before we leave ... Forget about that man ...  
\- But Mother ... for god's sake! You look like you have seen a ghost ... do you know him? - Eliza absolutely surprised by her mother's reaction to the man and was trying to understand her reaction.

 

Without answering her daughter Lexa pushed the wheelchair towards Clarke's office. Suddenly the door opened without her having time to knock on it and she was surprised Clarke who put a hand to her chest in shock.

\- Lexa! And ... Eliza ... I did not expect to see you.  
\- Sorry Clarke ... I hope I did not bother you at a bad time. We just wanted to say goodbye before leaving the hospital.  
\- Ermmm ... no, of course you do not bother me. Please come in.

Clarke opened the door for them to enter, but immediately noticed that something was happening with Lexa. She looked nervous and Eliza looked angry and surprised. She was hoping they did not meet Gustus.

\- So you are finally going home - Clarke said trying to hide her own emotion and nerves, she did not want Lexa to know about her father's visit.  
\- Yes, and we are very happy and grateful Clarke. I hope to see you Saturday at my home with Raven for dinner.  
\- Oh, you can count on it.  
\- Clarke, i could go to your house and spend Saturday with Alycia, while you have dinner with my mother?  
\- Eliza!  
\- Ma ... do not start ...  
\- Oh of course you can Eliza, for me that’s ok and certainly Alycia will be pleased.  
\- Mom,come on, what do you say?  
\- Okay ... what can I say are two against one here.  
\- Hahahaha ... we make a good team Clarke Eliza said with a broad smile of triumph as she struck high five with smiling Clarke.   
\- Yes, I have no doubts about that. Well, Clarke, thank you again, we must leave.  
\- You're welcome Lexa, it was a great pleasure to help EJ and i am more than happy to see you go home. I will see you on Saturday.  
\- Hey Eliza could you give me a few minutes alone with Clarke please?  
\- Yes, of course Ma.

Lexa pushed her daughter out of the office then re-entered before Clarke's intrigued look.

\- Lexa,has something happened Lexa ...?  
\- That son of a bitch was in here in the hospital five minutes ago!  
\- What...? What do you mean? - Clarke knew who Lexa was talking about but she did not want to tell her that she had seen him and much less talked to him  
\- That man that we saw last night in the restaurant! What the hell was he doing in the hospital? Did he come to see you ...? Did he bother you? I swear I'm going to kick his ass if he gets close to you ... I ...  
\- Calm down Lexa .... Hey hey ... take a seat please and relax if? And do not worry, he did not bother me ...  
\- But you've seen him,did that son of a bitch come to see you? What the hell did he want? SHIT!! Sorry Clarke ...  
\- Lexa please calm down. We'll talk on Saturday if you want, I will arrive a little earlier and we'll talk? Now i have to take care of patients waiting for me out there ... I'm sorry ...  
\- No Clarke ... I'm the one who is sorry and you do not know how much! Not only that I have kept you from your patients, but the simple fact that that guy bothers you now that he knows we know each other ... I know what he wants but please ignore him, he is not someone to be trusted.  
\- Stop apologizing Lexa, you're not to blame for anything. And stop worrying, I'm an adult remember? - Clarke said as she looked at Lexa while her hands took those of Lexa.  
\- I ... I do not want my past bothering you Clarke ... you have no idea who that man is ...  
\- I know you're worried but believe me when I tell you I'm fine, and her has not bothered me. Now go with your daughter and go home, both of you need rest. Stop worrying ... Everything is fine ... Everything will be fine ... See you on Saturday, OK?

Lexa stared at her hands for a moment then raised her penetrating emerald eyes to the blue seas that found her gaze and were lost in her own.

Clarke raised her hand without being able to stop herself,cupped Lexa’s cheek and caressed it with an incredible softness that made energy flow throughout Lexa's body as she was mesmerized by those blue seas. She was surprised by Clarke's face coming closer to her own, her heart began to beat faster and when she expected her lips to brush her own, they drifted to her other cheek were she felt a tender and long kiss, with which she closed her eyes to feel the magic.

In that simple and sweet kiss the time was stopped and the hearts of both beat faster. Clarke was dying to kiss those lips again, it touched her in the way that Lexa protected her even today as adults, showing her how much she still loved her. But they still had to have a long talk and make peace with that past, before letting the runaway hearts fly free again. In part she regretted that on Saturday her friend Raven would also go to that dinner, because now more than ever she wanted to talk alone with her brunette.

Lexa immediately raised her hand, resting it gently on top of Clarke’s while she was still kissing her on the cheek. When the kiss ended and Clarke moved away from her face, the brunette opened her green eyes, somewhat obscured by all the sensations that touch and kiss had produced in her body,still so sensitive and receptive to Clarke's.

The doctor remained looking into those darkened emeralds, which looked at her in a way that simply made her shudder in her whole being, making her legs tremble and her mind completely stop.

\- Clarke ...  
\- I ...

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the spell and both jumped a little in surprise as the door opened slowly with the nurse's voice apologizing for the interruption, which clearly both hated, separating from each other immediately .

\- I'm so sorry Doctor, your next patient has arrived  
\- No, it's okay Claire, I'll be ready in five minutes. Thanks.  
\- Yes Doctor - replied the nurse as she retraced her steps and closed the door of the office.  
\- Well ... I think I should go now - Lexa said as a clear reddish color appeared on her cheeks as she started to walk towards the door. Clarke watched her pull her hair back with one of her hands.  
\- Yes, of course ... see you on Saturday.  
\- Until Saturday Clarke ...

Lexa left the office still shaking internally, to find her daughter looking at her intrigued as she smiled at her mother somewhat, causing Lexa to come back to reality.

\- What...?  
\- Hmmm ... nothing ... Eliza answered with a mischievous look and a knowing smile.  
\- Eliza Jane, I know you.  
\- I know what you're talking about mother but I want to leave this hospital, don’t you?  
\- Yes,let's go now.

Later in the Woods house, Alycia had come to visit after leaving school and Eliza Jane was more than happy to have her girl around again. While Lexa was preparing dinner in the kitchen, the two girls were in the brunette’s room, who was lying in bed, and Alycia sitting next to her hugging her, while they were watching something on the TV.

Alycia had her hand resting on the left arm of her beautiful "friend", while Eliza had her head resting on the blonde's chest, feeling the beautiful beats of her heart, adoring the feeling of tenderness and protection,somehow they helped her to forget a little about the slight pains that the wounds of the operation caused her.

\- Aly, would it bother you to get me glass of water and my pills from the kitchen? My stomach hurting me and I do not want the pain to get any worse. Please ask my mother to give them to you.  
\- Yes, of course beautiful. I'll be back in a minute ...  
\- Hey ... hey ...

Eliza held her hands up surprised, when she was getting up from the bed and looked at Alycia with enamored eyes for a moment. Alycia noticed that special glow in those beautiful green eyes and her heart beat in a hurry, and without thinking she bent down in search of those sweet lips that received her with pleasure and joy. A soft but emotional kiss that lasted longer than expected, savoring each other, exploring with their tongues, leaving all the sensations free in their adolescent bodies.

But although the sensations grew and were very pleasant in both, Eliza could not suppress a small moan, produced not by the heat that had settled in her body, but by a slight pull on the wound from her operation. Immediately Alycia cut the kiss and looked worried, but Eliza tenderly stroked her face with her hand and smiled at her trying not to be scared.

\- Eli ... I'm sorry ... I ...  
\- No ... it was not your fault, it's just that I clearly need those painkillers. Do not worry, it's not so bad, and I'd take whatever it takes to feel those lips on mine ... it's so nice to kiss you, you're so wonderful Aly ...  
\- You are too ... but now I must go find those painkillers.

Alycia gave a kiss to lips still somewhat swollen by the previous kiss and with a smile left the room, while Eliza looked at her simply bewildered, she was so happy to have her, she knew that she was absolutely in love with that blonde.

Alycia arrived at the kitchen and found Lexa preparing dinner. When she spoke she made her jump out of surprise.

\- Lexa ...?  
\- Oh ... uh ... oh! Are you alright,Aly ... what do you need?  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry I scared you, it was not my intention  
\- Oh no, do not worry. I was just lost in my thoughts.  
\- Well, Eli needs some painkillers, her wound is hurting.

Lexa immediately looked at her watch and opened her eyes wide, she should have taken those painkillers to her daughter half an hour ago but her thoughts had transported her to another world full of conflicts and mixed feelings. The return of her father had disturbed her too much and now knowing that the wretch had tried to get Clarke to help him, had infuriated her and at the same time filled her with worry.

And there was still the big question of how the hell that guy was living there, with a restaurant apparently for years and a new identity?. She cursed her fate in those moments, lately she had been grateful for Clarke to return to her life, but that guy? No way, he was the worst thing that have returned to her from her dark past. She had not yet spoken to her sister, she had not had time to other than just explaining what had happened to Eliza, and had agreed that Anya would visit them the next day. She hoped that by talking with her sister she would guide her in what she should do with that man.

She hated that her mind was so busy and distracted, her daughter should be her priority, but it was just too much lately. She took a deep breath taking her hand to her forehead, while looking for painkillers for her daughter in her purse under the watchful gaze of Alycia.

The young teenager immediately noticed her nervousness and some stress. Immediately the blonde approached her and put her hand on the forearm of her teacher, squeezing it gently as she looked at her with a calm smile. Lexa raised her eyes to those blues that simply carried her away in time, and that beautiful face so identical to that young woman she had fallen in love with so deeply for 18 years.

Alycia was aware of the sudden hypnotism that her teacher sometimes suffered when she stared at her but it did not bother her, she liked to see how much Lexa still loved her mother. It seemed incredible to her after so much time, and at the same time very tender.

\- Do not worry Lexa ... it has been a lot for you these last few days ... Eli will be fine and I hope that you and Mom fix those things from your past ... I would let you tell you that you make a nice couple ...!  
\- Hahahaha ... Thanks Alycia, you are very sweet. Well, I would say that I'm trying to fix things with your mom, we'll see if she allows me to.  
\- Oh do not worry, she is hard in appearance, but inside she is very kind and i am sure she will give you that opportunity. I could see how she looks at you when you're around and I do not see hatred ... I see something warmer in her eyes ... I've never seen her look like that at my father ... just give her time.  
\- Thanks Aly ... your words mean a lot to me. Here you go, take the painkillers to my daughter please.  
\- Ok ... and Lexa ... my mom likes pink roses, salmon, Sting and Coldplay.  
\- Hahahaha ... ok thanks for the information Aly.  
\- A pleasure ... and hmmmm that smells really good.  
\- Oh the stew will be ready in a few minutes. I'll bring dinner to the table in a little while.  
\- Thanks Lexa  
\- You too, Aly ... thanks for taking care of EJ.  
\- Well, she is someone very special to me, I love her.  
\- And I know that she also thinks you are special ... now go.  
\- Yes, I'm going.

 

Meanwhile several hours before, in the emergency room of the hospital, Gustus had fainted and stopped breathing there next to the elevator and had immediately been treated and taken to the emergency room, where he was resuscitated after a long time.

\- Doctor Kane, I am telling you i am good, , I need to leave now.  
\- Sir, you are not well. While you were unconscious we ran some tests which show that you have a serious heart problem. You need urgent treatment and perhaps a operation.  
\- Well, you'll have to wait, I do not have time to take care of my health now.  
\- Sir, you are making a serious mistake.  
\- No doctor, the serious mistake I made a long time ago but it is something that I propose to repair and change.  
\- You cannot do that with the state your heart is in. Please let me give me a chance to help you, come see me in a few days and we can determine what treatment is needed.  
\- Oh heavens! You will not let me go until i accept your offer, right? Well, give me the damn card and I'll see.

Dr. Kane handed him a card with a time to see him again, knowing that this giant man did not seem to take very seriously the delicate state of health he was in but he prayed that he would finally understand and see him again. He was very sick and needed urgent care. For the moment he prescribed some pills and advised him about what he could eat and drink from now on before a somewhat reluctant look of the patient, who immediately stood up and after shaking his hand firmly and thanked him then leaving quickly.

After Lexa and her daughter had left, Clarke tried to concentrate and continued to attend to her three remaining patients for that day. While she finished writing the last report on the computer, the nurse knocked on the door and went in search of the files on the desk to file them as each end of the day.

\- Thanks Claire ... I'll be finished here soon, you do not have to stay.  
\- I don’t know if you know but that man who visited you earlier today ... that huge man with a beard.

Clarke immediately stopped typing on her computer and raised her blue eyes to the nurse holding the folders in her hand standing in front of her. The doctor took off her glasses and gave her attention to her, wondering now what had happened to that man.

\- Yes, what is wrong with him?  
\- Well after leaving here it seems that he collapsed when he was about to enter the elevator and was taken unconscious to emergency room.

Clarke's heart suddenly stopped at the news. Her eyes widened and immediately the nurse noticed the immediate concern on the doctor's face.

\- Oh ... if I had known he was your friend I would have told you before ... I'm sorry .. I ...  
\- Claire ... it's okay ... no, he’s not my friend ... he's just someone I know, but what happened to him?  
\- All I know is that he was taken to the emergency room and that Dr. Kane treated him there. I think he's okay. What's more, I think he has already gone home ...  
\- Well, thanks Claire, that's all, seriously you can go ... I'll finish soon here.  
\- Thanks, see you tomorrow.  
\- Yes, until tomorrow Claire and thanks again.  
\- Good night.

When the nurse closed the door behind her, leaving the office, Clarke threw herself back in her chair as she took her right hand to her face, thinking what the hell had happened to that man? She needed to talk to her colleague Kane before she finally went home. She finished her report and then went to the office of the cardiology specialist, Marcus Kane. The fact that Kane had treated him, meant that Gustus Grounder had heart problems, something that worried Clarke a little.

Once she arrived at Kane's office, she knocked and entered after her colleague called out to her to enter.

\- Clarke ...It’s good to see you. We work every day here and rarely see each other lately ... is everything all right? How can I help you, Doctor Griffin?  
\- Hi Marcus, yes, it's true, but that's right, we work too much and we do not get speak very often ... How are Linda and the boys?  
\- Well, thank you, and how are your children?  
\- Very good too, seeing them grow so fast I'm starting to feel old hahaha ...  
\- Well, mine are already all living their lives away from home. Now tell me what brings you to my office?  
\- I need to ask you ... today you treated a man who collapsed here in the hospital ... he is a huge man with a beard ...  
\- Oh yes, that man ... yes, I treated him because he has a severe heart problem, we discovered while doing some tests while he was unconscious. I explained his serious condition but he did not seem to care, or refused to accept it. He urgently needs treatment and most likely an operation. But he insisted that he had more important things to do than to take care of his health. I managed to give him a time to come see me next week and start treatment but believe me, that man will not see the end of the year without treatment.. You know, oh God, is he a friend of yours and am i giving you a shock?  
\- No, do not worry Marcus, he's not my friend. He came to see me today and I found out that when he got to the elevator he collapsed and I wanted to know what had happened and how he was doing, that's all.  
\- Oh well, he has gone home, as if the wind was carrying him, I really hope he becomes aware of what I have explained to him and that he comes to deal with it. If you know him, can you talk to him? Please make him understand the seriousness of his situation Clarke, it's really serious.  
\- I'll try to do it   
, thanks for the information. Now I must leave, please send my regards to your wife.  
-I will.See you tomorrow  
\- Yes, see you Marcus, good evening.  
\- Goodbye Clarke.

Clarke went to her white Tesla, in the underground parking lot of the hospital and threw herself back into the driver's seat. She breathed deeply a couple of times, now the situation had become seriously complicated. She did not really think about intervening between father and daughter, she did not want to. She had a feeling of hatred for that man, for the terrible life he had given his daughter and what she had had to go through. But at the same time she could hear the words charged with honesty in Gustus, that he had really changed. He had turned his life around, had begun again, this time on the right track, working honestly and now wishing he had the opportunity to apologize to his daughter.

That was something Clarke would tell Lexa at that Saturday dinner, now that the brunette had learned that the man had visited her. She did not really want to lie to Lexa and now the situation was even more delicate, since the life of that man was in danger and if it was his last wish? She could not just stand aside, she was a mother and knew what it meant to be and if she had been in his place, she would fight with everything she could to have that opportunity to let her daughter know the enormous regret and guilt that the man carried on his shoulders, not looking for forgiveness but to be heard at least.

\- God! Why the hell do I have to be in the middle of all this !?

She asked herself with regret, while she started the engine of her car and drove towards the Lexa’s house to pick up her daughter, as they had agreed with Eliza's mother. While her thoughts still ran through her mind, but she would wait until Saturday to talk to Lexa, and she hoped that the brunette would soften a little towards that man,although she was with her a hundred percent in that that man had been disastrous in the life of his brunette, Today the situation was very different and maybe, maybe she just needed to give him a last chance, at least to listen to him and then be at peace with that part of her life.

[](https://ibb.co/gpOJ0y)


	12. Shape of my Heart

[](https://ibb.co/mn1Gay)

 

\- Jake ... JAKE! - Clarke practically shouted at her son who was concentrating on his iPad instead of eating his breakfast.  
\- Eh ... what Ma?! - Jake replied with without lifting his eyes from the device in front of him  
\- Will you look at me?! - Clarke said quite irritated.  
\- What...?  
\- I want you to put that damn iPad down and eat your breakfast now Jake!  
\- Uff ...  
\- So are you nervous Ma? - Alycia asked with a mischievous smile on her face, while lifting a spoon full of cereal to her mouth, looking at her mother sitting in front of her.  
\- Why should I be nervous?  
\- For tonight's dinner ... I'm sensing that you are irritable.  
\- No, what irritates me is your brother all day in his bubble of online games.  
\- Hmmm .... If you say so... - Alycia answered smiling.  
\- What dinner...? - Jake asked looking at his mother and sister somewhat intrigued.  
\- Eliza's mother has invited me and Aunt Raven to dinner at her house, to thank us for the care we gave her daughter while she was in the hospital.  
\- Oh ... and why should you be nervous about that? - Jake asked raising his shoulders in a gesture of not understanding his sister and her suggestive questions.  
\- Exactly, why would i be nervous ...?  
\- Anyway ... women ... - Jake commented taking a spoonful of cereal to his mouth while rolling his eyes.  
\- Stop being cheeky ! Little man" - Says Alicia to her little brother  
\- Buah! She has spoken ....I! - Replied Aden   
\- NOW! I'm not in the mood to listen to your silly arguments ... Eliza Jane will come to spend the night here with you and Jake, you can invite your friend John to come too, so that everyone will be happy. - Explaind Mama Clarke to both her children, stoping the silly fight.  
\- Seriously!? Great!! I'm going to send him a text right now! Thanks mom! - Jake replied enthusiastically as he began to write a message to his best friend.  
\- Now I want you to finish your cereal and continue with your chores. Alycia, you make sure the furniture is tidy then you vacuum the house. You little man clean the bathroom and cut the grass in the back garden.  
\- Heavens! I hate Saturday mornings... - Alycia complained as she stood up and took her plate and glass to the sink.   
\- If they are a ...  
\- JAKE! Be careful what you are going to say young man - his mother interrupted him with authority in her voice.

Clarke was nervous but she just did not want her children to know. If she told them that she was, they would want to know why, which she did not want them to ask her especially with what she had to talk to Lexa about her very sick father and she knew that the brunette would not take it too lightly, the fact that she would realize that Clarke was somehow trying to help that man, if only because he might not have much time to live.

The blonde’s mind of the raced with thoughts while she finished cleaning the kitchen and prepared to go shopping at the supermarket for the monthly purchase of groceries which she usually did alone.

Meanwhile in Lexa’s house, Lexa was in a state of nerves, cleaning all around while her daughter was lying on the couch watching TV with a smile while shaking her head and rolled her eyes.

\- Ma ... you've already cleaned the furniture twice! It cannot shine more than it does already.  
\- I know ... I know ... it is that.  
\- Yes ... you're a nervous wreck and I do not understand why ...?  
\- I'm not nervous..  
\- Oh yes, you are ... remember ...? I am your daughter .... I know you quite well ... Now, leave that cleaning and come and sit down here and relax a little - Eliza said making space for her nervous mother to sit at her side. Lexa sat down immediately, sitting on her right.  
\- Ma, if you do not relax, a horrible rash will appear on your face ... you do not want Clarke and Raven to see you like a teenager in puberty, do you?  
\- Hahaha ... you're right ... you always are ... what would I do without you - Lexa commented as she put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her towards her to give her a kiss on the temple. Eliza let herself be sheltered by the tenderness of her mother.  
\- Why are you so nervous? It's an informal dinner with my doctors to say thank you.  
\- Ermmm ... I do not know, i have not invited anyone for dinner for a long time and I want everything to be good.  
-It will be, at least if they plan to come and inspect the furniture they will not find a trace of dust. I regret not being able to help you. What time did you wake up?  
\- At about five o'clock I think, I could not sleep anymore. Do not worry, Eli, everything is almost ready. I only have to go to the supermarket to buy what I need for dinner and prepare some music on the computer. I do not have much of Sting or Coldplay.  
\- Uhummm ...?! Sting and Coldplay? And why will especially those two artists will be playing in the background at dinner? Perhaps you come to know some of your guest’s music taste...? - Eliza asked with a mischievous smile on her face, knowing that they were Clarke's music tastes.  
\- Hahahaha ... why do you know everything !? Yes, Clarke likes them, Alycia told me.  
\- Aha! And what about Raven?  
\- Ermmm ... I do not know.  
\- Hmmm ... so even though dinner is for both of them, you are doing something extra for Clarke?  
\- Yes Eli ... I know where you're going with this.  
\- Ma ... today you’re going to talk to Clarke, are you? That’s why you will take me to Clarke’s home early and come back here with her before dinner? And that's why you are so nervous?  
\- Heavens Eli ... yes, I'm a bundle of nerves. It is so important to me that Clarke listens to me, finally understands why I had to leave that day. I know that my departure from her life hurt her a lot and I'm so sorry. But believe me, I do not seek her forgiveness but to lessen her pain of all these years, to know that there was a very good reason to do what I did, or what I thought i had to do.  
\- Oh Ma ... you do not know how I wish I could be here and support you but it's something that only you and Clarke can do. But I am sure that she is willing to listen to you and will surely understand you. Do not fear Ma, I've watched Clarke look at you, talk to you, even take care of you. That woman does not hate you, rather I would say that she still feels something for you.  
\- Oh, you're an observer, Eli? And also a very romantic teenager in love ... You are so beautiful and sweet my daughter! Thanks for trying to calm me down but it's not that easy. I do not deny that maybe Clarke does not hate me but i don’t know if she still feels something for me.  
\- Well, you'll know soon so stop thinking so much about it. You will explain what happened and she will decide how to proceed from there. Now ... can I ask you what you feel for Clarke today? You still love her, right?

Lexa was silent for a few minutes, while her daughter looked at her expectantly but knowing that her mother's eyes told her everything without a simple sound coming from her mouth. It was very clear that Lexa still loved Clarke as much as she had done 18 years ago ...she never really stopped loving her. She could never love anyone the way she loved her blonde. She had never managed to connect with anyone the way she did with her, although she had a few relationships, they were all very superficial and with no one had she managed to feel anything beyond momentary physical pleasure. She gave herself body and soul to Clarke and it was forever.

When she was about to answer her daughter, Lexa's phone began to ring which she immediately answered, seeing on the screen that it was a call from Raven..

\- What's wrong Ma ...? Who is it...?  
\- Hmmm .. I don’t know... it is Dr. Reyes ... let's see ..

Lexa got up from the sofa as she listened to the call while her daughter smiled from ear to ear, knowing the reason for the "unexpected" call of Dr. Reyes. Her heart leapt for joy, for the Latina to fulfill her promise to help these two lovebirds finally find themselves alone and close that page of the past that has separated them for too long.

\- Hello Raven, I was about to call you answered Lexa.  
\- Hi, Lexa, look, please do not kill me but I do not know how the hell i forgot that today we had a dinner planned at my in-laws' house. You do not know how bad I felt when I first realised it today when my husband reminded me but I cannot cancel that dinner, it's something special ... you know ... in-laws - Raven said trying to sound very convincing and sound sorry that she had to cancel the dinner with Lexa but she believed her.  
\- Oh ... I'm sorry Raven ... do not worry, I'll be able to thank you another time.  
\- Yes, definitely... seriously you do not know how sorry i am that i have to cancel but I hope Clarke still comes to your home and enjoys the dinner for me.  
\- Yes well, that will depend on her, I hope she can come. And seriously do not worry, these things happen and I imagine that for someone with a job as stressful and exhausting as you have, it will not be the first time it happens to you.  
\- Oh, for sure ... I'm a disaster remembering dates. Ask Clarke, I never know the day I'm living. And do not worry, surely the blonde will still come. Give her my regards and have a nice time.  
\- Thanks Raven, we'll try ... You too, enjoy dinner with your in-laws.

 

Lexa ended the phone call with Raven breathing deeply, God! Now it would be only her and Clarke all night, if she was nervous before now she felt like she would explode. She kept the phone at her ear a little lost in her thoughts and nerves, while behind her Eliza held her laughter in with a hand covering her mouth. Everything was on track, now she had to hope that Clarke would fulfil her promise to listen to her mother and give her a chance. She took a breath and made her face more serious to talk to her Mom, who still had her back to her still lost in her thoughts.

\- Dr. Reyes cannot come tonight ?  
\- Eh .. oh? No, her husband reminded her that they were going to dinner at her in-law's house tonight Lexa said as she turned to her daughter with a serious face, still lost in her thoughts and nerves.  
\- Ma, do not panic. Everything will be fine with Clarke. I think that somehow this cancellation of Dr. Reyes was very good thing, now you and Clarke will have more time to talk.  
\- Yes ... I think ... I ...  
\- Breathe or you will pass out. Go to the supermarket to buy what you need. The more you think about it the worse it will be and it is a waste of time worrying.  
\- Yes, you're right ... I'd better go shopping.

As soon as the door closed behind Lexa, Eliza took her iPhone out and called her girl to give her the good news.

\- Hello Beautiful. All set... Your godmother just called to cancel dinner! YAY I love her, she's so cool.  
\- Hahaha so good! Yes, she's always super cool, I wish my Ma was more like her. Anyway, so tonight will be the night of the reunion! What I would give to be a fly on the wall watching and listening to everything.  
\- You're terrible beautiful but I would also like to be there ... hey, do you think your Ma will give mine a chance? You know, I think mine is still in love with yours still ... Well, let's say i understand her enough ... it's something in the blood of the Griffins that makes the Woods attractive.  
\- Awwww seriously, do you think so? And awwww do not say those things, you make me blush and my little brother might hear. You know, I think that my Ma will give that opportunity to yours, I did not before but i have noticed she is different since they met again. I hope they do not waste this opportunity. But now let's talk about you, how do you feel ...?  
\- Well, thank you, the truth is that I have not had any major problems or pains but the food is getting a little boring, yuck!  
\- Oh good, you know it's for your own good. Soon you will be able to eat what you like.  
\- Hey, will your brother be at home tonight?  
\- Yes, unfortunately, but his friend will come and they plan to play on his PlayStation, in his room, so we will not see them. Why do you ask?  
\- Ermmm ... nothing, just asking ...  
\- Hmmm ... remember I'll be taking care of you and you will rest, no popcorn or cola for you.  
\- You're boring Griffin.  
\- Say what you like, tonight you will be a good girl and I will make sure you behave.  
\- Hmmm ... only if you are going to give me many kisses and a lot of love.  
\- Maybe ... we'll see.  
\- Hey, I'm sick ... do not you feel sorry for me?  
\- You are terrible Eliza Jane but I love you so much ...you are a teddy bear.  
\- I love you too beautiful ... see you soon.

Lexa parked her Toyota Prius in the large parking lot of the supermarket. Her head was full of thoughts about dinner, now very intimate between her and Clarke. She could feel her hands trembling and she could even feel beads of sweat running down her forehead. She tried to calm down, repeating the words of her wise sweet daughter constantly but it was really difficult for her at the moment. She shook her head a couple of times and finally got out of her car.

Inside the supermarket, Clarke read the shopping list on her iPhone, very focused on the task, trying not to let her mind go to another place or rather to another person called Lexa. Heavens! but it was a difficult task. Now she had to get the last items on her list which were the frozen ones. She started to push her almost full shopping cart without looking, when suddenly she crashed into another one that came out of the aisle to which she was entering. The crash was somewhat violent and her cart was almost spinning to the point of falling over but she managed to hold it tightly while apologizing to the other person, when her blues met those well-known and special green eyes who looked at her in shock without being able to react at the surprise encounter.

Time stopped as always for both, the rest of the world that was in the supermarket and all the sounds vanished, the moment only lasted lasted a few minutes. Finally Lexa was able to awaken from the magical charm that was happening between them. She rested one of her hands on Clarke's forearm.

\- Good Lord Clarke! Excuse me ... I did not see you coming ... are you okay? - Lexa asked with a charming smile that woke Clarke from her enchantment.  
\- Ermm .. oh Lexa! ... yes, I'm fine ... I was just so distracted reading the shopping list that I bent over without looking ... the one that should be apologising is me.  
\- Well it seems that we have decided to do our shopping at the same time.  
\- Yes, what a coincidence - answered Clarke feeling stupid not finding something to say, suddenly her hands trembled and her cheeks felt hot.  
\- You need the frozen food?  
\- Ermmm ... yes, they are the last on my list - Clarke said now looking in Lexa’s shopping cart, seeing that apparently the brunette would make salmon dinner and she could not help but smile mischievously  
\- Oh ... do not tell me you're going to make salmon for dinner?  
\- What....? Oh ... hey! It is not worth looking what else i have in my cart ... maybe a little bird told me that you liked it - Lexa answered trying to cover her shopping cart smiling at a Clarke who still smiled at her.  
\- Oh ... I did not know you could talk to the little birds .... Who knew that Professor Woods ... it's interesting to discover your many talents ...  
\- Uhummm ... well ... what can I say... - Lexa said raising both eyebrows looking at Clarke with a wide smile.  
\- Hmmm ... I see and you also have gifts for the kitchen?  
\- Well, you'll find out in a few hours ... I hope i not disappoint you.  
\- You mean us?  
\- Oh no,Raven called me because she did not remember that today she had a dinner with her in-laws tonight and she can not come, so if it does not bother you, it will be just you and me - Lexa explaind a little more serious and rather nervously.  
\- Oh ... I see Clarke said no longer laughing, her first thought was to remember to kill Raven the next time she saw her, since she did not believe that she was going to dinner with her in-laws. Then there was the issue of going ahead with dinner or not.  
\- Clarke ...? - Lexa called to her after a few minutes of silence from the blonde, deep in thought about what to do. But to look at that enormous hope in the brunette's eyes was her weakness. Besides, she knew she needed to talk to her about her father, it was something very important,she told herself and that was the reason she decided on her answer.  
\- Ermm ... I'm sorry ... yes, i will still come to dinner tonight. I would like to bring the wine... - said a determined Clarke with a slight smile on her face which immediately relaxed Lexa, causing her to smile from ear to ear before the acceptance of Clarke. Her heart jumped with joy inside her chest like a teenage girl in love.  
\- Ok ... ok ... great! - Lexa answered with more enthusiasm than she would have liked, which made Clarke smile while her cheeks turned red and she looked towards the floor as Lexa cursed herself.  
\- Yes ... so what time will you arrive with Eliza ...?  
\- Ermmm ... well now that we do not need to see each other earlier, maybe at 6 o'clock, is that good for you? - asked a hesitant and nervous Lexa, bringing her hand to her hair, playing with it slowly. 

Clarke was suddenly mesmerised by that very sexy image of that brunette that her body turned into a jelly. her mouth immediately dried and she needed to wet her lips insistently which caught the attention of Lexa, who could not resist looking at those lips being wet by that tongue she knew well.

\- Excuse me miss ... MISS! - said a somewhat irritated woman addressing Clarke to be able to pass her which made the blonde doctor react immediately moving to let the woman pass, now feeling that her cheeks burned while the brunette was laughing.  
\- Yes, I think that’s perfect, I'll be ready at six then ... See you later - Clarke finally answered, starting to move her shopping cart in the direction of the frozen food aisle while Lexa was still smiling at her.  
\- Until then Dr. Griffin - Lexa said nodding and a smile on her excited face.  
\- Until then Professor Woods - Clarke replied imitating the brunette with the same smile on her face.

The brunette raised her hand in a strange way because her eyes looked at her hand held high without understanding what the hell she was doing but she definitely looked like a idiot. Immediately, she clung to her shopping cart, directing it towards the checkouts at the front of the store but not without first enjoying the sight of firm and well-formed back of the doctor walking towards the freezers. "God, you’re so beautiful my darling," she thought as a lascivious smile appeared on her face until her view of Clarke was obstructed by the irritated old woman who had shouted at Clarke before who was looking at Lexa with an even less friendly face, raising one of her eyebrows.

\- Will you move or will you let me pass, miss? - asked the old woman in an irritated voice and her hands on her hips behind her shopping cart.

Lexa looked at her very seriously, raising her eyebrow as she let out a sigh and turned on her heels..

Hours later Lexa arrived at the Griffin house six o'clock with her daughter Eliza Jane who was very excited about the whole night, not only to spend it with her beloved girl but that her mother and Clarke might finally begin to heal the wounds of the past and also begin a new chapter in the love story in which they had started 18 years ago.

\- How do i look...? - asked a nervous Lexa to her daughter, looking at herself in the rear view mirror of her car.

The brunette had spent a lot of time in her room trying to find what to wear for such a special occasion. Eliza looked at her with an incredulous smile to see her mother was like a nervous teenager on her first date.

Lexa was beautiful as her proud daughter had ever seen her, dressed in pinched black suit trousers, a white silk shirt with fine navy blue stripes and black high-heeled shoes. her long brown hair was loose falling on her shoulders. Her perfect figure was completed with a very light makeup which enhanced her even more if possible, the natural beauty of her face. Eliza had helped her mother with her makeup and she was more than satisfied with the result. Undoubtedly her mother was a beautiful woman and that night she was sure that Clarke would die when she saw her.

\- You look simply amazing Ma. I don’t think I've ever seen you so beautiful and I'm sure Clarke will be left with a dry mouth to see you. Now stop sweating or you are going to ruin the makeup and I kill you if that happens, that is my work of art you remember? Control yourself Lexa Woods ... breathe.  
\- Hahaha .... Oh God I love you so much Aly ... Thank you! - said a very excited Lexa as she hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her head as she looked at her green eyes that were the same as her own, caressing her cheek with tenderness and a smile that illuminated her emotional face.  
\- Ok, now we will go. You know the Woods are never late!  
\- Yes, you're right ... let's go .

They rang the bell of the house and immediately the door opened to reveal Clarke dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress, short bell-shaped, knee-length,Her long, perfect legs were stylized by black high heels. Her golden loose hair falling in waterfalls and a simple but perfect makeup on her face.

Lexa's heart stopped, she stopped breathing and thinking for a few seconds. Everything immediately went into slow motion, every minimal movement of the blonde woman in front of her. Even her daughter was stunned looking at the dazzling Dr. Griffin and immediately she understood the eternal love and passion that her mother had for that beautiful woman who left them breathless. She definitely thought it was something in the Griffin's blood.

Clarke was shocked with the sexy and beautiful image of Lexa. Se smiled but her brain had stopped working. God! That night she knew she was going to die slowly but with visual pleasure.Her brunette could not look sexier and beautiful. 

The only one who was able to finally react after several minutes, was Eliza Jane who looked at her mother and Clarke seeing the stunned looks on their faces..

\- Ermmm... hol ... Hi Clarke ...  
\- Oh oh ... Hi Eliza please, forgive my slowness ...Hello Clarke ... you look sensational - answered a smiling Lexa as she entered Clarke’s house with her daughter, feeling her legs shaking.

Immediately Eliza went into the living room with her girl Alycia, who greeted her with a hug and a small soft kiss on her lips before the attentive and enamored eyes of their mothers, who watched the scene.

\- Awwww ... they are so tender ... - Clarke commented almost whispering.  
\- Yeah, I know ... we were the same - replied Lexa before she could stop her words, which made Clarke blush and look at the floor for a moment..

Lexa turned her emerald and bright eyes towards a shy red cheeked Clarke who was looking at the floor, biting her lower lip. The image captivated her and took her back in time, when neither of them could be too far away from each other, kissing all the time. Her body immediately remembered the sensations of those feelings as vivid as if they were happening right now. It made her shiver and she could feel her cheeks get hot which led her to smile.

\- Are you ready Doctor Griffin ...?  
\- Yes i am Professor Woods Clarke answered raising her blue eyes to the green ones that looked at her intensely.

They said goodbye to everyone in the house, Clarke giving the last orders to her two children and reminding them about time limits, and that good behaviors that should prevail in the house as well being careful with the furniture and if they have any problem, to call her phone or Lexa’s immediately.

The brunette stood behind Clarke, listening to her trying to hold in the laughter that was caused by her seeing her blonde as a very responsible mom, who needed to have everything and everyone under her control and rules. It seemed wonderful to see how much Clarke had grown in maturity and professionalism.

Although all the arrangements she gave before she left seemed a bit excessive, Lexa respected and understood them as well. But when she felt that the blonde was beginning to repeat the same thing, she placed her hand lightly on Clarke's left shoulder and squeezed gently to make her understand that it was time to leave, which immediately the doctor understood.finally walking behind Lexa towards the door.

Once they were in Lexa's car, after fastening their seat belts in complete silence, the brunette activated the music and a song began to play that made Clarke smile immediately.

The song was "Every car you chase", a mix between two songs, "Every breath You take" by The Police, and the other "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol group.

"...We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Oh can't you see, you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can not replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please ... "

\- Seriously? - Clarke asked looking at Lexa who drove off laughing mischievously, trying to prevent the fire in her cheeks as she felt like a girl caught in an act of criminality.  
\- Well, I like the remix.. The combination of those two songs seems so great to me, don’t you think?  
\- Oh yes, definitely! I listen to in my car almost all the time. Did the same little bird that told you about my culinary tastes told you about my musical tastes, too?  
\- Hahaha ... Hmmmm ... maybe but I like it too and not because you like it.  
\- Aha .... Well I'm glad that today we have similar musical tastes.

"... I do not know how to say how I feel  
Those three words are said too much  
They're not enough

Oh can't you see, you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I'll be watching you

Every breath you take (Let's waste time)  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day (Chasing cars)  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
I'll be watching you  
Every night you stay  
Every move you make (I need your grace)  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day (To remind me)  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every game you play

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? ...

 

\- Clarke ... I need to repeat myself ... you look wonderful tonight and thanks again for accepting the invitation even when Raven has canceled.  
\- Thank you, and you also look amazing and it was a pleasure to accept your invitation - Clarke responded looking at Lexa while her hand was holding Lexa's on the gear lever. Something that touched the brunette immediately turning her eyes for a couple of seconds to those crystalline blue that looked at her in a special way.  
\- If you do that Clarke I will not be able to continue driving.  
\- oh errh... I'm sorry - Clarke said embarrassed and surprised by Lexa's comment but she knew she was right, immediately moving her hand off the brunette's.  
\- Please, don’t feel sorry, I didn’t want to sound cold and sharp, but I cannot deny that I feel very sensitive when I'm with you Clarke.

Clarke did not really know what to say to such a sincere statement from the brunette driving by her side. Especially when the same thing happened to her. She could not believe that after so many years without seeing each other, their hearts could beat at the same pace again as if time had frozen inside them. All the internal emotions, the butterflies in the stomach, the nerves, the flushed cheeks, the obvious desire in their eyes. And simply the lyrics of the song spoke to both of them.

\- I ... - Clarke tried to answer when they arrived at their destination and Lexa drove the car into the garage of her house, to which the blonde felt saved, not by the bell but by their arrival. Lexa at the silence of her blonde felt that she had bothered her with her honesty, which distressed her.  
\- Sorry Clarke, it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable ... I ...  
\- Lexa, no you have not made me feel uncomfortable.  
\- Well then, welcome to my house - Lexa answered nervously as she was already opening the door of her house so that Clarke could enter.

Clarke immediately looked round the house, it was not as big as her own but it was very welcoming.She went into the living room, where she could immediately see that this was the home of a musician, the incredible collection of CDs and Vinyls on shelves like a music library. A autographed poster of Aerosmith along with a computer, equalizer, keyboard and a pair of acoustic and electric guitars as well as several stacked music scores.

Lexa stood next to her as she invited her to sit on the sofa in the center of the living room, next to a low table, where a vase with beautiful flowers of an exquisite fragrance was placed next to several candles that Lexa immediately lit as well as the others in different places in the spacious room, creating a very warm and peaceful atmosphere. The house smelled of roses and lavender and Clarke thought it was a delicious smell that she soon became addicted to as she sat down on the comfortable beige sofa.

\- Do you want a glass of wine, champagne or whatever you like - asked Lexa as she finished lighting the candles and started the music playing very quietly in the background, beginning with the song from Sting "Shape of my heart" which again made Clarke smile as it was one of her favorite songs.  
\- Hahaha ... you must reveal the name of that little bird of yours ... You know a lot of my favourite things and it is not fair ... to me no bird has revealed anything about you.  
\- Hahaha ... nope, I'm sorry, it's top secret but you do not need to know anything about me Clarke, you already know everything ... I have not changed much ... yeah well, I'm a mother and I'm a music teacher and yes, I'm older now.  
\- Oh yes, you do looks so older... - said Clarke jokingly as she looked Lexa up and down while winking at her which made Lexa laugh and relax.  
\- Well, what do you want to drink ...?  
\- Do you have rosé wine?  
\- Of course, i will get it for you - Lexa said heading immediately to the kitchen.

Clarke stood up and looked around as a small picture immediately caught her blue eyes, resting next to the computer beside the keyboard. When she moved closer she took hold of the photo with her left hand, feeling emotional. It was the photo that she and Lexa had taken at that fair they had gone to on their trip 18 years ago.

 

She looked at it smiling and almost with some tears of emotion that threatened to fall from her eyes when Lexa approached her with the wine glasses in her hand. At first she was nervous watching Clarke holding the picture in silence but seeing her smile and her excited eyes calmed her.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

\- Do you remember that day...? - Lexa asked offering the glass of wine, looking deeply into the woman she loved and she knew right there, she still love.   
\- I remember everything that happened on that trip Lexa ... - Clarke replied while still looking at the picture with some kind of sweetness and nostalgic eyes.  
\- I did not imagine that you would have kept this picture - Clarke added in a very calm voice, as she turned her blue eyes looking in a special way at Lexa, while she took the glass of wine from her hands.  
\- How could i not keep it ...? It was a very special day for me, it was the day that I realized that I had fallen madly in love with you - Lexa spoked very sincerely with intense eyes, inside her was so much emotion going on, difficult at this point to hyde.  
\- Let's drink to that crazy and beautiful day - Clarke propoused, raising her glass to tap it slightly against Lexa's.

But she could not prevent her eyes from staring, for a moment, at the lips of the brunette that were wet by a restless tongue, making the blonde feel a huge desire that invaded all her senses. She took her glass to her lips and drank the wine without taking her eyes off the lighted green eyes of Lexa. But the brunette was content without physical contact, she did not want Clarke to feel uncomfortable or pressured in any way. What she did not expect for was what Clarke to do what she did next, something that shocked her to the depths of her soul.

Clarke took another drink from her glass, trying to quench her thirst but without really achieving it and before her mind could react, she placed the wine glass on the table where the keyboard was and took her hands to the beautiful face of Lexa. The melodious music of Sting sounded in the background, the dim lights of the many candles in the room, the scent of roses and lavender, the sweet memories of their love story so strong, everything filled Clarke's soul like a gigantic wave of sensations and desires.

Lexa remained still, not knowing what to do or say. The blue eyes of her girl had become so dark that they seemed intense blue almost black, her lips parted, her soft hands slowly caressing her cheeks making all the senses ignite inside the brunette like a great flame of desire. She only smiled lightly, closing her eyes when she noticed Clarke's face approaching hers in slow motion, letting herself be carried to where her blonde took her at that moment, while Sting's voice accompanied them in the last part of his song “Shape of my heart”.

"... And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one

But those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear a loss

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart ... "


	13. Love of my life

[](https://ibb.co/dh7DL8)

 

Clarke was about to kiss those tempting lips when her phone began to ring insistently which led her to suddenly return to reality, sighing deeply as did Lexa who simply wanted to kill whoever was calling.

The doctor sighed as she rested her forehead on the brunette's,rubbing their noses together with affection and smiling at her.

\- Sorry Lex, I have to answer the call and I think you should prepare dinner ...  
-Yes, I know ... answer it as it may be the girls calling ... anyone else you can kill on my behalf - said Lexa as she opened her eyes looking with tenderness at her red faced blonde as she bit her lower lip.

They separated as Clarke took her phone out of her pocket and was slightly irritated to see that the caller was none other than her mother. Lexa walked towards the kitchen, while recovering her breath and tried to make her pulse return to normal while taking the apron hanging up on a hook in the kitchen and putting it on.

\- Mother..? To what do I owe the honor - Clarke asked in a irritated tone of voice.  
\- Clarke ...? Well, sorry if you're busy, honey, I just called to let you know I'm arriving in San Francisco on Monday for a convention and obviously I want to visit my family ....

Lexa was preparing the meal in the kitchen when she heard that the one who had interrupted her and Clarke was none other than her mother who she has always thought of in a very bad way. It could be said that she had the worst idea of that woman, who without apparently caring, let her her only teenage daughter, who had zero street experience and didn’t know to defend herself go across the country alone. That woman could never be called a mother, especially now that she herself was one and had a very clear idea of what that meant.

After a few minutes Clarke finally managed to end the call with her mother with who she had improved relations with a little, especially after Clarke married Bellamy who Abigail adored.The love and mother/daughter relationship had resumed between them, even more so with the arrival of Abby’s grandchildren but that ended when Clarke and Bellamy decided to end a marriage that had never really worked,as they were better friends than a couple in love.

Clarke went to the kitchen with her empty wine glass. She stood looking at Lexa who was working very concentrated in the kitchen with her back to her. A smile crossed her face, imagining what it would have been like if they had stayed together and had married. Surely the daily tasks would have made would be divided between them each day. They would take care of their babies in shifts and would have done so in the same way until they got a job or went to university. 

On Saturday nights it would be family movie night with popcorn and soft drinks.On Fridays they would go to bowling and enjoy themselves On Sundays she and Lexa would wake up late or they would woken by naughty and smiling children jumping on them to wake them up. Oh and sometimes the whole family would attend the spontaneous concerts of Mama Lexa for which everyone would be proud and clap and whistle at the end of each song. 

On each anniversary, she would return with Lexa to that cabin next to the lake where, for the first time, they united in body and soul on that in unforgettable and crazy journey. And Christmas ...? Oh Christmas at the Griffin-Woods house would be the best, with a huge tree that probably Lexa would go to buy and bring to the house and the rest of the family would decorate it, along with thousands of lights that would illuminate the house. 

As for them, the mothers, Clarke imagined that she would probably be very insecure but the one that set the rules in the house and Lexa would be more protective and more flexible, having the children on her side as an ally once Clarke asked them to do something or told them off.

Te days would come when the children would leave home to go to university and they would be left alone but more united than ever in their love,eventually having gray hair, wrinkles on their face and bodies no longer so strong and rigid.Aches and pains, glasses and grandchildren would appear. Life would be wonderful even with its sad moments as in any couple and family. But they ... they would be together, as they should have been 18 years ago.

\- Clarke .... Clarke! - Lexa raised her voice slightly with a smile on her face looking at the woman who was completely lost in her thoughts.

-Oh excuse me Lexa, I was lost in my thoughts - Clarke said taking a hand to her golden hair which accelerated Lexa’s heart rate. The brunette was thinking, "God, my darling you are so beautiful ..."  
\- Lexa ...? - Clarke asked at the stunned look on the brunette’s face as she looked at her with bright and smiling eyes, but was clearly somewhere else.  
\- Ermmm... Clarke excuse me but it is that you look really beautiful tonight ... well, you always do... but you know …  
\- Lexa, stop saying that or I will start believe it and my ego is going to be so big that my head will not fit through the door but thank you - Clarke answered a little nervously and with red cheeks.  
\- Oh no, I will not get tired of telling you. Hey, was it your mother on the phone ...? I did not want to listen into your conversation but I thought you said "Mother" several times.  
\- Oh, yes, obviously it could not be other than my mother ruining moments . She is coming to a convention in the city and she wants to visit her grandchildren.  
\- Uhummm ... interesting ... - Lexa commented reluctantly, which Clarke immediately noticed.  
\- I see that you still do not like my mother.  
\- Well, I've never known her do anything good. You know what thought back then and I still think it now especially now that I'm a mother.  
\- Yes, believe me I understand, I would never have let my daughter go on a trip like that alone. But let's say that I was not a easy teenager to live with and when i decided to do something i did it. So when I turned 18 it's like I used all the rights i had just gained.  
\- Oh, if you had been my daughter, I assure you that your rights as an adult would have been limited, miss! I would have climbed that car with you.  
\- Well ... we better stop talking about my mother and do not think I defend her. Now tell me, I've watched you for a few minutes how much you concentrate on cooking but you seem to enjoy it.  
\- Oh yes, I love cooking, I'm a big fan of Jamie Oliver so I hope you like this dinner. Hey, I just noticed, your glass is empty ... let me get you some more wine. Now everything is ready, in half an hour we will eat. Let's sit on the couch - Lexa commented smiling and relaxed while taking the bottle of the rosé wine from the kitchen counter and walking with Clarke towards the living room.

\- Well ... come on sit down - Clarke answered very calmly as after that almost kiss both were very tense, now the atmosphere had changed for a more relaxed and friendly.

Once they sat on the sofa comfortably next to the other, Lexa filled their glasses again, while in the background a very beautiful melody was playing that Clarke immediately loved.

\- What a beautiful melody ... wait ... do not tell me you're the one playing,Woods? - Clarke asked with her blue eyes wide open looking at a smiling Lexa who finished pouring the wine and handed Clarke her glass.  
\- Yes ... it's me ... a while ago I recorded some songs on the piano and I like to listen to them from time to time, piano music relaxes me a lot. I'm glad you like it, it is the works of a contemporary pianist named Greg Maroney.  
\- Thanks for the wine but hey, that's incredible ... I mean the way you play ... oh, I'd really like to hear you ... I mean, would you play something for me now? - Clarke asked excitedly as she lifted her eyes to the smiling green ones of the brunette as she took a sip from her wine glass with a shy smile on her lips.  
\- Okay ... I'll play something for you Clarke but do not be disappointed, what you hear is played on a grand piano that costs a fortune. I only have an electronic keyboard which can be likened to a piano but it's never the same - Lexa answered as she stood up and went to her keyboard turning it on while Clarke’s eyes followed her.  
\- Oh do not worry, I'm not an expert either. I'm sure I'll love it just the same - the blonde said taking a sip of her rosé wine, preparing to listen to her beautiful and talented brunette play for her.

Lexa prepared the cables, equalizers and after a few minutes, she opened the music score on the keyboard and after loosening her long fingers, she began to play with such softness that Clarke was enchanted with the image and sound of a very beautiful and sweet melody that Lexa interpreted in an exceptional way, making it seem so easy. Clarke was immersed in the melody,in the talented pianist, the candles lighting up the atmosphere in such a romantic way that it looked like something out of a movie that she was sure would take the Oscar for best love scene photography.

While Lexa was still playing the beautiful melody, Clarke was immersed in the memories of them so many years ago, that wonderful day at the fair, the rain falling magically on them, her sexy brunette moving her body on that stage for her, dances between them slow and soft. The night of camping in those deserts, the stars, the cabin, the lake and the jumping into the water. The heat and the silly fights at the beginning. But she did not want to remember the ending. Now she knew the reason that had led Lexa to leave her like that, it was simply to protect her and because of the imminent pregnancy she had, motives that Clarke now understood but those years ... so many ... of pain, anguish, separation , they were still there hitting her a little in her heart. She no longer felt anger towards Lexa but she still needed the brunette to tell the story and finally overcome that terrible moment.

When the song came to an end, Lexa had tears falling down her cheeks, tears that she had not been able to stop while the Greg Maroney song "Always" was playing. She immediately wiped them away trying to keep Clarke from noticing, something the blonde immediately did notice but she respected Lexa's space and moment, not moving from the sofa only looking at her with illuminated eyes, eyes full of love.

Clarke knew that her heart was pounding for that brunette, something she had never stopped doing. Despite the pain, the distance, the uncertainty of knowing if by then her "Alycia" was even alive, what had become of her and that anguished "why" ...? Why had she left her that morning without saying goodbye, without any explanation, just a damn note and a photo, something she kept even though at first she wanted to rip them into a thousand pieces, she never knew why but she could not do it. She only kept them next to that bracelet that Lexa had made for her.

After a few minutes in silence, she saw Lexa breathe deeply a couple of times, before she turned to her and looking at her with eyes that expressed so many things, so many feelings that immediately touched Clarke,connecting with them instantly. Blue eyes looking at the green ones that expressed grief and fear but also love.

\- Hey ... come here ... sit next to me ... that was wonderful Lex, I mean, your music. You have a lot of musical talent - Clarke commented calmly, with a smile that tried to encourage Lexa who still watched her as she remained sitting on her pianist bench.  
\- I'm so sorry Clarke - Lexa finally expressed with many mixed feelings with her crystalline eyes about to cry which made Clarke immediately stand up and walk towards her to kneel in front of Lexa looking at her tenderly, while her hand caressed her cheek.  
\- I know sweetheart but now you can explain to me what happened to you, why you disappeared without saying goodbye that morning.  
\- I ... I tried to protect you Clarke ... you do not understand... you were the most important thing in my miserable life and I just wished you were happy, that you realized your dreams of studying and becoming a doctor - Lexa said, her voice trembling and her eyes full of tears when Clarke interrupted her.  
\- Come ... come sit on the couch with me and tell me said - the blonde standing up and taking Lexa’s hand to lead her to the comfortable sofa which Lexa did not resist. 

Lexa was calmer at Clarke’s reaction who seemed to understand why she had left before she told her, something that she wanted to tell her, but was thankful that Clarke wanted to hear the story.

\- Well ... now tell me Lex and do not worry, whatever it is I will not judge you darling ... I stopped being angry a few weeks ago but I really want to hear you say it, I need to know what happened to you - Clarke said taking her hands gently, stroking the palms with her thumbs as she looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes.  
\- Thanks rubita ... Thanks for giving me this opportunity ... I know how hard it has been for you all these years.  
\- They have been very difficult but i need to know ... now tell me please.  
\- I don’t where to start ... remember that I told you about my family and about those years living in New York ...?  
\- Ummm - Clarke commented only nodding her head, very attentively listening to Lexa  
\- What I did not tell you was that I was actually escaping when I left New York. No, it's not what you think ... I had not committed any crime. I was not escaping from the police but from enemies of my father's mafia. When they put him in jail for avenging the death of my brother Lincoln. The Mafia people took revenge on me. They sent a couple of thugs to give me a beating, I think the idea was to beat me to death. But they also raped me repeatedly while they beat me with clubs and and their fists. Honestly i don’t how I survived that terrible beating, I think that on the third blow I was unconscious which I was partly thankful for, the pain that I would have had to feel i did not. Well, they left me half dead in an alley where some friends of mine found me by luck and they helped me. They took me to a old acquaintance of my father who offered me refuge in the basement of her Italian restaurant, where they treated the serious wounds that I had all over my body. I even think they stitched a couple of cuts on my head and arm. They broke three ribs and I do not remember anymore, nor do I want to ... I spent a long time locked in that basement recovering from my wounds.  
\- My God,Lexa ... !! Why didn't you tell me...?! - Clarke asked with tears in her blue eyes as she squeezed Lexa’s hands who tried to keep calm to continue the story.  
\- Because I did not want to scare you by telling you something like that. Also I really wanted to forget, it was horrible and all thanks to that son of a bitch who should now be rotting in jail - Lexa said angrily, now squeezing the hands of her blonde who was looking at her with sorrowful eyes.  
\- Well, I was not scared when you told me about your family Lex, I do not think I would have been if you had told me about the beating you recieved. But that does not tell me why when we had almost reached San Francisco you left a note and a photo - Clarke said with a frown but her face remained calm which reassured Lexa  
\- My idea was to get to San Francisco but when we were arriving, I do not know if you remember that some days I felt sick.  
\- Aha ... don’t tell me ... perhaps Eliza Jane ..? - Clarke said with a slight smile.  
\- Yes ... how do you know? - asked a confused Lexa.  
\- Well, I'm a specialist in gynecology and obstetrics Lex ... back then I did not even think about that possibility, knowing full well that you were a lesbian. To think that you could be pregnant was simply impossible.  
\- But I was, without you knowing I bought a pregnancy test in a gas station where we had stopped to rest. I did it that same day and it gave me a positive result and the world came crashing down. I was so scared and so in love with you, I could not just sit down and tell you. I was terrified of not knowing what to do but one thing I did know was that I did not want to ruin your life. You told me of your dreams of being a doctor and I could not allow you to ruin it by staying with me when i had a child on the way, it was not fair and I knew that if I told you, you would want to help me and would want to be with me,to help me decide what i should do about the pregnancy.  
\- Yes, without doubt I would have done because I loved you as I had never loved anyone before. I would not have hesitated to stay by your side and try to help you.  
\- My blonde i knew you would... I also did not want to put you at risk, more than I had already done although I managed to escape from New York, I did not know with certainty if those men did not know that I had survived the beating and if they really wanted me dead they could be following me.I just started thinking about it when I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified, confused and all I could think about was letting you go so that you could go on with your life and achieve your dreams. I felt like a lost case, a poor little nobody ... what the hell could I offer you? An unwanted pregnancy, without a job, without complete education and with just a little money from that stripper show and to top it maybe being followed by the mafia ... so with my heart in pieces that morning I decided to take the bus to San Francisco, But I swear was the hardest decision I had to make in my life, you have no idea how the decision I took that day hurt me, I loved you so much, I missed you so much and yes, I needed you so much by my side but I knew that what I had done was the best for you and somehow that gave me a slight hope of one day finding you again, perhaps in better circumstances - said Lexa finishing as she raised one of her hands to Clarke’s face who looked at her with so much emotion and so much love in her eyes that it touched the brunette’s soul.

Lexa could not stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Clarke was so shocked, her heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe. Listening to the story of her brunette, it was shocking and seeing those tears immediately her hands caressed that beautiful face so distressed, drying the tears that fell while Lexa closed her eyes and gave herself to the tenderness of her blonde. She started to calm, knowing that Clarke did not judge her and there was no fury in those blue eyes, no reproach, no pain, it was simply calmness in which she could let her soul rest.

Clarke was so overwhelmed by all the feelings but mostly she wanted to heal those wounds in her brunette, who life had hit so hard and even in the midst of her anguish, confusion,terror, she had only thought of what was best for her, taking that hard decision to let her go so she could continue her life and fulfill her dreams. Immediately the song from Sting came to her mind "If you love someone let her free". Lexa had made that enormous sacrifice that she could only do from the pure and immense love that she felt for her and admired her enormously. She also understood why Lexa did not say goodbye to her because she knew that she could not do it because she would have tried to convince Lexa to let her accompany her.

She was just so moved by the whole story and by that show of surrender and love from Lexa. She just let her feelings guide her and slowly moved her face to that of the brunette she loved so much for so long and gently took those trembling lips with her own. Uniting their mouths in a kiss full of many feelings, a kiss that began soft and slow and that soon became hungry and passionate.

 

Both allowed themselves to be carried by each other to the paradise of their feelings as their hands caressed each other, their tongues danced tirelessly intertwined, awakening all the senses immediately. Their united lips almost one,barely seperating for air. Time had stopped around them, only the soft piano melody playing in the background along with their rapid breaths. The lovers were rediscovering themselves in sensations and deep feelings, almost moaning with pleasure and joy, they smiled holding each others faces, intertwining fingers in their long hair. Intoxicated by the ecstasy of love that united them so deeply.

 

But suddenly the magic of the moment was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen clock, which indicated the salmon was ready. Lexa cursed the damn oven immediately, returning her to the ground, her soul to her body but the joy, peace and love she felt in her whole being were simply unique. Her blonde had listened to her and had understood her, her blonde had forgiven her and still loved her. She slowly parted her lips from Clarke with great sorrow, holding her beautiful and now flushed face in her hands. Smiling she gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips while their foreheads remained still together and their noses rubbed together tenderly.

 

Lexa opened her now very darkened green eyes to find those intense blue seas that almost jet-black. Both still panting, trying to catch their breaths and slow their racing hearts. Clarke was still in heaven, she had missed that feeling so much, her whole being was still trembling but the joy that filled her was so immense that she could not express it except to let a couple of tears fall which were immediately dried with kisses from her soulmate.

\- Are you ok my pretty blonde Lexa asked a little worried.  
\- God! I missed you so much - said very excited Clarke smiling at the same time, feeling that she could breathe again.  
\- I also have missed you ... you do not know how much but heavens! You are here and I still can't believe it ... it seems like a beautiful dream.  
\- Please, never leave me again ... I could cope ... I would not know how to.  
\- Shush... I will not leave you ... if you let me I want to be by your side, be your partner the rest of our lives but for now if I do not take the salmon out of the oven, we will have to order pizza.  
\- Go get it out of the oven ... I want to try that salmon.  
\- Ok ... come .. come with me ... I think we both need a glass of water and some kleenex ... beautiful ... God Clarke ... you are so beautiful - Lexa said completely entranced at the blonde looking at her with devotion in her eyes.  
\- Lexa, the salmon said Clarke.  
\- Ermmm .. oh yes ... the salmon.

They both stood up, joined hands and went to the smoky kitchen. Immediately Lexa opened the windows and then the oven, rescuing the salmon just in time before Clarke’s face, who proceeded to take a bottle of fresh water from the refrigerator and fill two glasses.

\- Wow Lex ... that looks very good and smells delicious ... hmmm .... I can not wait to try it.  
\- Rescued on time! Well I hope you like it  
\- Lexa,take the glass of water - Clarke said as she held it out to her but Lexa looked at her for a brief moment then took hold of the blonde's arm pulling her towards her.  
\- Thank you but come here beautiful - said Lexa as she held Clarke's body to her own looking at her with intense green eyes for a brief moment in which the blonde got lost in once again.  
\- God Lex I still can't believe it ... I can’t believe that almost after 20 years we have met again and reconnected as if not a single day had passed.  
\- Believe it, because it's true ... no, we're not dreaming and now I do not want to stop kissing you ... I missed those lips ... God! You do not know how much I looked for you after getting a little bit of life stable with Eliza Jane and my studies. I tried to find you but I only had that... ehemm... fake first name.  
\- I'm sorry I gave you a false name but when we met that night I did not trust you and I did not want to give you my real name and then I was afraid that you would get mad and leave me ... it was so silly of me.  
\- Yes it was, I would never have left you for that little lie - Lexa said smiling as she kissed Clarke passionately for a few minutes.  
-Hey ... wait a minute ... you also lied to me about your name... do not you think you owe me an explanation of why? - Clarke asked separating from the brunette with a raised eyebrow waiting for the answer.  
\- Well, ermmm ... I will tell you while we eat ... the salmon remember? If I do not serve it now and we have to order pizza it will be a pity ... So go and take a seat please and i will bring the meal to the table - Lexa said after giving her a short kiss on the lips, while Clarke just laughed shaking her head.

They dined in a warm atmosphere, full of memories, laughter and some more explanations about the past. Both each other about how their lives were in those 18 years that they were apart. How they never stopped thinking about each other, how much they looked for each other and how much they wanted to meet again. Lexa was not hurt that Clarke found in Bellamy that moment of consolation for her broken heart, she understood perfectly but a part of her ached listening to the story of that failed marriage. Her blonde had given herself to someone else,had lived her life, had her children, how much she would have liked to be her partner.

In the background music of Coldplay was playing and Clarke had a desire when the notes of the song "Fix you" began to play. Remembering those moments of tenderness and love with Lexa as she stood up and took the hand of her brunette who looked at her confused but smiling. Although she did not know what Clarke wanted to do, Lexa did not hesitate to stand up and follow her to the center of the living room, illuminated by the many candles around the room that created a romantic atmosphere.

\- Professor Woods, would you give me this dance ...? You know, someone very special in my life and in my heart, many years ago taught me to express what I felt dancing very close together, listening to a song that expressed exactly what we were living at the time - Clarke said as she placed her arms around Lexa's neck, moving her body close to that of a smiling brunette who looked at her with illuminated eyes.

 

Immediately Lexa remembered the moments in which she had taken Clarke in her arms and they had danced to those songs of Aerosmith so full of emotions that reflected what she felt at that moment. Now it was her blonde who took her to that special moment, with her favorite group and a song that could not mean more perfect in the moment of their reunion ... Clarke was there,she was real,she was in her arms and she would heal the wounds , it would close cracks of pain and time in her soul and Clarke’s. The love of her blonde, the love that was born 18 years ago and never changed would fill her heart and guide her back home ... to the home they had built so many years ago, that home within them in which both had united and was without a doubt forever.

Lexa smiled as she brought her hands to Clarke's waist and Clarke immediately moved her body into Lexa’s, resting her head on her chest feeling the strong and rapid heartbeat of her love. The brunette stroked her back, feeling her whole body shiver next to her love. The lyrics of the song filled the minds of both taking them to enjoy the re-encounter, of the love within them that was once again shining feeling how the wounds were already beginning to close.

"... when you try your best, but you do not succeed  
when you get what you want, but not what you need  
when you feel so tired, but you can not sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can not replace  
when you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
when you're in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you can not replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you ... "

Both of them could not stop their tears once more. They could not believe that life finally gave them a second chance to get back together and resume their lives together. When the song reached its end, they were still embraced, letting the tears fall and with them the pain of so many years of separation.

After a few minutes they separated looking into each other's eyes, there was nothing but love and joy and dreams to fulfill but this time they knew they would do it together. Lexa brought her hands to that beautiful face that she adored and wiped the tears away with her thumbs and smiled with eyes full of life, love and joy. Bringing her lips to those of Clarke who kissed her with passion, igniting all the senses, each part of their bodies, they needed to feel each other to feel again.

Clarke gasped and parted her lips from Lexa’s and began to kiss the glowing skin of her neck as the brunette let out moans that became more intense.With a quiet and passionate voice the blonde expressed her desires.

\- Take me to bed Lexa.

Everything inside Lexa exploded like a fiery volcano of passion when that moan of pleasure in the voice of her blonde led her to lose herself in the sea of intense desire,in that body that she knew so well, that she had missed so much and had made her own a long time ago. A body that called her, that asked her to be touched, to be loved again. But everything had broken loose so suddenly between that she feared they were being too hasty. She did not want to take the risk of making a mistake and losing her again.The question came out automatically before she could stop it.

-Are you sure ...? Do not you think that maybe we should wait.  
-Yes i am sure - said Clarke as she cut Lexa off speaking in an authoritative voice but laughing when memories suddenly invaded her mind.

Clarke was sure of what she wanted and she knew that Lexa felt the same way. She did not want to wait another second of her life to feel her beloved brunette goddesses body again. She had missed that body for too long and she needed to feel feel it again. But like 18 years ago, Lexa wanted to protect her from making a mistake, she understood her but as she did 18 years ago and today, she knew that she needed to give herself to that woman was her soulmate.

-I'm sorry love but I had to be sure - Lexa said caressing her golden hair, kissing her forehead and hugging her again.  
\- You're terrible ... you still want to protect me ...? I am not 18 anymore - Clarke replied.  
\- I know my love ... I know ... but I can’t help it even if you're an adult and Mom, I'll always protect you.  
\- Well, please do not protect me from your body because I've missed it and I need to feel it, love it so please take me to your room.  
\- Come then beautiful - Lexa replied as she held her around the waist while leading her upstairs to her room.

Once they closed the bedroom door Clarke released her passion turning immediately facing Lexa and took off her shoes which the brunette did as well. Then the blonde took her hands to Lexa’s shirt and started to open the buttons with some urgency, while the brunette wasted no time and looked with desire in her eyes for the zip of the white dress that her blonde was wearing, who suddenly laughed and took her hand and guided it to the left side of her dress under her arm to where the hidden and desired zip was.

Lexa as she opened the zip as she began to kiss Clarke's left shoulder, making the blonde moan as she finishing opening her shirt, it was evident that the brunette took care of her body and did so very well. Clarke's mouth watered as she looked at those perfect breasts covered by a thin black lace bodice, clearly noticing that the beautiful nipples were erect, ready to be tasted by her lips.

Feeling like Lexa was slowly devouring her, now kissing her neck without mercy. Clarke felt the need to pull back to give more space to her brunette, feeling her lips and her tongue run kiss her. She could feel her center throbbing madly and the dampness humidity between her legs. Her hands slipped inside Lexa's shirt,pushing it to shoulders,revealing half the body of her goddess who watched her with eyes darkened with desire.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's shoulders and took the straps of her dress and slowly lowered them down her arms as she rubbed them, producing goosebumps on the blonde's arms as she closed her blue almost black eyes to feel more she could. The white summer dress fell to the floor leaving Clarke wearing only the red lace underwear that entranced Lexa who stared at that incredible figure of her doctor, nothing had changed in that body she felt she owned . Only a scar on the lower abdomen that could barely be seen above her panties. she imagined that Clarke had one of her children by cesarean section. Immediately she brought her thumb to that scar running it gently over it to the surprise of the blonde who immediately looked at the scar.

\- It was for Alycia ... she could not be born naturally, my birth canal was too narrow. I know it does not look pretty.  
\- Shush ... you are so beautiful my blonde and it does not look ugly ... it is a beautiful mark of life, the beautiful life that you have brought to this world. And do not worry, I have one too ... Eliza Jane also came to the world by cesarean.  
\- Seriously...? Well I want to see right now ... sexy Mama.  
\- You're also a sexy Mama Dr. Griffin.  
\- Professor Woods ... I think we are unequal here and stop talking - Clarke said with malice in her eyes as she began to open the button of Lexa's pants and slowly lowered them while the brunette captured her lips again with thirst for passion and lust.

Lexa's black trousers finally fell to the ground, leaving her in just her underwear the same as Clarke who narrowed her eyes for a moment as she looked at her body pleasure, which made her feel even more if the desire to possess her. She could immediately see the cesarean scar of the brunette,which seemed to be a little smaller than her own,she the obstetrician who had treated her for having been so careful in cutting and stitching. Her professional mind took over for a very brief moment as her blue eyes looked at Lexa’s scar, making the brunette feel a little uncomfortable.

\- Clarke ..?  
\- Ermm ... oh heavens, I'm sorry love ... I did not want to bother you, it's just my stupid medical mind, I was admiring the fantastic job that your obstetrician ... I can’t forget my profession ... God! I missed your beautiful body - Clarke said as her lips immediately sought the neck of the brunette, who laughed at the answer of her blonde as she simply admired the work of a colleague.

Lexa allowed herself to be savored by the lips of her love as she moved her taking her fingers around Clarke’s back until she reached the bra clasp which she released and pushed it down Clarke's arms, exposing those beautiful breasts that called to her with desperation which she immediately took one nipple into her mouth as the blonde moaned and tangled her fingers in her long brown hair.

Tasting the delicious taste of Clarke's breasts and the moans that her tongue made the blonde let out, Lexa felt at home again. Reigniting the flame inside her body in such an intense way that it produced spasms as she felt her center quickly become damp with her arousal. Without thinking anymore she began to walk forward, gently pushing her blonde towards the bed where Clarke's body dropped slowly onto the bed as she was held by Lexa who now placed passionate kisses to her very wet sex.

Lexa finally moved to Clarke’s red panties, tracing the edge of them with her tongue, savoring the hot skin of her blonde who began to move against her,she knew what she needed and she was more than thirsty to taste her, to give her that pleasure but she wanted to enjoy her slowly. The brunette's hands took hold Clarke's already open legs, caressing them gently as she lowered her head towards them, kissing them with and running her tongue over them, sometimes stopping to suck lightly with her lips as Clarke was still moaning and caressing her head with her fingers tangled in the brunette’s hair of the brunette who smiled at the growing desperation in her blonde to be touched where she needed it most.

But the brunette continued to enjoy those perfect legs with her hands and her mouth until she reached those delicious and trembling thighs that opened up more to surrender to her.

\- Lexa ... please Clarke begged with between moans, still moving her body.  
\- Do not despair my blonde ... I'm enjoying your body, relax my love ... enjoy it with me answered a panting Lexa between kisses, licks and caresses.

When her kisses reached to Clarke's wet sex, her thumb caressed that swollen clit so ready for her over the thin fabric of blonde's soaked panties,who let out a loud moan as she raised her hips to Lexa’s face who immediately brought her lips to her sex and sucked it and then licked her as she tasted her blonde, a taste that she had missed too. She smiled wickedly as she listened to the loud moans of her love who began to move her hips with more speed against her face.

Her hand came back to caress that clitoris gently, slowly moving her thumb over it while her green eyes were fixed on Clarke’s face as she gave into her pleasure.

\- God, you're so wet for me ... my love ... i missed your taste so much ... so delicious, so mine - Lexa said in a very low voice as she brought her mouth to Clarke’s sex, moving the fabric to the side then licking those folds so hot, so wet and that were driving her crazy.

\- Please love ... I can’t ... I need you now... - Clarke pleaded desperately as she kept moving her hips to the mouth of her passionate lover who was still tasting her, now sucking her clitoris through the fabric of her panties which Lexa finally took off.

Lexa kissed her inner thighs, her folds until her tongue took possession of that swollen clitoris again, licking while two of her fingers entered Clarke very slowly who let out a moan of deep pleasure as she felt those fingers penetrating her with such gentleness, brushing her G spot and stimulating her immediately when the brunette's fingers curled inside her.

Clarke felt that her body was on fire, it was so delicious to feel the brunette possess her in that unique way as only she could. She screamed, she shouted Lexa’s name with everything she had inside her, she felt alive again, loved, protected, possessed. When her orgasm took hold of her almost making her lose consciousness of how strong she had come, her back arched wildly back as she said the name of her love between moans of great pleasure while her body trembled and her vaginal spasms trapped the fingers of her lover.

Lexa almost reached her own climax along with her blonde at how intense her orgasm had been and her deep moans. She could feel her center dying to be touched which she so badly needed now. She watched her love reach her climax as she slowed the pace of her fingers as she kissed her something her folds, her belly and her very sensitive clitoris so erect for her as she felt the blonde’s juices on her hand.

Lexa could feel the calm returning her loves body as she moved her soaked hand to her own pleasure center allowing her juices to mix with Clarke’s when Clarke's hand took hold of her wrist as she smiled at her with malice, she moved Lexa’s hand away and replaced it with her own,touching her clitoris then moving to her entrance and entered her without warning. Lexa moaned deeply letting out a deep scream, moving her hips against Clarke's sex, who continued to penetrate her, resting her hand on her sex to get delicious extra friction, taking her to paradise in a matter of seconds when the doctor's fingers curled into Lexa’s G-spot which made the brunette’s body arch in a strong climax that elevated her soul and her body to the sky. Closing her eyes as she felt like she would lose consciousness for a moment, she felt that no one in the world could possess her like Clarke did. She loved her blonde so deeply and flying like this was something that could not be compared to anything she had felt in her life.

\- Oh my God ... Clarke ... I love you so much my love - Lexa confessed almost crying as she lowered her eyes towards those blue seas that looked at her with love and devotion and a slight smile on her lips.  
\- I love you too, my beautiful - Clarke replied without even removing her fingers from inside Lexa and with the other hand cupping the neck of the brunette,pulling her to her and their lips merged into a deep kiss, needy and passionate.

Clarke straddled Lexa’s body with pleasure and a mischievous smile on her face as she looked down at a very hot brunette, who caressed her back, still feeling the soft and slow movements of the the blonde's fingers inside her.

\- You're going to kill me love ... give me a break, I just had an orgasm.  
\- I’m just getting started beautiful... now it's my turn, my sweet revenge - Clarke laughed, while her free hand opened Lexa's bodice and removed it as she lowered her mouth and took one of those beautiful breasts in her mouth, beginning to suck that delicious and very hard nipple which caused the brunette to moan.

The moans did not stop for several hours as their bodies united again and the love intoxicated them as the wounds of the past were healed with the caresses,kisses,sweet words of love that were freed from their souls to allow for the continuation of the love story that had united them long ago.


	14. I’ll be there for you

[](https://ibb.co/d5OmZd)

Lexa rested her head on her right hand as she looked at the beautiful face of her beloved Clarke, who after a few hours of intense lovemaking, had fallen asleep. The brunette could not do the same, she could not stop thinking about so many things. Her heart was beating fast and she was feeling so much emotion. Her blonde was back in her life, at her side, sleeping like an angel. She had a smile on her face that she could not erase it, she said to herself ... "For God’s sake Lexa you look like a silly teenager with her first love" but another voice from inside told her ... "You have every damn right to feel that you can’t stop smiling, she has returned and you will not let her go again "

She did not want to wake her sleeping beauty but Clarke unfortunately needed to return home to her children who were alone. She would have wanted so much to close her eyes and sleep beside her, to hold her, to tell her once again how much she loved her and then to kiss her as she slept beside, waking up next to her warmth in the morning. But for that she still had to wait, they were not alone anymore. They both had wonderful beings called children and although they had reunited, now they had to talk about how they would continue their love story. But she decided to give her exhausted mind a break and dream of a future with her love. Now she had to wake her up, make her a coffee and take her home.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

She looked at her with tired bright eyes but undoubtedly very much in love as she gently caressed Clarke's face with her left hand. The blonde, feeling the warm and soft touch of her brunette's hand, smiled without opening her eyes and turned her body towards her lover and embraced her as she pressed her face into Lexa’s chest. Lexa began to laugh as she caressed the golden hair of her favorite doctor, who began to give her little kisses her neck which immediately began to awaken all the senses in the brunette, something that unfortunately she had to stop.

\- Clarke ... love ... do not do that please ... you're terrible Dr. Griffin,you know?  
\- Shush.... Hmmmm ... I love the taste of your skin Professor Woods.  
\- No ... please my love ... if we start again we will not stop and although I really wish could, the children in your house are alone - Lexa said as she kissed the top of Clarke’s head who was still kissing her neck while laughing.  
\- Hmmmm ... noooooo .... this is torture ... it can’t be that after waiting for you for so many years, our first night together is only a couple of hours ... It's not fair! - Clarke said in a angry tone with a funny pout on her face that drove Lexa crazy.  
\- Awwww ... hey, do not get upset love, this is just beginning unless you want it to be only this night - Lexa replied a little anxious as to what Clarke’s answer would be.  
-It will not be only this beautiful night ... I do not intend to let you go from my life so do not try to leave Lexa Woods! This time you will not get rid of me so easy - said Clarke as she straddled Lexa's body and stared into the green eyes that she loved so much.  
\- I will not leave, i never want to be away from you my blonde...Believe me ... I want this night to be the beginning of our life together, we have to talk about some things, but now I would love to share a shower with you beautiful - Lexa said as she turned them so Clarke was underneath her and began to kiss her neck then her tempting lips.

 

Half an hour later Lexa was in the kitchen, preparing the coffee while Clarke finished dressing in the bedroom. The brunette was whistling a song while moving her body to the beat of the melody that she could hear in her head. The happiness that had settled in her soul was incredible, after so many years it was like breathing again. Her soul had come back to life and she was grateful for the fate that finally brought them together again.

Clarke slowly descended the stairs that led to the living room and kitchen on the ground floor, her face had a big smile on it that reflected what was happening in her heart and soul. She had got her love back, her companion in life and although for a moment a problem came to her mind of the brunette's father, she did not want their reunion to be overshadowed with by the news of Lexa’s father’s health that she knew would cause Lexa to become ill-tempered and she wanted to enjoy the love and joy of loving each other again as if no time had passed since the first time.

 

When Clarke reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the beautiful and funny image of Lexa dancing and whistling animatedly to a song in the kitchen while preparing coffee. She bit her lower lip while enjoying the sexy image of the brunette wearing only some very sexy little black panties that showed part of her perfect butt and covering the top of her body, a thin black shirt. Her eyes slowly looked down those long legs until she saw Lexa’s bare feet that did not stop moving. She simply enjoyed the show so much that she did not want to interrupt Lexa. She just stood by the doorframe of the kitchen as she crossed her arms over her chest to continue watch Lexa, unable to stop smiling as she thought ... "God you are so beautiful ... I love you so much ..."

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Lexa was still moving her hips when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist from behind and then she felt the warmth of that body that she adored. She immediately stopped whistling and moving as she felt small kisses on her neck and shoulders that immediately raised the temperature in her body.

\- Hmmm ... I could get used to this sexy sight every morning ... God! I want you back in bed - said Clarke in a much rougher voice than usual, totally ignited with desire, whispering in her lover's ear.  
\- Doctor Griffin ... I warn you that if you continue like this I will not be able to take you home on time - Lexa managed to comment, while taking those gentle hands of her love and raising them to her mouth to kiss them.  
-I know but you look very sexy moving and singing Professor Woods ... have you seen that beautiful ass of yours? - Clarke commented very sensually in her ear, while one of her hands caressed the right cheek of the perfect butt of the teacher who threw back her head back for a moment as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
\- Oh my God, baby! What am I going to do with you...? - the brunette said as she turned her body to face a very affectionate Clarke who still held her by the waist as she placed kisses on her neck and chin.  
\- Well ... as I said before, I would like a new round of love making, but we will have for a cup of coffee and then you will take me home with to our children... although I'm too sorry that i have to leave ... seeing you dancing like that reminded me of you dancing in the stripper bar ... You must remember !? Oh, my God!  
\- I do not want you to mention it ... it was something I do not feel very proud of doing but I would have done anything for you my love ... I just wanted you to get to San Francisco.  
\- Oh but I want to remember it ... I must confess that you had excited me so much to see you dancing like that on stage ... that day I ruined my panties ... especially when you looked at me as you danced ... My God! Mmmm ... I'd love to see you dance like that again someday ...  
\- What!? ... oh no! Forget it, that was once in a lifetime, I regret to say and do not ever mention it in front of the girls! My daughter does not know and i do not want her to know and I would ask you not to tell Alycia, in case she tells EJ.  
\- Ok, ok ... I promise i won’t tell them. Do not worry, your secret will always be safe with me but do not deny me a private replay someday sexy mama - Clarke begged while two of her fingers stroked the brunette's chest in a straight line going down from her neck slowly, to reach those abs that still felt devilishly strong and sensual.  
\- You're terrible! Come here I need more kisses from your beautiful lips .... Hmmm - Lexa answered as she pushed Clarke's body against hers and kissed her with passion.

After a few minutes in which they enjoyed kisses and caresses, they sat down to have a cup of coffee while still touching and looking at each other with desire. They felt that they were two teenagers but they did not care, they were happy, they were together again and as in love as they had been 18 years ago and they just seemed to be living a wonderful dream they did not want to wake up from.

They drank their coffee while telling each other stories of their lives, showing pictures of their children just after they had been born and during their first years.The subject of their daughters in love with each other came up, it was a strange situation but they could not deny that their love had been passed onto their girls. It caused them tenderness but also some concern as if they decided to continue their lives together, that meant moving to the same house and the fact that their daughters were a couple was a very special situation. But they did not have to find a solution to all possible future problems or situations right now. This was just beginning and they just wanted to go slowly and take it one step at a time.

After finishing her coffee, Lexa got dressed and drove Clarke back to her house. When they arrived, they sat for a moment in the brunette's car, in a strange silence but both smiled at each other.

\- Thank you for bringing me home - Clarke said looking with enamored eyes at her brunette, who smiled at her as she looked at her in the same way.  
\- You do not have thank me my love, I would have liked you to stay at home but our children need their mothers.  
\- Yes, do you have a few minutes before you have to return home? I want to show you something - Clarke asked excitedly.  
\- Of course, let me park my car at the entrance of your garage - Lexa answered driving the car to the entrance of Clarke's garage.

They got out of the car and entered the house, which was silent. They imagined that all the children were in their rooms sleeping but upon entering the living room, the TV was on with a frozen image of the "Fear the Walking Dead" show and their daughters sleeping under a blanket on the sofa. The image touched them and immediately they looked at each other smiling and embraced.

\- Awwww ... they are so sweet ... I'm sorry to wake them up ... ... I can’t believe they have fallen in love like us, history is repeating itself - Clarke commented, clinging to the chest of her brunette, who she held by the waist and kissed her forehead.  
\- It's beautiful, don't you think? They are still young but they look very much in love - added Lexa without releasing the body of her blonde, while looking at her daughter in the arms of her own blonde the image of them touched her and filled her with joy, wishing that they would never have to go through a separation in their lives.  
\- Well, let's go to what I want to show you then we wake them up so they will go up to the bedroom - Clarke said as she took Lexa's hand and guided her towards the garage.

Once they passed through the door into the kitchen that overlooked the large double garage of the Griffin house, Clarke turned on the light and the legendary Chevy appeared before her eyes. Lexa was amazed, letting go of her blonde's hand and approaching the car that had been part of their love story so many years ago. She stroked the front hood with her hand and then moved it to the passenger door.

Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at seeing to see that car and being able to touch it, took her immediately to the past that united them, to that crazy and unforgettable journey they would never forget.

Clarke stood in front of her father's classic car, with her arms folded over her chest as she watched her brunette, she understood the feelings that Lexa was possibly feeling at that moment.

Before daring to open the door of the car, Lexa raised her excited green eyes to Clarke’s asking for permission, which she immediately got as Clarke nodded as she smiled at her.

Lexa opened the door and entered the car that was full of memories, sitting in what had been her seat on that long journey, she remembered immediately how many hours had passed, miles and miles, watching her beautiful blonde girl concentrate, or when she sang along with some song playing on the radio or chatting about some topic that sometimes arose between them. Everything was so well maintained in that car, that she felt that she was going back in time when Clarke also entered the Chevy, sitting in the driver's seat looking at her smiling.

\- Good Lord Clarke! I did not imagine that you still had this car - Lexa commented, still shocked and with her tears about fall as she touched parts of the interior of the car  
\- Yes, how could i not still have it? This car became not only a very special inheritance from my father but it was the only witness of our story - replied Clarke as she turned to Lexa as she brought one of her hands to Lexa’s face, giving her sweet caresses.  
\- This car is so special for me, you have no idea how much my love - Lexa managed to answer as she rested her face in that warm and soft hand of her blonde as she let her tears fall.  
\- Oh no darling ... please don’t cry please - Clarke said as she took Lexa’s face in both of her hands and kissed her.

Clarke's kiss soon turned into a deeper and more passionate one, Lexa responded immediately to her. Both were carried away by the emotion and warmth of their bodies and without realizing their hands touched the other one’s skin and hair, trying to remove the annoying clothes that prevented the union of their bodies.

At some point in the long kiss, Lexa put some distance between them, noticing that they were somewhat uncontrolled and unfortunately it was not the time and place to make love with their daughters sleeping in the other room.

Lexa held Clarke's red eyed, smiling face in her hands while leaving their foreheads together giving her kisses on her lips and nose, while trying to catch her breath and normal pulse and making a huge effort to resist against her desire to undress Clarke right there and make passionate love to her.

\- My love ... no ... we can’t do this here ... even if I really want it as much as you... Imagine if our daughters suddenly appear to find their mothers making love in the old car.  
\- I know ... but you know, that's something we never did ... I do not know why but we never got to do it in the car.  
\- No, you're right, it's strange but yes, we never did it. Maybe because when we climbed into it, we just wanted it to take us to our destination. And we made love in the the motels on the route, the beds were more comfortable don’t you think ..?  
\- That is is true ... you know, I recently drove it around the city. It had been a long time since i had and it felt so special, but I assure you I missed you sitting there beside me.  
\- It was you that night?  
\- What are you talking about...? What night...?  
\- A few nights ago I was getting gas in a station and suddenly I heard the roar of a Chevy engine and I swear I imagined for a moment that it was our car but then I told myself that I was crazy but not i was not ! You were driving our car.  
\- Yeah, I must have been me ... You know, I like to hear you say "our car"  
\- Oh excuse me ... I ...  
\- No, really it’s ok beautiful because it definitely is ... since that trip it became "our car" and that's why it became something so special for me. But for a long time I was so hurt with the whole thing that I did not dare to get into it, much less drive it, it hurt too much all the beautiful memories with you.  
\- God Clarke ... I really love you so much ... you have no idea how much.  
\- Shush ... we know that we still love each other and I meant it when I told you that I had forgiven you and obviously understood why you left. I probably would have done the same if I had been in your place, believe me so please stop feel guilty. What matters is the present and that we have been able to meet again. We have dealt with our past and our love is as strong as it was all those years ago.  
\- I know you're right love ... I want to start with you again,to love you as I should have done all these years, to make you happy, to give you all the best of me and make your life the best you can have. I want to love you and take care of you.

Clarke felt every word touching the deepest part of her soul, moving her, making her heartbeat fast and she could only respond to Lexa’s words with a deep kiss full of many feelings, while a couple of tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She believed in the words of her brunette, she knew that she spoke from her heart and soul and she simply moved her and would be with her the rest of their lives.

Suddenly a sleepy voice interrupted them making them immediately jump in shock and move away from each other.

\- Ma ...? Lexa ...? - Said a very sleepy Alycia standing in front of the car before the surprised looks of Clarke and Lexa who immediately felt like two teenagers caught in the act.

Clarke got out of the car followed immediately by Lexa under the watchful look of Alycia, who after a couple of minutes, a faint smile appeared on her face, knowing that she had not been wrong in what she had thought moments before interrupting them. Both her mother and her teacher were looking at her with nervous red faces, wondering how much Alycia had heard.

\- A ... Aly, forgive us if we scared you ... I was just showing the Chevy to Lexa who brought me home - Clarke said nervously as she approached her daughter.  
\- Hmmmm .... Yes, of course ... well, I'm going to take EJ to my room ... Good night - Alycia answered with a grin on her face.  
\- Was everything all right here Clarke asked as she caressed her daughter's hair tenderly to embrace her as she kissed on her forehead, an image that Lexa fell in love with that made her smile.  
\- Yes,everything was all right, my brother did not leave his room. He only came down when the pizza arrived then he returned to his room to play on his PS4. Me and EJ watched an FTWD marathon but we fell asleep on the sofa ... Well see you tomorrow - Alycia said as she yawned.  
\- Darling, go to sleep - Clarke said as she kissed her daughter again.  
\- Good evening Alycia - Lexa finally said still smiling.  
\- Good night Lexa ... good night Ma.

After Alycia entered the house again, Clarke looked at Lexa and they began to laugh like two silly teenagers while the blonde approached her brunette and hugged her, hiding her face in Lexa’s chest who surrounded her with her arms as she kissed her head without stopping laughing.

\- Oh, my God! Lex, do you think she saw anything ...?  
\- I do not know, but what is the problem love ?, They are more than happy that we are in love, I imagine that nothing can surprise them right !?  
\- Yes, I guess so ... but I still do not know if Aly saw us kissing.  
\- Do not worry my blonde, I'm sure she will not let EJ sleep without telling her the good news.

Suddenly they heard a faint euphoric scream coming from the living room. Clarke lifted her head from her brunette's chest to stare at her with wide eyes and they both just laughed. They knew well that that shriek of joy came from EJ receiving the news.

\- I told you ... they are more than happy for us - Lexa said very calmly while caressing Clarke’s face and kissing her on the lips.  
\- Ma?! - Suddenly the euphoric voice of Eliza surprised them again making them jump apart as Eliza threw herself into the arms of her mother who received her with a huge smile on her face.

Lexa held a very excited Eliza Jane who clung to her mother's body in silence but with so much joy overflowed from EJ. Clarke was about to cry again, it was wonderful to see mother and daughter so united and so happy because they had loved each other again. Her tears fell as she she smiled as her when her own daughter took her hand as she looked at her with a smile as she hugged her mother and felt her return the hug.

After several minutes both mothers said goodbye to their daughters, who retired to sleep, leaving Clarke and Lexa embraced in the garage celebrating their happiness and how well their daughters had taken it.

-See my love... nothing to worry about ... Now I regret to say, it's time for me to return home, if I do not sleep for a few hours I will look like a zombie tomorrow - Lexa said still hugging her blonde.  
\- Oh ... I would like it so much that i would take you to my bedroom and we could sleep.... I'll miss you.  
\- I know, and I am sorry too,beautiful but you have another child upstairs that you will have to talk to alone. Meanwhile we should act as friends when we are in Jake’s company. I mean, until you talk to him and see how he takes it - Lexa said as she held Clarke by her waist and looked straight into her blue eyes.  
\- Yes, I must talk to Jake ... I don’t think he will have negative reaction, with Bellamy we were always very open about love and relationships and we passed it on to our children and they always seemed to accept it as normal. But suddenly find out that your Mom is now in love with a woman ... well that's different ... anyway. I'll see when I can talk to my son, I hope he takes it well - Clarke answered walking out of the garage and entering the kitchen.  
\- Well love, i will see you tomorrow... go to sleep - Lexa said kissing her as they stood on the doorstep of the house, then hugged each other.  
\- Drive carefully ok? - Clarke replied as Lexa released her and began to walk towards her car, with a clear joy on her face.  
\- Yes, I will, do not worry and Clarke.  
\- Yes ...?  
\- I love you - Lexa said with a look in love evident on her face.  
\- I love you more - Clarke replied as she blew a kiss as Lexa got into her Toyota and drove away.

The next day Clarke and Lexa texted each other as soon as they woke up and they agreed that the brunette would come to Clarke’s house around noon. The blonde had invited Lexa to lunch in her house. Any excuse for them to see each other again.

Alycia and Eliza Jane were more than happy with the good news that their mothers had dealt with their past and were together again. They made their way down the stairs and hurried toward the kitchen, where Clarke was preparing breakfast for them. They bombarded her with questions about how her night with Lexa had gone and the blonde could not hold her joy inside as she told them some details without revealing everything that had happened which disappointed the excited teenagers as they wanted to know more. Clarke had time to warn them that while Jake was present, the subject would not be discussed and that she and Lexa would act as friends until Clarke could sit down and talk with her youngest son, something the girls promised to keep a secret.

Later that afternoon Clarke was busy on the barbecue in the garden in the back of her house, next to a pool, while Alycia and Eliza chatted and checked their phones sitting in the chairs on the porch, while Jake and his friend John played some basketball, when the house doorbell rang announcing that Lexa had probably arrived.

Immediately Clarke left her daughter and Eliza Jane in charge of the barbecue and almost ran into the house to the surprise of her young son who could not understand the urgency of his mother to answer the door.

Clarke took off her apron and looked at herself in the mirror a couple of times, adjusting her golden hair as much as she could, feeling her heart beating fast. She took one last deep breath before opening the door to her beloved brunette who waited on the other side of the door with a bouquet of huge pink roses and a bottle of red wine. She was wearing blue denim shorts that left her beautiful long and slim legs bare and a white shirt that was quite open and loose with brown leather sandals on her feet to keep them cool on the hot Sunday they were enjoying.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

When Clarke opened the door she saw her so devilishly sexy, casual and yes, absolutely hers! Her mind was froze for a moment with a silly smile on her face as she was lost in the green eyes that she adored and that smiled at her in the same way as Lexa stood there with the bouquet of roses in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other, hoping that Clarke would finally let her enter house then kiss since she did not want to do so in the sight of the neighbors of her blonde. Their relationship was just beginning again and she wanted to respect all the rules especially for Clarke's son, not knowing exactly where he was at that moment.

\- Hello beautiful ... Clarke ..? - Lexa said trying to get Clarke to react as she smiled at the reaction of her Rubita.  
\- Ehmmm ... hello goddess ... ermmm ... Lex ... heavens! Come in please - Clarke almost stammered as she stood aside letting Lexa enter.

Once Lexa entered the house and Clarke closed the door behind her, she did not wait a second longer to bring her hands to Lexa’s waist and join her lips to those of the brunette who still laughed, with the flowers and the wine in her hands. The kiss was heated, but Lexa pulled back gently and with sorrow from her love,who looked at her with a frown.

\- Love do not look at me like that please ... remember Jake ...? Where is...? - Lexa explained looking at her with tenderness since her hands were still occupied.  
\- Yes ... you're absolutely right but you are beautiful! Can you look any more sexy? Do you want to torture me dressing like that? Look at me..? What do i look like compared to you? - she said a little embarrassed, looking at herself and pointing at Lexa, who looked at her surprise at her comment.  
\- Do not say that, you're beautiful, and I ... I just thought about being comfortable on a Sunday afternoon with my sweetheart and family. Oh and I hope you like the flowers and wine.  
\- Oh, you did not have Lex but thank you very much, they're beautiful and hmmm they smell so good! Hmmm ... do not tell me that that little bird also told you that I like flowers - Clarke said laughing, winking at her as she took the flowers between her hands and smelled them.  
\- Well ... Let's say.  
\- Ma! The food seems to be burning - interrupted Alycia’s voice from the garden to which Clarke immediately ran to see what happening while Lexa was grateful for the interruption and followed her.

Luckily Clarke arrived in time to save the food and after a few minutes everyone was sitting at the long table in the garden eating some tasty chops.

The meal was pleasant, familiar and very cheerful. For an instant Clarke was lost in her thoughts looking at the table where her family shared a Sunday lunch, along with her great love, Lexa, sitting on her right and on her left her daughter Alycia who was on the left of her girlfriend Eliza Jane and in front of them sitting next to Lexa, Jake and his friend John, who were in a hurry to finish eating and go for a ride on bicycles than chatting after dinner.

For Clarke, that image was almost like a wonderful dream that she did not want to wake up from. She looked at Lexa for a moment who was talking to Alycia about music. Honestly she could not believe what was happening at that moment, after so many years of anguish of not knowing what had happened to her beloved brunette. But she was there, sitting at her table, sharing a family lunch with her and it was just perfect. But her deep thoughts were interrupted by her son.

\- Mom!  
\- What....? What Jake ...?  
\- Can i go now with John ...? We are going to go to the park and then to his house.  
\- Yes, go but first help your sister to clear the table - Clarke said under the watchful gaze of Lexa who had stopped talking to Alycia at the interruption of Jake, who immediately got up with his friend and began to take the plates and dishes from the table to the kitchen, followed more slowly by his sister and Eliza Jane.

When they finished clearing the table Jake said goodbye to his mother and the others and left the house with his friend John, while Alycia and Eliza settled on the sofa in the living room to watch TV, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone sitting at the dinner table. They moved to the double chair on the porch with a cup of coffee that Clarke made for them.

Lexa could not stop smiling, her heart was overflowing with joy as she sat next to her love after enjoying a Sunday lunch with her family, she wondered if it was all the product of a beautiful dream so perfect, of which she obviously never wished to wake up . She looked at her blonde for a brief moment and smiled at her like while a soft summer breeze played with her silky golden hair that she liked so much. She took her gently by the hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it with small kisses that touched Clarke's soul as she turned her face towards that of her great love, losing herself in the green forests so enlightened and in love.

Clarke was in the same enchanted state but suddenly it crossed her mind that she needed to talk with Lexa and it made her nervous, she knew that the brunette would not like what she had to tell her and the truth was that happiness and love had returned to her life and she did not want to break the spell, not yet. Not that beautiful Sunday, looking at the love of her life back were she belonged after a very long time. Clarke felt that she needed to hold on to this beautiful dream that life was finally giving her, this second opportunity, this continuation in the greatest love story of her life.

\- I wish so much you could stay to sleep ... heavens! I know I sound desperate but after so much time apart, I can’t let you go, I can’t be away from you for another minute - Clarke confessed as she lost herself in those magical forest green eyes that looked at her with love.  
\- I know my love ... do not think that I do not want the same thing and I feel the same but I think we should try to take it more slowly you know ...? We are not alone in life, we have children and for them we must be careful and do this well. If we really want to be happy and together, we must give ourselves time, go slowly, without that fear that nothing or nobody will separate us. So that's why I have to ask you something very important - she replied very calmly while holding Clarke's trembling hands on her chest, looking at her love with eyes that could undress the soul, and a charming smile that calmed the agitated heart of her beloved blonde.  
\- What ... what do you wanna ask me? - Clarke asked nervously, wondering if that maybe Lexa had remembered about her father and would ask her about him, something she would not be able to lie about and did not want to. Clarke wanted everything to be transparent between them, without secrets, without lies. She looked at her nervously which Lexa noticed immediately and tried to calm her by kissing her hands.  
\- Clarke Griffin ... since you crossed my path 18 years ago, I lost my heart in your eyes and from the first moment I've loved you as I have not loved anyone in my life. You are the owner of my heart beats, of the light that shines in my soul and nothing would make me happier than if you would be my girlfriend... What do you say, my darling ...? 

 

Lexa's eyes were shining and her heart was beating so fast for the love of her life that Clarke could feel it beating fast under her hands and Lexa’s beautiful words shook her to her soul. She was unable to prevent tears falling down her cheeks, while her blue eyes could not even blink, they were lost in the deepest love that those green forests held for her. Her own heart beat at thousands of beats per minute hour and she simply smiled bringing her lips close to those of her wonderful woman.

[](https://ibb.co/iXMJfJ)

After a kiss with the taste of simple and pure love, Clarke separated from an emotional Lexa who watched her with a tear falling down her cheek and with a tender smile but waiting for a answer from her Rubita, who now caressed her face gently with both hands.

\- Alexandria Woods ... I have loved you for so long, I have given myself in body and soul. You have been the owner of my heart for 18 years and nothing would make me happier in my life than being your girlfriend.

Clarke finally answered and as she joined her lips to the trembling but very receptive one’s of Lexa, who was internally ecstatic. The lovers were suddenly interrupted by excited screams, of none other than their daughters who had slipped in the door and had been joyful witnesses of the love and words expressed by their mothers, who when they started to laugh and embraced.

\- Jesus Christ! Can we not have more privacy ...? - Clarke said as she rested her head on the chest of her brunette who held her affectionately as she looked at the young women who applauded.  
\- Come here .... Little spies ... I hope that in the future you will give us some space and privacy - Lexa said then opening her arms while the girls approached them and all joined in a group hug.  
\- We love you so much ... !! Eliza Jane said while still hugging the group of women.  
\- You are terrible! But we love you very much and yes, this is not going to be easy rubita ... I mean to maintain privacy - Lexa commented laughing.  
\- Ma, Did you call Clarke "Rubita"? - Eliza Jane asked her mother, who just shook her head.  
\- She has always called me it and I like it, I have always liked it Clarke answered.  
\- And you Ma, what do you call Lexa ...? - asked very intrigued Alycia.  
\- Well ... Ha ... enough girls! you are really two cases! - Clarke said without wanting to reveal that the nickname that she had always said privately to Lexa was "Brown Goddess", it made her some embarrassed to tell her daughter certain things.  
\- Well, now we want to hear the whole story - Eliza Jane said, once the group had stopped hugging as she looked at Clarke and Lexa, who embraced as they looked at each other with knowing and smiling eyes.  
\- What do you say...? Shall we tell them ...? - Lexa asked Clarke, who took a few minutes to think as she watched the two very impatient and expectant teenagers in front of them biting their nails desperate to hear the whole story of love that had united their mothers so long ago.  
\- Hmmmm ... Okay ... just a little ... we do not need to go into detail right ...? - Clarke finally answered as she looked at Lexa winking at her, to which the brunette nodded her head.  
\- Well, bring some chairs and take a seat - Lexa said looking at the very happy and excited teenagers, who ran to find two chairs then returned to sit in front of their mothers, who laughed and sat down in the chairs, ready to tell their incredible love and adventure story that had united them 18 years ago.

The very entertaining story was told by Lexa and Clarke, contributing what each one thought of the other in the different situations they had lived on that trip, without going into the intimate details. Their daughters listened to them intently, in some parts tears escaped from their eyes, which touched their mothers. They obviously left out the detail of the striper show that Lexa had performed, saying that she had simply worked as a waitress for a few days.

Alycia and Eliza Jane had lots of questions, which made their mothers laugh, which in certain parts were in difficult to answer them, since they were very demanding in the how, why and how much. Their daughters were so delighted with the story, they felt they were watching one of those romantic movies in which their own mothers were the stars.

A very delicate detail that both Clarke and Lexa had agreed in private and was that the issue of Lexa's rape was something that Eliza Jane should never know. Lexa had explained to her daughter was that she had been the product of a passing fling with a young man in New York before she decided to go to San Francisco. One of those foolish carelessness that teenagers sometimes commit. She did not want her daughter to have to live with the ghost of having been the product of such a horrendous and violent act against her mother. It seemed to Clarke a very good decision and she simply backed up her love.

Near the end of the story, Clarke's phone began to ring insistent and being the head of the department of Gynecology and Obstetrics at the hospital, her phone was always on in case of emergency consultations when she was not on duty. Something she had explained to Lexa and the brunette obviously understood and accepted as part of her life immediately.

Clarke picked up her phone and saw with a frown that it was a call from her colleague and friend Dr. Markus Kane. Immediately she imagined what could be happening and simply sighed for she knew that the perfect Sunday had come to an end.

The doctor moved a little away from the rest of the women who looked at her strangely, except for her daughter who was already used to those sudden calls that her mother sometimes received from the hospital.

\- Hello Dr. Kane.  
\- Hello Clarke,i am sorry to call you in your free time, but is the other day we were talking about that man who you asked me about. Well, he has just been admitted the intensive care unit after suffering a heart attack. We were able to revive him, but his condition is very serious and only person he has mentioned is Alexandria... Do you know if she is a relative of the patient? If so, I advise you to contact her - Dr. Kane said very sadly. It was hard for Clarke to breathe for a moment. It was the worst thing that could happen right now. She immediately looked at Lexa with worried eyes which the brunette immediately caught onto and looked at her with a worried look on her face.


	15. Decisions

[](https://ibb.co/bG7tUo)

 

After ending the phone call with Doctor Kane, Clarke took a deep breath, she could barely look Lexa in the eye and the brunette immediately knew something had happened. She simply sought the eyes of her love and when Clarke met her gaze she nodded her head, knowing that what was happening had something to do with her.

\- Girls, I am going to drive around the city in the Chevy with Lexa, will you be ok alone? When Jake comes back you can order pizzas for everyone.

\- Pizza again Alycia answered surprised, without noticing the tense attitude of her mother who tried very well to hide it as did Lexa, both smiling as if nothing happened.

\- Well yes, you're right, I had forgotten you had pizza yesterday, then order Chinese or Mexican, whatever you like. We will probably be back late.

\- Ok ... then enjoy your drive - said Alycia, as she stood next to her love, who also smiled at both mothers who looked flushed.

\- Do not worry, we will not get lost, maybe we'll just drive to New York - Lexa added with a wink and then looking at her blonde, who was nodding her head.

\- Well, I'm going to change clothes and I will be ready in five minutes answered Clarke as she walked towards the house followed by Lexa and their daughters.

Once ready, Clarke took the keys to the Chevy and her wallet then went with Lexa to the garage in silence, after saying goodbye to their daughters. They got into the old classic car and when Clarke started it and the strong classic sound of the engine sounded it shook Lexa to the depths of her soul, making her smile like Clarke, who watched her out of the corner of her eye, but she could not enjoy that now. Everything she had told their daughters had been an excuse to get Lexa out of the house and to make sure their daughters did not hear what she had to tell her brunette.

Clarke drove them to the beach, somehow the sea had always transmitted peace and at this moment she needed it. It was not easy to talk to Lexa, who had not spoken since they left the house, she only spoke when Clarke parked the Chevy in a parking spot. When the noise from the Chevy stopped, Clarke was silent looking towards the ocean as Lexa turned her green eyes towards her looking at her.

\- Clarke, what it is my love? - Lexa asked in a very calm voice.

\- Lex, it's about ... your father.

\- Clarke I do not want to know anything about that man and I would ask you to forget him, to me he is dead.

\- Lex, wait - Clarke said interrupting her and looking into her surprised eyes.

\- No Clarke, excuse me but.

\- You do not understand Lex ... he came to see me the other day at the hospital and although at first, I refused to listen to him, he would not leave until I listened to him for five minutes which I did.

\- Why...?! Why the hell did you listen to him? Do not you believe in what I had told you that he was a gangster and that he had even killed people ?! Why did you have to listen to him? Lexa replied in a clearly raised and angry voice and Clarke wanted to be swallowed by the earth. This was not going to be easy.

\- Lexa ... listen to me, please!

\- What do I not get ?! Clarke what the fuck are you telling me ?! We're talking about the guy who made my life a living hell, mobsters who thanks to that son of a bitch almost beat me to death and they raped me in a way you can’t imagine! Do you think that because now he seems to be the good-natured Mr. "Italian" that erases his past or my nightmares? Please let me go, Clarke ... I do not want to talk about this, not now ... I need to go home ... please take me home now.

\- Lexa ... No! You're wrong ... let me please explain for God's sake before you decide what to do, I'm not trying to make you change your decision but I must inform you of the situation, not only as your partner but as the professional that I am.

Lexa stared at Clarke with angry eyes, but those last pleading words of the blonde reverberated in her chest. She was angry and she was taking it out on the wrong person, but she felt a kind of betrayal by the doctor, for the fact of having given time to that miserable man without her knowing. But she knew that her ruby's heart was huge and because of her profession it was logical that she would have given him those five minutes to talk to her.

She remained silent and after taking a deep breath and calming the fury in her green eyes a little, she simply nodded, so that Clarke would continue and explain herself.

\- Okay, let's get out of the car and walk on the beach - Clarke said taking the key out of the ignition then got out of the car, followed Lexa who was trying to calm her anger.

When they started walking towards the beach, Lexa stopped and took Clarke's hand in her own suddenly, pulling her towards her to hug her tightly. The doctor was surprised, but her fear subsided a little with the hug of affection from her brunette, who felt bad for having yelled at her in the car. She did not want to fight or argue with Clarke, much less get angry with her and talk to her like that. She held her for a few seconds against her body and placed kisses onto her head.

\- I'm sorry, ruby ... I do not want to get angry with you for someone who is not worth it and you have only done what you thought was right.

Clarke moved a short distance away from Lexa as she looked into her eyes and seeing regret in them. She became calmer and smiled thinly, then gave Lexa a kiss on her lips. She separated from her completely and took her hand to continue walking barefoot along the beach, feeling the warm sand under her feet and the cool breeze of the sea playing with their hair.

\- Lexa, he told me what happened from his side. He told me how bad he had been in those years, how he always saw you differently from his other children and that he really wished you were not like the rest of the family. He regretted that he could not give you a better life but he was so involved in that life of crime that he could not help but teach you to defend yourself and make you strong.

\- He did! That is what he told you ...?! - Lexa commented with an ironic look on her face, a smile on her lips and raised eyebrows. Clarke looked at her and she understood her reaction as she continued with the story.

\- When he went to jail for having avenged the death of your brother, His enemies sent him a horrid picture of you during that beating you received and written on the back were the words "Blood must have Blood" and he assumed that you had been killed that day. Without thinking about it, he made a deal with the federal agents and gave them all the information he had to catch big fish in the mafia and that is why they put him into that witness protection program. They gave him a new identity and a new place to live. He told me that he never forgave himself for the horrible life you had growing up and that you lost your life because of him in that horrible way.

\- I do not ... I can’t believe him! And he went to see you to ask you to convince me to forgive him? So because he thinks everything is forgiven because he has explained himself ?! Motherfucker!! NEVER and you listen to me I will never forgive him for the life I had growing up and much less for what those thugs did to me that day thanks to him and his revenge! As if that was going to bring my stupid brother back to life!

\- Lexa, please stop ... I have not yet finished - Clarke said as she stopped walking and turned to look into Lexa’s eyes looking for a little compassion even when she understood the anger and frustration of her brunette.

\- What Clarke ...? What else can there be to say...? How does he even think that I can consider forgiving him? Do you know that my daughter does not know the truth of my life in New York? Do you know that I will never have the courage to tell her that she comes from a family of criminals? Do you know how it feels to have to lie to your own daughter about something like that because of your fucking family ?! And who do you think I have to thank for that ?! No other than that son of a bitch who dares to call himself My father. Yes sure ... today he is a fucking old man who feels alone but what does he expect.

\- LEXA !!! Wait, please ... he's dying !! - Clarke said loudly to stop Lexa’s angry rant and to be able to tell her the situation in which that man was in.

Lexa sat down quickly and looked very serious, she did not know exactly what she felt at that time but she knew Clarke must to finish explaining the situation and decided to shut up and listen to her.

\- What ... what do you mean Clarke? What are you talking about...?

\- The day he came to see me, when he was leaving he collapsed and was taken to the emergency room, were the doctors treating him discovered that he has heart problems. A colleague of mine treated him and told me about his condition. His heart is very weak, he needs immediate medical attention and most likely an operation. Otherwise, he will not live for more than a few months. Dr Kane tried to convince him to return to the hospital and start treatment immediately, but he refused. When Dr.Kane called me earlier it was to tell me that he has been admitted into the hospital due to suffering a cardiac arrest and he is in a very serious condition in intensive care.

\- Clarke ... I ... I do not know ... I do not care what happens to him ... seriously for me, that damn man died 18 years ago ... what are you asking me to do? That I should worry about him and his illness? - said a dismayed and somewhat irritated Lexa, who really did not know exactly what she felt at the news, but for the moment she was still holding a grudge against that man.

\- Lexa ... I know this is difficult for you ... I do not intend to make you feel angry or sad ... I know you have suffered so much because of your father’s actions, and without a doubt it is unforgivable, but in life, we all can have a second chance. Because after all we are all human and we make mistakes. You have been the light in that terrible family you grew up in. You have challenged all that and you have managed to make your own life, far away from your family. You're different from them Lexa, you're better than them, you're not vengeful, I know you're not my love, I know you have a pure heart, and yes, you have been hurt and with a lot to deal with from your past That's why I'm not asking you to forgive him, but at least listen to him before he dies. I know you feel a lot of bitterness towards that man at this moment, but think about the decision you will make because if he dies and you feel any tiny bit of regret for not talking to him it will be too late to change that. Do not do it for him, do it for yourself.

Lexa listened attentively to Clarke's mature and wise words, but there was an internal struggle taking place within her. Her eyes were fixed on those blue seas that were full of tenderness, compassion and a little fear of her ruby, who yes, definitely had a huge heart to forgive and give second chances. But her heart was damaged, because of a childhood and adolescence that she would not want her own enemy to experience and all thanks to that damn family in which she was born and whose head was in a hospital dying, asking to be listened to for the last time. The grudge was too great and weighed heavily on her mind at that time.

She would have liked to be like her sweet Clarke and be able to forgive and be merciful but she could not, she simply could not forget all that she suffered and that bitterness of not being able to tell her daughter the truth about her past. Lying to her daughter killed her every day and all thanks to her father and his criminal way of life".

Clarke tried to read in those green forests the answer, but they looked so hurt with contained fury and even cold, she knew the answer that was coming, and it would not be a good response from the brunette.

\- I'm so sorry Clarke ... no ... I can’t do it ... I ... I need to talk to my sister ... but if I have to give you an answer at this moment, I have to tell you to forget it ... I'm sorry.

\- No Lexa ... I understand your decision and I do not want to make you change your decision my love and believe me I will not judge you for what you decide, only you can decide what is best for you and deal with the consequences but whatever you decide you know that I will be by your side. I like that you want to talk to your sister, for he is her father too ... and Lexa ... I've only informed you at Dr Kane's request since Gustus mentioned you and they did not know who you were. I told him that you were his daughter and that I would tell you.

Lexa just nodded as she was lost in her many thoughts. She knew that her blonde had good intentions, but it was not a decision she could make lightly. She needed to talk to Anya, her sister might help her deal with her confused feelings, but for now, she would refuse to see him.

\- Clarke, did you tell him about Eliza Jane ...?

\- Oh no, it never crossed my mind, that's something that only you have the right to do that.

\- Thank you very much - Lexa said as she wrapped her ruby in her arms again, something that surprised Clarke a little, but she understood that her love was very emotional.

After a few seconds, Lexa separated from her love, and looked deep into her eyes, losing herself once more in them and bringing her hands to that beautiful face that she adored, slowly bringing her lips to those she knew so soft..

At that moment a few meters from the beach where they were, Jake and his friend John were riding their bicycles when Jake recognized his mother in the distance kissing Professor Woods. He suddenly stopped his bike and stared in shock, he could not believe what he saw, how the hell was it possible that his mother was kissing a woman ?! Jake had trouble thinking, it was not that he had a problem with homosexuality, but he would never have imagined his mother was bisexual.

 

His friend John soon noticed that he was not following him and stopped to see what happened to his friend, who was standing looking lost at some point on the beach. He approached him to find out what the hell was wrong.

\- Hey Jake! What the hell man ...?! At least let me know that you are going to stop. What is happening, what are you looking at?

\- Ermmm ... nothing John .. let's go ... I just got distracted by a pretty girl who got into the water - Jake answered nervously as he started riding home again in a hurry so that his friend did not see his mother kissing Professor Woods. It would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him. He was shocked and very confused, and a little angry at his mother.

After the kiss, Clarke took Lexa back to her house so that the brunette could tell her daughter that she needed to go over her Aunt Anya's and that it was better that she stayed to sleep at the doctor's house. Later, Lexa, after speaking to her sister on the phone, was knocking on the door of her house.

Meanwhile, in the Griffins' house, it was already late and Clarke began to worry about her son who was not yet back from his bike ride with John. She sent him several messages but he did not reply to any of them and that irritated her a little so she decided to call him.

After several attempts to call her son the calls were not answered and was diverted to the answering machine, Clarke began to worry as she called his friend John, who after a couple of rings, finally answered.

\- Hi, Mrs Griffin

\- Hi John, excuse me, but is Jake with you?

\- Ermmm ... yes, he's here with me.

\- I have tried to call him several times and I have sent him messages but he does not answer me ... could you please go and get him for me?

\- Yes, of course, Mrs. Griffin. - Clarke went from being worried to being extremely annoyed with her son, who after a few seconds came on the phone.

\- Yes ...?

\- Jake! Do not you think it's a bit late for you to be out and what the hell is going on with your phone ?! I have been worried and trying to communicate with you.

\- I'm fine ... I just did not realize the time ... can I stay here with John?

\- Jake ... what's wrong? - Clarke knew immediately by the tone of her son's voice that something was not right with him, she heard it in his voice.

\- Nothing ... I just want to stay here with John, we can go to school tomorrow together.

Clarke could not understand what could have happened to upset her son but she knew that Jake was entering adolescence and it was normal that there were not only physical changes but psychological changes that could perhaps explain his attitude. She tried to understand him and took a couple of breaths before speaking again.

\- Okay, you can stay, but tomorrow I want us to talk when you come back from school and before your grandmother comes to dinner. And I do not want to worry anymore because you do not answer my messages or you do not answer my calls, or there will be consequences is that clear ...?!

\- Yes, it is! - Jake replied irritably and ended the phone call with his mother, who was surprised at the sudden end to the phone call.

Clarke was concerned by the strange attitude of her son, which her daughter Alycia immediately noticed when she saw her standing in the kitchen with her phone still in her hand.

\- What's wrong Ma ...? Did you find Jake?

\- Oh ..? He's with John at his home, he'll stay there tonight.

\- Why did the fool not answer your calls?

\- Do not call your brother that Alycia ... I do not know, but when I spoke with him he sounded very strange, almost angry.  
.  
\- Ah ... That is nothing new ... It's because you do not treat him more often ... he's always in a bad mood or lost in his world of online games.

\- No Aly ... I feel something is happening to your brother.

\- Well, Ma, sure it's nothing serious ... he is entering adolescence remember?

\- I know, daughter ... I was a teenager, do not forget but I don’t know, I'll talk to him before your grandma comes to dinner tomorrow.

\- I’m sure it's nothing ... don’t worry. Hey, what was the phone call from the hospital about?

\- Oh ... nothing they just needed to ask me a question about a patient who is six months pregnant ... It’s time to go to bed Aly, I hope you sleep well.

\- Thanks, Ma ... you too ... is everything alright with Lexa?

\- Don't worry baby, she just had to go to see her sister who has called to say she needed to talk to her ... we had fun driving in the old car, it holds many memories you know but no more talking, it's late.

Clarke kissed her daughter on the forehead and she went to her room, where Eliza Jane was lying on her side, almost asleep in the bed. Alycia looked at her for a few minutes, she looked so beautiful. Trying not to disturb her, she got into the bed and hugged her from behind as she placed small kisses on her neck, which Eliza Jane without opening her eyes smiled, taking the hand of her girl and brought it to her chest holding it gently.

\- Good night - Eliza Jane says as she kissed her girlfriend's hand.

\- Good night - Alycia answered as she clung to the warm body of that girl who adored and who slept in her arms for one more night.

Meanwhile at Anya’s house, after making coffee and sitting on the sofa in living room, Lexa told her sister the whole story of how their father had reappeared in her life. Anya was in shock listening to her little Alexa, that's what she always called her. She could not believe that Gustus was out of jail and was living in the same city as them. She let Lexa vent, she understood that everything was very confusing and shocking for her younger sister and she was feeling something similar.

\- Hmmm ... what unexpected news.

\- Yes, tell me about it ... when I saw him my heart almost stopped and I did not react as I would have liked to because I was with Clarke.

\- I'm very glad you have found Clarke, I know how much you've suffered looking for her all these years. I want to meet her as soon as possible ... I mean to say my future sister in law?

\- I wish ... but now we have this damn problem ... What I feel at this moment is the desire to forget that the miserable man even exists ... but.

\- But...?

\- I do not know ... a very small part of me is conflicted ... it's been so long ... I already took it for granted that he would rot in jail and you know, I never told Eliza the truth about our family.

\- Well?

\- Anya, I need you to tell me something ... I need you to help me make a decision.

\- Let's see ... and you want me to make the decision for you ...?

\- Well, that miserable man is not only my father but also yours too.

\- Hmmm ... ok, let me get us something stronger to drink ...I think we will need it.

Anya got up and went to the kitchen where she poured two glasses of whiskey and ice. then returned to sit by her sister who took her drink from her as she looked at her in silence, a little confused and nervous, while Anya seemed very calm.

\- Well, little sister, I must tell you that he is not my father, our mother met him when I was 3 years old. he accepted me and tried to raise me as his own, but I've never felt like I was his daughter but you are his only daughter. - Lexa spat some of the whiskey she was drinking when she heard the confession of her now "stepsister" 

\- Excuse me ... what did you say ?!

\- Alexandria, we are stepsisters, although I have always felt that you are my little sister. But I've never accepted that bastard as my father. He was never home, and when he was he only had time for his son Lincoln. He was obsessed with him ... and then with you, he always treated you like you were special ... I remember once he was reading you a good night story so you would fall asleep and then I noticed that he did it often, and you it loved and you slept in his arms and he kissed your forehead and told you how much he loved you and called you "His little princess".

\- Anya ... Why the hell are you telling me this ...?! Oh and thank you for telling me that we are not sisters until now.

\- Lex ... I never felt the need to tell that because I always felt like you are my sister. But now you know that I have no blood connection with that man. He is just your father, not mine.

\- Well, that's great ... so you're telling me that I have to deal with this on my own because he is not your father?

\- No, I'm listening to you and I'm trying to help you decide what you should do. He is the worst thing in your life but there is something you should know Alexa, he loved you in his own way, I saw him with you since you were born, you were special to him, and he tried to be a normal father but his life was full of shit and he could not escape it. But I know he wanted to. I do not want to tell you that he deserves your forgiveness or anything, just that you know that part of what he told you said is true, and I can believe that he is so sorry for giving you such a miserable life.

 

\- Aha... That's great ... that does not help me with my dilemma - Lexa said as she stood up and started pacing around the room with a hand on her forehead. Knowing that the man had tried to be a father and had loved her only added to her dilemma.

\- Lex ... come sit down and calm down.

\- You seem not to understand Anya ... I am trying to make a decision ... if I do not go to see him and he dies without his final wish being granted ... Or I go to see him and listen to what he wants to tell me and fulfil his last wish before he dies ... but what about the fucking life I've suffered thanks to him ...? Does he think I can just forget it ... I can never forget.

 

\- Lex ... you've been strong enough to get away from that, somehow he trained you to survive on your own knowing the fucking world you were in. I think at least you can listen to him. I'm not telling you to forgive him but to listen to him. I know that you will never be able to forget that miserable life, but living in the past does not do good to anyone. I learned to forgive our mother over the years... She was unfortunately lost because of her addiction, but she was our mother and she gave us the love and care the best she could. Yes, it was a hard life, but they did not abandon us when we were born, they tried to be parents.

\- I think maybe you're right ... But Anya is not easy ... what those thugs did to me before I escaped from New York ... God! I still tremble when I remember ... I still have nightmares.

\- I know darling ... and you do not know how much I regret not having been there taking care of you as I should have done, or taken you with me when I left... it's something I really feel very bad about …

\- No Anya, do not say that or feel that way ... they would not have let you take me with you ... do you remember that night?

\- I remember it and also your little face as you watched me go on that bus. You do not know how many miles I cried thinking about you Lexa. I know I left you at the mercy of that shitty life, but I was so desperate to get out of there.

\- You do not have to explain yourself to Anya, I understood when it was my turn to leave. And I can never thank you enough for helping me to have Eliza and be able to complete my studies. I am someone today because you have always been there for me.

\- I did what I should have done a lot earlier, taking care of you and I'm glad I could have done it since you got here. Nothing fills me with more pride than seeing in the professional and the beautiful woman that you have become and the excellent mother you are as well. And now I'm glad you finally found your old love, I was worried that you would stay a grumpy old spinster.

 

\- Ha, you're terrible! Well, I am not married, I just have a beautiful girlfriend. Oh ... you will fall in love with her when you meet her and you will finally understand why I have never been able to fall in love with another woman.

\- All in good time little sister ... in good time ... now returning to the present problem ... I know it is difficult for you Alexa but you must overcome the past and the grudge you hold against your father. It will only continue to consume you, little sister. I know that although it sounds strange to go and see him and hear what he has to say will be good for you, it will help you overcome your past. You will feel at peace, whatever happens, it will like closing a chapter in life, if you continue to suffer like this it will never close and you will not be able to move forward. And someday you'll have the courage to sit and tell EJ the truth because she deserves to know the truth, believe me, it will not hurt her, she will understand her mother even more and value her and the beautiful life she has because of you today.

 

\- I do not know Anya ... you're asking me too many things, too strong, too heavy ... I do not want to hurt EJ in any way and the past is so horrible that I feel it will hurt her to learn the truth.

\- Lex, it will not ... obviously, it will shock her, but as I said before she will learn to see you with different eyes.

\- Hmmm ... well, I'll see ... I do not have to decide that now ... now it's him... God! I have listened to you and I know you're right ... it sounds logical and wise, but I swear it's not that easy to do that.

\- I know Lex, but I also know that you have a forgiving heart that I would ask you to let it guide you ... you will not regret it ... give yourself the opportunity to heal, to close that chapter. No one is telling you to keep in touch with him if he lives ... but go and listen to him ... not for him ... but for you.

They talked a little more, almost until dawn when Anya offered let her to stay for the night since it was late. Having talked with her sister helped Lexa a lot to calm down and try to see things more clearly, more calmly. From what her sister had told her, apparently what that man had said was true, that he had tried to be a father and that he had cared for and loved her as much as he could. That now weighed on her mind knowing that a part of that man had tried to be normal for her. And yes, her heart told her that she should go and see him and at least listen to him, she would not have to decide anything more than that.

It took her a long time to finally fall asleep, and when she did it was only a few hours before her sister came to wake her up so she could go to work. During the quick breakfast with her, Lexa sent messages to Clarke and her daughter, who she would later see at school and at the hospital. she told her little blonde that he would visit her father in the afternoon, something that lit up the blonde's face when she read it.

At school, Lexa had crossed paths with her daughter during one of their breaks. Eliza Jane was worried about why her mother went suddenly to talk to her aunt Anya in the middle of the night. Lexa did not want to tell her the truth, not yet, she just told her that she was very excited about her reunion with Clarke and wanted to tell her sister everything in person and had not been able to wait. Eliza believed her without hesitation, she knew how important it had been for her mother to be reunited with her love.

 

At some point during the day, Lexa passed with Clarke’s son who she greeted with a smile but was surprised by a cold glare of the young man who passed her by without returning. He seemed angry or irritated and Lexa could not understand what was happening to him.

She tried to follow him to ask him what was wrong, but the bell rang again and she decided to let him go, feeling somewhat uneasy. She immediately texted Clarke about it and the blonde replied after a while that she intended to have a conversation with her son for later because he had acted strangely the previous day, but she had no idea why.

Hours later, Lexa had asked her daughter to go with Alycia to her house again, since she needed to do some errands to which Eliza did not have problems, but her daughter was not silly and knew her mother well, she immediately began to suspect that something was wrong with her mother, but she knew that sooner or later she would tell her because there were no secrets between them, there had never been secrets until now. But she accepted and respected her mother's silence for the moment without saying anything, she just hoped that everything was ok between her and Clarke as it seemed to be.

Sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot, Lexa felt a knot in her stomach as she remained sitting in her car. she needed to gain the courage to move forward with her decision, she knew that it would not be easy to be in front of that man and try to leave her bitterness of so many years aside and give him the opportunity to explain himself. Clarke had warned her that his condition was very critical and that if she decided to do that she had to try to be calm, she could not be angry since that would cause the man to become upset.

 

She took several deep breaths, she thought how she could try to stay cool and calm. when a knock on her window made Her jump, returning to the planet earth she looked to find who had knocked on her window, and it was none other than Dr Raven Reyes with a smile on her face as she waved at her.

\- Hey Lexa ... How are you ?! Is everything okay with Eliza Jane?

\- Ohhh... hi Raven... Oh yeah, Eliza is fine.

\- Then what do we owe your presence at the hospital to ...?

\- I ... hmmm ... I was coming to see Clarke.

\- Oh ... I see ... well, I just arrived for my night shift ... I will walk with you and you can tell me what I missed from that dinner on Saturday that you still do not know how I regret not being able to go to.

\- Do not worry, there will be another opportunity... let me lock my car and I will walk with you Lexa said turning off the engine, getting out of the car to walk next to Dr Reyes who was really desperate to know what happened between Clarke and Lexa.

 

During the short walk into the hospital, Lexa did not tell her much, to Raven's sorrow. Lexa did not want to discuss her personal life with someone she barely knew, and although she knew how close Dr Reyes was to her blond, almost like a sister, she did not want to be the one to tell her everything that happened between her and Clarke... It should be her blonde who told Raven, so she limited herself to telling Raven a few details until her beautiful Dr Griffin appeared walking towards them wearing her white doctor's coat with a smile on her face.

 

Lexa's eyes were full of adoration to see her blonde who had become a woman and a professional, she felt infinite pride and love. She completely forgot the reason for her visit to the hospital, all that mattered was the wonderful image that was in front of her, which was moving towards her in slow motion. She could not help but feel the heat inside her whole body as she smiled like a silly teen in love.

Raven watched both of them closely and could immediately see that something had changed between these two lovebirds, she was not so easily fooled but she understood Lexa’s silence after all the brunette was not her friend, but the blonde with a silly smile on her face was.

\- Griffin ... look who I found in the parking lot, sleeping inside her car ...?

\- Sleeping ...? - Clarke asked she looked at Lexa, who was looking at her with heart eyes with and a silly smile on her face.

\- Lexa?

\- Ehmmm ... oh ... sorry ... no, I was not sleeping, just thinking.

\- Aha ... Thank you, Reyes, for rescuing her from her thoughts then.

\- No problem. ... I must start my shift, I will see you later.

\- Yes, thanks, Raven - Lexa managed to answer, while Raven laughed as she walked away down the busy corridor.

Then Clarke and Lexa looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, smiling, they wanted so much to kiss each other, to hug each other, to feel the warmth of their bodies. 

\- You do not know how happy I am that you have come to my love ... come on, we will go to my office - Clarke said as she started to walk followed by Lexa, whose expression had already changed to one a little more serious.

 

Once Clarke’s office door closed safely behind them, Clarke immediately pulled her brunette in a tender hug and then kissed her. Lexa relaxed a little. Clarke could feel that tension and nerves in her brunette and she understood her perfectly, but she was so proud that she finally agreed to listen to what her father had to say.

They separated a little looking into each other's eyes deeply for a moment, in which Lexa was carried away by the love she felt for Clarke.

\- I've missed you so much - Lexa said and then tenderly kissed Clarke’s neck who immediately reacted by smiling and her cheeks turned red.

\- I've also missed you beautiful ... but if you keep doing that I'll have to do a sudden examination on you.

\- Ha... That would nice my sexy doctor Griffin ... it killed me to see you walking like that through the hospital.

\- Oh, my God! It's just my doctor’s coat but I'd love to be your gynaecologist... when was the last time you had an exam?

\- Rubita ... I know that you are trying to get me to relax but I really want to finish what I came to do - Lexa said with a serious tone, but eyes full of tenderness as she stroked the face of her beautiful doctor, who immediately nodded as she kissed one of the hands of her brunette.

\- Well, then come with me - said Clarke, as she opened the door of her office and followed by the brunette began to walk to the area were Lexa’s father was.

They walked in silence through long corridors to the elevator which took them to the third floor. There Clarke showed Lexa to the room where Gustus was fighting for his life yet. But they could enter the room they were intercepted by Dr Kane.

\- Markus.

\- Doctor Griffin, I’m pleased to see you ... and you must be Alexandria, the daughter of Mr La Bianca, I understand ...?

\- Ehm ... yes, I am Alexandria Woods - Lexa replied somewhat dazed but trying to remember her manners, Lexa held out her hand to the doctor who shook it in greeting.

 

\- Kane ... Markus Kane ... It is nice to meet you, I'm sorry to meet you under these difficult circumstances but I'm afraid your father’s prognosis is not a good one. We will do our best but I can’t offer you much hope. Mr La Bianca let too much time pass, and at this point, his heart is failing, and his age means that he might not survive a transplant operation.

Lexa listened attentively to Dr Kane who was standing next to Clarke, but every time the doctor said: "Her father" a knot was made in her stomach. And without understanding why knowing that the man’s situation was so critical had made her feel something she did not understand. She could not feel sorry for that man ... how the hell could she? When Dr Kane finished speaking, Lexa was silent, as if lost in her thoughts and Clarke came to the rescue of the strange but understandable attitude of her brunette.

\- Thank you very much, Kane ... you must excuse Miss Woods, but you will understand that it has been a shock for her. Can she see him for a moment? Is Mr La Bianca is awake? - Clarke said in a very professional tone before Lexa who lost in her thoughts and nerves.

\- Erhmmm yes, of course, I can imagine how difficult the situation is ... yes, she can see him, he is sedated but he will know you are there.

\- Thank you. - Lexa managed to say, finally snapping out of her thoughts and following Clarke towards the room. But before entering the blonde stopped to talk to her.

\- Well, we have arrived, my love but you must enter his room alone - Clarke said gently as she held Lexa hands squeezing them gently to give her strength.

\- I know, Rubita, thank you. - Lexa answered with a nod, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Clarke followed Lexa with her eyes until the door closed after the brunette entered the room when the doctor's phone began to vibrate insistently in her pocket.

She shook Her head slightly irritated at her phone, but when she was surprised to see who was calling her. She walked a few steps away from the door to answer the call from her ex-husband, the architect Bellamy Blake.


	16. Second Chances

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/352cb9910326044)

 

Lexa slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked towards the bed where her father lay, who was quite sedated, was awake and surprised to suddenly see his daughter Alexandria there, in front of his bed, he could not believe it, he supposed for a moment that it was perhaps the side effect of the sedatives, some kind of hallucination.He was almost sure that his daughter did not want to see him, she hated him, with good reason.

They stared at each other for a moment, Lexa looked into those dark eyes so familiar, that looked at her in amazement. Internally the young woman fought a war with her mixed feelings, and now those memories that her sister had reminded her of ,that she had blocked in resentment of so much pain from her past.

Lexa knew that this man had tried to be her father, that he had apparently loved her, and the only thing she could thank him for was that he had never let her be part of any crime carried out by her. She remembered that very well, that even though he had taught her how to survive in the underworld, he had kept her out of everything that could cause her problems, and he demanded that she pay attention to her studies unlike her brother Lincoln who had been almost illiterate and his father's right hand in his criminal acts.

So yes, that man had things in his favor in Lexa's internal struggle with her feelings, and for those few things in his favor she had finally agreed to let Gustus tell her what he wanted to say, especially now in such critical circumstances.

 

From the way Gustus looked at her from his bed, Lexa could tell that the man was so sedated that maybe he thought that she was a imaginary image. It was difficult for her to move her feet, but she took a deep breath and finally she did, approaching the bed a few steps away. The expression on her face was serious, not angry, not hateful, just serious, almost expressionless.

\- You have me here ... now tell me what you want to tell me - Lexa managed to say in a calm but determined tone.

Gustus gave a slight start when he noticed that it was his daughter standing there beside his bed, and not an image produced by the sedatives. Immediately the monitors began to sound an alarm, something that made a nurse come into check what was happening. Lexa was a little frightened, it was not her intention to worsen the state of man, but to fulfil perhaps his last wish.

 

\- Who are you and who gave you the authorization to enter this room? - the nurse asked a little irritated as she turned off the alarm and checked the patient who was lookin with wide eyes to Lexa who was beginning to feel nervous.

\- Ermm ... I ... - Lexa tried to explain. 

\- It's ... She's my daughter ... It's ok... it was just the excitement of seeing her ... but I'm fine - Gustus intervened taking off the mask the nurse had put on his nose and mouth to give him extra oxygen.

 

\- Sir, you are not in a position to be upset by anything ... Miss, excuse me but I have to ask you to leave immediately please and talk to Dr Kane - the nurse said in an authoritative tone as she stood in front of Lexa, who felt very uncomfortable and nervous about the situation.

-NO! Please ... let her stay for a few minutes, I need to talk to her, I promise that if the alarms sound again she will leave ... - the patient begged as he suddenly held the nurse's hand, who immediately turned her eyes to look at him and then at the numbers on the monitors that had returned almost to normal.

\- I ... I do not want to cause any problems. I have already spoken with Dr Kane and he has authorized me to enter. You can also ask Dr Griffin who is outside the room - Lexa said now more confidently, and somewhat irritated that the nurse was treating her like a 10 year old irresponsible girl.

\- Nurse, I know it's your job but please I ask you to give us a few minutes alone. I am sure that what my daughter has said is true, and I repeat, I am fine, it was only the shock of seeing her after many years. Have a little pity and give us a few moments between father and daughter - Gustus tried again, to which finally the nurse agreed.

\- Okay ... but I have to check what you just told me with Doctor Kane. If the information you have given me is not correct, I ask you to leave immediately. But even with the authorization of the Doctor I ask you not to be long, your condition is critical sir, and I repeat, emotions will not help your condition - the nurse said as she walked towards the door, while Lexa looked at her with annoyed eyes until the door closed behind her and her thoughts were interrupted by Gustus’s voice.

\- Do not listen to her Alexandria, she's an irritating woman, but it's her job - the man said with a slight smile on his face, the joy he felt in those moments of seeing his daughter there was visible in the patient's bright eyes.

\- Yes, I understand ... but she could be a little kinder when talking to me - Lexa said as she turned to look now at Gustus, to focus on the reason for her being in the room..

\- Alexandria, thanks for coming to see me, I didn't really expect you to come and I would not have judged you if you did not. Believe me, I understand your hatred of me. I would have felt the same in your place - Gustus nervously said as he looked into those beautiful green eyes that were the same as his mother’s had been.

\- If you think you know what i feel,you are very wrong. You have no fucking idea. But we don’t have much time to talk so let's get to the point and finish with this, please

\- Alexandria, I want you to know that not a day has passed when I did not feel sorry for not having given you a better life, a better childhood. I was too involved in that criminal world. When you were born you were like a beautiful light at the end of a long dark tunnel in my life, every night I read a story and you slept in my arms I felt I could change, that I could be a good father, a better man.

\- And why the fuck did you not become a better man and not let me grow up surrounded by all that crap ...? Do not talk about good memories

\- Alexandria, yes, you're right, even if you inspired me to change, I did not do it because I did not know how to do it since my whole life was like that. I grew up in the damn system after my parents disappeared one fine day when I was 5 years old. I was adopted by families who did nothing but increase my hatred for the world. When I met your mother and I fell in love with her, she was the first person I loved in life, for which I cared, for which I could see the world in a different way. But it was not enough for me to change my nature. It was already rotten, damaged. In addition, her addiction problem did nothing but push me to continue to see life in a dark way. Lincoln arrived and I had hope again, but my stupid ego caused me to raise your brother to be the same as me, It was natural to him and I did nothing to stop it. But when you arrived …

\- Yes, you already said ... Now what Gustus ...? That has been your damn past and part of mine, one that I want to forget you do not know how much - said Lexa who already felt tired and really wanted to finish this and leave.

\- I could not Alexandria, I could not change, I could not give you a better life and I want you to know that I will never forgive myself, but I also want you to know how much I admire your courage, your determination to get out of that place and turn into the wonderful woman you are today. Never forget where you come from, because that will always help you see the potential you have. You are a warrior, one I admire very much. I can not ask you to forgive me, I would not do it, but do not let hatred consume you. Make peace with the past, if you want, try to forget that I once existed in your life, but nothing more. And if you do not want to do it for you, do it for that beautiful daughter you have.

\- How do you know about my daughter?! - Lexa asked shocked suddenly upon hearing that her father knew of the existence of Eliza.

\- I saw her the other day when you left the hospital ... she looks like you Alexandria, it was not difficult to realize that she is your daughter ... my beautiful granddaughter.  
.  
\- She will never be anything of yours?! NEVER!!! NEVER DARE TO THINK OF HER AS YOURS!!! She does not know you exist and I will never tell her either. - Lexa could not help raise the tone of voice. The fact that this man talked about her daughter had irritated her too much..

\- I'm sorry Alexandria, I did not mean it ... no, I do not deserve to be part of your life or her’s. But now I can die in peace for what i have told you ... my daughter I loved you very much and I always will, forgive me, forgive me for not giving you the life you deserved - Gustus ended up saying with tears running down his cheeks.

 

Meanwhile, outside the room, Clarke, somewhat irritated, had moved away from the door answer her ex-husband's call.

\- Hi Bellamy, I'm sorry but now is not a good time, can I call you back later ? - Clarke immediately said trying to end the call as soon as possible.

\- When it comes to our son is always a good time! What the hell Clarke ...? I just talked to Jake, who by the way is at my sister's, he is confused and upset.

\- What...?! What the fuck are you talking about, Bellamy? What's up with Jake ..? Why did he not call me? I have not had any missed calls or messages from him.

\- Obviously not ... How the hell do you think a twelve-year-old child feels having seen his mother kissing another woman in public ?! What the hell do you think you are doing?

\- I ... - Clarke was shocked for a moment ... She could not believe it ... Jake had seen them ... Now she understood his strange attitude.

\- Clarke ...?! Answer me... Are you there.? - Bellamy sounded very irritated, something that immediately made Clarke react, since she hated when her ex-was spoke to her like he was her father, something that had irritated her many times in the five years of marriage.

\- Yes, I'm here Bellamy and do not treat me like I'm a teenager you hear me !? I am an adult woman and it is my private life! Who the hell do you think you are ...?!

\- I do not give a shit about who you sleep with, Clarke! Even when it’s a woman, something I have to admit has surprised me, but it doesn't matter, it's your life. But when our son is affected by your actions, i care! What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you explain your new relationship to him ...?! Have you lost your mind?

\- Bellamy, stop insulting me ... Do not start with this disrespect ... !! Also stop talking as if you were an innocent saint,you cheated on me with many whores throughout the country! And I care about our son more than anything! I'm sorry he saw us, I was about to sit down and talk to him.

\- I cannot believe you ....Clarke, it is not about me or you or who the fuck we go to bed with ... it's about Jake ... do me a favor and sit down and talk to him. He is confused and hurt ... I do not want to hear my son again crying over the phone again to me, do you hear me? Or I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get custody of him and bring him to live in New York with me.

\- Go to hell Bellamy ... !! You have never been a good father! You were NEVER NEVER at home, you have NEVER heard him cry or laugh, celebrated his achievements, or calm his fears! And suddenly you went to the other side of the country without caring and marrying that woman ... Did you think about how your children would feel? !! DO NOT!! You did not, so don’t you dare say i am a bad mother and threaten me, or even imply that I do not care. You know that our divorce happened because of your infidelities and I swear any judge in this fucking country is going to give me the chance to win custody of our children ! So keep taking care of your damn life! And stop acting like you are the father of the year because you are far from it ... Goodbye Bellamy.

 

Only a click was heard on the line. Clarke was shaking, if there was something she hated was arguing with her ex-husband, which luckily very rarely happened . But his threat also scared her a little, she knew that Bellamy had many powerful contacts, which could make her lose custody of her son or both of her children. Her hands trembled, she felt some cold sweat on her forehead that she tried to dry. Now she wanted to concentrate on her little Jake ... How the hell had he seen them? And where...? She wanted to talk to her son before anything happened. She wanted to take the time and explain her long love story with Lexa and hoped he could understand it. But now ... now everything was too complicated for the younger Griffin, and his mother was worried about him. She needed to get out of there and go to her sister-in-law's house, to talk to Jake immediately.

Meanwhile, in Gustus’s room, Lexa looked at him intently and for a brief moment felt a blow to her heart, something that shook her soul. She could not deny that she had a connection to this man, whether she liked it or not, the feeling was there and she could not deny it. Her eyes had a angry look in them and her fists were now closed tightly. She felt so many mixed feelings, it was the power to heal that she struggled to with, to feel the love between father and daughter. When a warm and big hand took hers gently, squeezing it with affection, which made her react, bringing her green eyes to his, finding that her father's hand was holding her firmly. 

\- Alexandria,you need to leave the past in the past, seek peace within you, let the grudge and pain disappear from your heart, and I do not say it so that you will forgive me, but so that you can move on in your life and free yourself from the weight that you have carried all these years.

Lexa suddenly withdrew her hand from her father's , as if it were burning raw, before the grief in Gustus’s eyes of who could see and feel the great pain for which his daughter was still suffering, with that past condemning her.

\- You know ... you could be a fucking Priest or Polititian ... you're great with words ... now if you're finished I would like to leave - Lexa said in a calm tone but with eyes that could only express pain, she felt that she was about to collapse and she did not want to do it in front of him.

\- I'm sorry Alexandria ... Believe me, I hope you can overcome that pain someday for you and your girl. Thank you for coming, I did not deserve it but you have come all the same, i thank God for giving you a merciful heart and a warrior soul. Never forget how wonderful you are and what you are capable of doing in life. Goodbye daughter - Gustus managed to finish saying , even with tears coming out of his eyes. Trying enormously to control his emotions, so that those damn devices did not sound the alarms and that irritating nurse would interrupt them again. 

Lexa knew that what her father said was true, she could read it in his eyes, she knew that man too well. She could also feel his love and that in some part of her heart she felt the same, but she could not forget her past in the blink of an eye, it would take time to close the wound, although she could feel the beginning of a change that somehow calmed her anger, her pain.

Her green eyes softened for a moment, in silence she could only nod her head, still looking deeply at that man lying in that bed, covered with wires, and a mask that he put back over his face looking at her as she thought she heard him say " sweetie". She knew that nothing could change the past. She could not stop the tears that fell in despair as her body trembled as she sobbed. Without thinking her father took her hand again and pulled her gently into his strong arms.

Gustus held his daughter's trembling body in his arms as she let her pain come out.He wished that the moment would last forever,he could not remember the last time he had embraced his beloved Alexandria, maybe one of those nights when she was little? God felt like returning home to his little girl who had suffered too much because of him, she was an innocent victim of his many mistakes and bad decisions in life. But there she was, maybe life was giving him perhaps a second chance to love his daughter.

Unfortunately, time was against him and him deteriorating health too, the monitors began to sound in alarm and his heart told his it was time to let her go before the damn nurse came back. He smiled as he caressed the silky hair of his beloved daughter, who still cried in his arms. 

\- Oh, daughter ... let it out ... ... cry, baby ... cry and let all that come out of you ... you'll be fine ... I know you will be ... I love you .. I always have done and I always will, never forget that - Gustus said as he released his hold on his daughter. Lexa stood up a little alarmed by all the crazy sounds from the monitors, looking frightened at her father. Gustus smiled, she looked different, relaxed, calm, bringing his hands to the worried and tearful face of his daughter.

\- You know ... you are the most beautiful thing that life has given me, the best, the only good thing that shone around me. I'm so proud of my daughter ... now go, go on your way, and let the wound heal inside you. My time is fulfilled and my last wish too ... Thanks, Alexan…

\- Father?! - Lexa managed to say before the man's hands released her’s and he fell back on the bed, and his eyes closed.

\- No ... no, please ... Dad ... Do not leave, please! Do not leave me yet ... I forgive you ... Can you hear me ...? I forgive you ... I love you damn it! You can’t go now!! - Lexa said desperately holding her father’s face in her hands.

The door to the room was pushed open as two nurses and Dr Kane entered. A nurse pulled Lexa from her father’s body, so that she could assist the patient who was in clear cardiac arrest.

Clarke was still lost in her thoughts when the alarms began to sound. Immediately she saw Doctor Kane running to the room followed by nurses. She did not hesitate and followed them into the room, fearing the worst. 

Upon entering Clarke took in the desperate scene, a nurse held the arms of her love tightly, almost fighting with her trying to remove her from the room, while the others were helping the man trying to restart his heart. She immediately went to Lexa and took her into her arms as she looked at the nurse who was still holding her love and nodded to tell her to let her go as she was holding her now. The young nurse nodded her head and immediately turned to assist the others. then Clarke pulled Lexa out of the room, to try to calm her, and let the staff work, praying that that is not the end.

Leaving the room together Lexa clung to Clarke's body as she sobbed and could not speak while the blonde stroked her back trying to calm her down.It was several minutes until the doctor slowly separated from her distressed brunette and took her face with her hands. She had never seen her so upset, so dejected, her face wet from the torrent of tears. She took paper handkerchiefs from her pocket with which she began to dry that beautiful face that she loved so gently and carefully. Those green eyes were so irritated, reddened, still closed, letting out the last tears, as she brought her hand to her hair pushing it back from her face. 

\- Calm down my love ... they are with him now, I assure you they will do whatever it takes to help him. Come, let's sit here and while you blow your nose, I'm going for a glass of water. - Clarke said leaving her sitting on a chair in a small adjoining room while going for two of glasses of water, she definitely also needed some fluids in her system.

For Clarke, the moment was really difficult. she needed to be with her beloved at this critical moment, but she also needed to go talk to her distressed and confused son. She brought her hands to her face for a moment, trying to breathe deeply, trying to think how to she could be in both places at once. When her thoughts were interrupted by Raven voice.

\- Hey i have finally found you Griffin ...! - Raven said happily as she approached her, but immediately noticed that the blonde was not happy and her smile vanished from her face. 

\- Hey Raven... - Clarke answered.

\- Hey, what's up, Clarkie? You look devastated... has something happened to Lexa ...? - Raven asked now, as she placed a hand onto Clarke's forearm.

\- No ... well, it has to do with Lexa.. She came to visit her father and i had pull her from the room because the man went into cardiac arrest.

\- Oh shit! Poor Lexa ...that's all or is there something else ...?

\- No, it's not all, on the other hand, I just talked or argued with Bellamy …

\- Oh, more shit! What the fuck does that idiot want? What did he say that has left you so upset ...? You usually ignore him.

\- Jake ... Jake called him crying and angry because he saw me kissing Lexa.

\- SHIT! I do not believe this ... !! You really are having a great day huh?! ... and where is Jake now?

\- At Octavia's house and I must go talk to him, but I do not want to leave Lexa at this  
time ... God! I don’t know what to do ... they are two people that I love more than anything and they both need me at the same time.

\- Ok ... ok ... stop... You know you're human, right? Come, let’s go to Lexa, you explain and I will stay with her, and you go to see your child ... she will understand.

\- Alright, Raven ... but what about your shift ...?

\- I just finished for today, I just have to send a text to my husband to tell him i will be late... I think they will survive so do not worry ... Come on - Raven said with a smile, taking by the arm and walking with her to the room that Lexa was in, she was a little calmer as she rested her face in her hands as she was lost in her thoughts..

\- Hey my love, here you go ... drink something - Clarke said as she sat next to her and held out the glass of water. Raven entered room to the surprise of Lexa who looked at her trying to smile at her, but she could not. Her hands trembled to hold the paper cup drinking all the water in one gulp.

\- Hey Lexa ... I just found out about your father, I'm so sorry, but do not worry, Marcus ... I mean Doctor Kane is one of the best cardiologists, he will do everything he can, never lose hope girl, have faith - Raven said as she crouched in front of Lexa's who could only nod at her and looking so upset that it touched the heart of the Latina, who sat on the other side of Lexa holding her hand.

\- My love, something has happened with Jake - Clarke suddenly said which immediately attracted the brunette’s attention.

\- What..?! Oh my God, baby! What has happened to Jake? - Lexa asked forgetting about her father for a second.

\- No, do not worry, nothing serious has happened to him, nothing physical ... it's just ... It's just that he saw us kissing us, I don’t know when but he has called his father in tears, angry, confused and I really need.

\- Of course my love ... don’t even think about it, you need to go talk to him. Poor Jake ... it must have been a shock to him ... I'm so sorry Clarke ... but please see, do not waste any more time. I'll be fine, it was a lot of emotion, shock, a bit of everything that happened with me and my father. But I'll tell you later ... now I want you to be with your baby - Lexa said very confidently, who had stopped shaking and now concentrating on little Jake and that his mother should be there with him. For Lexa, the children were always and will be her number one priority .

\- You do not know how much I love you my heaven !! Thanks for understanding and you do not know how much I regret having to leave you right now, but Raven will stay with you until I come back.

\- Jake needs his mom and I want you to stay with him for a while ... he is your number one priority, my love ... And Raven, thank you,for offering to stay with me but I'll be fine, I think will call my sister, to see if she can come, surely she will not have problems in coming to the hospital. So Clarke go to Jake and stay with him, I will be ok - Lexa said confidently, while she caressed Clarke’s face with one of her hands, and with the other, she held Clarke’s hand, who was so pleased to have someone so special in her life again, with every minute that passed she loved this incredible woman in front of her more.

\- I love you, honey, you do not know how much! I will ring you later and i will also tell the staff that you will stay with your father and that you have my authorization to do so and that they keep me informed. I will call you after i talk to Jake - Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa’s hand and then his lips before Raven, who tried to look away to give them privacy, but she could not, her heart melted at the romantic and sweet scene in front of her.

\- What about Eliza ...? Is she alone in your house?

\- Yes, but when I talk to Anya I'll ask her to bring Eliza with her. I need to talk to her, tell her what i always feared i would have to do someday, and that day is today. I do not want to lie to my daughter anymore, she is old enough to understand - Lexa said with some fear in her eyes, but sure about her decision. Her daughter needed to know the truth and the existence of her grandfather.

\- My love, she will understand. Eliza is an amazing girl, with a kind heart like her beautiful Mom. I'm sure she'll accept it and understand you. Do not be afraid, honey. I must go now ... hell! If I could be two places at once.

\- You can not, and thanks for loving me the way you do, without you I could not cope right now. I love you, Dr Griffin! Drive carefully please, Jake is with his aunt. You get there safely. know that maybe it will not be easy to talk to Jake but give him time, he's very young and this is a lot to deal with. But I know that he loves his Mom and will end up understanding you. We will talk later OK ...? Take care of yourself ... promise me that you will text me when you arrive at your sister-in-law's house please, I want to know that you have arrived safely.

\- I'll do it ... I promise ... Raven... Thanks again, you’re a star!

\- Well, I already know that ! Now go to Jake, and I totally agree with Lexa. It will not be an easy chat, but give him time and do not despair, he may be annoyed but he does not hate you nor will he ever do it, he's just shocked. And yes, please let us know that you have arrived in one piece ... I know you and that wonderful Tesla of yours when you want to get to a somewhere quickly - Raven replied.

 

Clarke just smiled, shaking her head, as she stood up and left. Her heart was beating fast. Now her priority and all her thoughts were about Jake. But she did not leave the room without talking to the staff about Lexa's presence and that she wanted to be informed about everything, especially talking to Doctor Kane whenever possible.

She ran to his white Tesla parked in the hospital parking lot when her phone started ringing. She did not want to waste time answering the call, especially when she read something that annoyed her to see that it was her mother calling,, which reminded her that she would visit her that night. "Goodness, something else to deal with she thought ... "Just perfect!"

If there was something she did not need it was her mother giving her a lecture if she found out about all the trouble with Lexa and Jake and the fact that she would have to tell her that she was bisexual. So she put the phone on speaker and answered the call as she started driving towards her sister-in-law's house at a considerable speed,hoping that the police would not see her.

It did not take her long to arrive at Octavia’s home,she did it in half the time it normally took. She was very good at driving and when she had to drive faster, she did not hesitate. Many times she had to do it when an emergency meant she was needed at the hospital in the middle of the night. 

During the short drive, she talked with her mother, who only called to say that she was free from her meeting earlier than she expected and that she was dying to see her grandchildren if it was possible arrive sooner at Clarke’s home to see them. Clarke could not believe her luck, she just wondered why it had to be such a bad Monday and so complicated ?! She had no choice but to tell her mother that she could go to her house, but that she and Jake would arrive a little later and that they would definitely go out to dinner since she had not had time to buy anything to prepare it at home.

Her mother loved eating in restaurants so she did not complain and was glad to be able to go Clarke’s home. Clarke just shook her head not believing the days events. When she parked and turned off the engine of her car, her phone rang again and she got scared when she read that the call was from her colleague, Doctor Kane. She closed her eyes praying that he was not about to give her bad news. "No please, no ..." she said after taking a deep breath to prepare for what she would hear.

\- Marcus! Thanks for calling ... how is Mr La Bianca?

\- Hello Clarke ... Well, we managed to resuscitate him again ... but now we are preparing him for surgery. Thompson has arrived, that specialist who i told you about she is a friend of mine and a professor at the University. Well, she has come and she has studied all the tests, and she thinks that there may be a chance that we can save this man. So now we will take him into the operating room. I just told his daughter, she was very happy to learn that her father is still with us at the moment. She was very excited but luckily Raven is with her.

\- Oh my God, Marcus! You do not know how much i wanted to hear this! It is great to know that maybe something can be done to save his life. I wish for the best outcome possible and please let me know when the surgery is finished. I can imagine Lexa’s emotions, you do not know how much it means to her, for 18 years they did not see each other.

\- Oh, of course, Clarke, I understand ... I promise we will do everything in our hands to save him, but do not have too high hopes ... you know how it is ... I will call you when we finish. Goodbye Clarke.

\- Thank you, Marcus ... bye ...

Clarke held the phone to her chest, as she closed her eyes and thanked God that they had brought him back to life and there was a chance that the operation would be a success,that man was really lucky. And Clarke hoped he would keep on having good luck, for the sake of her Lexa. She had noticed, in the middle of the brunette's desperation and crying, that the father and daughter had reconnected somehow as Lexa had called Gustus her father something that to Clarke's meant a huge change in the relationship so broken and full of so much hatred.

As promised, she sent a text to her beloved Lexa that she had arrived safely at her sister-in-law's house and that she knew that her father was still alive. Lexa immediately replied how happy she was that her father was still alive and that she clung to the hope that the operation would be a success.Lexa also wished her luck with Jake and sent her all her support and love for the moment she was about to face.

Now it was her turn, still sitting in her Tesla, she tried to concentrate on her son, and she knew well that it would not be easy at all. Jake was a young man with a lot of character, and when something affected him he closed in on himself, and it was hard for him to express his feelings or thoughts. At least he had let off steam with his father, but she needed to listen to him, listen to what bothered him, what had hurt him.

She rang the bell of the house and the door was opened by a very serious Octavia, who looked at her for a moment which made Clarke feel nervous, thinking that moment her sister-in-law had also learned what had happened and of her sexuality, something that she was beginning to hate. Not because she felt ashamed that the world knew, but she was always very reserved when it came to her private life.

Octavia's look suddenly changed to a softer one, it was not an inquisitive and accusative look or disgusted one, it was rather understanding, warm and gentle one, something that Clarke was thankful for when she was surprised by the arms of her sister-in-law holding her. The doctor froze, not reacting, with her blue eyes wide open, absolutely surprised at such a show of affection from Octavia, someone who was not normally demonstrative of her feelings.

After a couple of seconds, Clarke came out of her shock and moved her arms cautiously around her sister-in-law for a moment, until she slowly moved back, to look at her with a warm smile.

\- Welcome, Clarke … come in and excuse me hugging you but i that I think you needed it … ... Come on ... Jake is in Tommy’s room. That gives us time for a talk and a coffee that I have ready.

Octavia was a 34-year-old psychologist, a widow, since her husband, Army Lieutenant, James Green, had died in a confrontation in Iraq a few years ago. They had a son, Tommy, who was the same age as Jake, with who they were almost like brothers rather than cousins, as they had grown up together. Clarke had never inquired much into Octavia's private life, but she knew that she was in a new relationship, there were many indicators of it, but her sister-in-law was very reserved about her private life, like her and had never told her about any wew relationship.

The brunette followed Clarke into the living room, were she told her to sit on the sofa. The doctor sat down more relaxed at the apparent support of her sister-in-law, as she brought the coffees to the table and sat next to her.

\- Well, i am sure that you were surprised by my affectionate greeting ... I want you to know that I understand more than you think i do - Octavia said with a smirk on her face that Clarke did not understand, she was still a bit confused at her sister-in-law.

\- Ermm ... you understand ...? What do you mean O ...?

\- What is to be bisexual ... welcome to the club - Octavia said with a broad smile, taking a sip of her coffee, before wide eyes of Clarke, who was grateful not to have taken a drink of coffee yet or It would have ended over her sister-in-law's clothes.

\- How....? - Clarke babbled …

\- How do I know ...? Or why welcome to the club?

\- Ermmm ... both …

\- Well, when Jake came here unexpectedly and I saw him so upset, I talked to him. I tried to explain to him as best I could about what he had seen. But it is never easy when it comes to a parent, it is very normal for him to react like he did, even if they are children with very open mind, discovering their parents' sexuality is something different,and finding out the way that he did it is not the best since it is a very big shock to him. But Clarke,I know he will accept it, you have to give him time. Give him space but explain your part of the story, so that he feels that his feelings are important to you. Because it is very normal for children to feel uncomfortable and left out when one of their divorced parents begins with a new relationship, regardless of sexuality. It is something instinctive and natural, in this case, he feels like that. He has also realized that Alycia knew and that has increased his anger and frustration, not being considered adult enough to know.

\- Thanks, O ... you are great at explaining such complicated situations as this one and to calm my nerves ... I know it is your profession, but really thanks for helping us.

\- You're welcome Clarke ... you know I appreciate you very much, and I love Jake as if he was my son ... And he has a big heart, do not worry ... I'm sure my brother has called you in a total panic over the call he received from Jake ...? I'm sorry, the boy wanted to call his father and I did not want to oppose it, but I knew how Bellamy would react.

\- Yes ... he did ... because of that, I came as soon as I could.

\- Well, he got ahead of me because i was about to send you a text so that you could be prepared for his phone call ... I bet he did it in his irritating way.

\- Yeah, do remind me ... he even threatened to take custody of Jake he called him again crying.

\- Oh do not pay attention to his silly threats ... he always acts like a drama queen. I remember how unbearable he was with me ... it cost me a lot to handle his exaggerated drama and hysteria ... but he has a good heart ... I know that although he is unable to relate to his children but he loves his children ... he reacts by being very overprotective, he panics and everything goes to hell with his ways and what comes out of his mouth... well I do not need to continue talking about my dear brother ... do not listen to him,he will calm down. Furthermore, beyond his concern as a father, he must be deeply hurt by macho pride, knowing that you are in a relationship a woman.

\- Yes, I know, i was married to him long enough to find out but when he overreacts it just makes me want to strangle him..  
.  
\- Hahaha ... I know Clarke, I never understood how you two could get married ... you were always like two fireballs exploding at any tiny thing.

\- Yes, we did ... That kind of inexplicable love .... Fatal attraction ...?

-I do not doubt that ... well, returning to welcome you to the club of bisexuals ... the woman that i am with,her name is Marie ...We met year ago at a psychology congress in Boston, she is also a psychologist and works in the rehabilitation center for soldiers and professionals who have served in war zones, here in the city, and it's not because she's my partner but it is great that she is helping many who have returned totally mentally destroyed, you know, without being able to integrate again into normal life.

Clarke, who was taking a sip of her coffee, was surprised listening to the story that her sister-in-law told her about her new partner, and immediately she could see and feel in her story the enormous pride and love that she had for that woman, something that she never would have guessed as she had never seen Marie in Octavia's house.

\- We decided to be careful in our relationship, especially for Tommy, she has come to eat many times at home and has shared days out with us. And a few months ago I sat down to talk to Tommy. he was surprised but immediately accepted it very well, something I greatly appreciated, and he accepted Marie, with who he is very friendly indeed. But even so we continue to live in our own homes and we have this relationship, which has certainly helped me to live again, to feel that life continues and is wonderful.

\- Oh wow O ... I've run out of words ... Congratulations ... but ... Can I hold you? - Clarke asked, stretching her arms excitedly towards her incredible sister-in-law who accepted her hug.

\- Oh my God, O ...! Now i am excited! You do not know how great it is to hear you telling me your beautiful story, and you do not know how happy I am for you! - Clarke said excitedly as she laughed and dried the tears that fell down her cheeks, before the wide smile on Octavia's face as she caressed her arm.

\- Everything will be fine Clarke ... do not worry... Jake is a good child and loves very much. When you explain what is going on to him and he feels that you include him,he will feel less surprised and loved as always and that is all that he needs, believe me. I would love to hear about that new love from you too, but I do not want you to delay talking with your son any longer. I know your mom is waiting for you at home tonight too?

\- Oh yes ... do not remind me ... she's already there because her meeting ended early.

\- Well, then I will go bring Jake down.

\- Thanks, O ... seriously for everything ... and I promise to tell you about Lexa, that’s her name, and she's a music teacher at the school where our children attend. And I'd love to introduce you, I know you'll love her immediately. I would also like to meet your Marie if it's all right with you, we might be able have a meal at home some Sunday.

 

\- Oh wow, Clarke, Professor Woods ?!I know her, I have spoken to her a few times at school, all the boys adore her and I can see why. By the way, she's very beautiful, congratulations to you Clarke too, and I love the idea of having a meal together, Marie loves the barbecues and family gatherings. Well, we'll talk more about our girls at another time, I'll go for Jake.

A few minutes later Jake came down the stairs alone slowly, he was battling an internal fight, one part did not want to see or hear what his mother had to say, but the other part did want to do it, especially after having talked at length with his aunt, helping him to open up and wanting to ask her for explanations and try to understand what his mother was doing.

Clarke heard the footsteps coming going down and she immediately got up from the couch to greet Jake, who was looking at her very seriously, he was clearly anguished with the whole situation.

The young man stood at the end of the stairs looking at his restless and somewhat nervous mother, who immediately reacted by saying.

\- Jake ...come here, sit on the sofa with me ... we need to talk ... please ...? - Clarke asked calmly and after a few seconds Jake walked in the direction of the living room, to sit on the wide and black leather sofa. Clarke sat beside him.

\- What the hell Ma ...? What are you doing...? How is it possible that ...?

\- That i am in a relationship with a woman? - Clarke interrupted him, to which Jake only nodded his head.

\- Well, Jake darling, it's not like this happened overnight, and I'm so sorry that you accidentally saw us together before i could tell you what happened ... but you'll understand ... when I was travelling from New York to San Francisco ... you remember when I was eighteen years old in Grandpa's old Chevy..

Clarke calmly and quietly told the whole story to her son, who was surprised but listened attentively. He could not believe that Professor Woods and his mother had known each other for so long and that they had a serious romance on a trip full of adventures, like in the movies that he sometimes saw.

He did not mind the fact that his mom was bisexual, for Jake the sexual definitions had no meaning in his head. He had grown up in a home with very open-minded parents in that sense and she himself wondered why not everyone could love who you simply wanted, no matter what sex? But seeing his mother kiss another woman had shocked him and surprised him more than anything.

\- Well, Jake that's the whole story, I love Lexa, and I would like to have a future with her and you obviously.

\- I do not want you to think that I judge you for loving a woman, but I can ask you ... If you loved Lexa so much before you met Papa, and now you say that you love her so much because the love between you was always there, Why did you marry my father? Maybe …

\- No Jake ... do not misunderstand me, son ...I loved your father, when I met him I fell in love with him, we were best friends, and we simply surrendered completely to each other. And despite being very different, we were happy together, even more so when you came into our lives. But unfortunately sometimes couples realize with time that maybe they are not made for each other for the rest of their lives, and even if it hurts to confront reality, there are hard decisions to be made, especially when it concerns children. When our marriage began to fall apart and more arguments happened than good family moments, we realized that for your good and well being that it was better to seperate. I did not know if Lexa was even alive. We had completely lost contact at the end of that long journey, and while I was with your father my mind and heart was with him and with you. Today in my world there is you,your sister and Lexa, who is entering my life again, but we have just reunited, we have opened up to each other, explained, asked, forgiven. But everything has been so recent, I did not think it was time to sit down and talk to you, Jake.

\- Why not with me and you did with Alycia ...? Why Ma...? I'm not that small you know ...?

\- Jake, your sister found out because of the friendship she has with Lexa's daughter, they have caught us at different times. But with you, it was different because I wanted to wait a bit and see how things were going with Lexa. I know that I love her and that she loves me, but you know how things are with adults and relationships ... And I did not want to get you involved in a possible romantic drama. You are very special and very important to me Jake, you and your sister are absolutely EVERYTHING to me, and I just tried to protect you.

 

\- Hmmm... It's okay... But I'm still upset ... I do not want to that you have to hide things from me, I do not want everyone to know what happens except me ... and besides ... I like Professor Woods ... she is very cool ... I like her music classes ... they are very entertaining. she knows a lot about rock, one day she brought her electric guitar and played some songs and that was super cool ... and she is also very nice.

\- Awwww, Jake ... come here - Clarke could not help but get excited with the mature and understanding attitude of her son, who immediately threw himself into the arms of his mother, who held him tightly as she placed kisses on his head.

\- You do not know how much I love you son! Never doubt it and I know you're not small anymore ... I'm sorry I took the time to tell you ... I just wanted to be sure of all this and yes, she's super cool and very pretty right?

\- Yes very cool - Jake added laughing in the arms of his Mama.

-Do you think we can go home now? Your grandmother is with Alycia and they are waiting for us to go to dinner at some restaurant …

\- Oh yes that's good!! Can we go to the Japanese restaurant? I want to eat porfis sushi - Jake asked enthusiastically.

 

\- I think that that you and grandmother make you a good couple, she loves sushi too. We're going to let Aunt Octavia know we're leaving - Clarke said as she stood up beside her son and starting to walk in the direction of Tommy's room.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Anya had arrived as fast as she could, after the desperate call from her little sister, who she found in the small room chatting with Dr Reyes, who after excusing herself left, leaving the sisters waiting for the doctors after the operation was over.

 

Anya listened to her sister telling the emotional reunion with her father, and that in the end, she had knocked down the cold walls of resentment, letting herself be carried away by that blood connection between a father and his daughter.

The eldest of the sisters was proud of the step her sister had taken, of such a huge change of attitude and she knew that it was the best that Lexa could have achieved, to make peace with her tormented past.

But Anya also regretted that the man did not have much hope of surviving, and to be able to continue repairing that relationship with his daughter that was so damaged by errors, bad decisions and distance. She calmed her younger sister as much as she could, giving her courage and hope, but she knew that the situation was serious because of everything Lexa had told her.

After several hours and many coffees and something to eat, they were surprised by the unexpected visit of Eliza Jane, who after having decided to stay at home when her aunt Anya went to look for her to take her with her. Anya had taken the job of explaining what was happening to her niece, with the approval of Lexa, who knew that sooner or later she would need to sit and talk at with Eliza about her past and her grandfather.

Anya explained to her niece that her grandfather had reappeared in her mother's life, after almost twenty years of not knowing anything about him, thinking she had died. And now he was very ill in the hospital where Lexa was waiting for the results of his operation.

Eliza Jane remained silent and very attentive to the brief story that her aunt Anya told her, without going into many details, to which Eliza immediately tried to extract more and more information. Her aunt did not tell her anything else herself, explaining that only her mother could tell her the whole story.

The young woman respected the silence of her aunt but she was eager to know more about that incredible family history and wondering at the same time why her mother had never mentioned her grandfather. She did not get angry with Lexa, but she was surprised and felt sorry for the difficult situation that her mother was going through. She did not want to go with her aunt Anya at first, she felt overwhelmed by what she had just learned and that she now had a grandfather who was dying in the hospital.

 

After taking a few hours to mentally and emotionally compose herself, she decided that she should be there with her mother, at her side, supporting her in whatever she needed. Besides, now that she had a grandfather, she needed to see him, to know him, to know more about him and about that past that her mother had to tell her.

Upon entering the small room, Lexa stood very surprised next to Anya, and Eliza immediately threw herself into her mother’s arms , hugging her tightly, something that moved Lexa very deeply. Lexa had been worried after Anya told her the first reactions of her daughter, at the news of having a grandfather, and therefore her refusal to accompany her at first?

\- Ma ... forgive me that i did not come before with my aunt ... I was so surprised that I needed some time to recover ... How are you ... What do you know ..? Have the doctors said anything ...? - Eliza asked after she let go of Lexa's arms

\- Oh, Eli ... you do not know how much it means for me that you're here my little ... I'm so sorry I did not have time to explain everything ... Thanks for coming ... no ... we still do not know anything ... but.

\- Miss Woods ...? - Said the voice of Dr Kane, standing behind her, still in the blue surgical scrubs, his face quite tired and very serious. Lexa turned and saw his face feared the worst as she held her daughter's hand as they waited to hear the results of the operation.

\- Please, take a seat - said the exhausted doctor pointing to the chairs in the room.


	17. Home is where the heart is

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/e9db54912804764)

 

\- Doctor,please tell us, the wait has already been too long ... we are prepared for whatever you have to tell us - Lexa pleaded as she looked at Doctor Kane, holding her daughter's hand tightly.  
\- Well, I am pleased to be able to give you good news - the doctor said with a slight smile on his face, extremely tired after several hours of operating. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat as did her daughter and her older sister who immediately put her hand on his shoulder to give her support.  
\- Oh my God! Please continue - said smiling Lexa.  
\- Well ... My colleague Professor Thompson has done a real miracle operating on your father’s heart and has given him the best chance possible. Obviously, he must undergo strict rehabilitation and other issues that we will explain later, but yes, your father will recover but must not stress his heart too much.  
-Doctor, thank you very much! Please pass onto your colleague my eternal thanks - Lexa excitedly expressed as she stood up with her daughter, her sister and the doctor, and without thinking embraced the exhausted man, to which the professional smiled and just closed his arms around the woman.

Lexa stepped back from the doctor and he excused himself as he needed to rest. Lexa asked him when they could see her father, and Dr Kane said it would be the next day before he would be able to see anyone. Now it was time for Lexa to sit down and tell her daughter everything. She wanted Eliza to know the truth before she met her grandfather. She knew that the result of her daughter learning the truth might upset her or make her angry, but she knew her daughter and something told her that she would understand and accept it.

But there was a detail that she never wanted her daughter to know, the fact that she was the result of a violent attack and rape that she suffered at the hands of those thugs. It was a part of her past that she did not want to reveal to her Eliza. She wanted her to grow up without that heavy shadow of the past on her mind. So she would tell her again the story that she had been careless adolescent, trying to discover her true sexuality. And that when she left New York, Eliza's father had died of an overdose, and she did not know she was pregnant until she started with the symptoms on that trip when she met Clarke.

It was not an easy decision to make, to lie to her daughter, but Lexa knew how much the terrible truth could affect her sweet little girl. She preferred to leave it in the past, she preferred to believe in that story too, since otherwise, the pain she felt would not end.

While they were having breakfast the next day, Eliza began to ask questions and Lexa, after taking her to the living room and sitting on the sofa together, began to tell her the story of her family and past.

Eliza listened wide-eyed, so surprised by the sad and terrible story of her mother while holding her mother’s hands to give strength and encouragement, she could not believe how brave her Mom had been and also how determined she had been to change her life, her destiny. She could not admire her more than she did at that moment. She looked at her mother with eyes full of pride, emotion, sadness but above all a lot of love.

Eliza did not feel very good knowing the horrible past of her family, and when she learned that her grandfather was a criminal who had worked for the mafia, she got goosebumps, and it was hard to believe. Lexa explained what happened when she left New York, that she was assaulted and that they almost killed her, and they made Gustus believe that she was dead and as a result her grandfather began to work with the FBI, and they granted him a new identity, and he ended up living there in the same city they lived in now, and incredibly he knew Clarke because she was a customer of his restaurant.

Her mother also explained that she had begun to reconcile the differences and past with her father, in the hospital, when he got sick and the doctors had to operate to save him.

Eliza remained silent for a moment, Lexa could not read the expression on her face or in her eyes very well. She understood that it was such a shocking story that maybe her reactions were understandable, But fear still seized her for a moment.  
Suddenly her daughter surprised by wrapping her arms around her mother and hugging her with force to which Lexa was carried away by the emotion she was feeling.

\- Oh my God Ma! Jesus ... you do not know how bad I feel for what has happened to you ... it sounds the chilling tale of a gangster movie ... I just can't believe it - Eliza said as she put a little distance between herself and her mother and drying tears that had been shed. Lexa's caressed her daughter’s face gently as she looked at her with tenderness in her green eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
\- You're ... You're amazing Ma ... You can’t imagine how much I admire you in so many ways now ... God! You are my heroine... And thank heavens you have been so strong and you have been lucky enough to survive your past and that horrible beating. And look at you today ...a music teacher, educated, gentle, calm, honest, sweet, cool, no signs of what your family was, or in that hostile world where you grew up in. You're amazing Ma ... and I love you so much !! You are the best mother I could ask for and thank you for not getting rid of me ... I do not know what else to say ... I'm so shocked ... God, I only know that I love you and I admire you !! - Eliza ended by saying as she hugged her mother again, while Lexa could no longer speak, her crying spoke for itself.

They remained embraced for a few minutes, while both of them let out the emotion and love that united them so deeply. Lexa, on the other hand, felt that another great weight was coming off her shoulders after telling her daughter about her past, although she did not feel completely sure about withholding information about the rape, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Now there her daughter would be able to accept her grandfather, to forgive him as she was beginning to do. 

Lexa wanted her to, she wished that her daughter did not carry another's hatreds, and she wished in some way that in the future they would be the family that they could not have been in the past. But she did not want to put pressure on Eliza, the young woman had heard a long, rather dark story and wanted to give her time to deal with it.

\- Eli, you are a wonderful daughter ... And you do not know how happy I was not to have aborted you. You are everything in my life and I love you so much! Thank you for understanding my horrible past, and please do not think about it, I do not want it to be a shadow chasing you in your life. But I wanted you to know the truth and what happened to your grandfather and me. You have no idea how much it means to me that you understand.  
\- Ma ... how can I not understand? I admire you, I admire your courage and your enormous heart to forgive him and want to start again. I do not know how to look at him ... after what you have told me I cannot look into his eyes and not feel a bit ... you know ... he hurt my Ma ... he ... he has done things very bad ... you have suffered so many things because of that man. But you also say that he has protected you in his own way, and he has always loved you. And that has weight in the good part of the balance ... I think he is sincere today and feels so sorry. After so many years of blaming himself for your supposed death, I imagine that he will have really thought a lot about his life, on his mistakes, on that bad path he took when you were young - the young Eliza reflected in a very adult way, still holding and caressing her mother’s hands.  
\- Eli ... my life ... you have time to think about all I have told you, but I do not want you to dwell about the past and how it affects you.  
\- Ma, i thank you very much for telling me and telling the truth about my family. I can’t say that I have liked to know such dark aspects, but it has helped me to look at you differently from now on. Seriously, if before I admired you a little, now you are my Wonder Woman! And with respect to my grandfather... Well, I want to know him, I do not want to judge him by his past. If he has changed and feels so sorry and you have begun to forgive and overcome all that past, I want to do it too. You have always taught me that life should be more than just surviving  
\- Oh, really, Eli ...? I do not want you to feel that you have to.  
\- No Ma ... seriously, it's what I feel and what I want. I understand that he has done bad things in the past, but I also understand that today he has changed and you have always taught me and I believe that we all deserve a second chance. We are all human and we can make mistakes and learn from our mistakes. Grandpa has learned his lesson and he has carried that guilt and grief for almost 20 years. I think he deserves to be given another chance, don’t you?  
\- Yes, I do ... come here I do not want to stop hugging you ... thank you for understanding - said the excited mother as she closed her arms around her smiling daughter who only responded to her embrace with tenderness and emotion.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/3d7f2c912807944)

 

Six months later…

 

Gustus had left the hospital after almost a month of recovery and rehabilitation. Lexa and her daughter Eliza asked him to stay their home until he was completely recovered. The man could not believe the beautiful second chance that life was offering him. He did not think he deserved it yet, but he accepted their offer. He had got his daughter back, and now he had a beautiful granddaughter with whom he spent a lot of time and love for each other that grew day by day.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/916c2d912809384)

After a couple of months, Gustus left Lexa and Eliza’s home of and settled in his own home in the restaurant that had reopened. Obviously the reopening of the Italian restaurant was a great celebration attended by everyone, Lexa and Eliza, Clarke with her children Alycia and Jake, Anya with her husband and children, Octavia Blake, her partner Marie and their son Tommy, Raven and her husband Finn with their three sons, and doctors Kane and Thompson, who had saved his life, together with their families.

The party had been incredible and Gustus did not stop thanking God for it. He was almost fully recovered and he was more than happy, as well as his daughter Lexa to get the father she always wanted to have, and Eliza now has a very gracious grandfather who was in every sense, and with whom she felt a very special connection.

It was Christmas night and Lexa and Clarke who were absolutely inseparable decided to spend together with their families in the Griffin home. Clarke's mother, Abby, would attend with her new partner, a divorced lawyer 5 years younger than her called Michael Masterson, who she had met a few months ago and had fallen in love with. It was the occasion that Clarke had been waiting for to officially introduce her girlfriend Lexa to her mother, whom she had told a few months ago about her new relationship with the music teacher. Abby was surprised to learn that her daughter was bisexual, but sincerely wished she was happy, and apparently, excited for her, she felt in her mother's heart that she was happy and gave her blessing, sharing her joy with her,

The youngest Griffin, Jake, had been told that his older sister and Lexa’s daughter were dating, and began to wonder what was happening with the women in his family ...? He had found it funny but also it seemed strange to him at first that both mothers and daughters had become partners at the same time. As for Jake himself ...? He had started talking to a pretty girl at school called Kate, a very pretty dark-eyed brunette who had started on the same course as him after the summer holidays.

Jake had also started playing on the junior basketball team of the school and both his mother, his sister with Lexa and her daughter Alycia, did not miss a game, and they encouraged with from the stands every play and celebrated every double or triple that young Griffin scored for his school team. Everyone was very proud of him, and Jake felt the great support of a big family around him. Over the months, the young man had got closer to the woman who was still his music teacher, with whom he had private classes of electric guitar and keyboards, and also watched horror movies, and played some online games in his PS4, something he had never been able to share with his mother, who hated horror films and had never enjoyed playing online games.

Although there were days, or rather weekends when Lexa was staying at Clarke's house, they had not made the decision to live together. they wanted to go slowly, although they had no doubts about the deep love that united them, it was mostly for their children. they just wanted to get to know each other and be sure of the relationship before talking about moving in together.

The nights when Dr Griffin was on duty at the hospital, Mama Lexa took charge of the "gang" at home, a loving way in which the brunette had nicknamed the young Griffin and Woods children. The next morning when Mama Clarke returned home, she always found a delicious breakfast waiting for her, with pancakes with lots of caramel syrup, her favorites, made by Lexa, something everyone in the family was already addicted to. In addition, Clarke received extra portion and before going to bed and falling asleep as Lexa left with the "gang" to go school.

The Griffin/Woods family life was taking shape slowly and it was almost a dream, it was what it should have been like for a long time, but Clarke and Lexa simply enjoyed the present, the deep love that united them and the beautiful family they had.

The following year Alycia would go to study not far away at the UCLA, for the start of her medical career, something that filled Clarke with joy, giving her thousands of tips and helping her to achieve the necessary exam results to be able to study at the famous Californian University. Lexa could not believe that her daughter was choosing to study medicine like her blonde, she thought the coincidence was incredible. But something squeezed hard in her heart knowing that soon her little girl would spread her wings and leave home.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/ac1fd4912809804)

Alycia and Eliza Jane were inseparable and they shared everything. But for the young Griffin, it was difficult to think that in a few months her Eliza would go to start her career away from home, to the same University that her mother had attended, in the city of Los Angeles. There were days when the fear of a distant relationship scared her and made her sad, but her girlfriend always knew how to comfort her by filling each day of her life with love and unforgettable moments and promising that she would often come home to visit her and they would be connected via the internet and by phone calls.

Going back to the night of the first Christmas of the Griffin/Woods, Lexa had a very special gift for her blonde. She had told her to wish to her older sister and also to her new friend and sometimes psychologist, Dr Octavia Blake, who was very enthusiastic about the idea, and helped her prepare the surprise and look for the special gift for her Clarke.

It was December 24 and almost everyone had arrived at the Griffin house, where a huge Christmas tree illuminated the living room, a tree that had been a gift from Gustus, who had brought it to the home of the doctor. Lexa told her father about the crazy love story with Dr Griffin and that now they had resumed it and how much they loved each other, to which Gustus could not help but rejoice greatly, knowing that his daughter had found love and company as nice as Clarke was, whom he had known for several years.

Everyone chatted with drinks in their hands, while in the kitchen, Clarke and Lexa finished preparing the dishes for dinner, working hard but so happy that they simply could not believe it. At a certain moment, Lexa looked at her beautiful girlfriend moving in the kitchen with great agility, taking care of minimal details, as only her blonde could. She admired her so much, she loved her so much, and she still could not believe her luck, but without a doubt, she greatly appreciated the second chance that she had been given.

\- Hahaha ... love ... do not start ... we have work to do yet ... - Clarke said laughing while her girlfriend held her from behind kissing her neck which made shivers go down her back.  
\- It’s that sexy dress you're wearing is driving me crazy ... you're cruel blonde ... look your those curves and that soft skin there exposed to my lips ... and my girls imprisoned there asking me to release them and give them attention and pampering - Lexa whispered sensually in her ear without stopping the line of kisses down her neck and shoulders.  
\- My God Lexa! Stop calling my breasts "your girls" ... and do not worry, I'll try not to exhaust myself too much tonight ... I want a celebration of our first Christmas together a very private one ... Santa will come with some very special presents for you.  
\- Mmmm... That sounds wonderful ... hohoho ... but before ... I need to feel a little - Lexa said moving her hips against Clarke's ass, and her hands running over the body of the doctor  
\- Do not do that or we're going to need a change of panties.  
\- Oh, mine already need to change, honey ... seeing you for an instant was enough.  
\- Heavens! Go change them then and do not provoke me anymore ... I'll take care of you later ... You are insatiable Professor Woods …  
\- Because you are not...? It is you that is insatiable and you want me all the time ...?

Clarke turned on her feet facing her love, who had those beautiful green eyes darkened with desire and were full of mischief, and her face was a smiling face and with thirsty lips. The brunette held her by the waist and without thinking she moulded her body to the blonde’s, who moaned slightly with laughter.

\- Professor ... please, control yourself ... we have the house full of guests ... - Clarke managed to say as she pulled her head back causing her brunette to kiss her neck.  
\- Hmmm ... the guests are entertained Doctor ... and I need you to examine me quickly, I feel that I get wet too fast when I look at my sensual girlfriend wearing a dress so tight that it shows those curves she has - Lexa said in a very hoarse voice, while she kissed that skin she loved and tasted that skin that she loved to kiss with her lips and tongue, inhaling deeply, smelling the exquisite scent of lavender and vanilla.  
\- Lex ... ... God! Really, my love, I ...

The bell of the house suddenly sounded abruptly interrupting the heated moment between the two lovers. Clarke laughed feeling that the bell had saved her just in time, as she was about to be seduced by her love's request to be examined deeply and deliciously.

\- Oh, my God, my mother has arrived.  
\- God damn! the mother-in-law ... but how do you know that it is her at the door?  
\- Oh, believe me, I know it’s her ... she's the only one missing and I know how she rings the bell too - Clarke said, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands and leaving a tender kiss on her lips.

Lexa came out of her heated romantic trance, as she felt a sudden chill run her down back. she was nervous to finally meet her "mother-in-law", with whom she had mentally begun to make peace, but she still could not forget how she had let her little girl embark on such a journey across the country in a car without street experience and being so young. But as she knew, nobody was perfect.

\- Ok, I really need to go to change ... you go greet her, I'll be down in a few minutes ok? - Lexa said to her, after giving her a kiss on the lips, hurrying to go upstairs to their bedroom and change her very damp panties.

Clarke put her hands to her mouth, smiling at the sudden change in her brunette at the knowledge that her mother had arrived. She knew that Lexa had become a little nervous and she understood her, so before she left the kitchen, Clarke followed her and took her hand pulled her close and looked at her for a moment. When Lexa met her gaze she had fear in her eyes, Clarke raised her hands to her face caressing it.

\- Hey beautiful ... don’t worry ... everything will be fine ... she is eager to meet you, that tells me that she already likes you ... so calm down my love.  
\- I will try ... but, it's your Mother ... I ...Lexa managed to say with fearful eyes.  
\- You go to change those panties that you are wearing then I want to ruin the ones that you will put on later ... do not think you'll escape Woods ... hohoho ... I'll be your Santa tonight and I have a bag full of presents for you.  
\- Ha ... I do not want to escape ... I want my private Santa Claus ... and those ... hmmm ... presents.  
\- You'll have them, do not worry ... now go ... I am sure the girls opened the door.  
\- Well ... I love you.  
\- And I love you precious.

Abby entered the busy house and was greeted by her granddaughter Alycia, and upon entering the huge and festive living room was introduced to those she did not know as Lexa's daughter, Eliza Jane, Lexa’s father, Gustus, of whom she felt a little intimidated by the large size of the smiling and warm man. And finally Anya with her husband Niko and their children, Alexa and Christopher.

Dr Griffin was surprised by the many new faces that her daughter, her grandchildren, and Octavia Blake would celebrate with her son Tommy, that very special Christmas night. They were all very pleasant and talked until finally, Clarke came from the kitchen with a tray full of drinks to start the night.

Mother and daughter greeted each other with a hug and immediately Abby asked Clarke where the famous woman who had captured her heart was. When Clarke was about to answer, Lexa came down the stairs, notably nervous but smiling. Abby liked, at first sight, the tall figure of that dark woman with beautiful and very special green eyes. She immediately understood why her daughter had fallen madly in love with such a beautiful woman, who also conveyed a lot of confidence, sympathy and also a lot of calm, despite noticing her nerves at the first meeting between them.

Abby's eyes immediately met Lexa's, walking to meet her. She surprised everyone present who was watching the meeting, Abby immediately wrapped her arms around Lexa, who remained still at first, looking at her girlfriend who winked and smiled at her nodding her head.

The brunette responded after a few seconds , and relaxed as she moved her arms around her future mother-in-law ‘s waist as she felt that she could breathe again.

\- You must be the cause of my daughter acting like a teenager in love - Abby said separating from Lexa and looking at her with a big knowing smile on her face that made the brunette’s cheeks turn red at the words of Dr Griffin.  
\- Ermmm ..,. I ... it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Doctor Griffin …  
\- Oh do not be so nervous, and do not make me feel older than I am ... call me Abby ... and the pleasure is all mine Lexa, welcome to Christmas in the Griffin family.  
\- Thanks ... Abby ... but I must tell you that I now see where the beauty comes from in the Griffin family - Lexa said something more daring before the wide-open eyes of Clarke, who now felt her cheeks were hot.  
\- Oh, you're all lady Lexa ... hmmm ... has is been perhaps one of your tactics to conquer my daughter ...?  
\- I ... - I Lexa managed to say now a little uncomfortable.  
\- Ha... Oh, Mother enough ... come on, have a drink and we will toast and start our family Christmas - Clarke said, taking the arm of her mother on one side and Lexa on the other taking them then walking with them into the living room where everyone laughed before the scene with their glasses in their hands, ready to celebrate Christmas.

The great Griffin Woods family celebrated their first Christmas together, in an atmosphere of warmth, good talk, laughter, excellent food and drink as they enjoyed a night full of surprises.

The large Christmas tree lit with many lights, was almost covered at the base with presents. But Lexa could not wait to give the very special present to her beloved blonde. She had planned everything for weeks and good teamwork consisting of her sister Anya and her new friend Octavia.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/3b4042912810124)

For Lexa, it was a more than special night, celebrating the first Christmas with her love and in the company of such a beautiful family. For a moment she stared at everyone at the table, the sounds disappeared, and everything went in slow motion, as she was lost in her thoughts, in how grateful she was to life for having given her this wonderful new chapter that was beginning, full of love, warmth, so many good things, so many beautiful people surrounding her. And also giving thanks for having always been a fighter, and never giving up.

The brunette's eyes became intense, bright, with some excited tears of joy threatening to fall, but she made the greatest effort to hold them back. It was such a special night, as magical, as in those fairy tales with a happy ending. Undoubtedly she truly felt that she was living an incredible and wonderful dream, which she never wanted to wake up

Suddenly the warmth of a soft hand squeezing hers under the table returned her to reality, looking around her, she found her beautiful blonde and those sea blue eyes that looked full of love and tenderness. Clarke had been watching her for a moment, and she immediately understood what that night meant to Lexa. the warmth of a home finally, a normal and wonderful family, the love of a companion not only on the road but now also in life.

Clarke could see immediately the emotion of the soul reflected in those green emeralds that always spoke to her so much, so deeply in silence. She knew there at that moment that she never wanted to separate from her, she wanted to be everything that the brunette could never feel or enjoy in her young years full of so much pain. She wanted to heal her wounds with love day by day, be her everything, be the reason for her smiles before falling asleep and the first ones in the morning.

\- Dear family - Clarke said standing up addressing all those present, who immediately stopped talking and paid attention to one of the hostesses.  
\- I want to thank you on my behalf and my great love here by my side, my beautiful Lexa, who is hee on this special night. It's our first Christmas together, the first of which I expect many to come. You are very important people in our lives and we just want you to know how much it means to us your love, your support and that you make us feel that life is something more than survival. It is to enjoy every moment with those we love. It is accepting our mistakes and learning from them, it means knowing how to forgive others as ourselves, and being able to start over. It is looking to the future with hopes of love, peace and happiness, and also courage and strength to face the sad moments that are also a natural part of life. So once again thank you very much from the bottom of our hearts, Thank you for being so wonderful in our lives. I wish good health my family and yours and Merry Christmas - Clarke concluded very excited, with a couple of tears that escaped from her eyes.

Immediately Lexa stood up and joined her lips to those of that incredible and sensitive woman who was everything in her life. she could not hold her tears either and both smiled resting foreheads together, while now everyone present stood up excited by the words of Clarke and raised their glasses to toast with them.

Then came the Italian dessert, made by Gustus, the typical Tiramisu that was more than praised and enjoyed by everyone present with great enthusiasm. then followed coffee. It was when Lexa took her guitar and she set out her music sheets to sing a very special song to the whole family present.

\- Well, I think I cannot say any more than what my beautiful girlfriend has said. What this magical and special night means for us in this first Christmas together and with our families becoming wonderful that we value so much. This song expresses a little of my own feelings, what you all mean today in my life, which has become a beautiful dream that I do not want to wake up from. I thank God for giving me strength, and for giving me the greatest love in my incredible daughter, who has always been a blessing, my best friend, my confidant, my joy, my fear, and an inspiration for everything I could do in my life and I also am thankful for that young woman that I met on a long road that night and whom I fell in love with at first sight and I could never stop loving and from whom I never want to apart from again. .. my precious Clarke. And also thanks to all of you for being part of my world and this first family Christmas.

After applause and awwwwwws, Lexa took a deep breath and began to play her acoustic guitar and the notes of "Fields of Gold" began to be heard. Soon the beautiful and harmonious voice of the brunette captured the hearts and souls of those present, letting themselves be carried away by the emotion of the emotional song.

"... You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold

So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In her arms, she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold ... "

Clarke let her tears fall down her cheeks. the song was so wonderful, so magical and so special in the voice of her love, who raised her eyes to her own when she came to the part.

"... Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold ... "

Clarke raised her hand and kissed to send it to her excited brunette, telling her a silent a very meaningful "I love you". To which Lexa smiled with moist eyes, but doing her best not to let herself be carried away by emotions, in order to finish singing the beautiful song.

The rest of the family could understand at that time a little of the great love that existed between the two women. A love without limits of time and distance, a love that knew how to stay there while waiting for the twin souls, of reunion, of forgiveness and understanding, of being able to start again and enjoy what is left of the path of life but from now on more together. There were moist eyes, smiles, hands held, and the magic of love and the unity of the family gathered to celebrate the most beautiful Christmas.

"... Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
when we walked in fields of gold  
when we walked in fields of gold  
when we walked in fields of gold ... "

At the end of the song, Lexa could not hold the emotion in anymore and brought her hands to her face, letting out her tears, to the joy and applause of everyone present who joined her emotional outburst immediately, while Clarke stood up and ran to hug her and kiss her with enormous passion and tenderness. It was a moment that everyone present would remember forever.

Later, after the clock chimed twelve o'clock at night, everyone gathered around the huge Christmas tree to open the many gifts that the different "Santas" had deposited under it. The enthusiasm was in unison, there was no difference in ages, everyone was looking forward to opening their gifts, like a large group of small children.

They were surprised and grateful all at once, as they opened their presents.. But Lexa had left her gift for Clarke until the end, it was very special one and she wanted it to be seen by the family. she had bought some more gifts for her love, such as clothes, shoes and a new wallet. But at the end of all the fuss, she asked those present to be quiet while she handed the last present to her blonde who looked at her smiling and a little nervous.

\- Well, I hope you like it my love and do not worry about anything, because everything is sorted - Lexa said handing her a simple red decorated with very cute Christmas figurines that Clarke loved.

\- Lex ... what is it? - asked excited but somewhat nervous Clarke, while her hand took the envelope from the hands of her lover, who was now biting her lower lip expectantly.  
\- Now ... open it and find out ... and please say yes - the brunette nervously asked.  
\- Ma ... Open it, you're killing us with the suspense - her daughter Alycia said while sitting on the lap of her sweet Eliza Jane.  
\- Ok ... ok ... do not rush me - Clarke finally answered laughing as she began to open the envelope carefully.

Inside the envelope was a letter ... Clarke looked at Lexa again, frowning but smiling, while the brunette looked expectantly at her nodding for her to read it. Clarke looked again at Lexa frowning but smiling, while the brunette looked expectantly nodding to read it:

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d15a29912810664)

“ Dear Lexa, now I know that is your real name? I remember you as Alycia, but anyway, I was surprised by your letter and I am glad to know the incredible love story that you have lived with Clarke ... who was Eliza Jane ....!? Well, whatever she's called, haha ... I'm happy to tell you that I'm still renting those cabins by the lake and I'll love for you to come to stay the first week of January. It will be wonderful to see you both again after almost twenty years, what madness ...?! Merry Christmas and very Happy New Year to you and Clarke and your families.  
Yours, Luna. “

Clarke finished reading the letter with trembling hands, she could not believe that Lexa had found Luna, the owner of those cabins by the lake where they had stayed for a couple of days on that unforgettable trip. After so many years, it was a miracle that the woman was still there and that Lexa had found her.

\- Oh my God, my love! I can’t believe it!! Seriously...?! How did you find her ...?  
\- Well, it was not easy, let me tell you, but I remembered the name of the lake and the state and then I started looking for it and I was lucky ... so what do you say? A week with me in those cabins.  
\- Love ... I know what to say ... I would love it but the children? - Clarke answered somewhat worried.  
\- Oh, that's already sorted - Answered almost in unison Anya and Octavia laughing at the transmission of thoughts at the same time.  
\- How...?! - Clarke asked smiling without understanding much.  
\- You see ... I talked to the girls and I asked them if they could take charge of the "gang" for a week, so you and I could go on the trip. And I also want you to go in that classic chevy of your father if you accept ... what do you say, Rubita?  
\- Oh my God! It's wonderful Lex - Clarke finally answered smiling and throwing herself into the arms of her romantic girlfriend, kissing her with tenderness, clearly excited, before a new ovation from the family around her.

Lexa and Clarke celebrated the New Year with their children and the father of the brunette in his Italian restaurant. They watched the fireworks on the beach and wished that this was the first of many more together.

After a couple of days, they got ready to start their very special trip, back to the memories, travelling part of that journey in the old car of Clarke's father, which they trusted despite the years. Their daughters were more than enthusiastic about Lexa’s idea and it seemed very sweet and romantic. Since they knew that in those cabins the mothers had given themselves body and soul for the first time and everything was too special.

But Lexa still had another surprise for her beloved little blonde, and she would give it to her when they were in that romantic place. Her daughter Eliza suspected that her mother was planning something, she felt that her mother had not only proposed that magical trip to the past, simply because of evoking the love story that had united her with Clarke so deeply, but there was something else and she could tell by her mother's nerves.

The day they would leave to start the trip, while they were preparing everything, bringing suitcases to the car and Lexa's guitar, the same one that had accompanied her on that trip, which she still had, her daughter came to her to talk to her in private. She was not going to let her mother go, without knowing what that trip was really about.

-Ma ... can we talk ...?  
\- Yes, of course, honey ... let me get this last suitcase ... For God's sake! What has Clarke put in it, it weighs a ton ...ha …  
\- Well, are you going to tell me what this trip is really about ...?  
\- What do you mean, Eli ...? I …  
\- Do not act like you do not know what I mean mother ... I know you. You can fool everyone else but not me ... I've watched you since you gave Clarke that letter about and I know there was something beyond the simple romantic trip to that place ... now you can trust your daughter and tell me!  
\- I ... heavens Eli ... !! Ha ... I can’t fool you ...? Okay ... but you must promise that you will not tell anyone, and when I say no one I mean no one - Lexa stressed to her daughter who promised  
\- Oh, my God!! I already know what it is!!! Oh my God are you going to propose to Clarke ...?! I'm dying!!!! - said very excited Eliza bringing her hands to her face, jumping around like a kangaroo while her smiling mother tried to calm her down.  
\- Shush... Please ... do not make that noise or they'll find out and I do not want them to ... I really want it to be a surprise and that's why you can’t tell Alycia ... I know that you love her and trust her, but she might let something slip to her mother.  
\- OH MY GOD MAMA !!!! Seriously..?!!! You will propose to Clarke...?!!! God, I want to be a fly and be there to see it ...? !!! This is unfair..!!! - Said Eliza jumping again around her Mother who could not stop laughing.  
\- Shush, please, Eli, they're going to hear you ... !!  
\- Congratulations Ma ... !!! - Eliza finally said more calmly but very excited as she hugged her mother.  
\- Thanks, honey but do not congratulate me that until we know Clarke’s answer ?! God! You do not know how nervous I am ... I hope she'll say yes.  
\- Mom!! Calm down ... Clarke loves you, I have no doubt that she will say a resounding YES !!! She has said so many times how much she loves you and that you are the great love of her life, why the hell would she say no ?! Stop being stupid and nervous ... now I want to see the ring ... please ...? !!!!  
\- Hahahaha ... you know you're my best ally and support don’t you ...? !!! And how much I love you, Eli ... !!! Ok ... wait ... I have it here ... God! I hope Clarke does not come and look for us - Lexa whispered as with trembling hands took out the small red velvet box and opened it in front of her daughter's whose eyes widened as she who could not believe the beautiful ring that her mother had chosen and that surely must have cost a fortune.  
[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/31d8b1912812624) \- OH, MY GOD!!! Clarke is going to die when she sees it Ma !!!  
\- Oh, I do hope she says yes ... I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side... do you like it ...?  
\- Do I like it ...?! Please, that ring is beautiful! Do not worry she say yes to becoming your wife Ma.  
\- Lex ... love ...! Where are you...? We said we would leave at 10 and it's been 15 minutes past now.

Clarke's voice was heard looking for her, which made Lexa put the ring box in her pocket again, while her daughter laughed at her. After a hug they went in search of Clarke who met them at the door of the house.

\- Sorry, Ruby, I was chatting a with my baby before I left. It is the first time that we will be apart s ... you understand.  
\- Of course, I understand beautiful ... Well, we are ready ... let's start saying goodbye - Clarke said beginning to hug her children and Eliza Jane, Octavia and Anya who were there to watch them go and take charge of the "Griffin Woods gang".

Before the two mothers the classic American automobile, Eliza Jane asked the happy couple of cool moms to pose for one last picture. Immediately and without thinking, Lexa surprised her blonde by lifting her into her arms as she weighed nothing. Both laughed as Eliza took the photo with her iPhone to the unanimous applause of those present. [](http://www.imagebam.com/image/7df4aa912813784) Clarke climbed into the driver's seat as was normal on that trip, while Lexa climbed up to the smiling companion, then turn on the classic strong engine of the Chevy heading to those cabins in that lake about a day or so.

Clarke got into the driver's seat as she had on that trip years ago, while Lexa got into the passenger side as Clarke started the Chevy's engine as they started their drive to those cabins at the lake, which would take them less than a day, in which they would take turns to drive, and where a week full of surprises and emotions awaited them.

\- Ready to go back to the past my Eliza Jane? - a smiling Lexa asked looking mischievously at her beloved.  
\- I've never been more ready my brunette goddess - Clarke answered with the same mischievous smile on her face.

Lexa was in charge of the music in the car, obviously, she chose something from her favorite band "Aerosmith" and their song "Crazy"

Everyone waved goodbye to them with emotional tears and wide smiles. Clarke pressed the horn a couple of times and then drove away until those watching could no longer see the car.


	18. Dear True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this is the end of this lovely story. I hope you like it and dont miss the epilogue soon, which i promise will be very very sweet and with some surprises ;) 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to my extraordinary friend Joanne, for her amazing work translating this fic. And to all of you for read, comments, kudos and bookmarks, always means the world to me!
> 
> Have been a pleasure to feel, imagine, and wrote this love story, and even more pleasure to reach to all of you with it.
> 
> Long live Clexa!!  
> Sangabrielle :)

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d230ff914445264)

 

After many hours of driving with long talks, singing songs from the past, sleeping a little, stops to eat and get gasoline, they finally arrived at the famous lake, in the early hours of a beautiful but very cold morning. The lake looked the same but now almost frozen over, with the huts almost covered in snow. It was a different landscape from the one they saw on that trip where they had visited the place in the middle of summer. But the view and the cabins looked exactly the same, just with another temperature in the air.

When they got out of the car, Clarke and Lexa embraced excitedly, they had talked so much during the hours of driving, sharing memories and especially about that trip they had taken years ago, and also communication with the gang at home and their caregivers. In the middle of their embrace and tender kiss they were interrupted by the cheerful and somewhat older Luna, who was accompanied by a dark-skinned woman who had black eyes, long brown hair in many braids, smiling and Labrador who ran happily beside them.

\- Oh my God...! You are here? Welcome - Luna said approaching them then giving them hugs and kisses  
\- Clarke, Lexa this is my wife Gaia and our dog Trikru.  
\- How nice to return to a place that is so special for you - Gaia said smiling while shaking their hands.  
\- Yes, it is wonderful to be able to return, thanks to Luna - Lexa commented while shaking Gaia’s hand, and with the other held her blonde around her waist, who held out her hand to Luna's wife.  
-It is Nice to meet you, Gaia. Luna, how is it possible that after so many years you are still here? - Clarke asked after shaking hands with Gaia.  
\- Well, this has always been my home, and when Gaia became my wife about seven years ago, and she agreed to come and live here, why would I move to another place? But come, we have coffee and a chocolate cake - Luna said while taking Clarke’s arm and Gaia took Lexa’s arm then walked in the direction of the house.

They had breakfast in the company of the very warm and friendly couple, telling them the love story that had united them at that time and how they had miraculously reconnected more than half a year ago. Both Luna and her wife were fascinated by the story, and immediately Gaia asked them to give her their hands, which she held gently as Lexa and Clarke watched her intently without understanding what was happening.

\- Gaia is a very spiritual person, she has a very special energy and can see a little beyond what the eyes and the human mind can see. She just wants to tell you a little what she can see in you and that love that unites you so deeply - Luna explained as she sipped her cup, before the gazes of Lexa and Clarke, who marvelled at that information.  
\- Ok girls ... now let me see a little ... close your eyes please and let your energies flow, breathe deeply three times and relax - Gaia asked in a very calm voice, which both Lexa and Clarke did.  
\- Oh, how beautiful ... Your energies united a long time ago, that is very clear, you made a union that would never break despite the distance, that is why you have met again and united again. Now a lifetime awaits you together, and I can even see a fruit of their love in the future ... it will be the healing energy that will end the circle of love that unites them. You are beloved souls, and you are very special. Oh oh ... well, I cannot say any more, because I may spoil something very important that will soon happen ... hmmm... But it is very beautiful and everything will be as you have dreamed. - Lexa's heart skipped a beat, praying that Gaia would not spoil her surprise, but apparently, she would not and she was grateful. 

She just smiled relieved, barely opening her eyes when she met Gaia's eyes and an illuminated smile that told her everything. Lexa smiled back and murmured a thank you with her lips without making a sound.

\- Oh wow, how beautiful have been your words and your vision - Clarke said opening her eyes very excited to those little details and of an apparent future full of good things.  
\- Gaia ... I'm dying to see inside your mind and see what you've seen ... It has been very special - Lexa added smiling and more relaxed.  
\- You're welcome girls, it was beautiful to see that enormous love that unites them. You are two energies that complement each other in such a perfect way that few enlightened beings can on this earthly plane. And the worst is over, that's for sure. From now on life will much better - Gaia assured before the fascinated look of the happy and enamoured couple in front of her.

They continued talking for a few more hours as Clarke and Lexa were very intrigued and interested in Gaia’s spirituality, until Lexa asked Luna for the keys to the cabin where they would stay, as she wanted to get the luggage out of the car and settle in what would be their home for a short while.

Luna obviously gave them the same cabin that she had rented to them almost twenty years before, so that made their stay was even more special. She showed them how to light the fire in the beautiful fireplace, the cabin had been modernized since the last time they had been and had a beautiful heating system that was already turned on ready for their arrival.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/a35d5f914447004)

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/1b1722914447824)

Clarke and Lexa had bought the groceries for a week so they would not have to leave the cabin all week. It was like isolating themselves from the world and enjoying their love finally in total privacy, since at home the children were always sleeping in the adjoining rooms, and they never had full sexual freedom.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/e4221d914448484)

Gaia invited them to practice meditation during their stay, which usually took place at sunset by the lake, while there was good weather. Something in which both Clarke and Lexa felt very interested and accepted Gaia’s offer with pleasure.

It had been two days since they had arrived at the cabin, and Lexa had planned that tonight would be the night she would propose to her blonde. She was nervous and although she clung to her daughter's positive words, and those visions of Gaia, but she couldn’t help feel a small fear of hearing a negative response from her love, perhaps because it was too early for Clarke, who always wanted to go slowly in their relationship.

They had unleashed their sexual appetite for each other without a doubt since they had arrived, they had almost made love constantly, only pausing to eat, bathe, sleep and communicate with their little ones. And of course, they joined in the meditation at sunset with Gaia at the lake dock. It was a true paradise, everything was so perfect, so unreal to both women, that they feared it was just a dream.

That afternoon after the meditation with Gaia, after which both women were always relaxed as they had been in their lives, Lexa had brought a basket with muffins and a thermos with coffee and thick blankets, as she wanted to watch for a while the stars with her blonde, who adored the idea, despite the night turning cold.

Like twenty years ago Lexa held her love in her arms, who was leaning on her body, both looking at the night sky, seeing the thousands of stars twinkling in the clear sky, it was something they always remembered from that beautiful place, the wonder of the starry sky at night. It was like a magical sight over them that they would never erase from their minds.

Suddenly, they excitedly watched as a shooting star fell slowly.

\- Oh God, look ...! It's a shooting star! Make a wish, I will do the same ... are you ready ..? Now ... watch it and wish with your heart and soul my love - Lexa said as she hugged her lover tightly, and kissed her forehead.  
\- Are you serious ... Do you think that wishes on a shooting star are granted? - Clarke asked even looking at the last flash of the luminous star losing itself on the horizon  
\- I do believe and what wish I really hope that it will come true because it has to do with you.  
\- And it would be very foolish of me to ask if you want it to come true ...?  
-Oh, you can’t say that, or your wish will not come true... Ahhhh ... do you not think this moment is like living a dream ...?  
\- Yes, I have to pinch myself all the time to believe that it is real ... to be with you again after all these years, it's incredible but it must be really what Gaia explained, that we are soulmates, otherwise I would not understand .. I never stopped loving you, I know today, you were always there beating silently inside me, and although I had given up in some way to believe in being able to see you again, it was as if something always pushed me to remember you and it hurt ... but it's already happened ... now we're here and I do not want to be separated from you again ... I love you more than I can express.  
\- Awwww ... and I love you ... you do not know how much I love you, you are my life! But what do you think if we go back to the cabin now? I already feel that these blankets are not enough - Lexa said as she started to walk back to the cabin, followed immediately by Clarke who was pleased to go inside as she too was beginning to feel the cold. 

They walked holding had back to the cabin.

When they entered the cabin Lexa took a quick shower and then began to prepare dinner, while Clarke took a very hot bubble bath. After a while, the brunette appeared in the bathroom with a glass of red wine for Clarke.

\- Hmmm ... I would like to join you but the dinner will burn if I do that but you look delicious among all those bubbles - Lexa said between placing kisses on Clarke’s neck, to which Clarke moaned getting excited with each caress, each kiss on her neck and shoulders.  
\- Hmmm ... more, please... Forget about dinner ... Please get in the tub with me Professor Woods - Clarke said in a very suggestive voice pulling the hand of the brunette who immediately smiled, moaning when her lover's lips gently sucked her ear, then began to kiss her neck.  
\- Oh God! You are evil Dr. Griffin ... dangerous I would say ... although it is a delicious invitation, unfortunately, I must decline for now ... I have cooked the dinner in a special way since I have some surprises for you ... So finish in here in about ten minutes and come downstairs please, but only wearing the robe that I have placed on the chair for you.  
\- Hmmm ... Surprises ... you're the wicked now one ... you know how much I like surprises ... and when they are from you I like them even more ... give me a hint.  
\- No ... I can’t, you have to wait but I assure you it will be worth the wait ... I will see you a smiling - Lexa said while leaving the bathroom, but placed a short kiss on her loves lips, before the murderous look of Clarke.  
\- YOU ARE EVIL WOODS !! I SWEAR THAT I WILL GET YOU BACK LATER !! - the blonde shouted threateningly while Lexa laughed as she left the bathroom to return to the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner.

Lexa had raised the temperature of the heating in the living room of the cabin and put more wood on the fire, she had asked her love only to wear the red silk dressing gown and that meant that the room should have a pleasant temperature. She had also lit several candles here and there. She had brought blankets and a couple of pillows placing them in front of the fireplace, making a kind of cosy bed.

The low table that was near the sofa had been covered by a tablecloth that she has found, glasses, and a vase with some wildflowers that she managed to find in the afternoon in a short walk with Luna and Gaia’s dog, whom she had made friends within a short time. Also next to the flowers were two candles lit to illuminate the table and her guitar was close to the table because that night she would serenade her love.

Lexa was wearing a blue silk robe, and in the pocket was the small box with the ring, ready for when the time came. Her heart was beating fast, she was excited and nervous, but her mind was very sure and inspired by the deep love she had for her doctor.

Once she had finished decorating the lounge, she put some music from her iPhone, something that suited the moment, she thought, and only Norah Jones had emerged in her mind, and so the sweet and special voice of the American singer of blues began to fill the room with her soft melody that immediately made Lexa smile, while looking once more at everything around her.

When Clarke came down the stairs and saw the most romantic image she had ever seen in her life. her whole body shuddered, and a smile settled on her face when her love, sexily dressed only in the navy blue robe, approached her with a glass of cold champagne, a smile that illuminated her eyes in and a kiss that melted in her.

\- Hello, precious ... I was missing you - Lexa said after separating her lips from the very surprised Clarke.  
\- God! Lex ... it's so beautiful... Wow... You are always so romantic ... and Norah Jones! I love that woman !!  
\- Hmmm ... Seriously ...? Do you love her more than me? - Lexa asked pouting like a little girl, to which Clarke could not help but want to cover her face with kisses and was what she almost did as her girlfriend laughed.

After they were finally able to separate, Lexa invited Clarke to sit on the sofa next to the decorated table, serving the roast chicken with sauce and roasted potatoes, a good Argentine Malbec red wine and many looks of love and caresses in between eating.

Clarke felt that this was part of the most beautiful dream and she was simply in paradise, lost in those beautiful green eyes that looked at her with sweetness and passion throughout the dinner. She also had a very special surprise for that brunette whom she loved madly and with whom she wanted to have a future together. She was very nervous, she knew that maybe she was rushing things as she had always talked about going slowly, meeting again, getting to know each other thoroughly, much more than they had done when they were teenagers.

Today they were two adult women, professionals, with children and much more life experience. They were different, they were more mature and although they were the same as they had been when they first met, the love of the one for the other was the same or even deeper. There was still a tiny doubt in her mind and she needed to be sure that they really wanted to stay together, to have a future together.

But Clarke was somewhat tired of waiting, of analyzing, of the fear of taking that step forward and of proposing to the woman she knew was her soulmate, long before someone spiritual like Gaia confirmed it. Clarke knew in her heart that Lexa was her other half, her travelling companion not of the route, but of life, her great love, her passion, her mistress. And that had led her to be encouraged, to dare to take the step that she would take this night.

When they finished dinner, Lexa took Clarke by her hands and made her stand up, inviting her to dance to Norah Jones, whose music still played in the background.

"Come away with me" filled the room and Clarke after looking at her love for a moment and smiling silently, losing herself once again in the green paradise of her eyes that expressed passion and tenderness, closed the space between their bodies placing her arms around Lexa’s neck as she rested her head on the brunette’s left shoulder, who immediately held her by the waist leaning her head on her loves shoulder, as they let themselves be carried away by the slow and smooth rhythm of the song that surrounded them, taking them away.

\- I love you beautiful, I need to say it Lexa said almost whispering in Clarke’s ear, who immediately felt like an electric shock went through her whole body, awakening her from the enchantment in which she was in with the voice of Norah Jones, and the gentle movements of their united bodies dancing slowly

Clarke stopped dancing and separated from her beloved to look at her with dark eyes, and a clear passion. Lexa felt it immediately and smiled mischievously, moving her head a little to kiss her and begin another kind of dance, something more erotic in which their tongues were the united bodies.

Soon the kissing became desperate, hungry, needy, igniting both bodies like the fire that danced intensely in the fireplace. They walked towards the blankets and pillows without letting their lips part, only changing the angle of the kiss while their hands, trembling with excitement, opened the dressing gowns, exposing each other's skins, waiting to be touched by each other, to be kissed, tasted, felt, caressed.

Lexa slowly pulled the red silk robe from Clarke's body slowly, as she placed kisses on her neck, shoulders, while the blonde in ecstasy emitted moans that exciting Lexa even.

Once Clarke's robe fell to the floor exposing her body, Lexa looked at her with desire from top to bottom at a short distance, smiling sensually. The blonde looked at her, barely curving the corner of her swollen lips, but something expectant and eager that she would be tortured slowly as her brunette liked to do, taking her time, making her orgasm go on longer than usual. although the waiting was a delicious agony.

\- Do you like what you see Professor Woods? - Clarke said subtly in a very raspy voice, raising her hands to the face of her beautiful brunette, who’s green eyes so darkened that they were almost black, illuminated by the light of the candles.  
\- I like what I see too much ... Now please turn around beautiful. - Lexa answered wetting her thirsty lips, to which Clarke did excitedly, expectant but very confident in her lover.

Lexa took the time to enjoy that beautiful body, so perfectly naked in front of her eyes as she smiled wickedly, she could feel the energy and heat that her lover's body produced through. She raised a hand and rested two fingers on the back of Clarke's neck, and began to move them slowly until they were touching Clarke’s spine, feeling as her blonde breathing began to quicken.

When Lexa's fingers reached the end of Clarke's spine, where her butt began, she removed her fingers and took the belt from her own robe and moved it in front of her lover's eyes, as she moved her mouth to Clarke’s ear barely touching it with her lips.

\- Do you trust me, my precious? - asked very suggestive Lexa.  
\- Hmmm... Yes, I do - answered a nervous, Clarke, who had guessed what that belt held in front of her eyes meant.  
\- Do not worry about anything my love ... I just want you to feel with all your senses, and enjoy the moment Lexa explained feeling a bit nervous.

Lexa covered Clarke’s eyes with the navy blue belt as her body was screaming for attention but she knew that her lover would take her time.

Once Lexa tied the belt behind Clarke's head she lowered her hands, barely touching her love, almost tickling her while she could licking her lips, she wanted to bite that skin, to possess it, to leave her mark on every inch of skin.

She ran her hand along the arms of the blonde, her fingertips barely touching the skin, very slowly, as she moved her body into her lover's, and her lips began to place kisses on the bare shoulders, savoring that white skin with lavender and vanilla smell that intoxicated her.

Soon her erect nipples brushed Clarke's back, making her groan and throw her head back as she pushed her body back to feel Lexa's sex brushing her bottom. The brunette answered her request, placing more passionate kisses on her neck, her shoulders and beginning to lick, suck, and bite gently, making in Clarke's body react to her kisses and touches, and produced more moans from both women.

Lexa's hands went to Clarke's aroused and large breasts, playing with the hard nipples, pinching, massaging them, while her lips and tongue continued to kiss her back, as she slowly crouched down, and her hands began to move over the abdomen of the blonde, who experienced everything in a much deeper level being blindfolded, her senses had taken over at every touch of her expert lover.

Lexa came to kneel in front of that body in front of her, almost adorable, now her hands took that round butt, massaging, squeezing, while her lips kissed those cheeks hard, leaving red sucking marks on them, something that instinctively began to cause Clarke to feel spasms in her belly. Suddenly Lexa got back to her feet and moulded her body to the blonde’s, with her hands caressing her belly as she moved her pelvis against that perfect butt of the doctor who did not stop moaning.

Lexa's fingers now touched Clarke’s folds, massaging them while her lips and tongue placed kisses on the neck and shoulders of a very aroused Clarke, who could not stop moving against the body of her brunette feeling her center pulse in a crazy way and becoming damper.

The brunette continued her torture of Clarke, brushing her sex but without touching the already very hard clitoris of the doctor, who kept biting her lip, beginning to beg for that touch so needed, for that deep penetration from her lover.

\- Please, my love ... Lex ... I need you ... I need you to...  
\- Shush ... beautiful ... enjoy... You know I'll give you what you want ... I love you...

After saying those words, Lexa turned her lover’s body to face her and press her lips to her clitoris, tasting her loves arousal with her tongue as her body moved desperately against her mouth while Clarke moved her hands to the erect breasts of the brunette who for a moment lost control, beginning to moan deeply, it was undoubtedly one of her most sensitive body parts and Clarke knew that well. The doctor wanted revenge, she also wanted to make her beautiful teacher suffer from pleasure, who smiled with malice knowing the game of her lover.  
.

Lexa took hold of her hands and laughed as she moved her mouth to her loves approaching who bit her lips a little nervous, and also desperate, as she wanted to feel her love inside her, Her body was asking her to scream as she felt her arousal on her thighs.

\- You are cheating doctor ... now I'll have to punish you.  
\- Hmmm ... noooooo ... God! I need you now love.  
\- How much do you want me? Tell me how much you want me to touch..  
\- More than I can express beautiful.  
\- Hmm ... come here then.

Lexa took hold of the body of her lover, ready to give herself to her, and made her lie down on the blankets and pillows carefully, and then knelt before that body so expectant and lit looking at her for a moment with so much pleasure. Lexa could feel her own sex incredibly wet and throbbing, almost ready to cum. For her there was nothing more exciting than giving pleasure to her love, making her scream with pleasure as she was doing, making her simply lose her mind igniting all her senses like an erupting volcano.

Slowly she rested her hands on Clarke's knees and opened them, lowering her fingers towards that wet sex, very slowly, caressing those trembling thighs, to which her lips and her tongue licked every inch of skin, sucking in places, leaving marks in her path. Clarke breathed very rapidly and moaned as she brought her hands to her mouth, biting desperately at the anticipation.

The long fingers of the brunette reached the outer lips of Clarke's swollen sex, caressing the entrance her vagina, wetting them with those fluids that did not stop coming out. Now raising the thumb of her right hand to the hard clitoris of Clarke who at her lover's touch jumped, beginning to move her pelvis in circles against the magic hand of her brunette, God! How she turned her on, how she wanted to feel her inside, how much she loved her.

Lexa lowered her thumb towards the entrance her lover's vagina and finally penetrated her, resting her hand on the rest of her sex, feeling her lover body move against her, while her fingers moved faster and faster. Clarke's moans and cries filled the room, as she felt the intense feelings, as she was penetrated by Lexa, who herself was about to cum feeling the body of her love against her, connecting all her senses to her intensely, so profoundly.

Without warning, as she felt that the inner walls of her blonde's vagina were contracting, she pulled out her thumb and brought her lips to that aroused clitoris, suckling it and then started licking it with her tongue circles, which took Clarke to paradise, while two of her fingers now penetrated the vagina of her lover, entering slowly, arching her fingers inside, touching the g spot that soon led the blonde to lose her mind, and her breathing became more rapid as she arched her body, letting her head fall back, feeling everything so intensely as she said her lover’s name between groans and screams.

Clarke brought her hands to the hair of her brunette, holding her head against her sex, screaming with pleasure so intense that she could hardly breathe

\- Ahhhhhh ... Ahhhhhh... Hmmmmmm ...My love! .... LEXA !!! - Clarke screamed as she felt her lovers mouth licking her sex without ceasing as she enjoyed the moans and cries of pleasure from her girlfriend. 

Lexa was paradise, in which she wanted to stay forever. there was no more beautiful feeling in the world than to feel that pleasure of lighting up Clarke's body and making her cum in that intense and wild way, possessing her whole being.

Lexa needed to cum and, slowed down her movements beginning to relax, she pressed her body to Clarke’s move her sex and hard clitoris against Clarke’s, in almost frantic movements, while her mouth moved to her breasts, licking, sucking, kissing them then continued towards that mouth that awaited her desperately.

In a quick movement, she took her hand to the knot of that belt behind the back of Clarke's neck and untied it, looking desperately for those blue seas to see how her being filled with her, how her body joined and she lost herself in the extreme pleasure. Feeling that her soul and body were deeply united to that of her beloved Clarke, who after a few seconds trying to focus, she saw those intense and beautiful green eyes so inflamed with passion and love, looking at her with devotion as if she was a goddess, while their bodies gave themselves to that journey to heaven in pure ecstasy, sexual and spiritual pleasure as they almost lost consciousness.

\- Look at me, please ... look at my love ... aaaahhhh so ... so... My life, run away with me ... Oh God, CLARKE ... !!!!! - Lexa choked in passion as she felt her body explode connecting completely to the soul of Clarke, who felt the same impact in her body at the same time while looking into each other's eyes with so much love that shook them to their souls.  
\- I love you so much, my love - Lexa managed to say, almost with tears in her eyes, looking deeply at her beautiful Clarke, who connected in her on the same frequency, felt the same passion, the same union not only physical but spiritual. It was the most beautiful thing that both had ever experienced making love.  
\- I do not want to live another minute of my life away from you my love ... my mistress, my beautiful brunette ... I love you more than words can express - Clarke said excitedly, letting a tear escape from her blue eyes, which Lexa immediately dried with kisses.

The brunette turned to lie on her side, still breathing very rapid, still feeling very sensitive, and Clarke curled up on her chest, feeling the strong and rapid beats of her heart. A heart that belonged to her and that she loved until the end of time.

\- I never want to get away from you ... I couldn’t live without you ... you are inside me and God! You do not know how beautiful you are when we make love ... I could do it with you all day, all week, all month, all year ... you have made me a sex addict Dr Griffin.  
\- Good luck with that sexy teacher Woods ... do not forget the gang we have at home, my love - she said between laughs, to which Lexa laughed with her as she kissed her golden hair, holding her body to hers.  
\- Yes, I know ... that's why I do not want to go back.  
\- LEXA WOODS !! We have a family.  
\- Yes, that’s why I am kidnapping you.  
\- Yes, sure... Although it sounds very deliciously tempting ... hmmm.  
\- Ok, I have a couple of surprises for you, my darling ... so I must ask you to let put your robe back on, it's not like we're in the summer - Lexa said kissing her forehead tenderly, before Clarke's expectant smile, like a little girl about to receive her birthday presents.

Lexa stood up, putting on her robe while arranging her long hair a little, while Clarke covered her naked body with the blankets and leaned against the sofa, attentive to the movements of her romantic girlfriend.

the brunette went to the kitchen, and returned with two glasses of cold champagne and gave one to Clarke, who was very grateful for it, after so much physical and mental activity, her body was desperate for a little liquid refreshment.

Lexa sat down in front of her with her guitar, beginning to adjust the strings, before the bright and smiling eyes of Clarke who realised that Lexa was going to sing to her and she already loved it, because if there was something that she had become addicted to lately it was to hear the melodious and sweet voice of her beloved brunette when she sang, she simply felt that it filled her soul with music and light, without doubt, she was her number two fan, after her daughter Eliza Jane.

\- Well ... you are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me in life, after the birth of my little girl. My love, you are someone so special to me, you are my everything, you are my true and greatest love, and this song is for you from deep within me ... my ... Dear True Love ...

Clarke's eyes began to turn moist, still smiling, the emotion already overwhelmed her, but the listened despite her tears, she wanted to enjoy the song.

(Note* the song is “Dear True Love” by Sleeping at last)

"... Dear true love,  
I'm a writer without any words,  
I'm a story that nobody heard  
when I'm without you.

I am a voice,  
I am a voice without any sound.  
I'm a treasure map that nobody found  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm a lantern without any light,  
I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight  
when I'm without you.

So with this ring  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love ... "

The mention of the ring had just explained everything to Clarke, who immediately brought her trembling hands to her mouth, letting a couple of excited tears fall, feeling so deeply every word, every verse of that beautiful song that Lexa sang from her soul, with so much feeling that it shook her.

"... I am a memory,  
I'm a memory bent out of shape,  
A childhood already bruised with age  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm an artist without any paint,  
I'm the deal that everyone breaks  
when I'm without you.

So with this ring,  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you... "

\- Oh my God my love I need to... - Clarke began to say, while Lexa looked at her with wet eyes and so full of feelings that she did not need to speak, her fingers kept playing the strings of her guitar, feeling everything in her being, expressing it in her song, all that meant not having Clarke by her side and with great effort, feeling that her throat was closed with emotion, continued to be able to finish singing.

"... You're my one true love.

I am a whisper,  
I'm a secret that nobody keeps.  
I'm a dreamer of someone else's dreams  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm a farewell that came all too soon.  
I'm a hand-me-down that dreams of being new  
when I'm without you ... "

Without waiting any longer, and seeing that Lexa stopped playing her guitar and looked at Clarke with eyes full of love and devotion and with tears fell from her eyes, Clarke moved to her side so excited that she could not say anything, she just cried and laughed.

The blonde knelt in front of her brunette and they melted into a very long and sweet kiss, caressing each other with tenderness, while Lexa placed her guitar on the floor, and put her hand in the pocket of her dressing gown, holding nervously and tightly between her fingers that little box red so special, that contained the ring that she wanted to put on the finger of her beloved blonde and ask her for that eternal union.

Their lips moved in unison until the lack of air caused them to separate and place their foreheads together, touching their noses tenderly, breathing agitated and excited, with faces wet with tears, but beginning to laugh in a contagious way. They were just so perfect, so happy.

\- I love you ... I love you ... I love you... I love you Lexa Woods ... and now ... - Clarke said but was suddenly interrupted by Lexa's hand on her face holding it a short distance from hers, looking into her eyes flashing that silent but profound love that made her shut up and only lost once more in the magical forests  
\- Clarke ... my love ... my beautiful blonde ... you do not know what hurt to be away from you all those years, and I never dreamed that I would meet you again, and I swear to God that my heart and my soul had frozen, surely waiting for you because only you are the owner of them, only you are the only one whom i want to spend the rest of life with. That's why I... 

Lexa manage to say nervously as she stood next to her beautiful Clarke, who very excitedly kept standing in front of her as she could sense that she was about to experience the most wonderful moment of her life when Lexa suddenly got down on her knees in front of her without stopping looking at her eyes. Clarke felt her heart stop there, losing her breath.

\- My love ... my everything ... will you marry me and be my eternal companion the rest of the way in life? - Lexa was finally able to say, presenting before Clarke's open eyes the open box showing the beautiful and brilliant engagement ring.

Clarke's first reaction was simply to remain still, looking at that ring in the trembling hand of Lexa, who was beginning to worry about her silence. the surprise in those blue seas, excited but shocked at the same time and could even say something disappointed? What was happening with her ruby she was already asking herself in her heart, "Had she gone too fast ... God no ... please do not panic, do not reject me, do not leave me ... I'll die here ..." she pleaded with her eyes almost in tears now full of fear.

\- For God's sake ... Lexa ... my love ... I ... God! - Clarke managed to say finally but still did not answer the important question and Lexa trembled.  
\- Clarke ... I... - Lexa pleaded with her eyes excited and now saddened, believing firmly that she had made a mistake.  
\- No ... not my love, do not be scared - Clarke immediately said noticing the desperation and the fear in those green emeralds, as she sank to her knees in front of her, caressing her face with tenderness and her bright blue seas, full of love, excited and with more life, which immediately made Lexa relax, but she still did not understand the reaction of her blond, and even more had not heard her answer.  
\- God, seriously, we're twin souls! - Clarke said laughing taking Lexa's face with her hands and leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.  
\- But ... but I do not understand ... you have not answered me ... I ... - Lexa said confused, when Clarke got her robe and looked for something in the pocket, taking out a small navy blue box, opening it immediately and presenting it before Lexa’s unbelieving eyes an engagement ring.  
\- Alexandria Woods ... love of my life ... I accept with all my heart !! Now ... do you agree to be my wife, and live with me the rest of our lives ...? Sing for me, take care of the gang when I am on night shifts, and make me those pancakes from heaven, and make love to me until the dawn of each day? - Clarke asked excitedly, laughing and shaking with the small box in her hand just as Lexa still held hers.

Lexa stopped thinking, her brain could no longer think and her heart leapt inside her chest with excitement. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. her eyes were fixed on the ring that Clarke was holding as she anxiously waited for her response, and then her eyes moved up in slow motion until they found the blue seas so deep that she let herself sink into them for a moment, while a smile that illuminated her face and it was only the reflection of her soul, which simply flew along with Clarke's paradise. This moment was a dream that she did not really want to wake up from.

Finally, she could respond and took the ring out of the red box and placed it onto the finger of her love, somewhat clumsy in her nervous movements, with her body beginning to tremble, and beginning to laugh as if she were drunk.

\- MY GOD MY LOVE I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE, I WANT TO BE EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIFE !!! - Lexa euphorically screamed with tears falling down her face, while her joy infected the soul of Clarke who without wasting time, proceeded to do the same with her ring by placing onto the finger of the very trembling hand of Lexa who only laughed and watched her movements with her eyes.  
-Well, we'll get married then - said Clarke after putting the ring on her beloved and throwing herself into her arms to hug and kiss her with passion and unbridled joy !!

After a few minutes Lexa stood up holding Clarke's hands and took the red robe from her and put it on her body to warm her, then kissed her lips once more then ran to the door of the cabin followed by Clarke’s surprised eyes as she laughed at the crazy reaction of her brunette, who opened the door and ran outside where it magically snowed.

She ran a few meters and stopped in front of the entrance to the cabin and opened her arms looking at the sky, while the white ice snowflakes fell very slowly on her face that was happy and excited, before the incredulous look of Clarke who stood in the door of the cabin, laughing, shaking her head and immediately remembering that night that Lexa had done the same thing in the rain when she returned from that fair, celebrating her being alive. Today she celebrated that they would be joined forever.

\- Lex ..sweetie.... it's snowing ... you're going to get sick ... do not be silly and come back here - Clarke shouted laughing, feeling the cold air entering the cabin.  
\- WOOOOOHOOOOOOO !!!!! SHE SAID YES….!!DID YOU ALL LISTEN UP THERE??!! MY RUBITA SAID YESIIIIIIII !!!! THANK YOU UNIVERSE !!! CLARKE GRIFFIN WILL BE MY WIFE !!!! WOOOHOOOOO !!!! MY GOD, I LOVE YOU RUBITA!!! - Lexa shouted with her arms open towards the blessed sky that covered her, without feeling the cold of the snow, only the warmth of the immense love she felt for Clarke, with whom she would unite forever.

Clarke could not stop laughing with her arms crossed over her chest, excited, incredulous of what life gave them. She simply enjoyed every second of the moment. when suddenly her eyes met the greens of her beloved, feeling that deep connection, that eternal and huge love that united them and knew then that they would continue together the rest of the way of life.

The End

[Dont miss the epilogue coming soon] ;-)

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/cf12e0914492834)


	19. Epilogue: My eternal Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH everybody for read this story mine. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, the kudos, the bookmarks and the amazing support.
> 
> My next story is call “Angel of Light” and my lovely friend and translator Joanne, will start soon with it, so i hope you can also like it, in the spanish version became quite popular the story.
> 
> Clarke is a blind teacher and artist, and Lexa is a doctor especialist in eyes with a tragic past and loss. The story happens in New York.
> 
> I wanna always THANK SO SO VERY MUCH to my dear friend Joanne for her extraordinary work translating my works. I feel that is not enough just to say “thanks” cos what she do for me is incredible, if it wasnt for her my Clexa’s fic would never be known in the english world. I’m glad almost when i met Eliza Taylor i told her about this incredible friend and she though she was the coolest chick doing that and singed for her this picture;-) 
> 
> [](http://www.imagebam.com/image/8fb1f1919475814)
> 
> My dear readers see you in the next story!! Much love and positive vibes your way and eternal thanks.  
> Sangabrielle

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/6ac032916128404)

This is something that I discovered not long ago, a passion that I did not know i had but love, and that is writing. And to begin with, I think that in my family lately so many things have happened in our lives including my love life, that I think is a good place to start.

Please do not criticize me as this is my first writing piece, so here we go. Where do I begin...? Well, let's see, you already know the story that my Mom, Dr Clarke Griffin experienced, with my Music Teacher and mother of the girl I love, Lexa Woods. They met about 20 years ago, on that crazy journey that my mother made from New York to San Francisco at the age of 18, in the old car of my grandfather Jake. They fell in love, and then they separated because Lexa was waiting for my girl, Eliza Jane,to arrive and now more than half a year ago they have reconnected, and after clarifying some things of the past, understanding and forgiving themselves, they have fallen in love again.

And speaking of falling in love, Eliza Jane and i are also in love with each other, which clearly still confuses the little family dwarf, Jake, who is my beloved younger brother, and one of a kind in this house. I mean, he is the only male in the house, since my father, the architect Bellamy Blake, divorced from my mother, went to live in New York, where he has remarried another architect named Echo Azgeda, someone that I like, but I can’t say that i miss him. I have met Echo three times, and although she has been very nice, she doesn’t like having dwarves nearby, I mean children.

I already told you that I am in love with my beautiful and sweet girl Eliza Jane? Hahaha, the truth is i understood my mother when she told me how she immediately connected and fell in love with Eliza Jane's Mom, since they seem to be alike like me with my Mom, hahaha ... it's funny and weird, but In short, we are all four women in love and we are one family, something that makes me very happy and everything is so perfect.

Well, this story is to tell you about our first day of love, or Valentine's Day, and the subsequent marriage of my beloved mothers in the summer.

So let's go to the facts ...

 

Valentine's Day ...

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/bc984f916128954)

Upon returning home, Clarke and Lexa happily showed their rings to the joy of the gang that greeted them with hugs and emotional tears. As well as congratulations from Anya and Octavia, who simply high fived before the laughing eyes of Clarke, who without telling them had prepared her own surprise.

The happy couple decided it was time to live together and that Clarke’s house was the most suitable for the large family that we had now become. Lexa put her house up for sale and at the end of January with her daughter Eliza Jane, my beautiful girlfriend, they moved to live with us.

Lexa, as a eternal romantic wanted to prepare something special for her "little blonde" that Mami Lexa calls my Mami Clarke, on this first Valentine's day they would spend together, but Clarke was ahead of her, knowing her well, and she had the opportunity to surprise her, the teacher finally agreed to let Clarke plan part of the day.

Clarke had a secret that nobody knew other than her best friend Raven, with who she had become friends as soon as they started studying at the Medical University, shortly after my Mom had separated from Lexa. In those days the pain was too deep in her heart, and although a part of her hated the then "Alycia", by the way, I forgot to tell you, that my moms when they met had given each other false names, so Lexa said called herself Alycia and my mother called herself Eliza Jane. That's why my girlfriend and i have those names. Our mothers named us after their the great love of that time, and today it is very funny, and yes, I know something complicated, but it is not so much trouble.

Well, what next ...? Oh yes, my Mom was very hurt with Lexa for disappearing like that one morning, but there was a part of her that still loved her with all her soul and that did not want to forget her. Lexa had always had a guitar with her and had sung some songs during the trip, something that had been recorded in Clarke's mind. It was then that she took guitar lessons and began to sing songs that reminded her of her great love in private. She never wanted to do it in public, for her friends or even for the one who was her husband, my father. Only a couple of times she played did it in the presence of Raven, who by the way is my godmother, who always told him that she would have to dedicate herself to singing, instead of looking at vaginas all day, hahaha! My godmother is great with her advice, don’t you think?

Anyway, music something that disappeared little by little in Clarke's life. Especially after getting married, her guitar was kept in her grandparents house and when they died, she got it back it but kept it in the attic along with the memories of her "Alycia", to dedicate herself to her family.

Now that the first Valentine’s day together was approaching with what would soon be her wife, she felt it was time to clean the dust off his old guitar and sing something special for her great love.

Clarke is not as romantic as Lexa is , but my godmother Raven is, and my mother asked her for help with ideas to surprise Professor Woods. Raven immediately jumped with joy and excitement at the request of help from her best friend. The Latina had some well-known friends who owned a small pub, who would easily give them the place for such a special event since Valentine's Day was going to be Wednesday and the pub only opened from Friday to Sunday.

She imagined that it was the most special surprise she could give her Lexa since she had been able to see how much the music meant to the teacher, and how she could express her feelings through it. Now it was her turn, and although she was very nervous, thank God she had her infamous companion and best friend Raven, so as not to let her give up on the idea and gave her lots of encouragement.

On the other hand in the gang were the arrows of Saint Valentine shooting in all directions. Aden had been very enthusiastic about his new "friend", which I do not remember her name, my apologies for it, and he had planned to invite her to go to the movies that Valentine's Day, and then to dinner at the restaurant of Lexa's father, with whom he had become very friendly, and when Jake told him about his girl, Gustus did not hesitate to give him some ideas and also the romantic dinner in his restaurant, which at first Jake thought was too cheesy and outdated, and particularly for adults, but Gustus explained that for the ladies, and his girl was already, the romantic was always fashionable and they liked it a lot. Besides, that night Jake had planned to ask his girl to be his official girlfriend.

As for me and my sweetheart Eliza Jane, my brunette was determined to make this first Valentine’s day together a very romantic and unforgettable one. Since the whole family was going to celebrate their respective Valentine's outside the house, we had the home for ourselves, and Eliza Jane had the whole idea of a very special night. I knew that this year would be difficult for us since my brunette would go to Los Angeles to study at the Medical University, and we would separate for long periods of time. Se wanted to show me and reassure me that her heart, soul and body belonged only to me. There was no denying that Eliza Jane carried her Mother's romantic genes very well. I always loved to see how Professor Lexa treated my Mom, especially since they came to live with us. I noticed how the teacher showed constant love and affection to my mother and how happy and loved she made her feel, and her beautiful and sweet daughter was the same with me. My mom and I were living in the clouds of pure romanticism, elevated by the magic of the love of the fantastic Woods women.

So that night Eliza Jane was going to make me a very romantic dinner, with lots of candles around, and background music and lots of flowers, since she knew that I loved flowers. And besides ... that night we would make love for the first time, since until now we had only shared many kisses and hugs. Eliza Jane was still a virgin, and she wanted nothing more than to give herself to me since she had told me several times. And I, although I had some little experience with someone that I went out with a couple of times, and with whom I lost my virginity, not in the sweetest way, or who i wanted to remember, I had no experience with a girl, although I wanted to discover it with my sweet and incredible girlfriend, Eliza Jane.

Lexa had rented a room in a luxury hotel next to the coast where she would spend a very romantic night with her blonde.  
The teacher was very excited in anticipation of the surprise that my mom would give her, from whom she could not extract any clue, although she tried by the sweetest and most charming means every day. Her love was a hard woman to get to change her mind, no matter what she did, something I can definitely confirm to be true, so she gave up.

Finally, the day of the lovers arrived, the whole family was very excited. The morning started very romantic and somewhat heated in my mother's room, where Lexa woke her blonde in a very sweet and passionate way. No, they did not tell me more and I do not want to know any details, you will understand me, you can imagine it.

They could not sleep, but if they were to continue the sweet morning of St. Valentine in the shower, where they could not focus much on showering, but if they continue to love each other a little longer, between passion and laughter like two teenagers trying not to be discovered by the family. It feels so strange to see your mom so in love with someone again and see her act a little as if she were my age. In short, what love does to you.

The first one to leave the shower was Lexa since she wanted to prepare some surprises for her blonde before everyone said goodbye to begin their days. Lexa went down to the kitchen, once she had dressed, and began to decorate the living room with the many pink roses she had bought for Mama, and which she had hidden the night before. Then she scattered thousands of rose petals from their room, down the stairs and into the living room were she decorated the table with more flowers and candles was prepared for her love. 

But the first one to notice the trail of petals was my brother Jake, who laughed and watched Lexa shaking his head as he remembered Gustus' words about women and romantic details. But he loved how Professor Lexa showed our Mother all the time how much she loved her and how happy they were together.

Jake approached a very concentrated Lexa who was working on the special breakfast in the kitchen, seeing that the famous pancakes of Prof Woods, that morning were in the shape of hearts and decorated with some strawberries and blueberries. The teacher at that moment turned to get a plate and found Jake smiling at her, which startled her a bit.

\- God! Jake ... good morning said Lexa bringing the spatula to her chest  
-I'm sorry Lexa, I did not want to scare you ... Good morning for you too and happy Valentine’s day - Jake said getting closer to the pancakes being made in the pan which had awakened his appetite, stealing a couple from the plate where Lexa was placing them.  
\- Hey! You must wait for everyone to come down and have breakfast together ... where are your manners? - Lexa asked hitting him lightly with the plastic spatula in her hand, to which Jake just laughed running out of the kitchen with the pancakes in his hand  
\- I'm sorry Lex ... I have to go now, today I'm going to pick up my girl and we're going to walk to school together but they're very good! I wish I could take some to her.  
\- Well, you could have invited her to join us if you wanted to.  
\- Nah ... it's okay ... but I must go ... is my mom awake?  
\- Yes, she was finishing showering and getting dressed, she will come downstairs soon.  
\- Aha ... well she will like all the rose petals.  
\- Do you think so?  
\- Oh yes ... Mom adores those flowers... Well, I have to go now ... tell her i will see her tomorrow ... I do not think we'll see each other when I come home from school to change my clothes, and after having dinner with my girl I will go to sleep at my cousin Tommy’s house.  
\- Oh yes, I know ... my father told me about the romantic dinner that will he prepare for you in the restaurant tonight. Surely your girl will love it. Have a nice and romantic time. See you later Jake.  
\- Yes, see you, Lexa.

I was the next to go down that morning and I just fell in love with Lexa’s romantic details. God! My Mom could not have fallen in love with someone more romantic and sweet than Professor Woods. Then my sweetheart came down, beautiful as alway, as I love to see her eyes still sleepy in the morning, it's hard to wake her, but I always manage to do it in the most tender way, with lots of sweetie and kisses, and I always wake her up with a smile.

Finally my mother came down and when she arrived at the living room she was stunned, her eyes wide open at such a romantic dedication from her love, who even with a plastic spatula in her hand and wearing a kitchen apron, approached her with a pancake of heart covered with cream and a strawberry on top, and kissed her with a smile that both me and Eliza Jane melted. God! It was so beautiful to see them love each other like that, so cuties, so perfect. In short, we were so happy to see our mother together loving and happy.

We ended up having breakfast in the living room finally since my Mother immediately told her beloved Lexa that we should be together, and the teacher obviously accepted immediately without problems. My mom looked nervous, and i could imagine why, she had been preparing that special surprise for Lexa for quite some time and she wanted it to be perfect, as my mom has a little obsession for perfection and that is part of her personality.

We all started our Valentine's Day, in a romantic and very sweet way, oh God! Those pancakes that my Mom prepares, are the delicacy of the gods really! Well, yes, I better continue.

After changing and packing some clothes in a bag for their stay at the hotel we left in the car of my Mama Clarke, the white Tesla,to go to the "Arkadia" pub where everything was prepared, thanks to my godmother Raven and her friend John Murphy, an old childhood friend, and his wife Emori, who owned the little pub.

When we arrived I did not understand where they were, it was not a street that I knew, and then my Mother took a red blindfold out of the glove compartment and asked for permission to cover Lexa’s eyes. Lexa smiled with malice, according to my mom's story, yes,you can imagine what that mischievous smile of teacher Lexa meant, well, Mama laughed and explained that it was not sexual at all, just put the blindfold over her eyes then led her where the surprise was.

Once ready, Clarke led her love to the pub where Raven quietly held the open door so they could enter. Then between giggles from those present, she closed the door once they had entered.

They walked carefully between the various tables, until they reached the one prepared for two, there in front of the stage, covered by a white tablecloth with hearts, two tall lighted candles, two glasses and champagne in a bucket beside it and a red rose in a small vase. My mother sat Lexa in a chair and asked her to keep the blindfold over her eyes until she told her to take it off. The teacher followed her instructions, laughing nervously, excited by the surprise to come.

Then my Mom went to the stage, took her old guitar and sat in front of the microphone, her image was illuminated by a powerful spotlight, which was the only light in the pub, except for the light of the burning candles on the table.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a nervous smile on her face, biting her lower lip,then took a breath and then spoke into the microphone.

\- You can take off the blindfold now my love Clarke said nervously

Lexa immediately proceeded remove the blindfold from her eyes and after a few seconds in which her eyes adjusted to the light, she was paralyzed seeing her blonde there on the stage, with her guitar in her hands ready to sing. Immediately she took her trembling hand with emotion to her mouth without being able to say a word, but the truth was not necessary, so my mother proceeded.

\- Hello beautiful ... well, being this our first day of the lovers I wanted it to be really special and that is why I would like to sing for you, a song that I heard a while ago and it seemed accurate to reflect what I was feeling for you for so long. I would have liked to composed one myself, as you do, but that is my life for you. So there it goes ... I hope you like it because it is my heart that will sing ... Happy first Valentine's Day of many that I hope to celebrate with you ...

Lexa could no longer contain the emotional tears that had gathered in her eyes, with a huge smile on her face, she sent a kiss to my Mama with one of her trembling hands, and her blonde after smiling back began to play the guitar.

\- As I sing this song, I want you to bring to your mind our journey, our love story, all the memories, from that night we met, happiness, anger, fun, the first time, the songs that we sang, the songs that we danced, the stars we tell, the rain, the sexy dance, all the sunrises and sunsets, the goodbye and the pain, the distance, and the reunion, our first Thanksgiving, our first Christmas and New Year , the proposal to unite forever and love ourselves until the end of our lives and even beyond, because of one thing I am sure Alexandria Woods, no matter what happens from now on, I swear that not even death can separate me from you again ... I love you, I love you and I will always love you ...

"I Get To Love You"

"... One look at you; my whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can not believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can not believe it's true.

I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may eat; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you... "

By this point, Lexa was not able wipe the tears away that she was trying to stop from falling, while she watched with absolute devotion and love to that incredible woman, her beloved woman, there on the stage singing for the first time for her, and playing the guitar, something that had really surprised her and that she adored with all her soul. She placed a hand over her heart that was filled with emotion and her mind simply projected a beautiful romantic film with all those special and unforgettable moments that united them forever, becoming soulmates. Lexa could not stop smiling from the depths of her heart, unable to believe how lucky she was.

"... The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can not believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can not believe it's true.

I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may eat; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.  
I get to love you, I get to love you... "

\- Now I want you to sing this part with me my love 

Clarke asked excitedly and Lexa immediately stood up and approached the stage, without taking her eyes from those of her beloved blonde as they began to sing the last verse with infinite devotion, losing herself in the eternal love of those blue seas so magical and warm that looked at her with pure love.

"... They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave.  
When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you, I get to love you,  
I get to love you ... "

When they finished singing the song, Clarke immediately placed her guitar on the stage and practically launched herself into the arms of her beloved Lexa, who received her with tenderness and love, joining their lips with passion. Their hearts beat fast and their souls flew high.

After a few minutes of kissing as if it were the last of their lives, needing a little air in their lungs they parted smiling, to embrace in a hug, with their bodies still trembling with emotion...

\- God rubita ... you're going to kill me with so much love ... God! You do not know how much I love you, my love !! Happy first day of the lovers, the first of the rest of our lives together, because I swear that we will never separate again - Lexa said, holding Clarke's face in her hands, looking straight at those blues who, excited, looked at her fascinated with love.  
\- I love you more than I can express and I want you to be my Eternal Valentine and i will be yours - Clarke answered and then joined her lips to her brunette’s who received her with joy

Afterwards, we had a very romantic dinner prepared by my Mom. We laughed, remembered, and then they went to the hotel, where as their traditional they danced in the dark an old song that Lexa listened to at that time. And then you know ... I do not need to tell you, because I do not want to imagine, after all, they are my Mamis ... it's their beautiful and loving privacy.

As for my Valentine, my special night with my beautiful and sweet Eliza Jane was magical, it was wonderful and she made it just perfect. We dined by candlelight, we danced to some songs at her request, I told you, she is a copy of her mom. Then I gave her a love poem that I wrote from my heart, supported by a pink teddy bear, along with some chocolates, her favorites, in a heart-shaped box that I managed to find in a store. And I also gave her a little teddy bear with little feet so that she would always carry it with her and remind her of me when she went to university. 

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/f8ecdf916138064)

Then came the anticipated moment of giving ourselves to the other in body and soul and so we felt it and we did it. It was so beautiful that i could not find the words to describe it, and obviously, I will not tell very intimate and private details, but I assure you that with my girl we flew to paradise and returned several times that night. It was really the most wonderful thing I've ever lived, and no comparison with my first time, something I'll honestly remember for the rest of my life, because my first real time and full of pure love was in the arms of my Eliza Jane. And I know that for her it was as wonderful and unforgettable as it was for me. The next day when we woke up naked embraced in my bed or our bed, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment, We smiled in silence and we knew that we would never stop loving each other, I think it's in our DNA, if you understand what or who I mean. Now we were a couple, we were girlfriends and everything was more than perfect in our lives.

God! I swear I miss you i like crazy, but we talk every day and as soon as you can, you will come home and we enjoy every moment together. Our love grows day by day like that of our beloved mothers.

My little brother Jake when we saw him the next day he looked different, he smiled like a fool and his PS4 did not exist, he was on his phone sending messages with his now girlfriend all day. We were amused to see him so focused on his messages, but we behaved well and did not tease him. We were very pleased to realize that everything had gone very well for him and Kate.

 

The Wedding ...

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/b35747916130264)

It had been about five months or so since Valentines day, and finally, the wedding of our mother’s was about to take place. They had chosen July 9 for such a special union and it was great because it was at the beginning of the summer holidays. After the wedding, they would go to Hawaii on honeymoon, and with Eliza Jane, we would like to go there also, as did you read they will go to Hawaii ?! HAWAII... Sun, beach, surf, mountains ... what I would give to go there. But our beloved moms promised us that we would take a vacation together as soon as possible.

There were a lot of people, some acquaintances that i did not know as did Eliza Jane and Jake. But for our brides, they were all known to them, some from the past, others of the present. With my girl EJ, we thought some that if you saw them, you would think they came from a movie like of motorcyclists driving Harley Davidson, tough guys and girls of the same race. Mom introduced them as Roan and Ontari Azgeda and suddenly my father's new wife came to my mind, by the last name. The fact is that Roan, a giant of a man with blue eyes and long hair,was Echo's older brother,who if you remember is my father's wife.

Apparently the couple, parents of five, taught me that you should not judge anyone by appearances. This couple had been at first, boss and employee, he owned a bar on that route where our mothers met, and where Mama Lexa had worked as a stripper like Ontari, to get some money. According to his story after our mothers left, they ended up hooking and after a year Roan sold the bar to his brother, married Ontari and went to live in Las Vegas, where they opened a pub, and also started to a family.

Coincidentally a few months ago, Ontari and Roan were on a business trip in San Francisco and Ontari, who was eight months pregnant and began feel ill at the hotel and without wasting time, the ambulance took them to the hospital where my mother works, Clarke, who was on shift that night and was surprised to see them again after so many years. Yes, it seems that everyone from my mother’s past were returning to their lives. So my Mom was in charge of bringing their fifth child to the world, a beautiful little boy, named Zac, after having four daughters, you can imagine the happiness of that father?.

So there was a lot of people at the wedding, I already lost count of how many and it would be a long list, but among the standouts, Grandma Abby with her boyfriend, Raven with her husband Finn and their three children, Aunt Octavia with her girlfriend who she was now engaged to and our cousin Tommy, grandfather Gustus, not only my beloved Eliza Jane but mine and Jake’s and also Lexa’s. Doctor Kane and his wife and children. Luna and her wife Gaia, owners of those lakeside cabins where our mothers enjoyed a week after the new year. Lexa's older sister, Anya with her husband Niko and their two children. My beloved EJ, my brother Jake and his girlfriend Kate, and me of course. And some coworkers of both Mamis.

The wedding took place at a very popular and well-known place, here in the city of San Francisco, called Cliff House, a huge and ancient mansion, obviously very historical, with a spectacular view of the ocean, and as both brides loved the great blue sea, they liked the idea of carrying out the wedding there.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d33905916130704)   
[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/adb03d916131454)

 

Mami Clarke was getting ready in the main room of our house with my godmother Raven and grandmother, while in mine and EJ room, Mama Lexa was preparing with Octavia and Anya. There were two limousines waiting for them but they had to go out one at a time, so the other did not see their future wife's dress, you know ... the traditions. Myself, my godmother Raven, and Abby were going to accompany Mami Clarke in her limousine, and in the other, my sweet EJ, Octavia and Anya would accompany Mami Lexa.

Everything was very well organized, neither of them saw how the other’s dress one was dressed. The first to arrive was Mami Lexa, greeted by her father Gustus, who would walk her to the altar first. After a few minutes, our limousine arrived with Mama Clarke, met by my little brother Jake, who would be in charge of walking our mother down the aisle to her fiance, the beautiful Lexa.

Both brides were ready in the place where the wedding would take place, but in different rooms, so they could not see each other until they walked down the altar. The room where the priest was already waiting to carry out the ceremony, and a bridesmaids waited at the entrance to the room which was so magically and spectacularly illuminated and decorated with thousands of white, red and pink roses, the truth is I am not very good at describing but it was incredibly beautiful, with large windows that faced the ocean on a lovely sunny day. The party after the wedding would also take place there, which I thought was a great idea.

Finally, the moment arrived and I can’t describe all the feelings and emotions that were in the air, in each one of us, that we were direct witnesses of this beautiful story of love, that our mothers closed with that bond of eternal union. How did they feel..? Well, I think the least nervous was Mama Lexa, I guess it was because she is less likely to be carried away by how the moment is going and is not so perfectionist as my Mama Clarke is. But still, both were super nervous and super happy waiting for the time to walk down that red carpet to the altar. My beautiful EJ girl would walk in front of her mother with a bouquet of roses in her hands, while I would do it with my mom.

We were all in position, ready to enter, people waiting in the room immediately stood up at the first chords of the music. I stopped in front of my incredibly beautiful mama, I turned to look at her one more time, she looked like a princess, I never imagined to see my mother dressed as a bride ready to marry the great love of her life. Our eyes immediately connected, projecting an intense blue-colored light between us, smiling and i had to hug her tightly once more. I felt that the tears were threatening to fall, they tears of joy, of course, I could not be more happy for her. She looked so in love, so happy, as i had never seen her before. I had no doubt that she and Lexa were soulmates.

Meanwhile in the other room, my sweetheart Eliza Jane was also ready to walk in front of her beloved Mami, and like me, she had the impulse to turn around and look at her beautiful mother once more to give her support and love. She could see and knew well that what her mother was living was a beautiful and magical dream that she never believed that one day she would live. But there she was, ready to join that great love that had existed inside her for so many years. And obviously, the intense and beautiful green light between them illuminated everything around them, as she also hugged her mother as my girl told her mother.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/40b22a916142594)

 

\- You are the most beautiful I've seen and nothing makes me happier than walking with you down that altar. The time has come to unite with your blonde forever and I can’t feel more grateful to be here with you today. I love you so much Ma! - They cried some tears that they wiped away between smiles and tender caresses to each other. Lexa kissed her daughters forehead and told her.  
\- Eli,i would not have been here living this dream if it had not been for your enormous love and support. Thank you for being so incredibly supportive daughter. I love you so much.

Then, the doors finally opened and the music began to play as Lexa started walking down that red carpet, excitedly, happy. My EJ was at the front leading the way, and behind,her mother held the arm of her excited and proud father Gustus, who let tears fall discreetly.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/6b7a99916143834)

For Lexa,walkin that carpet was part of a dream that she never believed would happen in her life, especially after having separated from her love and not been able to find her for so many years. But she could never forget it, she could never fall in love again, because her heart and soul had a mistress and that day had finally come to her life, the day of eternal union, well, in the presence of their loved ones and friends, because they already had united twenty years ago and destiny simply made them meet again so that they could love each other and be the couple they always dreamed of being, and now with an extra addition to the "Gang", nickname given to us by Mama Lexa and that I love by the way.

Going back to my Mom and I, the beginning of the music took us out of our momentary special connection and we parted smiling, both trying not to ruin our makeup with those tears that threatened to fall. She looked at me with such brightness in her blue eyes, full of tenderness, of love that did not help to stop the tears..

\- I love you, Mom ... you're so beautiful and I'm so happy for you - I managed to say excitedly but not letting any tears fall. She answered me with a loving kiss on my forehead and a wink.  
\- Thank you my love, you are also beautiful, and you have no idea how much I love you.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/78b224916144674)

The music was a beautiful melody that Mama Lexa had chosen, of course, the music teacher, chose a tune called "Awaken Hearts" from a group called "Really slow motion",a strange name of the group, but very nice music that only heightened the emotion of the magical moment.

When the melody stopped, we knew it was our turn,i was nervous as i held the bouquet of flowers in my hands so hard that I was afraid i break them. But I knew how to control myself, and then the doors opened and a red carpet stretched out in front of us, and at the end of it, Mama Lexa smiling and evidently excited, waiting, so precious, God! I understood why my mother had fallen in love with her at first sight, as i had done with her daughter, but you already know that? Ok, I will beat around the bush, Lexa looked so excited when she saw Mama Clarke walking towards her that she could not contain a few tears as she thought "My God,you are beautiful, my blonde and thank you, my God, for this day". Note * this was told to me by Mama Lexa for this writing.

I concentrated on the path in front of me, and especially in not stumbling over something and falling, and being the comical memory of all present. My EJ was really cute as a princess, my beautiful princess smiled at the altar behind her mother with her bridesmaids Octavia,Anya, and Luna. Whereas as bridesmaids of my Mommy, was my godmother Raven, Ontari and Gaia.

My brother did not seem to flinch, walking clearly proud at the side of our mother, taking her by the hand to the altar. Smiling, and very firm in his steps, looking at the guests and sometimes at our beautiful Mommy. And obviously, as he passed by his girl, Kate, who was very cute in her pink and white dress, winked knowingly at her, making the girl blush. That was cute ... hahaha ...

When we reached the altar I stood to the side and my brother held the hand of my Mami Clarke to her future wife, Lexa, who smiled at Jake for a moment with sweetness, and when she took the hand of her blonde their looks were connected from a way so illuminated and so magical that my legs shook, really it was such an incredibly special moment, that it seemed to come from one of those romantic movies with a dramatic and happy ending I could even see the fireworks behind the two women. But no, I told myself, this is real, as real as the sun shining outside and the waves of the ocean kissing the shore.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/096a5e916145014)

The wedding was simple, luckily, short and focused on what should be, the union of these twin souls already joined. When the time came for the oaths we got too excited, it was impossible to not cry. The first was my Mama Clarke and then it was Lexa's turn, while their hands were joined.

\- My love ... my precious Lexa, that night when you appeared from the shadows and saved me, I knew that the angels existed on earth. And I definitely fell in love with you at first sight. I gave you my soul, my heart and body and you loved me like no one else did in my life. You taught me to dream, to see beyond the stars and to speak without words because your eyes and mine learned to speak a language so beautiful and so profound that it was not necessary to say anything. Many years passed in which life kept us separated and we continued on our paths, but we never stopped being united, and when I saw those enchanted green forests again, I lost myself in them and God knows how much I want to do it every day of my life. I loved you, I love you, and I always will.

\- Awwww ... isnt my beautiful girlfriend the sweetest in the world?! - Lexa said, looking at those present who let out emotional laughter

\- Clarke ... my sweet blonde, God knows how much I was grateful to have crossed your path that night, it was a pleasure to save you and I would do it millions of times more. As soon as I looked at those beautiful blue eyes I knew I was lost, I knew that my heart was not beating inside me anymore, but it was inside of you. We joined on that crazy journey, and we also separated, I know well that even my decision of that fateful day hurts and you know how much I have repented, what I have suffered and what you have suffered. But today life is giving us the opportunity to make every day we spend together the best of our lives. We still have a long way to go together. My precious travelling companion, nothing makes me happier than to become your wife, your everything and love you even beyond what fate may offer us, Beyond the stars. I loved you, I love you with madness, and always will.

Oh God! No one in that room could keep their hands by their sides, they all took them to their eyes to dry tears and wait expectantly because then the priest who officiated the wedding took the rings that my little brother gave him and after blessing he gave them to the brides who pronounced the words that the priest recited, while putting the rings on the finger of the other. And finally "the brides can kiss," said the priest, and they did so, very excited and smiling while the whole room exploded in joy of applause.

After a few minutes of kissing, the now blushing wives turned towards the crowd who were still celebrating, they smiled as hand in hand they began to walk down the red carpet together, followed by my sweetheart who’s hand i held.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/b27c25916145244)

Oh, of course, I did not miss the shower of confetti from family and friends, and then the party, where my girlfriend and I had a very special surprise for the cute couple. With my Eliza Jane we had decided to sing a song by one of our favorite singers Ed Sheeran, "Perfect", because that was our Mamis, just perfect, in love, and finally happy and together. So we went to the stage, while a small band was preparing behind us, standing in front of a pair of microphones, before the surprised and wide-open eyes of Clarke and Lexa. Behind the stage, small curtains were opened, uncovering a screen where images and family videos of our Mamis together would be projected during our performance.

I noticed that Eliza was somewhat frozen and could not say a word, so I gently squeezed her hand, to try to relieve her nerves, she looked at me with affection and I winked at her and whispered "Do not worry, precious, everything will be fine as i spoke into the microphone and everyone present listened to me and in unison they heard an" Awwww” While my mothers joined their hands they kissed each other and looked at us with tenderness smiling.

\- Everyone already knows who my girl is right? Well, now we are here to sing a very special song for our beautiful and sweet Mothers, Clarke and Lexa, whom today have united their lives and their ways again. - All those present again exploded in joy and applause for a few minutes, and then i could continue speaking..  
\- Well ... we are very happy for them ... now if you allow me I want to invite you to the center of the room …  
\- Yes, you two sitting there giving each other so much love, The blonde and the brunette dressed in white ...- Everyone laughed and the brides also pointing their fingers at them  
\- Yes, you ... we would like you to stand up and stand in the center of the room to dance to this song by Ed Sheeran "Perfect" that we will try to sing.

Clarke and Lexa immediately stood up and joined hands as the approached the center of the room, joining their bodies ready to start dancing,as the music began play And then i started singing with EJ. First I started ...

“...I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked at mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight ... "

Our mothers, God!,How beautiful, how perfect they looked dancing there, I tried not to get too excited to be able to continue singing. Once in a while they separated and looked at each other smiling and they gave each other small kisses and then they looked at us and at those images projecting themselves on the screen, which summed up their beautiful and incredible love story.

My sweetie was so nervous but managed to sing the chorus with me, then alone, how beautiful, and that sweet voice that i much adored filled the room. No, it's not because I'm madly in love with her, but I could see it in everyone's eyes. My EJ has the voice of an angel and I would dream that she would a singer someday ... Oh yes,there is no doubt i was her number one!

"... Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be all right this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I do not deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I do not deserve this  
You look perfect tonight ... "

When we finished the song everyone jumped in applause and silhouetted and we joined hands greeting the warm audience and then we pointed to our beautiful and incredible moms who held out their arms to us so we could to them for their hugs and we did it ending in a hug of group of four women in love.

This tale of love is over ... ah! And they lived happily... oh and left in the Chevy with large signs of "newly married but long since joined" and noisy cans hanging from the back of the famous witness car of their story.

 

Ten years later ...

 

Well, now I am an adult, I would like to give you something extra in this story that I started writing when I was 16 …

A year later our Mamis decided to have a baby together, the one chosen to carry the baby was Mama Clarke, who was four years younger than Mama Lexa.You do not want to imagine what that pregnancy was like but i never saw so much love and dedication of a couple as that of Mama Lexa towards her pregnant wife, that is my beautiful Mama Clarke. She would do everything,she would not let her do anything in the house, and treated her like a queen. In addition to talking to the baby every night when they sat down to watch TV on the sofa in the living room, with an enormous tenderness and always accompanied by caresses. She sometimes sang songs to her, or put the headphones on her belly to make the baby listen to his new compositions. My mom Clarke laughed a lot at the attitude of her sweet wife, but the baby seemed to love it,

Finally, Madison Jane Griffin Woods was born on February 3, after a short labor of my incredible Mama Clarke, and her wonderful wife at her side holding her hand and receiving her daughter into her arms, cutting the umbilical cord with trembling hands.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d7747a916147784)

Maddie was so beautiful when we saw her for the first time in the arms of Mama Clarke in the hospital, we fell in love with her at first sight, she was just as perfect as our Mamis. Obviously, she became the absolutely adored youngest of the family and very close to me especially, although we live far away.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d6f03f916154544)

Gustus got to know his new granddaughter and also was close to her until he died five years later, which was a huge blow for Mama Lexa, but life had given them the opportunity to be father and daughter again and improve their relationship.,

Our dear little brother Jake, now 24 years old, lives in Hawaii with his longtime girlfriend Kate, and there he is a total adventurer, he teaches surfing and she works as a receptionist in a luxury hotel. They are happy and live a hippy lifestyle you could say. They are always in touch with our Mamis and also with us, and they greet us happily when we visit them.

My beautiful EJ, now 28 years old, after five years at UCLA, she received a PhD while I was still working as a journalist, yes, I decided to be a journalist, I was fascinated by the news, and finally, I made it  
.  
Today i live with my sweetheart EJ in an apartment in Los Angeles, along with our little baby, a little dog named Bowie. Eliza is a specialist in paediatrics, and works in the central hospital of the Hollywood city, last week she told me she treated one of the children of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/249eaa916156264)I

I am 26 years old, I work at NBC as a journalist and sometimes they send me on the street to cover a local event, it is always exciting and both my mothers and my girlfriend record me every time I appear on the local TV news. I also have a passion for writing, and I have already published two books, which have sold very well and I am very happy, although I do not do it for the profit of money,i do it for passion. Stories of love is my thing, obviously inspired by the great love that has always shone in my beautiful family, especially the one that unites our mothers for so long.  
[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/34c261919467714) As for them, Clarke and Lexa, well, you know ... they lived happily, and never separated again. We love them and we admire them to infinity. They taught us that really "LOVE" is all you need in life and you should never give up.

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/86d5a4916157864)

Alycia Jasmin Griffin Woods

 

The End

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR RIDE WITH ME!  
Sangabrielle


End file.
